Follow the Wolves
by Salaeren
Summary: The threads of fate are denied, and one destiny is traded for another. Failing to escape from Wave's custody during their hunting trip, Tatsumi finds himself with Esdeath when a terrible monster appears. Through strength of will and with the aid of a new weapon, they survive and their hearts are brought closer together. Two wolves, together on the hunt, must join their packs...
1. Kill the Hesitation

"_Born to a world where the air I breathe is mine,  
><em>_Nothing to overwhelm me, and nothing to cloud my mind."_

Episode 1: Kill the Hesitation

* * *

><p>"<em>Keep it close to you," <em>the voice of the village leader echoed within Tatsumi's mind, "_and God will help you in your time of need."_

Lying utterly still in the arms of a sleeping Esdese, Tatsumi turned the little statue over and over again in his hands. Tracing a thumb along the indent in its chest, he remembered with a certain fondness the way he and Akame had first met.

And he gulped when he remembered what his fate could have been if he had not been given the wooden lifesaver. No Night Raid, no training with Bulat, nothing. He'd be another one of the corpses in the ground, like the many that had been put there by the woman currently using him as her bodypillow.

Esdese. What could she be thinking? Was it really possible that she had already developed feelings for him in such a short amount of time?

"It's unreal," Tatsumi muttered quietly, turning the idol over in his hands again. Sunlight streaming through the window finally reached his eyes, and Tatsumi winced. He thought back to the events of the previous night and remembered with frightening clarity the way she had advanced upon him.

That sultry look in her eyes, the fullness of her lips as she moved closer and closer…

Tatsumi gulped, clenching his eyes shut and trying desperately to both push those thoughts out of his mind and ignore the mounting excitement in his gut. He didn't have time for this, he couldn't let himself be roped in.

"_She's my enemy," _he thought. He repeated it in his mind again and again and again, desperately trying to create a mantra of hatred in order to maintain his focus. "_Enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy…"_

"_If I didn't like you," _her voice suddenly surfaced, "_I wouldn't be doing this."_

Without thinking Tatsumi shook his head to clear those thoughts once again, turning slightly pale in fear as Esdese murmured in her sleep and tightened her hold on him.

"_She sleeps like a baby...and I haven't gotten any at all! Damn it!"_

Honestly, it was his own fault. He'd tried valiantly to relax and focus on joining her in dreamland, but the delicacy of his situation combined with the intimacy of their position kept his anxiety alive and sleep at bay. There could be no staying calm when his mind was pulled in so many different directions.

Also, he was cuddling with a ruthless killer and high-ranking general whose peerless strength was matched only by her cruelty. That certainly didn't help. Thankfully, deliverance was granted in the form of more sleepy movements, particularly once her arms fell away from his form. After one of the longest nights he could remember, Tatsumi finally had a chance at salvation.

Not one to waste time, he quickly and quietly rolled over the edge of the bed and tiptoed over to the door. His fingers barely grazed the doorknob before he realized he'd left the idol behind, and he turned around…

"Fufufu...forget something, Tatsumi?"

With his skin pale as snow and his face locked in a comical expression of fear, Esdese chuckled tiredly before tossing the precious wooden sculpture to him. Even surprised, his reflexes still managed to impress the general as he deftly plucked the item from the air as it soared. The fear and shock in his gaze all but vanished as Esdese yawned, rubbing one eye sleepily as she looked back at him.

"How did you sleep?"

"I didn't," Tatsumi mumbled bitterly, holding back the yawn that her own had inspired.

"Did I...keep you awake?"

"Yeah. Yeah, you did. I couldn't sleep at all. I've never felt so anxious or threatened in my entire life," Tatsumi grumbled. He could've done backflips when he saw her face fall, saw that smile crumble into a hard frown and those eyes look away from him. It was her fault that so many innocent people had died.

Bulat died because of her. She deserved to feel a little pain, for once.

Despite everything, though, there was the slightest presence of guilt. She had stayed true to her word and no harm had come to him in any form during his stay, but that didn't absolve Esdese of her crimes. Nor did it change anything about their situation. The two of them were on opposite ends of the chessboard, there could be no peace between them. Certainly not love.

"_If that's true, then…"_

And she looked up at him once again, the smile returning. Forced back into the light despite the hurt he had tried to cause her.

"_If that's true," _Tatsumi thought, "_then why can she smile like that? And why should I feel any guilt? She needs to hurt, to know how others have been hurt! By her own actions!" _

"Tatsumi," Esdese rose from the bed, bare feet tapping as she crossed the room over to him. "You shouldn't have to feel any discomfort around me. I'd prefer it if you saw my side as the safest place in the world for you to be…"

And she quickly wrapped him in her arms before he could protest, and all thoughts of vengeance were briefly gone from his mind.

"...because it's true. You will never have to suffer again. In fact, today, you and I are going to spend some quality time together."

"Q-quality time?!" Tatsumi stammered, sweating nervously.

"That's right," Esdese widened her smile, releasing him from their embrace. "Today you will hunt by my side, and we can finally begin your training. I will mold you into the perfect soldier, the perfect general. We can talk more about the day's events shortly, so for now, go ahead of me and wait in the dining hall. I will dress accordingly and meet you there."

"Okay…" Tatsumi took a tentative step towards the door, not at all liking that gentle expression on her face or the twinkle in those blue eyes. As he turned the handle and opened the door, he reminded himself that he definitely hated the shape of her body and didn't like the way it felt pressed against his own. He pulled the door closed again and tried to forget the taste of her lips, and the way she had whispered so softly into his ear when she first held him.

* * *

><p>"I couldn't say this back at the palace," Wave offered as the two of them ventured onward, "but you sure have it rough. I can't imagine that it's easy being the apple of the Commander's eye, ehe."<p>

Tatsumi continued to lead the way as the two of them ventured deeper into the mountains, eyes open for any danger beasts. In accordance with Esdese's orders, he was paired with Wave for the better half of the day, while she was paired with Kurome. Come nightfall, he would switch with Kurome, and be under Esdese's watchful eye until they returned.

If ever there would be a time for him to escape, it would be now, within this careless youth's presence. It was hard to find the right time, however, and Tatsumi soon found himself getting wrapped up in the other boy's conversations.

The two of them were extraordinarily similar. Maybe in another world, their roles would have been switched.

"If you ever want to talk about something, I'll be here to listen," Wave continued cheerfully. Tatsumi stopped mid-stride at that and looked back at his partner, caught off-guard. He hadn't expected such openness from someone who willingly served Esdese, and that thought suddenly brought him back to thinking about the general herself.

Come to think of it, all of the Jaegers seemed relatively kind. Those he had spoken with, in any case. It wasn't the same hollow kindness as the rich family that had planned to murder him, either. He could see it.

In their eyes, feeling it through their words, the truth could be discerned. These people truly believed in the cause for which they fought.

Like him.

Like Night Raid.

Were they really so different? Could it yet be possible that he and they, that the Jaegers and Night Raid, could be allies?

Maybe…

Tatsumi visibly shook his head, much to Wave's confusion, and looked forward again. No, it was impossible. They were enemies. He was a member of Night Raid, and Wave, a member of the Jaegers. They could not be allies, they could not be friends. One day soon, they may even have to face each other on the battlefield.

But not today. Today, he had to focus on escaping Esdese's grasp.

And so he continued to wear his mask of compliance.

"Thanks, but...I should be okay. I may not seem like it, but I'm actually used to this kind of treatment. Taking orders all the time, occasionally being tormented by my superiors…"

Wave chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his neck, sweating a bit. "I kind of know what you mean...honestly, we're actually pretty similar! Eh...how should I put this? It's like we have the same kind of problems…"

And Wave then bowed his head, no doubt thinking of the troublesome individuals in particular. Suppressing a laugh, Tatsumi shook his head and bowed it in kind, his thoughts returning to the domineering and (at times) overly affectionate females back at Night Raid HQ.

"Eh…yeah, I understand. Say no more, I get it. Actually, I've probably got it rougher."

"No way!" Wave countered, looking almost offended. "I've got it way worse!"

Tatsumi laughed, and then Wave joined in. Together, they seemed to forget their alliances and laughed as friends and equals, wrapped up in the silence of the wilderness.

And that's when Tatsumi halted, turned back to face Wave, and began to draw Incursio from its sheathe.

Wave's laughter died off and he adopted a confused expression, watching as his compatriot began to draw the blade. "Eh, Tatsumi? What's-?"

"Watch out!"

He reacted purely on instinct, out of a desire to protect. Without hesitation, Tatsumi quickly cut down the danger beast behind Wave and exposed the presence of its kin.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" Wave called out gratefully.

"Don't worry about it," Tatsumi waved off, smiling.

"_Eh? Why am I…?"_

"So, you're finally showing your faces? You're not sea beasts, so that means you aren't edible. What a shame!" Wave laughed and drew his own sword, one that seemed eerily similar to Tatsumi's in shape.

He worked with Wave to cut them down in a flurry, a flash of precision and power. Back-to-back, the two of them sliced through living trees, danger beasts of the lowest caliber that hunted in groups. The quiet din of mountain air was soon filled with the sounds of rending steel and splintered wood. And they screamed.

Oh, how the danger beasts wailed and cried out as they fell, one by one.

"We'll handle these guys in no time!" Wave called out cheerfully.

Tatsumi couldn't bring himself to respond. Torn between feelings of betrayal and camaraderie, he slaughtered the beasts without hesitation and saw his chance. While Wave was occupied, Tatsumi silently invoked the power of his Teigu and wrapped himself in impenetrable armor, leaping away from the battle.

He had to put as much distance between himself and Wave as possible. He didn't have time to think on their possible friendship, all he could focus on was Night Raid.

He had to make it home.

"Looks like we're all done!" Wave cheered, looking back to find...nothing. He wasn't there.

"Eh? EH?!"

Wave looked all around, behind boulders and over the edge of the cliff, unable to see the boy who had just been fighting alongside him.

The truth dawned. His eyes went wide with fear as he imagined the terror of confessing his mistake to the Commander. Tatsumi had fled. He had gotten away, he ran away, out of the hands of the Commander who loved him! Under Wave's own nose! Oh, the consequences! The torture!

THE TORTURE!

"Don't tell me he ran away! Aw, come on!" Wave wailed, hands on his head. "This is bad, oh man, this is bad! Really bad! I get how you feel," he continued to yell, "but I can't just let you do that! Come on! It's not like I wanna be her plaything either, y'know?! I won't even get the same perks as you do, I'll get all the bad and heavy crap!"

Sighing, Wave glanced at his blade and considered his options. In truth, he had only one.

"Guess I've got no choice...GRAND CHARIOT!"

Driving the blade into the ground, he unleashed the full potential of his Teigu...and rose in a new armored form, prepared to hunt his quarry down.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the meteor that was Wave crashed into Tatsumi and drove him deep into the earth, transferring an incredible force into Incursio's armor and making it tremble so much that he felt it would burst.<p>

Of course, the other boy had no way of knowing that it was Tatsumi within that armor.

"Oh-ho, what a prize catch. You're wearing the Demon Armor: Incursio, which means you must be a member of that despicable Night Raid. Aren't you a fish out of water?"

Tatsumi sweatdropped within the suit. "_Fish puns at a time like this? Really?"_

"Jeez, what bad timing. Now I don't know whether to kill you, or hunt down Tatsumi..."

He visibly relaxed at that, actually heaving a sigh of relief as Wave prattled on. At least the guy was clueless.

Wave pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Unless...you ARE Tatsumi!"

"N-no! No, I'm not!" He waved his hands in a panic, trying to seem non-threatening.

Smirking within his own suit of armor, Wave faked a sigh and brought a hand to his forehead dramatically. "No, I guess you couldn't be...after all, only someone with a decent amount of muscle could possibly handle that Incursio…"

"Eh?"

Wave's grin widened. "A puny little shrimp like him probably wouldn't even fit inside of that thing. Clearly, I was mistaken."

Tatsumi's eye twitched as the scheming boy turned his back, letting out another long sigh. "I only hope he hasn't gotten himself in any sort of trouble. There've been rumors of rabbits in the area, and such enemies would surely prove to be too much…"

Tatsumi was already in the air, swinging his fist down with blinding speed.

"Who are you calling a shrimp?!"

Wave spun around on his heels and caught the blow, deftly flipping Tatsumi onto his back and giving the helmet a friendly boop with his free hand.

"Gotcha. Now, take that armor off so we can continue hunting. I'll have to be taking that Teigu off of your hands, too. Can't have you running away again, because there is no way in hell that I am ending up in the Commander's torture chamber."

Silence between them. Tatsumi was still as a statue, sweating and nearly trembling with panic as he tried to formulate a plan. Wave tutted.

"Oi, what's the matter? I'm getting impatient, so hurry up and take it off or-"

Tatsumi immediately leapt to his feet and jumped, but Wave's plated fingers were wrapped around his ankle in an instant. The crushing grip tightened, and Tatsumi's eyes went wide as he was promptly swung back into the ground and Wave's armored foot immediately found its way to his chest.

"_Can't...breathe…"_

With its master winded and beaten after only a couple of blows, Incursio could maintain its presence no longer and vanished. Wave dismissed his Grand Chariot and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, sighing for real this time.

"Even though I got all cocky and took a shot in the dark, it's still somethin' else to see that it really was him in there. Wonder what the Commander will say about this?"

With that, he scooped the dazed boy up and threw him over one shoulder.

"A member of Night Raid, huh? It explains a lot, really…"

* * *

><p>When Tatsumi came to, his stomach was grumbling profusely and his nose nearly trembled against the sweet smell that invaded it. Blinking his eyes open and quickly remembering what had happened, he quietly scanned his surroundings. Wave was sitting up ahead, tending to a fire with some unidentifiable shapes roasting on a spit over the flames. All around them were trees and darkness, which sent a wave of panic through him. Just how long had he been out of it?!<p>

Tatsumi then attempted to move away from the tree he was leaning on, but he could hardly move an inch. Hearing the scuffling noises, Wave looked back at him with a fairly irritated face.

"Oi, that's good rope! I brought it from way back home, so don't go and rip it all to shreds!"

Tatsumi got an indignant look and spat back some fire of his own. "I wouldn't have to if you hadn't tied me to a tree in the first place!"

Wave threw a fish head at him and Tatsumi responded with a hail of obscenities. "I wouldn't have tied you to a tree if I wasn't afraid you'd run off!"

Tatsumi huffed and looked away, stubborn to the end. "I wouldn't have to run away if I wasn't being held captive by a gang of psychopaths."

Wave rolled his eyes and continued to stoke the flame, slowly but surely cooking their meal. A couple of very large fish were cooking over the flame, and the smell was intoxicating. Tatsumi remembered with longing the meager breakfast he had had earlier that day, and this was the closest thing to lunch or dinner that he was probably going to have.

"And you're going to tell me that Night Raid is any better?"

"Tons better," Tatsumi smirked.

"You kill innocent people," Wave spat.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. "Night Raid kills people who hurt the innocent. Sick people, corrupt, awful people. The targets are never innocent of anything, otherwise they wouldn't be targets in the first place! Why can you criticize us when you're serving the Empire that's killed more innocent people than any other faction in history?"

Wave didn't respond, and so Tatsumi continued, emboldened by the other boy's silence.

"You're not like them, I can see that! So why don't you come with me? Cut me loose and come back with me as a member of Night Raid! We can change this country and the whole Empire if-"

"That's never going to work."

Wave approached him, then, with a cooked fish in one hand. Without any hesitation he untied the ropes and stuffed the meat into the boy's arms, moving back to the fire.

"We're on different sides fighting for the same thing. That's why I can't just go and join your Night Raid, and that's why you'll never be a member of the Jaegers. Let's say I believe what you're telling me…"

Wave stuffed his mouth with fish and tilted his head back to look at Tatsumi, unblinking as he continued to chew and swallow. He looked like he was lost in thought, as if he were carefully selecting his next words for the best effect.

"...even if it were true and you were some force of justice, what right have you to say that there aren't people inside the capital trying to carry out justice in a different way, or under different superiors? You and I joined forces with people whom we believed in to fight for something that was worth fighting for."

Wave laughed, taking another big chomp out of his meal.

"On top of that, we've got similar troubles with our own groups of friends and even our Teigu are twins. We're so alike that we can't help but be different, y'know? Almost like it would upset the natural order of things if I suddenly went over to your side, or if you actually fixed your brain and decided to stay with us."

"_Not that I'd complain," _Wave thought. This he would keep to himself, though.

"Your brain needs fixing, not mine," Tatsumi grumbled, shuffling over to sit by his captor and continue eating. Looking towards the sky, he noticed that the light of day was quickly fading. He must've been out for only an hour or so, since the afternoon was only just ending.

"You know, your Incursio was actually the foundation for my Grand Chariot. Both of them were created with the flesh of the same Tyrant."

"Seriously?" Tatsumi leaned forward, suddenly interested. "I was wondering why it looked so similar."

"Obviously, it's an upgrade," Wave said haughtily, paying no mind to Tatsumi's irritated expression. "My Grand Chariot is leagues above your nightgown, hehe."

"That's a load of crap!" Tatsumi argued, taking a huge chunk out of his fish with a rather indignant chomp. "If you hadn't gotten the jump on me earlier and we had a fair fight, well…"

"_Getting fired up won't keep you alive!" _Bulat's words came back to him, and Tatsumi blinked. He lowered his head humbly, and chewed more slowly.

"Well," he continued with a lower tone, "there's no telling what would have happened. Who knows."

Wave tilted his head a little in apparent confusion, but Tatsumi just stuffed his face some more. Nothing more was said between them, and the two foes finished their meal in silence. With that out of the way, Wave stomped out the flames and showed Tatsumi the way out of the forest.

"_Lower to the ground, beneath the higher ridges and out of sight," _Tatsumi thought, scanning the area around them. "_He's not letting me get behind him anymore, and now he knows about Incursio…"_

Tatsumi's eyes went wide.

"_He doesn't know about the invisibility! I can still-!"_

Tatsumi's hand instinctively went to the sheathe at his back, and a chill went through his entire body as the palm merely touched the back of his cloak.

He turned back to Wave and let out an exclamation of disbelief as the other boy tauntingly waved the dormant Incursio in his face.

"Yep! It's been confiscated!"

"You bastard!" Tatsumi yelled, and the two youths promptly got into a scuffle over it. After a fair bit of rolling around and a (as he would insist, anyway) glancing blow to the head, Wave reluctantly handed the Teigu over.

"It's not like I can't chase you down and kick your ass a second time," he laughed louder than usual, rubbing the back of his throbbing head whenever Tatsumi wasn't looking.

"Pfft, just try it," Tatsumi jeered. "The second you get distracted by a flounder leaping out of the river, I'll be back home and laughing at your expense."

Wave delivered a kick to the back of his foot with precision, and Tatsumi nearly tripped over himself mid-stride as a result. More banter and obscenities filled the air as the two of them continued their climb, heading for some unknown destination.

"It's almost nighttime," Tatsumi interjected, looking over the edge of the mountain and out to the horizon so very far away. The last rays of the sun were being pulled beneath the surface, and a deep blue had overtaken the sky. Soon, the most dangerous of the Danger Beasts would be out to play.

After that, he and Wave wouldn't be the hunters anymore.

"Yeah, almost time for us to switch." Wave wrapped the other boy in a headlock and suddenly attacked Tatsumi's scalp with a single knuckle, sneering. "Time to trade the biggest pain in my ass for a gluttonous snack-eater!"

Tatsumi broke free from the hold and prepared another insult when the realization struck home. "Switch…?"

Wave blinked. "Eh? Did you already forget? We're heading to the arranged meeting spot, the one the Commander mentioned this morning. Come nightfall, you're going to continue hunting with Esdese, and I'm going to be with Kurome."

Tatsumi cursed inwardly and looked back to the fading lights on the horizon. How could he have forgotten?! His one and only chance to escape, and he had failed in the attempt. Who knew when his next opportunity would arrive, if it ever came at all? The two of them continued to walk, until at last Wave led him to the meeting area and they finally caught a breather.

"Looks like we're early," Wave sighed, looking around. Together, they finally stood at the summit of Fake Mountain, a large and flattened area with jagged stone rising up all around them. With its craterlike shape and high edges, only the light of the sky above could reach them.

"It's getting hard to see," Tatsumi offered, forcing himself to sound tired. Weakened. "Maybe we should go somewhere with more light, and see if we can-"

Wave tackled him to the ground before Tatsumi could say another word, and a dark shape suddenly crashed against the stone he had been leaning on. Wave quickly pulled him to his feet and drew Grand Chariot from its sheathe, pointing it at the darkened foe with shaky hands.

"Phew, almost missed him," Wave muttered, staring with wide eyes at the shape. "I guess we're even, now. Another second and you'd have been lunch."

Tatsumi scratched the back of his neck, looking away. "Well, I guess it would be more like 'dinner...'"

Wave whirled on him with a comedic expression, eyes and mouth wide open in disbelief. "You're going to nitpick at a time like this?!"

The shape leaped, and Wave turned back to the enemy he had shamefully ignored for the shortest moment.

"Grand Ch-!"

A blue pillar of light soared through the air and pinned the creature to the wall of stone behind it, followed swiftly by more and more as the hidden enemy was skewered into oblivion. Not once did it howl or screech, and after a fair bit of twitching, the shadow moved no more.

"Chamele, an 'Alpha class' Danger Beast. It only appears in the unique twilight where both the sun and the moon are absent, and hunts in complete darkness where even the shape of its body can hardly be seen."

Approaching the dead creature with caution, Tatsumi could see that the 'pillars' were actually large chunks of ice. His eyes went wide and he whirled around, watching quietly as Esdese and Kurome stepped from the shadows.

"You and I will be hunting creatures of this caliber tonight, Tatsumi. We may encounter even stronger foes, but you need not worry. You'll be safe with me."

Though her expression was still one of faint amusement, Tatsumi could see a coldness in her eyes as Esdese turned her attention to her other subordinate.

"Wave."

"Ma'am!" Wave immediately yelled and saluted, bowing his head and sweating nervously.

"Your reflexes were impressive as always, and you carried Tatsumi out of harm's way almost immediately. However…"

Wave winced.

"Do not allow yourself to be distracted, not even by your allies. Had I not been here, that Danger Beast would probably have had its fill. Such gross oversights on the field of battle are not easily forgiven."

Esdese swiftly clonked him on the head and Wave howled. "That huuuuuuuurts!"

"Train your mind, not just your body," Esdese sighed, motioning for Kurome to approach. "Now, Tatsumi, the time has come for you to watch a true hunter in action! Come here."

With a nervous gulp Tatsumi did as he was told, and Esdese briefly daydreamed as he walked.

"_Tonight, I'll win your heart for certain...I will show you the true meaning of strength, and I will earn the right to see that glorious smile once again…"_

"Eh...ehh?!" Tatsumi howled in surprise as Esdese embraced him almost immediately, lifting him in her arms and turning her gaze to the sky. With a sudden rush he felt the two of them fly away from the ground, and Esdese merely laughed as she leaped away from the summit and into the dangers of the night.

Wave smiled, turning to look at Kurome. "Well, I guess we better stick togeth-"

She was already walking away, munching idly on her bag of treats. Howling with panic, he ran after her and nearly drowned in his own nervous sweat as the monsters of the night emerged all around them.

"Hey, don't just leave me like that! There's Danger Beasts everywhere! Kurome, help! HELP ME! WAAAAH!"

Wave ran as fast as his legs would carry him, over to the girl who ignored his every cry. Behind him, an obscured group of creatures gave chase, and his tears flew into the air as he continued to run.


	2. Kill the Legend

"_Dismantle the ground they stand on. Give power a name."_

Episode 2: Kill the Legend

* * *

><p>"Tatsumi, watch closely!"<p>

"Yeah…" The younger boy yawned, drooling into the hand he was using to prop his head up. The rock he was sitting on was cold, and uncomfortable. The air around him was cold, too. It was really cold.

"And there you have it. Did you see?"

Esdese's powerful and mystifying ice powers weren't helping, either. After skewering several Danger Beasts with icicles and encasing others in solid chunks of ice, the air around them felt unnaturally frigid. Every summer breeze now carried with it the sting of winter, and Tatsumi shivered. Esdese looked over to him, eyebrow raised.

Taking note of his half-lidded eyes, her lips gained just the barest hint of pout. It wasn't enough to really wake him up, but a twinge in his heart reminded him to tear his eyes away from that look.

She placed a hand on her hip, eyes narrowed. "You weren't looking! Tatsumi, how can you learn from me if you do not watch? By the time we run out of Danger Beasts, you had better be able to demonstrate this technique to me."

Tatsumi gulped and nodded, eyes wide at her chastising tone. He suddenly felt more awake, something that may or may not have been influenced by her proclivity for punishment. In a flash her pout was gone, replaced with that radiant smile he knew was now reserved only for him.

Truthfully, he wanted to change her. Sure, she was a savage fighter and delighted in her sadism. But she was still a human being. Despite everything, despite every facet of her personality that had made his instincts scream otherwise, Tatsumi wanted to bring her over to Night Raid. All of that strength, fighting for the right cause…

Another Danger Beast, this one a massive boar with glowing red eyes, charged out of the trees and ran to Esdese. Without faltering, she tightened the grip on her blade and waited. She repeated the technique, a move that consisted of sidestepping the foe and deftly cutting them down with the same movement. A flash of silver beneath the full moon was all it took, and the monster crashed to the dirt in a shower of blood. Esdese casually flung her rapier off to the side and cast off all blood from the steel, and Tatsumi's eyes found the entrails that were now hanging freely out of the beast's stomach.

He watched quietly as she sighed, returning her weapon to its sheathe and beckoning to him with one finger. Slowly climbing down from the rock, Tatsumi approached her with a certain degree of caution. Some might have called it paranoia, but in just a day he had learned to stay on his toes around this woman. Her sudden and almost inexplicable attraction to him was worrisome enough, but every time she called him over was another opportunity for her. Another chance of being wrapped up in those arms, or being forced to hold her hand, or…

"Tatsumi, I want you to show me what you've learned."

Just then, a loud squeal echoed through the clearing. There was a crunching up ahead, the sound of underbrush being trampled beneath giant feet. And it was getting louder with every second.

"The mate, no doubt," Esdese pondered. "It's likely to be enraged upon seeing the corpse behind us, so do be careful. I will be watching intently."

Esdese started walking away from him, right as the beast came crashing through the trees and bellowed furiously. Judging from its size in comparison to the mate, this one was clearly the male.

"Ehh," Tatsumi began to sweat, looking over to her. "I don't think I can-"

Her hand immediately found his cheek as she turned, and any further complaints died in his throat. Her expression was one of profound gentleness, something unbefitting of a general. It certainly seemed out of character for someone with such a reputation for cruelty.

And yet, her eyes practically glowed beneath the moonlight, and the blood coursing through his veins began to burn. The fire in his body intensified and his heart went wild, almost slamming against his ribcage with renewed vigor.

"I have faith in you," she cooed, gently stroking his cheek and ignoring the beast ahead. To her, it was as if all the world had been cut off from them. Their own little dimension, sequestered away from everything.

"Don't disappoint me," Esdese smirked and withdrew her hand, leaving Tatsumi to his battle.

Another raging squeal from the boar brought him back to reality, and Tatsumi spun around to face his new enemy. The beast was drooling heavily, eyes aglow with crimson. Its teeth were grinding, its paws were digging deep into the earth below. This thing was at least five times his size!

Esdese stood some distance away and crossed her arms, watching intently. Unfortunately there seemed to be a lack of Alpha-Class Danger Beasts out on this night, leaving her with no impressive kills. Any one of her previous victories could've just as easily been won by Tatsumi himself. If a creature of exceptional strength didn't show up before morning, she'd never have her chance!

Despite her frustration, the general watched with eagerness as Tatsumi quickly danced around the boar, dodging its every attack. His expression belied his fear, and she was careful to note that weakness. Surely, fear was something that would fade with time.

She'd be sure to spend every waking moment with him, in order to eliminate it.

Tatsumi blinked, the green in his eyes growing dull. He crouched low, blade at his side as his entire body went tense. Esdese felt a familiar heat rush from her heart and flow through her entire being, and it took all of her willpower not to tackle him to the ground and make him hers right then.

That was the look she had been waiting for, that was his true self. The warrior within!

The boar charged again, and this time, Tatsumi finally struck back. A flash of steel and a bellow of fury, but neither came from the Danger Beast. One swing of his blade and an elegant sidestep later, and the male boar was sent crashing into the dirt with its body cleaved in twain.

Overcome with excitement and pride, Esdese gave him a little clap as he approached. "Very good! I expected nothing less from you. This night may not be a futile effort, after all."

"Futile?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow, sheathing his blade. "I thought we came here to kill Danger Beasts?"

The thrill of battle, that steely gaze...Esdese's eyes grew half-lidded, her fingers clenching into fists as the apple of her eye continued walking. The sheer potential that remained locked within him was tantalizing enough, nevermind all of the other qualities that called her to him. It was not the right time or the right place, but her lust for him was driving her mad. If she didn't release all of that pent-up tension soon…

"Well...in any case, we should do some backtracking," Esdese cleared her throat, avoiding that handsome face for as long as she could manage. "I've intentionally left the bodies of my previous victims untouched, in the hopes that they would draw a much more powerful foe to the area. The stench of dead bodies can be quite alluring for some of the rarer beasts in our world."

"As usual, the stuff you say leaves me feeling nauseous," Tatsumi rolled his eyes. It was about time he started being more open with this woman, particularly when it came to his disdain for her sadism.

"Ahh," Esdese's eyes twinkled, "but you feel it in you right now, don't you? The thrill of combat, the sheer pleasure of the kill."

Tatsumi looked away. "I don't feel anything like that."

But Esdese was not convinced, and turned her back on him. "Come with me, we will return to the area where Kurome and I amassed our first offering. Hopefully, something interesting has taken the bait."

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaah! This just won't end!"<p>

From one armored punch to another, Wave struggled through a whole slew of Danger Beasts, all of them varied and none of them familiar to him. Thankfully, the ever-reliable Grand Chariot had protected him from most of their devastating blows, but he could feel even its durable plates starting to give. Time was their ally in a battle royale that would only last until dawn, but time seemed to abandon them once the moon had reached its zenith. They just kept coming!

"Try not to die," Kurome offered dryly, slicing her way through her enemies as if they were nothing. At the sight of her elegant massacre Wave began to cry, comical tears flying out of his armored face.

"What do you think I'm doing?! I'm over here busting my ass and you're just swinging that sword like it solves every problem in the world! It's not fair! If we were back on my home turf, I'd be the one leading the show!"

"Behind you," Kurome pointed, and Wave spun around with a swift roundhouse kick that shattered nearly every bone in the giant lizard's body.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you SO much for your help!"

"Stop whining," Kurome replied, walking through the trees even as a new group approached to overwhelm Wave. "I'll wait for you up ahead if you're still alive."

"Wait, damn it!" Wave yelped, driving his fist into another bug-eyed giant lizard before turning on his heels and sprinting after her.

* * *

><p>"As I thought," Esdese smirked, leading Tatsumi to yet another clearing at the base of the mountain. "What do you see here, Tatsumi?"<p>

He tried to focus on answering her question, but it was a little hard to think when she insisted on holding his hand. So instead he bit his lip and looked away, bashful. Esdese chuckled at his expression and reached for his chin with her free hand, bringing his eyes back up to meet her own.

"Cat got your tongue?" She teased. Tatsumi gulped and shook his head, clearing his throat.

"N-no, I...I don't see anything. Am I supposed to see something here?"

"No," Esdese affirmed, releasing his hand and stepping out of the shadows and into the clearing herself. "Look at the blood, the stray scraps of flesh and the lack of bodies. Something has already come this way and devoured every beast Kurome and I had left behind."

"How many Danger Beasts did you kill?" Tatsumi scratched his head.

When Esdese looked at him, her expression was filled with such morbid glee that it shook him to the very core.

"Many, Tatsumi. We had slain a great number of them and left them as bait. Piles of bodies, mounds of stinking, dead flesh serving as the ultimate bait. One can only hope that such bait will attract the ultimate prey."

"_And when I slay this monster," _she thought to herself, "_you will not be able to deny me. You will be mine."_

"Well, maybe that's enough for one night," Tatsumi laughed nervously, taking a slow step backwards.

A terrible roar pierced the sky, and every hair on his body stood straight up. For a brief moment, he was truly paralyzed with fear by that sound. Even Esdese looked surprised, hand slowly reaching for her massive rapier as a deep growl rumbled from up ahead.

"Tatsumi, stay back," she ordered in a low voice, purely authoritative. Taking the hint, Tatsumi did as he was told and took a few more steps back, until he was pressed against a tree and hidden from sight.

Louder and louder the growling became, until it was a deafening roar that filled his ears with pain. Snapping tree limbs and trampled underbrush yielded before this new creature as it revealed itself, stepping through the gaping maw of the forest and into the clearing. Rising above even the trees, it fully revealed itself and bellowed into the night sky. Tatsumi's hands went to his ears in order to protect them, wincing in pain as it continued to cry out.

The full body didn't even fit in the clearing! The front half seemed to burst through the forest and reach out to them, with the other half still hidden from view. It was a Danger Beast he had not seen before, and its appearance didn't ring any bells, either. Scaled and lizard-like, it reminded him of a Basilisk but with some very notable differences. Its fangs were distended and razor sharp, rising beyond the lips as its nostrils flared aggressively. The scales were a brilliant and fluorescent green, casting off a strange blue glow as the moon above reflected off of them. Large protrusions jutted from its back at odd and seemingly agonizing angles, also casting off a faint glow. They looked almost like crystals, and as his eyes traced the rest of its form, Tatsumi noted that similar (albeit smaller) protrusions ran down the creature's arms and even rested atop its clawed hands.

Esdese smiled. "An Ultra-class, here at Fake Mountain? I'll admit, this is far better than I had hoped. Surely you'll last a bit longer against me than the others."

The creature's response was a rapid swipe with one of its arms, an attack that Esdese flipped over with grace and precision. Landing on its arm, she drew her rapier swiftly and lashed out to sever the limb. The creature roared in agony and she jumped down, watching curiously as its arm sagged and blood fell to the ground in a torrent. Only a few strips of flesh kept the limb from falling off entirely.

"Not very tough," Esdese sighed, waiting for the next attack.

"It's an Ultra-class?" Tatsumi called out to her, tentatively stepping forward.

"A safe assumption," Esdese replied, turning around as the beast slumped forward and wheezed pitifully. "Though so far, it's nothing but a disappointment. Cut off one arm and the pathetic creature just waits to die…"

Its eyes went wide and Tatsumi opened his mouth to cry out, to warn her as the flesh reconnected and the savage mouth reached out to claim her. But jagged teeth met only with air, and Esdese sharply leaped away.

"Playing possum? Strangely intelligent behavior for a Danger Beast," Esdese mocked, her eyes lighting up once again with the thrill of combat. "Maybe you won't be such a disappointment, after all!"

Rushing forward, Esdese rolled beneath another swipe of its massive arms and lashed out with her sword, delivering a flurry of stabbing strikes that Tatsumi could neither follow nor count completely. The fear in his gut began to grow, however, as he watched each and every wound regenerate after a time. Esdese did not appear to be disheartened, leaping backwards again with a laugh.

"This one has endurance, for certain. But I am a patient woman. Let's continue to enjoy ourselves!"

Tatsumi sweatdropped. Watching her go at it once again with the strange monster, it still baffled him how a woman of such strength would suddenly turn her eyes to him and profess her undying love. The more he thought about it, the sillier the idea became! He'd definitely need to clarify things with her sometime soon, and see if maybe there wasn't a way to twist things in his favor…

Tatsumi swallowed, remembering with clarity the fate of his friend and brother-figure, Bulat. He, too, was an assassin and a force of justice. He had taken lives to preserve that justice, and even if it meant throwing his lot in with her, he could not back down.

Tatsumi clenched his teeth as he watched, eyes narrowed as the bitter sting in his heart festered and grew.

His decision was made. He would deceive this woman, hold out his hand to receive her heart...and then he would rip it away as she watched. Bulat deserved that much.

"TATSUMI!"

He blinked, suddenly pulled back into reality as the giant creature swatted Esdese away and advanced on him.

"Eh?"

Why was it...coming for him? He didn't do anything.

"Tatsumi!" Esdese screamed again, kicking off of a tree with tremendous speed and throwing her body into his. Thanks to her they narrowly dodged those frightening teeth, and those teeth quickly eviscerated the area where he had previously been standing.

He blinked, watching in astonishment as the forest flew by them in a blur. Dashing ahead with all of her strength, Esdese held him carefully in her arms as she ran. Those sapphire eyes were wider than he'd ever seen them, and his hand…

His hand was currently on her chest, and beneath it, he could feel every frantic beat of her heart.

"_Is she afraid?"_

"Thank goodness."

He blinked again, and to his surprise, she was staring down at him. Smiling.

Her eyes looked like they were watering.

"I made it in time."

He couldn't reply. He just stared back up at her, grasping for words that simply would not come.

"_She's not afraid of the Danger Beast, she's scared of losing me." _

It was like a virus. Her own affection seemed to be flowing over to him, and Tatsumi fought the urge to embrace her. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, or gentle to him, or protective of him. It felt instinctual, it felt almost _right._

He thought of Bulat again, and it was almost like there was bile in his throat. Feelings like that would betray the man's memory, would betray everything the two of them had fought for. He would not surrender to them.

They would make it out of here alive, and from there, he would make it his mission to bring them all down. That could not change, no matter how much time they spent together.

No matter how much she insisted on holding him.

Esdese slowed down as they reached another clearing, gently setting Tatsumi down before falling to her knees and gasping for breath. Clutching his arm and feeling awfully nervous, he watched with surprise as she gratefully accepted every mouthful of air.

She had worked hard to bring them here, but where were they?

"How far did you run?" Tatsumi asked quietly, looking all around. They still appeared to be at the base of Fake Mountain, but the scenery was foreign to him. He didn't see any familiar landmarks.

"As far as I could with as much speed as possible," Esdese sighed, rising to her feet. "We might be on the opposite side, for all I know. You're not injured, are you?"

"...I'm fine. Actually, I'm a little worried about you."

Esdese blinked, her cheeks dusted with a sudden rosy hue. She looked away, scratched her ear, mumbled something.

"Eh?" Tatsumi blinked. "I, uh...I couldn't hear you."

"I'm fine," Esdese said with a little more volume, still looking away. Was his hold over her truly that powerful?

This couldn't be love. This was an obsession, nothing more. But he had to play his role.

Tatsumi smiled again, and did everything in his power to hide the bitterness in it. He tried to show her the same smile as before, a real smile that showed his happiness. It had the desired effect and she appeared mesmerized, unable to tear her eyes away.

"I'm glad," Tatsumi lied, offering her a hand. She accepted it slowly, still locked on his eyes as he pulled the woman to her feet. "Without you, I'd probably have died back there. Guess I should pay more attention…"

She shuffled her feet, lower lip bitten. Tatsumi swallowed and this time he was the one who looked away, unable to maintain visual contact with such a cute expression.

"_Ehh...ehhh? What's with all this tension in the air? This really isn't the time…"_

And yet, those lips of hers were so full and so soft...so warm…

Tatsumi shook his head frantically, forcing himself to look at her again. When he did, she was smiling.

"This is turning out to be quite the adventure, don't you think? That Danger Beast is certainly more interesting that I initially thought it would be. High intelligence, decent regeneration capabilities...and I swear I've seen it somewhere before, but I can't think of its name…"

She continued to look him up and down without shame, much to his obvious displeasure. Tatsumi randomly covered up parts of his body nervously, narrowing his own eyes back at her.

"What's with that casual explanation while you stare at me…? Stop staring!"

"So sensitive~!" Esdese teased, pushing against his shoulder. Tatsumi pouted and tried to think of a comeback, but a great tremor threw him off his feet and he landed roughly on the ground.

"What the hell is that?!"

The rumbling quakes continued, and Esdese remained firm in spite of them. Turning on her heels, she wordlessly faced the edge of the mountain and reached for her rapier once again.

"Persistent little beast," she growled.

The base of the mountain shattered and great chunks of stone and earth went flying, with a particularly large piece heading right for Esdese. A burst of glowing blue was the herald of winter, and a massive barrier of ice rose up to deflect the debris. Steeling herself, Esdese lowered the wall and was once again face-to-face with their wretched foe.

"I'm done playing," Esdese hissed, sword-arm lowered with her left palm raised defiantly at the monster. "Even you will learn your place, Ultra-class! Prepare yourself!"

"_So cool…" _Tatsumi watched with wonder as she summoned a great storm of icicles, massive shards that rained down on her opponent and embedded themselves in its flesh.

"Alright!" Tatsumi cheered, pumping his fist as the creature howled in agony. "Show him what you've got!"

"_Tatsumi…" _Esdese swallowed nervously, blushing again at his sudden praise. The feeling started to overwhelm her before she cleared her mind, focusing entirely on the situation at hand. "_I won't disappoint you! And perhaps this time, once we return to the palace…"_

"In any case," Esdese spoke aloud, "this is where you die! Winterhauch!"

The embedded crystals tore away from the Danger Beast's form, crashing together in the air above and forming a much larger shard that immediately plummeted downwards. Blood and powdered snow scattered into the air as the Ultra-class crumbled to the ground, utterly motionless. A massive icicle now joined with the other shards sticking out of its back, a silent and cruel mockery of its appearance as blood continued to seep into the dirt below.

Wiping the sweat from her brow with a swift wave of her hand, Esdese immediately spun around and tugged Tatsumi into a crushing embrace, jumping up and down a little as he gasped for air.

"Es...dea-!"

"We did it, Tatsumi! We killed an Ultra-class together!"

Prying himself away, Tatsumi smiled weakly up at his captor. "Really, it was all because of your hard work. I didn't do much…"

"I was stronger because you were here!" Esdese reassured him, sweetly tugging on his ear. He yelped a bit which elicited a slight chuckle from her, and suddenly he was back in that crushing hug he knew so well.

"I know we'll make a great team, Tatsumi. We'll be lifelong partners, in this and everything else."

He started to sweat profusely, now, not at all liking that insinuation. "Listen, I-"

His eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to scream, but his brain simply could not move fast enough. His muscles contracted on instinct and he tugged the both of them back towards the ground, but not before a lightning-fast talon slashed through Esdese's back and made her cry out in pain.

And it was such a genuine plea, a true and powerful sound. It reached down into his heart and nearly tore it to pieces, looking at her face as the two of them crashed into the ground.

"Esdese!"

The Ultra-class roared with fury and rose once again, the large chunk of ice in its back suddenly sinking deeper into its flesh. The ice expanded and spread rapidly along its back like a virus, healing its wounds and coating the other crystalline protrusions with a light frost.

"Tatsumi," Esdese gasped, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"_It can't be helped!" _Tatsumi thought with resignation, reaching for the blade at his back. At this point, the two of them were going to die anyway. He had nothing to lose from revealing his secret, not if it meant their survival.

He withdrew the blade and brought the pommel slamming into his hand, eyes blazing as the Teigu filled him with its rage. "INNNNNCURSIOOOOO!"

A powerful gust of wind nearly blew Esdese away as the apparition of the Demon Armor appeared behind its master, arms crossed and monstrous face staring down at him. Esdese watched, stunned, as the love of her life donned the armor of a traitor.

Demon Armor: Incursio, one of the stolen Teigu now in the possession of the enemy. A weapon that belonged to the traitorous Night Raid, the assassins who threatened the peace of the empire that she served.

"_Tatsumi, you're…"_

"I'm sorry, Esdese."

Her eyes widened as he turned to face her, slowly scooping her into his arms. He carried her bridal-style, and though his Teigu was infamous for its brutal strength, she had never felt such gentleness.

"I didn't want you to see me like this," Tatsumi admitted. He knew that what he meant and what she would interpret from the statement were two different things, but that didn't matter. Even in spite of her crimes, he wouldn't begrudge her some shred of the truth.

And with his enhanced strength, Tatsumi leapt away from their enemy, sprinting into the darkened woods with all the fury he could muster. Behind him the Danger Beast gave chase, and its own speed was incredible in comparison to his.

"What the hell is that thing?!" He cried out. The trees were splintered and uprooted behind him, and the monster's howls grew louder and louder as it closed in…

"Leviathan," Esdese suddenly gasped out, looking up at him.

Tatsumi looked back down at her, careful not to run into anything as he did so. "Leviathan?"

Esdese nodded, wincing with pain as she did so.

"The Ultra-class Danger Beast, Leviathan...a creature on-par with the fabled Tyrant, the one that was used to create the Incursio you're wearing...as well as the Grand Chariot that Wave uses," Esdese gasped out, wincing again as she continued to explain. "It seemed so familiar to me, and yet its nature eluded my memory. This is not an enemy that I can defeat in my current state."

Esdese looked away, eyes half-lidded and hidden in shame. "In fact, my arrogance seems to have made it stronger. That is what confirmed my suspicions, that is why I now remember its name."

"What is it?" Tatsumi insisted, leaping up to a tree branch and maintaining his course as he avoided the ground below.

"_Maybe if I don't leave any tracks, it'll lose us…" _

He suddenly stopped at the next tree and turned left, attempting to double back as the Danger Beast's cries nearly doubled in volume and frequency.

"The Leviathan," Esdese continued, her breathing labored, "is an Ultra-class, as we both know. What's notable about it is its survivability, which is almost at the Tyrant's level...as well as its incredible resistance to cold weather."

Tatsumi gulped, not at all liking where she was going with this.

"The bait Kurome and I left behind, it drew the Leviathan out of its dwelling. It was probably hiding within the mountain, away from the heat...from what I can remember, other intelligent Danger Beasts brought this particular species the food that it required, since it would rarely venture out of its own domain to hunt in this weather. But our excessive killings deprived it of that sustenance, and it became impatient…"

"_Wave, Kurome...please be safe. I need your help!" _

There was still a chance. If they regrouped with the other two, there was no way this Danger Beast would survive the ensuing attack. If the four of them worked together, they could win!

His resolve alive once again, Tatsumi dashed through the trees with renewed vigor and visualized the next meeting area.

"_Please be there, please be there…" _

"I was a fool," Esdese confessed.

Tatsumi blinked, looking down at the woman in surprise.

"I should've known," she hissed, eyes shut tight. "It was a Leviathan! My Teigu was the absolute worst possible match-up for this situation. My attacks won't have any effect."

"Then I guess it's my turn," Tatsumi said confidently, looking forward. Esdese looked up at him, eyes wide.

"You already know what I am, now. So you know that I'm no pushover, right?" Though he knew she couldn't see it through the faceplate, Tatsumi smiled down at her regardless. "I won that tournament like it was nothing! I think I can handle one Danger Beast, even if it's an Ultra-class!"

"That's ridiculous," Esdese smiled slightly. "I'm a highly-trained general of the Imperial Army, and even I couldn't kill it. Granted, I was caught off-guard...its immunity to my Teigu is the only problem! The Incursio is a powerful defense, to be sure, but to withstand the blows of an Ultra-class? No, we should regroup...regroup and return to the capital with all haste. I won't risk the lives of my subordinates, not even for a worthy battle."

"As much as I'd like to do that," Tatsumi admitted, sweating again, "I think it's a little too late."

He stopped in the clearing where they had initially fled, with the sound of giant feet pounding in the dirt right behind them like always.

"It kept up with my speed the whole time," Tatsumi marveled, setting Esdese down over by a tree and kneeling in front of her. "But at least I have the advantage."

Her eyes went wide. "You weren't just trying to flee."

"Bingo-da," Tatsumi laughed, brushing a stray hair from her face. "I have a Teigu that increases my stamina, but Leviathan doesn't. That thing should be nice and worn down by the time it arrives, and when it does, I'll kill it."

Rising to his feet, Tatsumi fist-pumped the air again and felt a familiar rush in his veins. "I'll give you a good show, General!"

Esdese sighed, smiling right back. "There will be no need for selfless heroics, Tatsumi. I can still fight."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you need to be the center of attention," he insisted, walking out to the center of the clearing. "You're probably tons better when it comes to strategy, so I'll follow your lead if you have a plan."

"No plan," she admitted, rising to her feet and brushing herself off nonchalantly. "Just survive and kill it before it kills us, that's all."

Tatsumi blanched at her cool face, hands balled into fists. "You were perfectly fine this whole time?!"

"The wound was rather shallow," Esdese smiled innocently.

"YOU JUST WANTED TO BE CARRIED!" He pointed to her accusingly, and Esdese giggled while staring up at the moon.

"It was like a dream~"

"You are unbelievable!"

Just then, the Leviathan ran into the clearing and roared at Tatsumi, almost covering his entire body in saliva. He shivered and tried wiping the stuff off, fighting off the urge to hurl.

"Gross."

"Here it comes," Esdese interjected, her expression now utterly serious. "If we can just reach its heart, then no amount of ice resistance will matter. It will die just like the rest."

"That's reassuring," Tatsumi yelled out with sarcasm, leaping backwards as the Leviathan tried to devour him whole. "Just play with an Ultra-class until it conveniently shows us its heart, and then stab it when it isn't looking!"

"If it was easy, then it wouldn't be fun," Esdese cackled.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HAVING FUN!"

* * *

><p>"Oi, oi," Wave called, driving his fist into another Danger Beast's skull. "Did you hear all that howling? Sounded like a pretty big one, to me."<p>

"The General's prey," Kurome responded coolly, slicing her way through an entire group before Wave had even finished his next opponent.

"Eehh? How do you know?" Wave quickly brought his fist up to stop an enemy dead in its tracks, not even watching as it slumped to the ground and remained motionless.

"It sounds like an Ultra-class. The General would definitely go for an enemy that strong," Kurome replied, stuffing another treat into her mouth even as a Chamele leapt from the shadows to devour her.

"Look out!"

With his enhanced agility, it was child's play for Wave to tackle that Alpha-class to the ground. He drove his armored fist into its chest again and again, pounding and slamming and driving that mystical metal into the ribcage until the heart burst in the monster's chest. It quietly coughed up blood and fell still, and Wave rose to his feet.

"You need to be more careful," he sighed, crossing his arms.

"I'm not afraid of dying."

Wave blinked at that, unable to form a response as she walked away.

"_Well, maybe there are people who don't want you to die," _he thought, following closely behind. What he said was significantly less profound or personal.

"Should we head to the meeting point?"

"No. We will follow the sounds of the Ultra-class."

Wave blinked, surprised at this response.

"Isn't that going against the plan?"

Kurome did not respond, opting instead to increase her pace and nearly leave Wave behind. With an irritated grunt he matched her speed, following closely behind as the two of them pursued the echoing howl.

"_Looks like you really DO care." _

* * *

><p>"GAHH!"<p>

He had mistimed the leap, and paid accordingly. The massive claw of the Leviathan slammed into his armored form, and although Incursio mitigated a great deal of the damage, it still shattered on contact and sent Tatsumi crumbling to the ground.

"Tatsumi!" Esdese cried, running forward as the Leviathan reached for him with outstretched talons.

She was faster. Throwing her body over his in a protective gesture, Esdese raised her left palm in defiance of its own. "KALTENWAND!"

A thick dome of ice erupted all around them and rose up to meet those claws, stopping them dead in their tracks. Furious, the Leviathan screeched again and drove its vile claws into the ice again and again, each strike causing Esdese to wince. Held together entirely by her will alone, it took all of her strength to protect the boy beneath her.

And she would protect him, no matter what. Against all odds, and at any cost!

Tatsumi opened his eyes, staring weakly up at the woman who would so readily sacrifice for him.

"Es...death…"

"It's okay."

He blinked, unable to see her face as she looked forward.

"It's going to be okay, Tatsumi. I won't let you be hurt."

She looked at him, and so tender and kind was her expression, that the shame he felt within his soul was almost indescribable.

The circumstances were all wrong, the cause wasn't right. None of it made sense, and yet...the look in her eyes, the smile she displayed, all of it was real.

No matter how warped her perception might have been, or how different their perspectives were, this woman truly did love him. And it hurt.

It hurt him to repay her honest affection with treachery, even for the sake of a man he idolized and cared for.

"Tatsumi, this is the first time I have truly felt as though dying were a possibility."

He blinked, unable to respond. The Leviathan continued to grind its claws into the ice, slowly tearing away at the barrier she was giving everything to maintain.

"Strength and power are lovely things, aren't they? A little similar, sometimes mutually exclusive and at times so very far apart...and yet, all it takes is one unforeseen circumstance for them to abandon you completely."

The words still would not come. It was as if he had thousands and thousands of words to say, but they would not obey him. His mouth would not move. His heart could only struggle, writhing in agony as she made herself vulnerable before him.

"An Ultra-class that is immune to ice, and even absorbs it...what are the chances?" Esdese laughed, wincing as the barrier continued to falter. "But even before an enemy of this caliber, even when my strength is transformed into its strength, my knees will not bend. I will stay with you for as long as I can, and when the opportunity presents itself, I want you to run."

Tatsumi reached for her, his weakened state almost paralyzing him. And for this reason, panic set in. True fear gripped his heart, and it took all of his strength to continue reaching upwards. The grudge didn't matter anymore.

The feelings were there, that furious passion had infected him. Her feelings had corrupted his own.

"_What are you doing? What are you saying? Why can't I reach you? Why...why is this happening?"_

"I never thought I would die in such a deplorable situation, and overcome by such wretched weakness...but strangely, having you here seems to make that bad feeling go away. Almost as if it is worthwhile. Like it's not pointless."

He wanted to cry. The guilt, the pain of it all was tearing him up inside. Tatsumi watched helplessly as Esdese looked over to him, the barrier weakening with every vicious strike.

"Please, believe in me. Believe me, Tatsumi. You are…"

She reached for her heart with one hand, and his own seemed to tremble in response.

"You are everything to me."

The barrier shattered, and something within him snapped. Fire spread throughout his body, it filled his veins with wrath and his very soul was alight with a new thirst. He had felt it several times before, at key moments in his progression through Night Raid.

It was there when he had slain Ogre. It had coursed through him when he battled with Zank the Executioner. Even when he had fought in the arena, back when his combat prowess had been observed by Esdese herself, that desire had sunk its claws into his very heart.

The thrill. The power. The desire.

The hunger for battle.

Esdese turned to face the Leviathan, glaring defiantly up at their enemy as it raised its scaly hand one more time to gore them. Unbeknownst to her, Tatsumi slowly rose to his feet.

Burning within his tunic, the wooden idol throbbed and shivered. It called. It beckoned.

Tatsumi withdrew the strange artifact and stared at it coldly, watching as a blinding light enveloped the object.

"God will help you," he recited, paying no heed when Esdese looked back over to him in astonishment. Undeterred, the Leviathan brought its hands slamming down on them.

Tatsumi blinked, lost in eternity. Time was diluted and escaped his grasp, and the idol within his hand transformed.

In a flash the Leviathan was howling again, but in pain. Blood burst into the air and returned as furious rain, descending upon the earth and clogging the dirt at their feet. Great and mangled bits of flesh, remnants of the Leviathan's scaled fingers, crashed to the ground all around them as Tatsumi lowered his arm. The serrated katana seemed to ooze blood like a living creature, the Leviathan's lifeforce almost gliding along its rusted surface.

Esdese watched in astonishment as Tatsumi cast the blade off to the side with a single ruthless movement, mirroring her own from hours before. The blood was immediately purged from the steel, and Tatsumi glared viciously up at the Ultra-class who opposed him.

And he winced, crying out in agony. The midnight sheath in his left hand seemed to beckon, while the newfound blade in his right hand tried to tempt him.

"Get...get out! No! I won't!"

He cried out, struggling to remain standing. In a flash, he sheathed the blade and fell to his knees, gasping for air. Esdese struggled to reach him, practically crawling to his side in her weakened state.

"Tatsumi, what's wrong? Where did you…?"

The weapon seemed to have been pulled from thin air. All she remembered was a white light, and…

Her eyes widened. "_The idol!" _

She stared at the fearful boy, watching as he inhaled deeply. The monster behind her was still overcome with sudden pain, crying out and paying them no heed as it bled.

Tatsumi heaved a great, slow breath. And rose back to his feet once more.

"God has protected me," he mumbled, staring at the sheathed sword. The Incursio was all but forgotten, lying at his feet while he had eyes only for the new weapon in his hands.

"My whole village is with me!" He cried, pulling the blade to his side and staring viciously up at the Leviathan.

The name was engraved in his psyche, burning within his very soul as the Ultra-class bore down on him with jagged fang and outstretched claw.

"Masamune!" He cried, lifting the sheathed sword in defiance of the incoming attack. The speeding hand was immediately deflected by an unseen force, crashing into the ground beside them.

They were unharmed. They could not be reached.

The Leviathan pulled back, infuriated, and instead chose to exhale a burst of deadly crystallized air. Winter given form, the cloud rushed to them both and sought to freeze them in place.

Tatsumi again lifted the sheathed sword, watching impassively as the cloud scattered around them. It did not reach them.

Esdese was stunned, mouth agape as the Danger Beast's attacks were deflected by some unseen force...a force that was clearly summoned whenever Tatsumi raised the new weapon in response.

"_Masamune," _she thought, blinking. "_The name is unfamiliar to me, yet clearly…" _

Her eyes narrowed as Tatsumi reached for the grip of the blade, his entire body tensing up in preparation.

"_Clearly," _she thought, "_this weapon is a Teigu!" _

The Leviathan swiped at them again with its good hand, the other slowly regenerating in the background. Tatsumi drew the sword at lightning speed and severed it at the wrist in an instant, and the Leviathan roared with pain as he landed some distance away.

"Muramasa," he whispered into the freezing wind.

* * *

><p>"We are drawing near," Kurome called back to him, speeding on ahead as followed. Wrapped in his Grand Chariot, the country boy had no trouble keeping up with her. Rather, his main concern was trying to understand what was going through the creepy girl's head as she ran towards what they assumed was General Esdese's current location.<p>

"Hey, are you sure we shouldn't just turn back? She might be offended if we suddenly show up and offer our help. Y'know, it might insult her pride...piss her off, maybe?"

Kurome did not reply, and continued to run.

"You know, you could at least say something in response. Even if it's something simple, like 'Shut up, Wave.'"

"Shut up, Wave," Kurome replied.

Once again, the youth's tears streamed behind him as he ran forward. "That doesn't mean you should repeat it! I just want you to communicate! Sheesh!"

She remained silent as he rambled, hand on her Yatsufusa as the roaring grew louder.

"Come on, we're supposed to be a team! How can we get to know each other if you don't say anything? Especially when we're on the battlefield! I mean, we're supposed to be the best of the best! We're the secret police, we're the Jaegers!"

"I'm concerned."

"We're supposed to be held to a higher standard, we're a…"

Wave trailed off as he caught her last words, plucking them from the wind as the two of them continued to move ever forward.

"_I'm concerned." _

He blinked, further complaints dying in his throat as they dashed through the trees.

"Are you worried?"

She didn't reply, but it was enough. Within the suit of armor, Wave smiled.

"Well then!" He called, rushing up to run beside her. "We'll just have to go even faster. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can be yelled at for worrying needlessly."

He saw her smile as she ran at his side, but decided not to tease her about it. That could come later.

"_I hope it's all for nothing," _Wave thought, eyes narrowed as the two of them circled the base of the mountain. "_But if I'm wrong, then that's fine too. Just…"_

The roars were deafening as the two Jaegers closed in, fists clenched and eyes blazing.

"_Just let us make it in time!" _


	3. Kill the Allegiance

"_Scald the inside, fold the endless search within you."_

Episode 3: Kill the Allegiance

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?"<p>

The Leviathan roared with furious rage, shattering the cold earth beneath it as it approached. Tatsumi lifted the jagged katana in his hand, drawing it closer to his face. Still holding the sheath in his left hand, he extended a lone finger to trace along the bleeding steel. He watched calmly as the thick substance parted from the movement and clogged on the tip of the digit, all while the Ultra-class shambled over to him and continued to regenerate.

"Well, what is it?" Tatsumi smirked, his eyes dull and half-lidded as the Muramasa whispered to him. "Are you going to offer more of your blood?"

The Leviathan exhaled another concentrated burst of wind. Once again the attack was effortlessly deflected when Tatsumi lifted the empty sheath, Masamune, before it reached him.

"Ahh...that's no good," Tatsumi sighed, swinging the blade in his other hand halfheartedly as he walked forward to meet the creature. "What were you expecting to gain from such a half-assed attack?"

Tatsumi jumped high as the Leviathan finally swung at him with its healed appendages, spinning downwards and severing both hands yet again with a spiralling strike that Esdeath herself could hardly follow. In a flash he crouched low with the Muramasa held behind him, and the giant bloody hands fell once again to the ground. Blood gushed from the wounds in torrential amounts and Tatsumi grinned, walking over to drench the blade in the crimson waterfall.

"If my attacks can outpace its regeneration, then such an ability is useless. Don't you think?"

Esdeath swallowed the lump in her throat, watching in plain shock as he talked to the sword. He spoke to it quietly, intimately, as if it were his child.

Or his lover.

"Is that better? I'd be hard-pressed to find an even greater amount for you to feed on."

The Leviathan suddenly opened its cavernous maw wide and reached out to consume him, its efforts instantly quelled as the boy immediately lodged the blade in its gums. The vicious steel dug deep and entrenched itself, ripping and shredding all the way to the hilt. The Leviathan let out a new sound, one Esdeath had heard many times in her various hunts. It was a sound she'd first experienced as a child, back when her father had disemboweled a Danger Beast while it was still alive.

A yelp, a pleading cry of agony. A sign of extreme pain and weakness.

"How's that?" Tatsumi smirked, twisting the hilt as the Leviathan crumpled to its belly and fell perfectly still. "I bet that hurts a lot. Well then, how's this?"

Tatsumi twisted the blade in the opposite direction, and suddenly the creature was twisting and writhing and howling into the sky, wrapped in a new kind of pain that Esdeath found positively exquisite. And to her utter disappointment he ripped the blade free, swinging it against the air a couple of times with a bored expression. In front of him the Leviathan breathed heavily, eyes drooping as its suffering slowly diminished.

"I guess that's enough," he hummed cheerfully, extending his hand to the beast. He took care not to drop the Masamune in his left hand as he did so. "The fight's all gone from you now, isn't it?"

Esdeath watched in astonishment as the Leviathan actually inched itself forward, deliberately placing its snout against Tatsumi's hand. A sign of submission.

Before her very eyes, he had tamed an Ultra-class.

"On some level you get what I'm saying, don't you? So slither back into whatever hole you came from and do it fast, before I carve you into steaks." He withdrew his hand from the beast, the two staring quietly at one another as the moon cast its light upon them.

Satisfied with the quieting whispers, Tatsumi sheathed the Muramasa and walked away from the tortured creature. He didn't need to look back to know it was doing as he bid; the sound of crumbling dirt and snapping trees told him all he needed to know. His fight was over.

His eyelids were heavy. His arms and legs...so heavy.

The two-in-one Teigu vanished from his left hand in a burst of light as he approached her, and Esdeath immediately ran forward to catch the boy as he passed out mid-stride. In a moment of irrational fear she pressed her ear to his chest, heaving a sigh of relief as the familiar thumping calmed her own heart.

"General Esdeath!"

"Commander!"

Wave and Kurome ran into the clearing with all haste, hands on their weapons as they scanned the area for any lingering threats.

"Wave, Kurome!" Esdeath blinked, surprised to see them pop out of nowhere like that. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be waiting for us at the designated meeting area."

"Our apologies," Kurome replied, drawing her Yatsufusa as she placed her back to Wave's. The two of them comically rotated and approached their beloved leader, unwilling to let their guard down.

Esdeath sweatdropped. "The Ultra-class is already gone."

"HEEHHH? You're kidding!" Wave yelled, jaw dropping. "We ran all the way over here for no reason?!"

Internally, the young warrior was relieved. If he and Kurome had been forced to do battle with an Ultra-class, who knows what the outcome would've been? Judging from Esdeath's tired expression, their enemy had been no pushover.

And yet…

"You drove it away?" Wave remarked, watching with interest as the general lifted an unconscious Tatsumi into her arms and approached them.

She smiled.

"No, not I." She glanced at Tatsumi, and Wave's own eyes went wide.

"You mean-?!"

"Ah," Esdeath confirmed, smiling gently. "Something interesting happened. We can talk more about this later, but for now, let us return to the capital. I've had enough hunting for one night."

"Ma'am!" Kurome and Wave shouted obediently, bowing slightly as the woman turned and walked toward the city. The two youths followed closely behind, eyes open for any lingering Danger Beasts as they returned to the safety of the city's walls.

* * *

><p>When Tatsumi opened his eyes, he was suddenly overcome by the desire to shut them again. The bed was entirely too comfortable, and the painful protests of his entire body made staying motionless all too easy. Squinting, he could just barely make out the familiar image of Esdeath's chambers as the sunlight nearly burned a hole in his eye sockets.<p>

Honestly. Did the window really have to be positioned in such a way that the sun would greet him immediately upon rising? That just wasn't fair.

Tatsumi struggled to raise his left hand, reaching for the ceiling above. As if Heaven were waiting for him, he raised his hand. He yearned for those who were lost, and extended his hand as he thought of them. Too much had happened too quickly, and already the tears began to fall.

Sayo. Ieyasu. Sheele. Bulat. His dear friends, his cherished companions.

The grief within his soul reached a climax, and a burst of light unveiled the sheathed sword in his hand. Astonished, Tatsumi dropped it and the object landed on the bed, causing him to wince in pain as a new pressure was applied to his battered form. The aches in his body were annoying and hindered his progress, but eventually Tatsumi brought himself into a sitting position and stared at the weapon.

"A Teigu," he muttered, reaching forward to stroke the sleek surface. The hilt was soft, the sheath was smooth and had a beautiful, glossy shine.

"Not just any Teigu," Esdeath interjected, causing Tatsumi to almost leap out of his skin as she entered. "My apologies, I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your introspection."

"It's okay," he mumbled, turning his gaze back to the mysterious item before him. "You know what this is?"

Esdeath approached the side of the bed and sat down. She was wearing only a bra that exposed an egregious amount of cleavage, and Tatsumi could plainly see the bandages on her back.

"The forty-seventh Teigu, a combination-type that is among one of the most powerful. The sheath is named Masamune, and possesses incredible magics. The blade held within is named Muramasa, and should have no exceptional qualities apart from its durability and sharpness. Though, perhaps it's unfair to call it anything less than exceptional...it did slice through that Leviathan's hide with little effort."

Tatsumi stared at the blade for a moment, eventually taking it into his own hands. It rested heavily upon his palms, silently brushing against his skin. The whispers that had plagued him the night before were gone, and the Teigu itself no longer weighed upon his mind.

"How do you know all this?" Tatsumi asked.

Esdeath reached out and placed a hand on his back, rubbing in slow and gentle circles. It would tell a lie to say it did not feel good, that it didn't bring him some sort of comfort. He tried to ignore it, of course. To focus on hating her.

What was she doing to him?

"Your idol," Esdeath continued, running her gentle fingers through his hair, "transformed into this Teigu. It appears to have been sealed, awaiting one who could awaken it. Not unlike a biological Teigu, in fact."

"I remember," Tatsumi replied, tightly gripping the katana. "It helped me fight the Ultra-class."

"It helped you?" Esdeath inquired, leaning forward.

Tatsumi blinked, suddenly aware of his situation. And thus he pulled away from her, cautious as before.

"You know that I'm a member of Night Raid," he murmured, sliding further away from the curious woman before him. "So what happens now? Am I going to be executed?"

Esdeath laughed, quickly closing the distance between them and wrapping the boy in a gentle hug.

"Over my own dead body," she hissed, filling his ear with the heat of her breath and his soul with the fire of her own passion. "As far as I'm concerned, those were delirious words brought about by your frightening encounter with the Leviathan. What matters is that you are here, with me, and that you are alive. What happened last night will never happen again."

She pulled away from him, and when his eyes met hers, Tatsumi felt overwhelmed. Her gaze, motherly yet infatuated, seemed to pierce his very soul and leave him vulnerable. Open and utterly exposed.

"It's not that simple," Tatsumi mumbled, looking away. "Wave knows, too."

"Oh, does he?" Esdeath narrowed her eyes, those glowing sapphires darkening from this revelation. "I will speak to him, then. You need not concern yourself with these trivialities. I promised you already that no harm would ever come to you in my care."

He couldn't stop himself. Her words, her tone, all of it was so convincing. It was even comforting him, soothing him until that wretched fear in his gut had slowly withered into nothing.

"Thank you," he blurted out, trying not to look at her. The hand on his back stopped moving in circles, and for a moment, he could feel her eyes boring into him.

Then her head found his shoulder and she let out a heavenly sigh, one that made his heart pound and his pupils dilate. "Tatsumi," she repeated his name, slowly bringing her lips to rest upon his forehead. "For now, you should rest. When your strength has returned, we can talk about where to go from here."

Esdeath rose from the bed and walked across the room, approaching the door leading out into the hallway. Her fingers clenched around the doorknob and pulled it open, right as Tatsumi's plea reached her ears.

"What about my Teigu?"

She looked back at him with that familiar smile, nodding to the dresser next to the bed. "If you're asking about Incursio, it is leaning against my nightstand. I wouldn't begrudge a member of the Jaegers their weaponry. Who knows when those vicious Night Raid assassins will strike?"

She winked at him, and Tatsumi sweatdropped. This woman really was taken by him, wasn't she?

And yet, he couldn't deny it anymore. She was growing on him.

"As for the forty-seventh," Esdeath added, pointing to the item in question, "I would suggest that you learn to prioritize between it and Incursio. Possession of more than one Teigu is exceptional enough, but no amount of training or raw talent will allow you to wield them both at the same time; your stamina would vanish completely upon trying. You should give some thought as to how you can utilize them both in battle. Since you seem to be able to summon and dismiss the forty-seventh at will, you may also want to train yourself to master that ability."

Tatsumi blinked, completely at a loss for words. Did nothing faze this woman? Where were her priorities, exactly?

"I'll check on you again later," Esdeath assured, reaching for her heart. "If you need anything, simply call. I've posted a servant outside the door who will tend to your every need in my absence."

He had countless questions he wanted to ask, but only one came out. "Where are you going?"

"I am meeting with the other Jaegers," she responded, suddenly looking bored. "I'd much rather spend my time with you, but the responsibilities of a general are nothing to scoff at. They're part of our little family too, after all. Rest assured, I will be back for you shortly."

Tatsumi opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted. "I love you."

The boy blinked, suddenly at a loss for words. Had her own completely robbed him of the ability to breathe? His heart was suddenly on fire, and as she left the room, Tatsumi was overwhelmed by the desire to hear her voice again.

"_She is my enemy," _he told himself, staring at the two-in-one Teigu resting in his lap. "_But even so, I like her. I like the Esdeath that I've seen, not the one that the empire sees...not the one who tortures the innocent." _

Tatsumi sighed, lifting the blade and yelping with shock as it suddenly vanished in a burst of light. Groaning with frustration, he swiped his hand a few times in order to bring it back. When it didn't return, he simply gave up and fell back against the pillows, staring at the white ceiling.

"_I'm a member of the Jaegers," _he thought. "_I'll prove myself to her, earn her trust, and then make my way back to Night Raid." _

It's what he told himself, but even as he repeated his goals over and over again, Tatsumi fell into a deep sleep. And he dreamt only of her.

* * *

><p>"Any luck?" Leone called, exhausted. Akame quickly closed in on her and slowed to a walk, her eyes downcast.<p>

"I couldn't find him," she muttered.

Leone sighed. They'd been searching high and low for Tatsumi, anticipating his arrival at Fake Mountain ever since morning. It seemed that Esdeath was fairly confident in her abilities, not even bothering with keeping her hunting trips a secret. The lucky guard chosen to be Leone's victim had caved relatively quickly, as if Esdeath's daily affairs weren't of any great importance. The information had come to them easily.

But was it too easy? Had this simply been bait, something to draw them away from another location? Or was their timing simply off?

Leone grit her teeth, anger rising in her gut. The two of them had searched high and low, yet never encountered anything apart from corpses of Danger Beasts and splintered trees. No matter where they had searched, they'd been too late. Was God himself laughing at them, manipulating their lives and deliberately keeping them away from Tatsumi? Even her advanced senses had borne no fruit, serving only to make the lioness more frustrated than before.

Leone had forced herself to bury her feelings, to fit the mold of Tatsumi's sister-figure, but she couldn't deny her fondness for the boy. And the thought of him being in the Prime Minister's clutches infuriated her just as much as it terrified her. She had grown attached. Judging from Akame's expression, the other girl also shared some level of her despair.

They were all family, no matter what. They cared for Tatsumi, enough to search for him all the way from one morning to the next. Even when it seemed obvious that he had been gone from the area for some time, still they had persisted. Wasn't that enough?

Wasn't it enough for them to finally retrieve him?!

Leone continued to grind her teeth, narrow her eyes, and dig her nails into her palms. Her menacing aura did not go unnoticed by Akame, who appeared to be concerned.

"Leone? Are you okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, everything's fine," the older woman growled, glaring at the dirt.

She had failed. All of them had failed.

They had their chance to rescue Tatsumi, and had missed it by miles. But it wasn't enough to crush her spirit. She would bring him back, and then she would tell him how she felt. No matter what.

"Let's return to base," Leone said in defeat, unable to meet the other girl's eyes. "We need to inform boss of our failure."

The blonde assassin turned and walked in the opposite direction, and Akame simply watched.

"Leone…"

* * *

><p>"My name is Tatsumi, and I look forward to working with you all," he said, unable to hide his nervous demeanor. The Jaegers looked upon him with varying expressions, some of them friendly, others disinterested or doubtful. But could he blame them? He'd practically been enslaved!<p>

"Right then," Esdeath added, resting her chin in one hand as all of them turned their attention to the general. Currently they were holding their meeting in the dining room, a fancy setting that did wonders for taking Tatsumi's attention span and throwing it out the window. There was just so much to look at, and so little time.

"Our next order of business will be identifying the location of Night Raid, and eliminating them."

Tatsumi's eyes went wide.

"_So, that's your answer?" _He grit his teeth, unable to look at the woman. "_You're going to exploit me and use me to kill my friends?" _

"Tatsumi."

He blinked, and suddenly found himself yanked back into the here-and-now. Everyone was looking at Tatsumi as the general addressed him, and she smiled kindly in his direction.

"Do you have any idea where we might start?"

He gulped nervously, trying to avoid the eyes of his so-called "comrades." Why would she suddenly ask him for his input if she intended to hide his involvement with Night Raid? It didn't make any sense. Unless...

Unless she wanted him to fight back? To refute her theories, fight her plans, preserve his friends? The very idea was madness. And yet…

And yet, he couldn't tear his eyes away from that knowing smile. Clearly, she expected _something _from him. Tatsumi swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath, focused once more.

"I have no idea."

And just like that she clapped her hands together, seeming oddly pleased with herself. "Well, then. I guess that's that."

"EH?!" Wave leaned across the table, mouth wide open in shock. It seemed that Tatsumi wasn't the only one thrown off by her sudden change in attitude. Esdeath merely shrugged at his reaction, sighing.

"I thought that perhaps Tatsumi would have some information that would prove useful to us, given his natural talents for violence. He's the sort of strapping young man that villains such as Night Raid would seek to recruit, so questioning him about any interesting rumors or acquaintances seemed worthwhile."

Tatsumi blinked, quietly letting go of the breath he'd been holding.

"As it is," Esdeath continued, hands folded, "we're no closer to capturing or killing these assassins than we have been over the past week, so remain vigilant wherever you are. There is strength in numbers, and if they realize that you are serving under me, they may try to eliminate you when you are alone. Don't let your guard down!"

Calls of "Ma'am!" echoed around the table, and Tatsumi forced himself to join in.

Esdeath rose from her seat, crossing her arms. "There are no pressing matters to attend to today, so you may consider this your day off. Rest and engage in recreational activities if you must, but do not forget the importance of honing your skills and staying in shape. That will be all for now."

The Jaegers promptly began to file out of the room, with only Wave and Kurome staying behind as Tatsumi approached the ice queen that held his invisible chain. Wave was currently reaching for her bag of sweets, begging to try one of them as Akame's little sister continued to circle around him and avoid his greedy fingers.

"_If I tried that with Akame, she'd cut my hands off," _Tatsumi smiled slightly, daydreaming a bit.

As a result of this, he inadvertently walked straight into Esdeath's chest.

The room was dangerously quiet all of a sudden. Out of the corner of his eye, Tatsumi could see that Wave and Kurome were staring at him in surprise.

Esdeath suddenly wrapped her arms around him and shook him around, causing the poor boy to flail about with his limbs. "Oh, Tatsumi," she cooed, shaking him some more as the two onlookers slowly inched out of the room. "I didn't realize you had so much pent-up affection!"

"You're misunderstanding things again!" Tatsumi wailed, but his cries fell on deaf ears as the beautiful woman continued to hold and cuddle him against his will.

"By the way," he continued, barely prying himself out of the general's tender embrace, "you never answered my question from before."

Esdeath tilted her head, pressing a finger to the side of her mouth as she stared thoughtfully up at the ceiling.

"_Even that expression is cute!" _Tatsumi screamed internally. He cleared his throat, eyes narrowed. This was serious.

"My question," he resumed, "about how you knew the Teigu that was sealed in my memento. The one from the village idol."

Her face lit up with recognition and Esdeath looked down at him, blinking with wide and innocent (as if!) eyes as he spoke.

"How did you know about it?" Tatsumi insisted, grabbing her arm desperately. "Nobody ever told me anything! Even the old man when he gave it to me, he…"

Tatsumi's expression was downcast and his eyes no longer found hers, trailing off to the side. "Even he didn't tell me a single thing. I'm sure he knew about it, so why…?"

"I knew you were destined for great things."

"Eh?" Tatsumi blinked, turning to look at her as Esdeath grabbed his shoulders. And there was such passion in her gaze, such fire from a woman whose very soul was ice.

"I knew you were destined for great things," Esdeath repeated, "and your awakening of that Teigu only serves as further proof. My instincts are never wrong, Tatsumi. The strongest and most notorious of the Teigu have not escaped my scrutiny, and this new weapon of yours is no exception. Yours is the heart of a true warrior, Tatsumi. A true leader."

He blinked, still utterly baffled. "Ehh...what are you talking about, exactly? What's so special about it?"

"The forty-seventh Teigu," Esdeath pressed on, suddenly ecstatic. "The Twins, the Two-In-One, the Balance. The forty-seventh Teigu is comprised of a sheath, the Grand Aegis: Masamune, and a vicious blade, the Demon's Howl: Muramasa. With this Teigu, the second Emperor created the forty-eighth, completing his collection of supreme armaments."

"The second Emperor?" Tatsumi's eyes went wide.

"Emperor Kogen," Esdeath added, stroking his hair and gazing down at him with pride. "The son of the man who founded this Empire, and arguably the greatest warrior who ever lived. And this," she continued, reaching for his left hand and entwining her fingers in his own, "this hand of yours is a conduit to his legacy."

Tatsumi tightened his grip on her hand, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"The blade you now wield was his own, and it is the same blade that eventually ended the great civil war that came hundreds of years after he died. Its history is mired in blood and legend, and even today all that remained of its existence was a few hastily scrawled pages in the Teigu records. Not anymore, of course. Obviously, someone had sealed it away to keep it out of unworthy hands."

Esdeath took both of his hands into hers, then, and placed a chaste kiss against his forehead.

"You have inherited the legacy of an emperor, and the armor of an assassin. You've been busy, Tatsumi."

She was teasing him, and though he could hardly believe it himself, it was pretty flattering. Amusing, even. So of course, he decided to do her one better.

"And the heart of an ice queen?"

Esdeath bit her lip and looked away, blushing profusely. Tatsumi sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his neck in response, unable to diffuse the sudden tension that had formed between them. His own runaway thoughts were not helping the situation, and it took a couple shakes of the head to clear his thoughts of Esdeath wearing that loose-fitting shirt from two nights ago…

"Oi, oi," he muttered, scratching his nose. "What's with that face? It was just a little joke…"

Wasn't it? Tatsumi didn't know anymore.

"Anyway," Esdeath cleared her throat, cheerful all of a sudden, "let's spend the day together! I believe a walk in the Royal Garden would be nice...maybe we could have a picnic there, and afterwards, we could tour the market...I could find you some new clothes, or perhaps we could temper that other sword of yours...oh, and I've been dying to try out some new techniques in the torture chamber…"

Tatsumi was helpless in the evil general's grip, hardly able to voice his complaints as Esdeath suddenly dragged him out of the dining room and deeper into the palace.

As the two "lovers" passed Wave and Kurome, the warrior of the sea gave a silent prayer for his mutually-armored acquaintance. It was a benevolent wish for his health, and a silent plea for the chance to hear all about it in Tatsumi's own words when he returned. Honestly, it was the least he could do.

"Got one," he jeered, swiping a candy from Kurome's bag as though he were lightning incarnate. Dangling the sweet treat over her head with tongue extended and eyes closed, he didn't realize the Yatsufusa was drawn until the cookie in his hand had been cut by it.

"H-hey," Wave stammered, awfully pale as the girl advanced on him. "Hey, Kurome...n-no need to let things get out of hand, right? Here, look! Look!"

And he took the severed pieces of the cookie, desperately slamming them together as if he honestly believed they would become whole again with enough effort. Still, the menacing girl approached, even as he stuffed the pieces into her bag and fell to his knees.

"Oh, come on, come on...you really don't have to...wh-what are you planning to do? Listen, don't...don't hold it over your head like that! K-Kurome, that's dangerous! KUROMEEEE!"

Looking up from his novel, Run watched with a raised eyebrow as the country boy sped right past him and further into the hall, chased relentlessly by a young girl with a bag of treats in one hand and a razor-sharp katana in the other.

"Kids will be kids," the man sighed, unable to suppress a wry smile. "Better to let them be than to steal away their fun."

The elegant man's eyes found one of the windows on the other end of the hall, and he stared wistfully at the blinding sun beyond.

"We can't stay as children forever, after all."

* * *

><p>Having finally reached his destination, Dr. Stylish snapped his fingers victoriously and glanced back at his useful companions. His face was twisted into an expression of pure glee, and after giving them a gratified wink, the disturbed man turned back to the massive structure in the horizon.<p>

"Bingo!" He shouted, pointing at the castle beyond. "Totally found Night Raid's hideout."


	4. Kill the Lust

"_Compassion is the flag a righteous man, a righteous man will hold."_

Episode 4: Kill the Lust

* * *

><p>"My name is Tatsumi, and I look forward to working with you all!"<p>

Dr. Stylish scratched his chin thoughtfully, staring at the boy from his place on the other side of the table. The child was nervous, and understandably so; that is to say, the Doctor could understand the chemical reactions that made him sweat, shake, and avoid eye contact with his fellow Jaegers. Those cute little emeralds that his commanding officer was so enamored by were definitely filled with weakness.

"_And yet, he is said to have tamed an Ultra-class almost entirely on his own," _the man of science thought to himself, still scratching his stubble. "_Such a feat would need more than a simple blade, and that is only in terms of weaponry. No ordinary blacksmith, regardless of how talented he might be, could have possibly obtained a level of skill on par with that of General Esdese herself." _

Dr. Stylish narrowed his eyes as the general continued to speak, her words merely bouncing away from his ears as his mind went into overdrive.

"_Not on his own, at least."_

In a flash the man's intellect laid bare to him all the eventualities that could lend credibility to the boy's sudden leap in skill. Of all the possible explanations, only one was worth exploring.

"_You're not just some target for recruitment," _Dr. Stylish thought, struggling against the mad grin that forced its way onto his face. "_The chances of you being a member of Night Raid certainly seem low, however…"_

The man clenched his teeth, doing all in his power to restrain the manic grin he was infamous for. "_I will find the proof I need. And when I do, you will find your back not in the general's bed, but on my personal table!"_

"There are no pressing matters to attend to today," Esdese rose from her seat, eyes cold and businesslike once again, "so you may consider this your day off. Rest and engage in recreational activities if you must, but do not forget the importance of honing your skills and staying in shape. That will be all for now."

The good Doctor rose along with most of his fellow Jaegers, walking quietly behind Seryu and her little Koro. Smiling gently, he brought his hand to rest on her shoulder and chuckled as the poor girl nearly jumped out of her skin.

"D-Doctor Stylish!" Seryu wailed, stomping her foot with a pouting look on her face. "Don't sneak up on me like that, it's mean!"

"Sorry, sorry," Stylish said nonchalantly, reaching up to pat the girl affectionately on her head. Seryu blushed a little and refused to drop her pout, looking away. "Is the weaponry stored within Hekatonkheires performing to your standards?"

Seryu suddenly beamed up at him and clasped her hands together, eyes practically glowing with gratitude. "Yes, thank you! Koro and I are able to deliver justice to the Capital better than ever because of you! Though, I still need to work on improving my accuracy with Taizan's Cannon. I want to be able to engage in long-range demolitions with it, so that I can help prevent the loss of valued members of the Imperial Army. Enma's Spear is my second favorite and I've gotten so strong because of it, and the fact that it can explode is just so cool! I-"

Seryu blinked, her face slowly but surely heating up as Dr. Stylish smiled fondly down at her. By the time she brought her hands up to cover her embarrassing looks, the Doctor could almost see wisps of steam rising between her fingers.

"Ahhh...waaahh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ramble on like that, I-"

"Seryu Ubiquitous."

She peeked out from between her fingers, looking surprised as Dr. Stylish rested both hands on her shoulders.

"Your passion, your enthusiasm for justice and your relentless violence against those who seek to threaten our precious peace...truly, I have never met a lady more stylish than yourself!"

Seryu beamed at him, too happy to properly express her gratitude with words. Koro, on the other hand, jumped up and nibbled the Doctor's leg aggressively.

"Oh my," Stylish laughed, scratching the little creature behind its ears. "Looks like someone is feeling a bit jealous!"

The biological Teigu immediately became docile and even nudged his hand further, clearly enjoying the sensation. Seryu took Koro into her arms, and began petting him herself.

"Well now, how will you be spending your day, little lady?" Dr. Stylish rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I'm going to take Koro to the park!" Seryu replied, giggling as the creature suddenly nipped at her fingers. "He loves it there. What about you?"

The Doctor's smile widened, eyes shining dangerously as Esdese dragged a nervous Tatsumi down the hall. "I've...well, I'm working on an intriguing new hypothesis and I require the aid of some fresh experiments to finalize it. It seems I'll be out and about for some time, so perhaps I will see you later this afternoon?"

Seryu blushed cutely and cocked her head to the side, smiling happily. "I hope so!"

Dr. Stylish gave her shoulder one final pat before moving on. It wasn't long before Wave and Kurome sped past him, with the skilled assassin hot on the boy's heels and occasionally swinging at him with her sword. The Doctor noted with certain amusement how she managed to just narrowly miss him every time, even when her blade clearly should have pierced his flesh.

"_Such a frightening little girl," _he pondered, waving cheerfully to Run as he passed by the blonde angel. "_Precision and restraint, together. Such style!"_

And the man chuckled quietly to himself, each and every step bringing him closer to his goal for the day.

* * *

><p>Walking beside Esdese as the two of them strolled down the paved roads of the Capital, Tatsumi struggled against the urge to flee with every second that passed. At the very least, she hadn't insisted on holding hands or anything like that. He figured it was probably to keep up appearances, as it might damage her otherwise perfect reputation for being a sadistic monster.<p>

A monster that blushed at his touch, spoke softly and smiled kindly, whose very presence was enough to give him butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

"It is unfortunate that our walk through the Garden was delayed," Esdese had sighed, back when the two of them had still been in the palace. Much to her obvious displeasure, their entrance had been barred on the grounds of "remodeling." When the general had insisted and even threatened the man, the Prime Minister was mentioned and she ceased her protest.

Tatsumi glanced at the woman as he walked by her side, noting that her smile still hadn't disappeared. Did the Prime Minister control her, he wondered? Did even Esdese fear that man's power, or was it simply because his authority allowed her to do as she pleased?

"Oh, Tatsumi. It's nearly time for lunch," Esdese suddenly spoke, her hand reaching down to grasp his own.

And he had just gotten used to the idea of having independance, too. The boy sighed internally, not daring to voice his displeasure for fear of turning affection into malice. Thankfully, this feeling only strengthened his ties to the mission in-mind. Real love didn't mean fearing the other person, which meant this wasn't real love! Right?

"During your stay in the Capital, are there any places you would recommend?" Esdese inquired, gently squeezing his hand as they continued to walk. Tatsumi shrugged, doing his best to remain composed.

"I didn't have many opportunities to indulge myself," he replied with honesty, omitting certain details as required by any good assassin. "Funny story, though," he chuckled, thinking fondly back on his first encounter with the dangerous and seductive Leone. "I'd stopped at an inn once, and got robbed blind by an awful lady who initially promised to help me. Talk about life lessons, hehehe…"

His story did not have the desired effect. Rather than make the atmosphere easier for him to handle, things instead became far more tense as Esdese tightened her grip on his hand and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Did you happen to catch this viper's name? I could arrange for that money to be returned to you."

Tatsumi sweatdropped nervously, immediately ripping his hand away from hers and waving both of them frantically. "N-no, that won't be necessary! It wasn't much money at all and I'm sure she's long gone, I haven't seen her since."

Esdese remained silent, lightening up slightly as Tatsumi continued to take her train of thought to brighter places.

"A-anyway," he added, eyes flicking left and right, "let's focus on finding a place to eat! You've been here for a long time, so...what do YOU recommend?"

"Me? Well, I…"

Esdese brought both hands to her cheeks, blushing and shaking her head from side to side. Tatsumi blanched.

"_Seriously!" _He wailed on the inside. "_There's something wrong if all it takes is a single sentence to make a girl act crazy like this! Either I've got incredible charm, or…" _

His ego immediately kicked in, and Tatsumi puffed his chest out a little and closed his eyes, smiling as his imagination kicked into overdrive.

"_What am I saying, of course it's my charm! I AM a great warrior, after all! The best assassin who ever lived!"_

A ghostly image of Bulat immediately invaded the boy's fantasy, promptly smacking him upside the head.

"_Getting a hard-on for your own abilities won't solve a damn thing, Tatsumi! Keep your head on straight!" _

Imaginary Tatsumi quickly retaliated, yelling at the translucent Bulat whose arms were crossed and whose expression was nothing short of chiding. "_Give me a break, big bro! Just let me lie to myself in peace! Don't you have a grave to keep warm?" _

Imaginary Bulat immediately started crying, and the melodrama nearly brought Imaginary Tatsumi to his knees. "_Fine, I guess if that's what you really think of me...I'll just return to my eternal slumber, content with the fact that my little bro wants nothing to do with me anymore…" _

"_OI!" _Imaginary Tatsumi yelled, chasing after the ghostly pompadour with all haste and wailing as the man suddenly vanished in a cloud of smoke. "_What's with the sudden elegant words?! I was kidding, anyway! Get back here!" _

Esdese blinked, slowly waving her hand in front of Tatsumi's eyes as the boy daydreamed.

"Tatsumi, are you okay?"

He blinked, his face burning bright red as he realized what had happened. "Ah...AH!" He stepped back a little, trying to hide his shame with his hands. However, the blush was persistent, and peeked out from between his splayed fingers.

Esdese giggled, brushing an idle hair behind her ear. "Sorry to wake you, but I believe we were looking for a place to eat?"

"Y-yeah," Tatsumi nodded rapidly, face still burning. "I'll just follow you, then."

"I don't love you because you follow me like everyone else," Esdese winked, once again interlacing her fingers in his own and intensifying his blush. Tatsumi looked up at her.

"I love you because you can stand beside me," she whispered into his ear before planting a gentle kiss against it, much to the enjoyment of the passerby. The general seemed to be enjoying their smiles and nods of approval, probably failing to consider that those reactions were made solely to spare themselves from her wrath.

Or maybe his mind was just in overdrive, and he needed to take it easy for once? Tatsumi still wasn't sure, and he remained silent as Esdese dragged him into a random building. Before they burst through the door, he just barely managed to catch a glimpse of the sign hanging over it, one of a bread loaf with what appeared to be meat beside it.

"Welcome, welcome! Please, have a seat and w-"

The owner turned deathly pale as Esdese and Tatsumi approached, bowing his head in an immediate show of respect. "My apologies, General Esdese! I didn't realize it was you!"

He was an older man, whose hair was whitening and whose teeth were doing quite the opposite. His beard was scraggly and his eyes were speckled with gray, betraying his loss of sight. Tatsumi could almost hear the creaking in his bones as the man brought his arms closer to his chest, suddenly fearful of the woman before him. Another woman behind the counter expressed her own shock with a gasp, bringing a hand to her mouth only for a moment before going back to work with all haste.

"Oh, enough," Esdese interjected with a sigh. "We're here for lunch and I'm sure a discount on your part wouldn't be remiss."

"Of course!" The man said with a little more volume than necessary, immediately running around the counter and leading the two of them to a table near the large display window. His efforts to please the woman and spare himself from her ire were not lost on Tatsumi. The guy even went so far as to pull her chair out for her!

"All they have here is fresh bread and sandwiches," Esdese said, placing both elbows on the table as her hands came up to support her chin, "but the sandwiches are very delicious. I come here quite often, if you can believe it."

Tatsumi blinked, smiling a little. "Actually, I figured you'd have all your meals inside of the palace. They have top-notch chefs in there, right?"

Esdese rolled her eyes and looked off to the side, suddenly very interested in the world beyond the window pane. "The elegance grows boring after a time, something I'm sure you'll understand. There can be beauty in simplicity, and even if the owners of this establishment irritate me with their meekness, the food they produce is…"

She blushed a little, scratching her nose. "Well, it's quite good."

The owner of said establishment, listening to her loud praise, immediately whispered to his female associate and caused her to speed up her work. The two of them occasionally stole a glance over at the "couple," and Tatsumi flashed them a quick smile to help soothe their frantic hearts. The old man's expression of fear was unchanging, but the young lady currently sorting out the food smiled in kind. After a moment the old man hurried over, hands clasped together nervously.

"Will you be having the usual, General?"

"I will," Esdese affirmed, elbows now off the table as she stared intently at the man. "And will you kindly provide a menu for my...for this young man?"

"_She doesn't even have a word for us?" _Tatsumi wondered, tilting his head slightly in bewilderment. "_It's like she never even gave thought to this and just leaped into a so-called 'relationship' for the hell of it!" _

"Th-that won't be necessary," Tatsumi chuckled, scratching his chin. "I'll just have what she's having."

"As you wish, young master!" The man bowed, immediately turning on his heels and walking quickly back to the young woman. He whispered something to her and she appeared to increase her pace tenfold, throwing together their sandwiches with unparalleled speed.

"Young master?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow. Esdese flashed him a little grin and a cheerful wink, reaching for his hand on the table and placing one of her own atop it.

"Though it may get boring to be worshipped everywhere I travel," Esdese spoke, her palm warming the top of his hand, "it's good to see that the common folk acknowledge those in my company. Even without a name known throughout the capital, simply being in my presence will afford you the respect you deserve, Tatsumi. Soon, that respect will be earned by your own strength, and not simply given to you for accompanying me."

"I don't need respect," Tatsumi blurted out, pulling his hand out from under hers. "I just need to do the right thing and change this empire for the better! Knowing that I helped with that is enough for me."

The moment he realized the implications of his outburst, Tatsumi began to panic. However, Esdese merely widened her smiled and reached out to place her hand upon his cheek, eyes almost sparkling.

"You are such a mystery to me," she said, causing the boy to blink in silent confusion. "And yet, I feel as if I've waited for you all my life. I like when you speak of such things, even if it is nothing but folly. I think it will only make your soul stronger as you grow into the perfect warrior."

Tatsumi opened his mouth to protest, to abandon all caution and desperately reach for the good that he knew was hidden deep inside this woman, but suddenly their sandwiches had arrived. Hunger overcame him, and all protests died within his throat as the enticing combination of fresh bread and meat approached.

There was still time. He didn't need to rush. The two of them ate in silence, and at last his protesting stomach grew silent.

* * *

><p>"Doctor Stylish!" A girl with unusually large ears ran up to the man in the lab coat, eyes wide and smile shining beneath the midmorning sun. "Thank you for bringing us with you to lunch!"<p>

"No, no, don't thank me," the elegant man insisted, casually flipping his hair back. "It is only right for me to treat my newest subjects to lunch, particularly when I expect something in return."

"Of course, we will do all we can," a young man added, this one wearing a mask with an abnormally long nose. "I can smell so much food, so many different things cooking and roasting. Treating us to such delights deserves nothing less than our maximum effort!" He pumped his fist with shining eyes, despite the fact that he was wearing a mask.

Undeterred by this obviously impossible detail, Dr. Stylish struck another one of his famous poses and gave the two of them an encouraging thumbs-up. "Well said, well said! It would be nothing less than stylish for me to take such a course of action, and in return, all I ask is that you aid me in trailing and observing the good General and her little boyfriend!"

The two subjects leaned forward with their hands clasped together, eager to hear more of the Doctor's speech.

"I truly believe that if we observe them for long enough and take special notice of any clues left in their wake, that we will eventually discover the boy's allegiance to Night Raid! Further, with the help of your enhanced senses, we might even discover the location of Night Raid's headquarters! And so," the doctor continued, dramatically falling to his knees and placing his head and hands upon the pavement, "I ask that you do your very best to find these clues and bring me the proof that I need! Will you help me?!"

"Of course we will!" The two strange subjects yelled simultaneously, much to the astonishment of the civilians around them. The three of them were, after all, making a scene in the middle of one of the capital's most populated streets.

"Excellent!" Stylish yelled in kind, immediately leaping to his feet as though nothing had happened. "Then it is with the utmost humility that I ask you to follow closely behind me as I follow closely behind General Esdese and little Tatsumi! Keep your wits about you and notify me of any discoveries you make, and I will be sure to reward you once we return to the lab!"

"Understood!" The two yelled together again, and together with the Doctor they promptly resumed their tailing of the two ahead of them. Dr. Stylish took extra care not to be noticed, though as time went on, he found himself to be exceedingly grateful that their stylish meeting hadn't attracted the attention of their targets.

"_Though to be fair," _the man thought, smiling to himself, "_it's not as if there was any kind of threat there. I'm sure they're in a special little world, lost to the events that occur outside their narrow perspective. Once I find the information I require and expose the General's foolishness, even the Prime Minister and his little pawn will be forced to acknowledge my greatness! Then, all will be powerless before my scientific brilliance!" _

The three eccentric individuals soon found their targets entering a shop of some kind, and quickly took up positions in the store on the opposite side of the street. Dr. Stylish watched intently as woman and her love began to eat their lunch, wondering what kind of deep and personal conversation the two of them were currently engaged in.

* * *

><p>"Nuh uh," Tatsumi sneered, taking a bite out of his third sandwich. His appetite had increased tremendously as of late, probably because fear made him hungry. And Esdese was fearful, indeed.<p>

"I am telling you," the general insisted, leaning forward, "there exists a Danger Beast that has phallic appendages and speaks only in moans! It is the most vulgar thing I have ever seen."

"I still don't believe you," Tatsumi laughed before taking another bite, his heart throbbing as Esdese showed him her special pouting face.

"Fine," she huffed, setting her own sandwich down and reaching for her drink. "Then together we will travel to the place where I encountered this creature, and you will have to listen to my mockery as I remind you of how it existed and you consistently refused to believe me!"

Tatsumi's laughter died down to a gentle chuckle, and he found himself entranced by her cute expression and persisting silence. In that moment, he was certain; this was the true Esdese, this was who waited beneath the sadism and utterly evil perspective. And at the same time, this is where the ultimate question came into play.

How was he, a single boy of 17, expected to convince this woman - this general of the Imperial Army - to abandon her current point of view in favor of his? It was becoming painfully clear that she wouldn't cave so easily, and yet, his presence had this very interesting effect on the woman.

"_No matter how complicated this gets," _Tatsumi assured himself, "_this is my responsibility. Big bro, I hope you're watching. I'm going to do the impossible and defeat the corrupted empire from the inside, and I'll do it with her help!" _

Even now, some part of him knew it was impossible. But it was still worth trying for. He wasn't just going to live up to Bulat's greatness, he was going to surpass it.

"Uwaaah," Esdese moaned, leaning back in her wooden chair. "I can't eat another bite. Are you done, Tatsumi?"

He set his sandwich down quickly, eager for a change of scenery. "Yep, that's enough for me!" The boy showed her that smile she loved so much and pressed on. "Where to from here?"

"Well," Esdese poked her fingers together, almost causing him to slam his forehead against the table. "I assumed that at some point, you would insist on going somewhere…"

Tatsumi blinked in confusion. Was she overbearing and simply trying to mix things up? Was this a trap? He began to feel paranoid, unable to reply. Was she expecting him to man up, and was he disappointing her by not stepping forward? He was going to fail! She was going to suddenly hate him and banish him to the dungeons, he knew it!

"I…"

Esdese looked up, eyes wide and suddenly very, very interested in what he had to say.

"I...I think we should train!"

Both of them blinked, each as surprised at this outburst as the other.

"_Oh my God...gods...goodness?" _Tatsumi struggled against whom he should pray to for mercy, and that struggle only intensified as the woman's eyes acquired a dangerous glint to them. Different people in his life had prayed to different beings, but at this point, he'd take whoever was willing to listen.

"You continue to surprise me," Esdese muttered with a lascivious slur, her voice almost caressing his ears and causing a very, very bright blush to assault his face. "I'd love to spar with you, Tatsumi."

"_I SAID 'TRAIN!'" _He screamed internally, trembling on the outside.

Esdese rubbed her legs together, nails digging into her clenched fists. "I'm glad we are of the same mind. I agree with you; we should abandon such trivialities and focus more on honing your skills."

She rose to her feet, thinking nothing of the fact that Tatsumi was trembling like a leaf and wishing he had a hole to crawl into and promptly die in.

"Let us return to the palace," the general continued, adjusting her collar. She left the required currency upon the table along with a surprisingly generous tip, almost dumping her shiny coins there as if she didn't have a care in the world.

It was his fault, no doubt. Tatsumi was chained to this woman, and felt strangely obligated to remain in her presence due to the good that it seemed to bring to those around them.

As the two of them exited the building, Tatsumi watched through the window as the old man approached the table and stared at the payment left behind. He was pretty sure he saw the old man have a minor heart attack, gulping nervously as the woman inside rushed over to him and grasped his shoulders. Trying to put it out of his mind, among other things, he began to lag behind Esdese as she led him back towards the palace. Thankfully, the walk was a long one, and he'd have plenty of time to sort his mind out before-

"Tatsumi! Psst, Tatsumi!"

His eyes went wide, his heart nearly stopped. The boy's hands were suddenly very clammy with sweat as he turned his head, gazing into the alley beside him as Leone and Lubbock waved to him.

"Eh...ehh?!" He gaped, jaw falling almost to the stones at his feet as the two assassins waved cheerfully to him. He glanced tentatively at Esdese as she walked further ahead and, making a quick cost/benefit analysis, almost tiptoed into the alleyway and grabbed his friends by their collars.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He hissed, eyes wide with fear as they grinned nervously at him. "You saw who I'm currently tagging along with, right?"

"Well, funny thing," Lubbock began, sweating a little as Tatsumi stared at him. "We've sorta been...uh…well, you see, we-"

"We've been following you all morning~!" Leone chimed in, winking at him without a care in the world. Tatsumi's eye twitched irritably.

"And you call yourselves assassins? Don't screw with me!" He groaned, setting them down and clutching his own head.

"Oh man, oh man…"

"Hey, relax," Lubbock said, crossing his arms. "It's not like we've been spotted or anything."

"Tatsumi?"

All three of them immediately went pale as Esdese rounded the corner, looking worried as she searched for her companion. When she saw him her face immediately lit up with relief, and then promptly turned neutral as she noticed the other two beside him.

"I'm glad you're safe, I was afraid you'd gotten yourself lost," she smiled weakly at him, stealing glances at his friends. "Who are they?"

Surrendering to impulse, Tatsumi forced himself to mimic her expression as he turned to face the general. "Just some commoners I knew when I was first staying here in the capital," he responded. "They recognized me as I was walking by and wanted to see how I've been doing."

Esdese's expression didn't change, and for a moment, he was worried that his lie had been too poorly constructed. It didn't help that the two troublemakers behind him were still pale and staring with wide eyes, already seeming to accept their fate when there was still a chance to walk away.

"Well," Esdese suddenly spoke, causing Lubbock and Leone to jump a little, "It's good to know that you've made such good friends so swiftly upon arriving in the capital." She turned her gaze then to the two assassins, her weak smile turning into a genuine, thankful one. "Tatsumi is now in my care and will remain perfectly safe by my side, I can assure you. Should you ever find yourself in dire straits while living here, I would be happy to assist you at his request."

Tatsumi's entire body relaxed and he let out a quiet sigh of relief, smiling himself as Esdese approached him. Maybe this situation wasn't so bad, after all.

"We should hurry," she said, extending a hand to him. "Our day of leisure ends at twilight, so if we are to train, we should take advantage of the daylight that remains."

"Alright," Tatsumi affirmed, taking her hand without hesitation and looking back at his bewildered friends as the general led him out of the alley.

"I'll see you guys soon," he said with a serious expression. He almost jumped with joy when they nodded, apparently receiving his unspoken message.

* * *

><p>Dr. Stylish watched with interest as Tatsumi and Esdese walked away from the alley, heading back the way they came. He scratched his stubble and glanced at the test subjects who were supposed to be working, sighing as they continued to enjoy their ice cream cones.<p>

He really was too kind for his own good. His interest was again piqued, however, as two new individuals left the alleyway and walked in the opposite direction, leaning very close to each other as they spoke. Almost as if they had something to hide…

Two suspicious individuals, a meeting with Tatsumi, an attempt to keep their conversation private...that maniacal grin returned to the Doctor's face as his mind once again went into overdrive, keeping him unaware of the worried expression his subjects now shared.

"It seems we have a lead," he said, smiling at the two. They quickly finished their ice cream and leaned forward, eager to please their tormenter, their superior, their savior.

"What would you have us do, Doctor?" They spoke together, eager to impress. The man in question rose from his seat outside the ice cream parlor, running a hand through his hair with a luscious sigh. A sound of satisfaction, a whisper of deliverance.

"Ahh...my loyal servants, my wonderful friends...I ask only that you help me follow the trail of those suspicious individuals, and continue to aid me in my search for the truth!"

The big-eared girl and her large-nosed friend beamed at the man they adored, their minds empty of dissonance and clear of any dissenting opinions. "Of course, Doctor Stylish! At once!"

He opened his arms to them and wrapped them in a friendly hug as they approached him, keeping his diabolical thoughts contained in his awful mind as they lost themselves in the embrace.

"Let's get to work," he sneered, stealing a glance at the two Night Raid members as they walked down the street, confident in their anonymity as the eyes of evil closed in on them.

* * *

><p>"Again!" Esdese yelled, sending Tatsumi flying away with a single swipe of her rapier. The massive blade sailed in the air as if it were a feather, and yet every blow was the equivalent of a greatsword to him. Every successful parry with his Incursio sent violent reverberations throughout the blade and his arms, temporarily throwing him off with each strike.<p>

"_Damn it!" _Tatsumi grit his teeth, eyes narrowing as frustration continued to boil inside of him. Esdese approached slowly, a mocking smile on her face as she stared down at him.

"Hurry up," she insisted, struggling against biting her lip, fighting the desire to tear their clothes away and dive into the unknown sensations that threatened to overwhelm her. "This is nothing compared to what you are really capable of. I'm going to kill you, Tatsumi."

His breathing became frantic, his pupils dilated as she calmly walked forward. The little arena within the palace was too small. The city was too small. The world itself simply was not large enough for their battle.

She would hunt him down and strike at every angle, and it terrified him. The woman he had seen was alluring, but the general he was now faced with was nothing less than a demon.

"Show me," she said in a husky voice, a sound that sent electric bolts coursing through his body and temporarily replaced his fear with something more primal. "Show me your power, Tatsumi!"

She leapt forward in an instant, swinging violently. Tatsumi immediately donned Incursio's armor and brought his arms up, gasping as her blade ripped through the armor like it was wet paper.

"I see," she taunted, licking her lips as he was sent sliding backwards. "So Incursio's armor is only as powerful as your own will. If that's true, then I will simply break you until you are unbreakable!"

"Tch!" Tatsumi grit his teeth, taking a hesitant step backwards as Esdese casually swung her blade to and fro, that awful smile never leaving her face for a moment. Was this all he could do? Was this his limit?!

"_No…"_

Tatsumi relaxed, surrendering to that familiar sensation. That overwhelming calm that killed his caution and inspired him, the fire that consumed his heart and filled him with mysterious glee.

In a single moment, he understood. Even as Esdese charged again, Tatsumi lowered his head and acknowledged himself.

Night Raid, Jaegers...even if he was alone, even if he belonged nowhere...none of it mattered in battle. In that single moment between the swing of a sword and his death, he finally understood. A thought entered his mind that was so very liberating, so gentle, that it felt as if every weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He loved to fight. Nothing made him feel more alive than impending death. This fight was so different. He was a fighter, a survivor.

A warrior.

"_I AM A WARRIOR!" _He screamed within his mind, eyes shining bright as Incursio faded and returned to its sealed form, the platinum blade falling to the ground behind him as new light appeared.

Tatsumi crouched and tensed up his body, arms moving to welcome the new weapon as it materialized in his fingers.

Esdese could only watch in astonishment as steel welcomed steel, her rapier powerless against the well-timed parry of the Muramasa.

The 47th.

A slight burst of air marked the separation of their blades as Esdese was knocked back, her smile growing even wider as Tatsumi charged.

"_There it is," _she cheered on the inside, heart pounding as the young man entered her realm. "_There is your full potential!" _

His strikes were suddenly much faster, as if the spirit of lightning itself had been imbued in the horrifying edge of that katana. Esdese, now fully immersed in their confrontation, began to fight back with more strength as Tatsumi continued his relentless assault. Every strike of his blade carried with it an uncanny force, the impact of something greater.

The tables turned.

One great clash sent a shockwave soaring into the air, casting clouds of dirt all around them as they both lost themselves in the thrill of combat. Rust continued to grind against luminous metal as their eyes met, souls clashing together with a ferocity that their blades could never match.

Separating at last, the two combatants jumped backwards. Satisfied with their sparring match, Esdese promptly returned her sword to the sheath resting upon her lower back, watching curiously as Tatsumi continued to grip his own as if nothing else mattered.

"I believe that's enough for-"

He jumped forward with tremendous force and slashed downward, missing the general by an impossible inch as instinct spared her a fatal blow. She sidestepped him just in time, eyes wide as he slid forward against the dirt with his sword-arm trembling.

"I said that's enough," she repeated casually, unable to hide the amusement in her voice as he turned and approached her once more, eyes widened as he did so.

"Blood," he murmured, dropping the Masamune in his left hand and using it to grasp the side of his head as he walked forward. "It needs more blood! Please!"

He pushed forward again with remarkable speed, aiming for her heart with a deadly piercing strike. The rusted metal met with flesh and bone as Esdese remained perfectly still, wincing as his desperate blow made contact.

Tatsumi blinked, the whispers dying down as crimson life poured along the surface of his cursed weapon. Eyes of gentle blue met his tormented eyes of green, and suddenly the boy could feel his heart once more. It crashed against his chest violently, sorrowfully, and regret filled him to the brim as he stared at the blade embedded in her arm.

An arm that, thankfully, had been swift enough to avert a mortal wound. Years of training had protected her beating heart from his weakened one.

And Tatsumi felt the tears in the corners of his eyes as pain coursed through his body, his grip on the hilt loosening as the turmoil gripped his very soul.

"I…"

He wrenched the blade free, staring in shock as Esdese gripped her arm with a single closed eye. She was unable to hide her pain, and somehow, that made his own pain all the worse.

"You cannot sheathe the Muramasa without offering blood, right?"

He watched with astonishment as she casually let her arm fall to her side, smiling weakly at him as blood continued to pour from the ugly wound.

"Esdese…"

There was nothing. No words would ever be enough to express what he was feeling, and no words would ever be enough to atone for what he had done. And yet, she still had the strength to smile at him and walk forward, to place a hand on his shoulder and praise him.

"There is an abyss within you," she said, leaning forward, "and within it lies unrivaled power."

She kissed him on the cheek, and the pain only intensified. The guilt threatened to burn him from the inside out.

"You can master this weapon," she purred, moving slowly to capture his lips with her own. She pulled away and wrapped him in a gentle one-armed hug, paying no heed to his widened eyes. "To wound me in combat is to prove your worth to the empire. Be proud, Tatsumi."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and buried the tears in her chest, burying the pain and regret deep inside of himself. He couldn't afford to be weak, not now.

"I will dress my wound and return to the room after a time," she cooed, kissing his ear as she leaned in. "I hope to find you there soon."

She then turned and walked away without another word, leaving the young assassin to struggle against everything that had come to define him as a person.

"_Who am I?" _Tatsumi closed his eyes tight, biting his lip as pain and confusion threatened to drown him. "_What am I?!"_

* * *

><p>Leone continued to kick her victim's feet out from under him, smirking as he whirled around on her and gave her a piece of his mind.<p>

"Will you cut that out?!" Lubbock wailed. "You're just making it harder for us to get back to HQ! I thought you were too upset about Tatsumi to bully me!"

"Think again~!" Leone winked, walking ahead of him. "Seeing Tatsumi alive and in one piece did wonders for my mood! I think I'll torment you all night to celebrate."

"That's not something a real friend would say!" Lubbock whined, running forward to catch up with her. Leone scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"We're assassins," she chided. "Even if we're friends, I'd say we're entitled to more mischief than the average person."

"To call you 'mischievous' is a bit of an understatement," Lubbock complained, ignorant to the irony in his accusation. Leone however was not, and her smile only widened for it.

"You know me, I love to have fun," she chuckled. The two of them spoke no further as their base finally loomed in the distance, and upon seeing it, they quickened their pace.

They were not alone.

"This is proving to be quite fruitful," Dr. Stylish said gleefully, grinning like a monster as he and his experimental assistants tailed their quarry. "I wonder what is waiting beyond the edge of this forest? Any guesses, my skillful, stylish friends?"

The ears of the first assistant twitched, picking up on the conversation of those ahead. She smiled.

The nose of the second assistant trembled, his scent immediately zeroing in on the traces left over from Seryu's last encounter with Night Raid...a location that was rife with perfume, a perfume that now waited in the fortress beyond. He, too, expressed his anticipation with a smile.

The time for murder had finally arrived.


	5. Kill the Corruption

_"We are the universe inside of you, waiting patiently..."_

Episode 5: Kill the Corruption

* * *

><p>When at last Esdese returned to the room, Tatsumi struggled against the guilt inside of him as he stared at the bandages on her arm. Taking note of his concern, Esdese smiled and came to sit beside him on the bed, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.<p>

"You look upset."

"I didn't want to hurt you," Tatsumi admitted, unable to meet her eyes. Those wintery eyes so full of compassion, so full of what she believed was love...it almost made him feel sick.

"This is nothing," Esdese giggled, unwinding the bandages to show him a faded scar. Tatsumi's emerald eyes went wide and at last he could meet her own, stunned.

"But how?"

"Not all of the Teigu are meant for violence," Esdese replied, patting Tatsumi on the head. She tilted her head to one side and smiled kindly, scratching his head a little and very much enjoying the blush on his face. "One of the many Teigu in our possession," she continued, "has the ability to heal almost any wound. The strain placed upon the wielder varies based on the severity, so this hardly took any time at all to fix. Unfortunately it won't get rid of the scars, but I think this one is quite pretty."

On an impulse, Tatsumi reached over to place his hand on her scar, and the general's face went bright red.

"T-Tatsumi?"

He ran his fingers along the scar as though in a trance, unaware that his slow kneading of the skin was tickling her and bringing a deeper blush to her face as she sighed. Giving in to the sensation, Esdese relaxed her entire body and closed her eyes.

And all the while he stared, facing the result of his actions earlier that day. His loss of control had nearly killed her, and though he felt that some part of him should be happy for it, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything other than guilt. He couldn't use that Teigu anymore, not while it had such a strong hold over him.

"Esdese," he blurted out, surrendering to impulse and shutting out every voice in his mind that was screaming at him to keep his mouth shut. "I, that is, I mean…"

He removed his hand from her arm and leaned over to her, bringing his face dangerously close to his own. Little by little his good judgment was weakening, replaced with something more bestial and satisfying...a desire she had kindled within him, one he did not want to acknowledge but ultimately had to. For her.

"Tatsumi?" She blinked up at him, somewhat surprised that he'd drawn closer to her of his own free will this time.

"If it's okay, I'd...well, I'm okay with sleeping here. And I'm sorry for what I did to your arm."

Her arms suddenly wrapped around him and she began to roll around on the giant bed with the surprised boy in her embrace, laughing happily as she did so.

"E-Esdese?!"

"Of course you can sleep here, Tatsumi," she continued to giggle, finally coming to rest with her body pressing his own into the bed. "I insist that you do. And there's no need to apologize."

Something gripped him, and once again he allowed himself to be impulsive. With her guard completely down, Tatsumi managed to flip her over and turn the tables. He was now the one on top, and as he stared down at her stunned expression, he could feel himself being overwhelmed by desire.

"You're doing something to me," he growled, eyes shining dangerously. She matched that powerful gaze with one of her own, enjoying his misguided sense of dominance. She knew without a doubt that she could break free of his grip and show him how it was done, but deep inside, the general was afraid. All of this was new to her, and judging from his hesitation, the same could be said for Tatsumi as well.

She didn't want to lose him. She hated the fear that welled up inside of her, but at the same time, she knew she had to welcome it. If she didn't, she might grow careless. And if she grew careless, she would lose him for certain.

"What am I doing to you?" She hissed, rubbing her legs together and biting her lip in a vain attempt to suppress the mounting desire.

"I'm a member of Night Raid," Tatsumi spoke suddenly, mustering up his resolve as her gaze hardened and her smile turned into a frown.

"And I am a general in the Imperial Army. What of it?"

"Each of us is trying to convince the other, even though we are enemies. Is that really your answer?" Tatsumi insisted, bringing his face closer to hers with sudden eagerness. "I don't want to give up on you when there's still a chance to save the Capital! Come with me, please. If you fought with us-"

"I told you, Tatsumi," she sighed, eyes closed. "That simply will not happen. You will be the one who understands where he belongs, not I. I am already here."

"And what if I belong on the opposite side?"

"We'll have a busy day tomorrow," she replied, running a hand affectionately through the boy's hair. "There is more than enough time to discuss this. For now, we should sleep."

"Shouldn't be hard," Tatsumi mumbled, his eyes growing heavy all of a sudden as he gently collapsed at her side and slowed his breathing. She continued to stroke his hair and whisper sweetly into his ear, watching with overwhelming affection as he revealed his cute sleeping face.

After a minute or two, Esdese closed her own eyes. Her dreams were nothing if not pleasant, filled with a warmth that had never existed in her life before. But the world was unchanging.

Vicious sapphires were closed off from that world as her eyelids fell, dreams of blood and violence filling her mind as the hours went by and the moon bid its farewell.

* * *

><p>"I swear to you, it is true."<p>

Tatsumi's eyes flickered open, encrusted with sleep as the light of day stung those very eyes and forced them closed again. Unfortunately, he was awake, and any chances of reclaiming his precious dreams were lost as the voices persisted.

"And you found this hideout how, exactly?"

Esdese's voice. She was already awake? Wait, did he sleep in?

"I followed two of them. A blonde woman and her companion, some snide little boy with green hair."

Tatsumi's eyes snapped open and his breath escaped him. He watched, stunned, as Esdese calmly placed a hand beneath her chin. She appeared to be thinking as Dr. Stylish continued to rub his hands, eyes filled with maddening glee.

"We will deal with them later, after the dinner."

Tatsumi blinked, and the terror continued to sink its claws into every inch of his body. The nails of fear drove themselves deeper and deeper, his eyes blinking and flitting to and fro as the two Jaegers ahead casually discussed the fate of his friends. Dr. Stylish had discovered Night Raid's hideout, and all he had to do was follow Leone and Lubbock?

"_Those idiots!" _He cursed internally and clenched his eyes shut, clenched his fists and clenched his teeth. Everything just kept going from bad to worse, and without Esdese on their side…

"Must we wait?" Stylish huffed, crossing his arms. "We could destroy them right at this moment and they wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Don't be a fool," Esdese hissed, clicking her tongue irritably and moving back to the room's window. "We, as the Special Police, are held to a certain standard. If the Prime Minister and his prepubescent little toy desire a meeting, then we shall attend. Doing our job will have to wait until afterwards, unfortunately. If we gather for an attack now, we run the risk of being late or possibly even absent entirely. Such an egregious mistake would be a slap to the face of those who allow us to move as we please, and I am not someone who takes kindly to restraints."

Esdese looked back at the man with a monstrous glare, and the good Doctor shivered where he stood. He gave her a polite bow and stared at the floor, looking ashamed. "Forgive my behavior, General. It was presumptuous of me to tell you how to lead us."

"Think nothing of it," Esdese said, though judging from her face, Tatsumi could tell that she wanted that man to think of nothing else for the rest of the day. Dr. Stylish stood sharply and turned on his feet, promptly walking out of the room and closing the door behind him. Esdese sighed and looked over to Tatsumi, too quickly for him to feign being asleep.

"It would seem that your old friends are in danger," she smirked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. She ran a hand through his soft hair as he set up, and giggled when she noticed that Tatsumi had a terrible case of "bed-head."

"Why 'old friends?' They still are my friends, General." Tatsumi said coldly, pulling his head away from her hand. Esdese pouted.

"You belong with us now, Tatsumi. You are a member of the Jaegers, and though you may be an assassin, the only thing that has changed is who you work for." Esdese clapped her hands together, suddenly cheerful. "You're on the winning side, now! That's all that matters."

"No!" Tatsumi shouted, leaping out of the bed and staring furiously down at her. "There is so, so much more that matters, and you can't even see it! You're a sadistic, bloodthirsty...monster!"

Esdese blinked, taken aback by his sudden outburst. He had been so different the night before and now? Now it was as if he had a firm grip on her heart, and was yanking it out...one inch at a time.

But he wasn't done. "You could do so much, you could change everything if only you took a good look at what this empire has become!" Tatsumi cast his arm out to one side, his eyes practically burning with anger. "How one person can be so aware of everything and not choose the right path is still baffling to me! How any person can smile with such kindness and yet refuse to show kindness to the weak is unbelievable!"

Without thinking, Tatsumi dropped his left arm down to the side of his body and summoned the Teigu gifted to him, gritting his teeth as the Muramasa whispered gently to him beyond its mystical prison and companion.

"If you're going to attack them, then I-!"

His right hand flew down to grip the handle and he barely managed to pull the blade out before his arms froze in place. Literally.

Esdese was suddenly standing at his side, her arm on his shoulder as the ice continued to spread along his arms.

"_When did she-?!" _

"You'll have to kill me?" Esdese suddenly mocked, leaning down to lick the side of his neck. Tatsumi shivered and shrunk away, though not because of the ice on his body.

This woman was a monster, a Danger Beast in and of herself. There could not be any reasoning with her, he was mad to even try!

And yet…

"_I can still do this," _he thought, exhaling slowly as the ice shattered away from his body and crumbled to the floor in tiny fragments. "_I can't give up, not yet." _

"There is another meeting," Esdese said casually, giving his shoulder a brief pat before moving to her closet. "We should change clothes and prepare for today's duties, bearing in mind that we must return to the palace before sunset. This will certainly be a meal to die for, Tatsumi."

She looked at him with a grin so sweet, it almost made him sick to his stomach.

"You will finally get to meet the Prime Minister and his spirited little puppet, after all."

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon," Esdese greeted with enthusiasm, sitting comfortably at the head of the table with Tatsumi resting on the other end. The boy shrunk a little as some of the Jaegers spared him quick glances, but no eyes were as piercing as those of Dr. Stylish. The smile on that man's face was nothing less than unnerving.<p>

"As you may already know," the general continued, folding her hands together and resting her chin atop them, "our Doctor has discovered the location of Night Raid's hideout by tailing two of their members, a feat that was accomplished overnight and through no small amount of effort. Keeping true to his position and without overstepping his boundaries, Dr. Stylish mapped the area surrounding their sanctuary and has assured me that a full-on assault is almost guaranteed to result in victory."

Beneath the table, Tatsumi clenched his fists. He lowered his head slightly and stared at his knees, flinching and trying to suppress his guilt. Only now did he realize that Stylish had followed him, and that the man had witnessed Leone and Lubbock leaving the alley was all too clear. All three of them, he and his friends, had been shamefully careless.

And now it would probably lead to Night Raid's destruction.

"As you may also be aware," Esdese drawled, rolling her eyes a little, "our presence is expected at the Emperor's ball tonight. With no shortage of celebration following our recent impact on the Capital, we should all be prepared to face delays in the performance of our duties."

"Isn't it a bit much?" Wave interject, extending one hand out to the general. "Every minute spent celebrating one victory is another minute lost in our pursuit of making the Capital safe. It's another minute we give to Night Raid."

Esdese nodded to the youth, and internally applauded his restraint as he pulled his arm back. Not one glance was spared in Tatsumi's direction, and certainly, that was worth a reward whenever she found the time. Their talk had certainly been a short one, carried out in-between the healing of her wound and her return to Tatsumi's side the night prior. He understood his position and the importance of his silence, as well as the horrible consequences that waited for him in the event that the aforementioned silence was broken.

"You are correct," Esdese replied, looking over her Jaegers as they continued to listen. "However, we are in a very delicate position despite our apparent freedom. We must answer to the Prime Minister and the needs of the Capital together, but we cannot afford to forget that the Prime Minister's desires come first. We mustn't bite the hand that feeds."

Murmurs of agreement around the table, and Esdese felt pleased knowing that they all understood their priorities. "With that out of the way, it seems we must abandon our leisure time and return once again to the duties we are expected to carry out. I trust that all of you remember your patrol routes and individual assignments?"

More murmurs of agreement, a few nods here and there. Tatsumi raised his hand shakily, sweating a little as all eyes turned to focus on him.

"I, well...I um, don't exactly know what it is that I'm supposed to do."

Esdese placed a finger to her chin, looking thoughtful as she stared up at the ceiling. "Come to think of it, you're right. You haven't been assigned anything yet. Tag along with Seryu for today, and you and I can discuss future assignments at a later time."

Tatsumi glanced over at the girl with the ponytail, her vibrant orange hair almost glistening beneath the chandelier's light. She smiled at him, and instantly he could see the similarities between her own and the very same smile that Esdese showed him all the time.

The silent laugh of the cruel and the insane. Tatsumi grit his teeth and looked away, swallowing a nervous lump as the voices of the Muramasa returned. He hadn't even summoned the Teigu, and still, its twisted bloodlust continued to haunt him.

A horrible grin suddenly threatened to spill onto his face, and Tatsumi did all he could to restrain it. The thought of ambushing Seryu and taking revenge for Sheele was all too enticing, and he could even do it with the Muramasa...no, he _had _to. He simply must. He could offer a river of wretched life in memory of his dear friend, and take the vengeance for her that his friends in Night Raid simply could not.

"Tatsumi?"

The young man cleared his throat and blinked, looking back up at Esdese. Everyone at the table was staring at him now, but the violent presence of his new Teigu drenched him in a wave of calm.

When he finally spoke, there wasn't the slightest ounce of fear or hesitation. "Alright, sounds good." He even looked over to the chipper girl, matching her smile as he stared right into her eyes. "I can't wait to see what you can do."

She blushed and looked away, clearly flattered. That was good.

"_It'll make stabbing you in the back all the sweeter," _he thought, the memory of Sheele's embrace feeding his hatred.

Far away and yet all around him, the Masamune's darker counterpart hissed with glee. Esdese frowned, however, clearly caught off-guard by his sudden attention towards Seryu. Was that a hint of jealousy? Tatsumi only smiled wider.

"_Maybe letting go isn't so bad?" _

* * *

><p>"Uuuugh," Tatsumi whined, hands behind his head as he and Seryu Ubiquitous continued to walk down one of the Capital's many paved roads. The passerby were sparse, and those they did see only shrunk away with fear as the two of them continued their patrol.<p>

"Stop whining," Seryu pouted, clonking him on the head again. Tatsumi growled and swung out at her, but the girl's metal hand had already returned to her side.

"How many times are you going to do that?" He shouted.

"Every time you decide to complain about doing your job," she stuck her tongue out, causing his eye to twitch irritably.

He huffed and crossed his arms, walking beside her as they once again completed a cycle around the palace's outer perimeter. The housing accommodations were large and flashy, far outside the budget of even the Capital's upper-middle class. Only the richest folk could afford to live just outside the palace walls, but even here, the citizens were met with misfortune and unparalleled cruelty. Even despite the Jaeger's warped perspective on justice, she still stepped forward to prevent the handful of attempted rapes they'd encountered that afternoon. It wasn't enough to earn his forgiveness, but at least it helped to quiet the whispers that plagued his mind.

Even if it wasn't in his hand, the Muramasa insisted on tempting him. Every step he took at her side only seemed to inspire him further, forcing him to actually grip his left wrist at times. There were moments where all he could think about was summoning the Teigu, and cutting Seryu in half before she even knew what had happened.

At their strongest, the whispers didn't even grant him that much. More than a swift and flawless kill, the sword craved a battle. It made Tatsumi yearn for his own blood as much as he did Seryu's, tempting him to enter a conflict that he could hardly survive.

But he would survive, it assured him, even if he walked away with almost no blood left or even a severed limb. It filled him with monstrous desires and it drew his soul away from everything it had known, eliminating everything in his mind but the thought of battle.

As he watched Seryu charge forward to halt yet another rape, Tatsumi stared ahead and continued to lose himself in his own mind. He'd been granted countless opportunities so far to take her life, but none of them seemed to fit what he wanted. He wasn't even sure he wanted to kill her, or fight her, or even harm a single hair on her head. No matter how overwhelming the Muramasa's desires, some inexorable part of him fought against them.

Some part of him believed that she was worth fighting for, worth persuading...just like General Esdese. Just like Wave. Just like Kurome, and Bols, and even the twisted Dr. Stylish. In their interactions with one another, he had seen the good in each of them. Every Jaeger had the potential to change and help the empire, rather than feed the poison that was killing it.

Tatsumi clenched his fists yet again, staring at the cobblestones at his feet and cursing his own powerlessness.

"_So why?" _He thought, closing his eyes in frustration. "_Why do they continue to choose this? Why am I too weak to persuade them?"_

"Tatsumi!" Seryu called out, running over to him with a light blush as Koro followed right at her heels. "That's another group of men crushed by the power of justice!"

She pumped her fist and smiled at him, cheerful as ever even with the alley behind her painted with blood and another woman screaming bloody murder at what she had witnessed. Tatsumi sighed and looked up at her, causing the young woman to drop her smile. In her eyes, he suddenly appeared far too world-weary for a boy of 17 years.

"Seryu, what is justice?"

She blinked, her mouth open to form a reply. She blinked again when the words wouldn't come, and slowly closed her mouth as Tatsumi continued.

"What is justice? What is it that makes your sense of justice superior to that of others, what gives you the right to enforce your own justice while ignoring that of the citizens'?" Tatsumi took a step towards her, his gaze still cold enough to freeze even General Esdese in place. "What is your justice, and who gave it to you? If it wasn't given, what horrible event in your life made you twist it into the self-serving parasite that it has become? Did someone teach it to you?"

Seryu narrowed her eyes, looking a tad insulted as Tatsumi ranted at her. "Yes, actually." She puffed her chest out, clearly looking back on fond memories. "Captain Ogre did!"

Tatsumi blinked. He certainly hadn't expected to hear that name, again.

"He was my teacher and my mentor," she continued, bringing a fist to her chest as she looked to the setting sun on the horizon. "He fell in battle against one of Night Raid's assassins, not long ago, and since then I have strived to keep his sense of justice alive!"

"Oh, I see." Tatsumi looked away, his left hand clenching.

Just then, another scream. This one was much further away, below the current tier where the two of them had been patrolling. The cry came from a lower district, a place very much beneath the current standards of living that Tatsumi and Seryu were surrounded by.

And he ran as fast as he could towards the source, deaf to the spirited Jaeger's yelling behind him. After a moment of watching him run, Seryu tentatively proceeded to follow, eager to bring him back to their route before a superior caught wind of their infraction.

It wasn't long before Tatsumi's battle-tested muscles carried him down to the middle-class area, the streets eerily silent as the sky continued to bleed with haunting twilight. The scream came again, further into the winding alleyways ahead, and he ran forward without any hesitation. Seryu hopped over a wall and her legs crumbled beneath her, the sheer height of the drop far more intimidating from the bottom than it was from the top. She carefully held her arms out to catch Koro as he jumped over, the creature's loving mewls soothing her heart as she once again chased after the reckless boy.

"_What is he thinking? This is way out of line, and if General Esdese finds out-!" _

Following the last of the screams, Seryu finally turned a corner to find Tatsumi standing before a young woman.

"There you are! I was-"

The next words caught in her throat as she took in the grisly scene before her. The woman at his feet was covered in rags and blood, though not her own. Mangled bodies were strewn along the alley; none of them moving, and all of them gruesome. Trembling, the commoner stared up at her savior even as blood continued to slide down the blade in his hand, pooling at their feet and oozing down the brick walls around them. Shaking his arm, Tatsumi quickly cast off most of the blood and sheathed the sword, paying it no mind as the mysterious weapon suddenly vanished in a burst of light. The shortsword on his back appeared untouched, the chain on its pommel trembling quietly as he turned back to look at Seryu.

His scowl was cruel, but held no candle to the words that fell from his lips.

"This is my justice, Seryu. The justice that killed Captain Ogre, your teacher. Your mentor."

Weakness hit her knees at his sudden confession, and Seryu leaned against the wall beside her. Her eyes were wide and tears were beading at the corners, her heart filled with turmoil as he helped the other woman to her feet before approaching the trembling Jaeger.

He stopped at her side, staring back at the path they had taken.

"I killed him with my own hands, because his justice was weaker than mine. His justice was wrong, and so is yours. I want to ask you a question, Seryu Ubiquitous."

He turned his head to look at her, and her anguished eyes almost shrunk against his wrathful green ones.

"Is your 'justice' the one that deserves to exist?"

He didn't need to dabble in alcohol to feel drunk, and as Tatsumi walked away from the crying Seryu, he reaffirmed his desire to never hold that awful weapon in his hands ever again. As satisfying as saying those words might have been, they still carried with them a sense of guilt.

That guilt faded not long after he caught Seryu following him, her eyes downcast as Koro purred in her arms. In his heart, he knew that he would take up that weapon once again. No matter how much he preferred the warmth of Incursio, the inferno within that equally demonic blade would rise up again.

He had to master it before it mastered him, and with every swing, that milestone seemed to grow further beyond his reach. What would happen when he fought beside Night Raid once again, consumed by a ravenous hunger that rivaled even General Esdese's?

"_Is madness the price of power?" _He thought, remembering the words of the village elder as he had handed the boy an unassuming wooden idol. Perhaps the man had always known, and merely trusted him to one day survive the Teigu's trials.

Or perhaps he had been saddled with a curse, used as a sacrifice to carry a sleeping monster far beyond the peaceful borders of his home?

* * *

><p>"I trust your patrol was fruitful?" Run smiled, watching as Tatsumi and Seryu walked along the crimson rug, every step framed by elegant trimmings as the two of them looking up at him. Run narrowed his eyes, taking note of the great differences in their expressions.<p>

The boy was calm on the outside, his eyes narrowed and his mouth set in a rigid frown, but his rapid blinking betrayed the fear inside. The girl behind him was by far the more difficult one to read, her eyes red as she ignored the affectionate nuzzling of the Teigu in her arms. Run scratched his chin, the book in his left hand forgotten as he watched them continue to walk down the hallway and into the meeting room. Clearly, Seryu was upset over something, but what?

Feeling that time was short, the elegant man marked his page and closed the book with a gentle sigh, following behind the two youths and taking his place as the last Jaeger to sit at the table that evening.

"The birds have been chirping," Esdese smiled, leaning across the table as she scanned the faces of her subordinates, "and they sing of promising results. Wave, Kurome, how was your hunt?"

The two of them immediately rose to their feet and bowed to their commander. "Reports of a new rebellious organization proved to be true," Wave began, "and we followed the information we had obtained all the way to the slums."

"From there," young Kurome continued, smiling a little, "we interrogated several nasty beggars until we discovered the group's hideout, and exterminated them with extreme prejudice."

"More like 'I killed them and made Wave watch,'" the blue-haired boy grumbled, thankful that none could hear his complaint. Though if they did, nobody paid him any mind.

"I also played with them for a little while," Kurome admitted, looking up at Esdese. She immediately lowered her head when the woman cast her a reproachful gaze, shaking her head.

"Am I correct in assuming that you killed them and used their corpses as toys before procuring any noteworthy information?"

Kurome lowered her head even further. "Yes, commander. Please forgive me."

Esdese sighed, shaking her head. "You must exercise more restraint, Kurome. I enjoy a good bout of torture, myself, but one must always place duty before pleasure. That information could have gone a long way in quelling future acts of rebellion and preventing similar groups from appearing. Think on your failure, and learn from it."

"Yes ma'am," Kurome replied, sitting down. Esdese turned her attention to Wave, who remained standing.

"Since you are not seated," the general inquired, "I take that as a sign that you have some information of value? Something that Kurome was not made aware of?"

Wave nodded, ignoring the irritated glance from the girl at his side. "Yes, General Esdese. After interrogating the last and most talkative of the beggars, I remained behind as Kurome went on ahead."

He looked down at the girl as she munched idly on her bag of snacks, sweatdropping a bit as he did. "She does that a lot."

Esdese cleared her throat, and Wave gulped nervously.

"A-anyway," he continued, "I asked about Night Raid's presence in the Capital."

Both Tatsumi and Esdese appeared surprised, though their reasoning was anything but the same. Tatsumi almost shrunk in his chair while Esdese shot the other boy a terrifying glare, daring him to say anything that would jeopardize her progress with the green-eyed assassin.

But Wave pressed on, surprisingly unaffected by her frigid gaze. "Under penalty of death, the man swore that he had neither seen nor heard of anything concerning Night Raid since their last attack on the Capital. I believe that members Mine and Sheele were the last to be sighted in the area, and that any other reports are to be discredited as rumors or intentionally misleading information."

Wave suddenly looked over to Dr. Stylish, eyes narrowed as the man stared back with interest. "It goes without saying that I believe Dr. Stylish's endeavors to be the result of a mistaken lead, and should not be pursued without further investigation."

The man in the labcoat simply shrugged, much to Wave's irritation. "I can respect such an analysis. Science is the work of the God or Gods who preside over us, and proven facts are their angels. However…"

Dr. Stylish leaned across the table, hands clasped together as he flashed the blue-haired boy a sinister smile. "It just so happens that one of my...assistants...caught a glimpse of the girl called Mine, patrolling the outside of their base as we observed. It is precisely because of this observation that any doubts about the blonde and green-haired individuals' allegiance should be eliminated, and the very unique location in which the member Mine was spotted could not be anything other than their base of operations. The prosecution rests his case."

Dr. Stylish settled back into his chair with an arrogant smirk as Wave glowered at him, and Esdese raised her hand to the frustrated boy.

"Wave, please take your seat."

He did as he was told without another word of protest, and Tatsumi felt his heart sink. Wave had tried to protect him, that much was clear. Though he couldn't be sure of the reason behind such a reckless course of action, not without asking, he desperately wanted to believe that it was because of their budding friendship. And Esdese, for her part, had to be aware of the other boy's attempt at discrediting Stylish. She said nothing in response to this, however, and appeared to be content watching her Jaegers ripping their throats out right in front of her.

"_She can't possibly care for them," _Tatsumi reasoned, his thoughts going back once again to the family that waited for him back at Night Raid's HQ. "_Not the way Boss cares about us, and definitely not the way that Big Bro cared about us." _

"Dissonance is the path to progress," Esdese suddenly spoke, breaking Tatsumi out of his reverie. "Opposing perspectives will open the way to greater knowledge, and it is by remaining open to criticism and remaining humble when proven wrong that we might grow closer as a team. Every effort on your part will make the Jaegers stronger, and what I have seen now was a most promising occurrence."

She clapped her hands together once, smiling again. "I couldn't be more proud of you two in your efforts to discover the truth. Well done."

Both Wave and Dr. Stylish immediately nodded to the general, eyes practically flowing with tears. "Yes, General Esdese," they said simultaneously. "Thank you very much!"

Tatsumi's forehead found its home on the wooden desk before him, and not once, but twice.

"_What the hell was that?!" _

"_That," the ghost of Bulat spoke in his mind, also tearing up, "was the voice of loyalty! How beautiful is that?" _

"_Not you, too!" Imaginary Tatsumi wailed, slapping his ghostly brother into oblivion._

"Now then," Esdese spoke, rising to her feet. The rest of the Jaegers followed suit, with Tatsumi coming up dead last due to his imaginary escapades. "We have a dinner to attend," the general continued, walking around the edge of the table and behind her subordinates. "I expect you to meet back here in your suits, freshly groomed and not smelling of sweat or sugary treats."

The Capital's Strongest gazed down at Kurome with glowing blue eyes, the poor girl in question actually shivering as she dipped once again into her little bag. As soon as it had begun, the terrifying situation ended, and Esdese walked once more towards the room's exit.

"Tatsumi," she beckoned with a smile, "follow me back to our room. Your suit is already waiting, tailored to your exact measurements and simply dying for a few...adjustments."

Any normal boy his age would have had their minds forced into overdrive, devoured by all the lecherous insinuations that lay buried beneath that woman's invitation. Instead…

"_OUR room?! And what does she mean, tailored to my measurements? WHEN DID SHE MEASURE ME?!" _

* * *

><p>"It's too tight," he whined, yelping as Esdese gave him a playful smack on the back of his head. "Owwww," he wailed, looking up at her with one tear-filled eye. "That hurt!"<p>

"Come now, Tatsumi," she sighed, walking around to the front of him and quickly adjusting the boy's tie. "Keep your back straight, and your chin up. No slouching! I don't care much for these events, myself...in truth, I find them quite boring. But there are standards we must uphold, and to fail in that regard might invite the wrath of those who hold our leash."

Tatsumi could tell from her scrunched face that the woman before him did not care much for leashes or restraints of any kind, a stark contrast to her own position in granting such things to her victims. The giant doors ahead of them were laden with gold trimmings and elegant pictures carved into the wood, reeking of a lavish lifestyle far beyond the reach of those who dreamed of nothing more than another meal. Muffled music echoed from the other side, strings and wooden flutes calling out to them as Esdese continued to adjust his collar.

It made him feel sick to the very core, already killing his appetite for the glorious food that waited beyond those very doors. Esdese's gentle expression soothed the raging storm inside of him, and she placed a quick kiss upon his cheek.

Something within him stirred, and as she attempted to pull away, he placed one hand beneath her chin and pulled her back. And he kissed her lips, forcing her to taste of his inferno.

He could almost feel her heart burst within her chest, so taken aback was she by this sudden act of force on his part. Clearly, the Capital's Strongest was not used to being dominated, and it fed the primal desire within him. It tickled him with glee to stare at her shocked face, and as she pulled away to touch her lips in the middle of such shock, he was filled with the desire to pull her back for a second taste.

Just then, however, the doors burst open. All thoughts of continuing his advances were banished as the Emperor's throne room came into full view, and a group of nobles stumbled outside in a drunken haze.

"General -hic!- Esdese?" One of them exclaimed, a fat man with a very red face and a bottle in each hand. "What a pleasant...what a...pleasant surprise!" He howled, laughing uproariously as he and his friends surrounded her. They pelted her with questions, criticisms and praise, all of them brought about by the diseased liquid that poured down their throats and burned in their veins.

She was deaf to them all, however, and two cold fingers lingered on her lips as Tatsumi walked into the throne room, entranced by the massive crowd of nobles. He watched as they drank and laughed, moving forward in a daze as they danced and attacked one another in a delightfully sinful display.

"Oi, Tatsumi!"

The young assassin blinked, shaking his head and freeing himself from the enticing crowd. Off to his right he could see the rest of the Jaegers gathered at one table, and he moved quickly over to greet them. Most of the older members were already somewhat inebriated, and even Bols was leaning against Wave and Run. The two younger men struggled to hold the man up, and Tatsumi couldn't help but laugh.

"Bols," he chuckled, pointing, "you're still wearing your mask! Did you really drink by just...just pouring it in that little mouthpiece?"

He fell into a fit of giggles as the former member of the Incineration Squad snapped indignantly, three times for maximum effect.

"Tatsuya...no, Tetsuo...Testiment?" Bols grumbled, weaving a bit from side to side. Wave and Run laughed, moving to support the man wherever he moved. "I am a...hic!...I am a responserable adult! We work hard, we...we need to relax!"

"You still didn't answer my question," Tatsumi chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye as the burly man finally settled down into a chair. Before long the man was snoring, out cold before the party had even truly begun!

"That poor man," Run chuckled, resting an affectionate hand on his shoulder. "He really does push himself to the limit. I can't imagine what it must be like to carry such a heavy weight on his shoulders."

"Yeah, that Rubicante must be like, a hundred pounds!" Wave laughed. Run laughed as well, apparently not finding the joke to be incredible silly as Tatsumi did. Was this what it was to be drunk, robbed of control as everything around you becomes funnier?

"Anyway," Wave smiled, extending his fist to Tatsumi. "What took you so long, new guy? Was the General 'adjusting' you?"

Tatsumi's face went beet-red, and he opened his mouth to deny the insinuation. Then he remembered what he had done to Esdese, and after a quick look back at her, the realization that she was still standing in that spot caused his face to redden even further.

"I don't...you can't...it's not like...I…"

"Need some ice?" Wave's grin widened as he raised an arm. "Here, I'll have the commander come and help. Oiiiiiii, General Esdese!"

"Shut up!" Tatsumi wailed, jumping up to try and stop the other boy from waving his arm. He was met with cheerful laughter all around, even from Dr. Stylish and Kurome. Tatsumi's head sunk into his collar and he covered his eyes, trying to hide his shame from the world.

"Ahem! Attention, everyone!"

The noise level plummeted remarkably fast as a sinister voice rang out, causing Tatsumi's blood to freeze. It was a chill not even Esdese could summon, and as he gazed up at the child sitting in the throne, his eyes were drawn to the fat man who had spoken.

A jagged, ebony crown sat upon the man's head, his graying hair flowing all around his head as he stared down at everyone. Every chug of wine from his glass left foul stains upon his ragged beard, and Tatsumi felt disgusted. It was instinctive, and as he listened to the man speak, his irrational hatred felt more rational with every second.

"Ladies, gentlemen," the man called out, arms spread wide as he addressed the crowd. "Lords and coinmasters, judges and officers of the Imperial Army!"

Tatsumi took a step away from the Jaegers, and then another, moving to join the crowd as Esdese did the same some distance away.

"Let me first thank you for your extraordinary dedication to the preservation of the empire's peace! Your hard work allows many of us to sleep soundly at night, and for those who do not…"

The man's smile reached an impossible width, every last one of his wretched teeth on display for those who could see.

"Well," he laughed, arms reaching for the crowd below, "clearly they did not pay the right people!"

Everyone burst into laughter. Everyone, that is, save Tatsumi and the Jaegers. Even Esdese's frown was unchanging.

"Welcome to yet another night of well-earned debauchery and sin," the man cried out. "Your Wise and Inimitable Emperor Makoto, as well as myself, do hereby invite you to stay as long as you please!"

"Or as long as your liver holds out!" A man from the crowd shouted, causing everyone else to burst into laughter. Even the fat man laughed, leaning on the Emperor's throne as the boy looked on in apparent wonder.

"_That crown is far too big on his head," _Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. "_It doesn't look like the kind of crown that belongs with a kid." _

His eyes found the fat man again, and they widened. A dreaded realization descended upon him, and his heart plummeted all the way to his stomach.

"_So that's the Prime Minister," _he gulped, watching with an equal measure of awe and disdain as the evil man continued to toy with his guests.

"Now, I will delay you no further!" The Prime Minister cried, throwing his arms out again and almost completely emptying his glass of wine with the gesture. "Celebrate until your legs give out and your stomach is emptied of its contents! YOUR EMPEROR DEMANDS IT!"

The cheers were deafening and the music began again, but the sounds no longer possessed him as they did before. No, what took hold of him was something else, something born of his hatred and thirst for vengeance.

He stepped towards the throne, eyes ablaze as he stared at the Prime Minister and his young puppet. Finally catching sight of him, Esdese cursed as she watched him proceed with his fool's errand, dreading the results if he made even the slightest move on those two.

The Emperor didn't notice him until Tatsumi was already within arm's reach, so distracted was he by the swirling group of noblemen below. Esdese reached the bottom of the throne's steps far too late, powerless to act as Tatsumi fell to one knee and stared at the boy's feet. The Prime Minister watched, just as curious about the mysterious boy as his little pawn appeared to be.

"Who are you?" Emperor Makoto asked, tilting his head to one side. Even through his peripheral vision Tatsumi could see the innocence in the boy's eyes, and that only deepened his hatred for the despicable creature to his left. The Emperor had no idea what kind of evil was being inflicted upon his own people!

Tatsumi took a deep breath, restraining himself.

"My name is Tatsumi, Your Highness. I am the newest member of General Esdese's Special Police Force, and it is my great pleasure to meet you."

Esdese approached slowly as the young Emperor clapped his hands, suddenly very excited by the boy kneeling at his feet. "The Jaegers, right? Prime Minister has told me all about them, even though Miss Esdese hasn't!"

"General Esdese," the Prime Minister corrected, suddenly withdrawing a slab of meat from somewhere and gnawing on it. He was like a rabid beast, and this likeness only fueled Tatsumi's desire to kill him. "The niceties must be observed, Your Highness."

"Right," the boy blinked, tapping his scepter against his leg. "General Esdese. Ah, there she is, Prime Minister! Look!"

"Yes, I see," the fat man sneered, his mocking expression responded to in kind by one of her own as she approached Tatsumi.

"On your feet," Esdese cooed, wrapping her arm beneath his own as she helped him up. "You have already honored your Emperor. To remain on your knees any longer would be an insult to your position as general-in-training."

"Then, this is that guy you were looking for?" Emperor Makoto's eyes were like dinner plates, and even the Prime Minister appeared taken aback. Esdese ran an affectionate hand through Tatsumi's hair, topping it off with a gentle pat as she looked back at her superiors.

"Indeed," she smiled, "it would seem that the cosmos has decided to reward my hard work and dedication with a young man who exceeds all of my expectations. My search was over not long after it began, Your Highness." Esdese bowed her head slightly in a show of respect. "I can only hope that Your Highness is just as fortunate, if not moreso, in finding the love that he seeks."

The boy blinked and Esdese chuckled, reaching for his hand and placing a chaste kiss atop it. "Once you grow interested in such things, of course."

"That won't be for some time," the Prime Minister laughed, patting the Emperor's strange headwear. "Now then, I am eager to hear of this boy's potential."

"I tamed an Ultra-class Danger Beast," Tatsumi blurted out, "and I'm growing stronger every day."

His heart leaped into his throat as the Prime Minister glowered at him, and Tatsumi realized he had spoken out of turn. The terrifying visage was gone just as quickly as it had appeared, and the man laughed it off as if it never happened.

"Well, now! I daresay you have met your match!" He howled. "Speaking when he chooses, boasting of his capabilities without hesitation...ahhh…"

The man's expression turned serious, and in those wretched eyes of burnt umber, Tatsumi saw a dangerous glimmer. A greed that knew no bounds, a lust that could never, ever be sated. He felt sick to his stomach again, and the sensation only got worse when the man extended his hand.

"Without even speaking a word, your potential is already quite clear," the man praised, extending his hand a bit further when Tatsumi didn't take it. "I expect to hear great things about you as time goes on, ahhm…?"

"Tatsumi," Esdese replied, patting the boy's head again.

"Yes, yes...Tatsumi! Well now, show me your handshake."

Tatsumi reached out and gripped that man's hand with all the strength he could muster, holding back a smile when the fat monster actually blinked at the sudden force. Then that evil grin reappeared, and quickly stole away what little satisfaction Tatsumi had gained from their encounter.

"It is said that you can learn a great deal from a man's handshake," the Prime Minister sneered, "and you have very determined hands, indeed. I look forward to seeing you fight beside the revered General Esdese."

"Don't worry," Tatsumi replied, forcing himself to smile back. "I won't disappoint you."

He withdrew his hand and, following Esdese's example, promptly bowed to the two rulers. They spun on their heels and walked away, with Esdese's left hand quickly interlocking its fingers in his right one.

Her grip was so tight he thought his fingers would fall right off. She led him silently back over to the rest of the Jaegers, and all of them took their seats as the festivities continued without any change in pace.

"Tatsumi, Wave, Kurome," Esdese suddenly spoke, causing the aforementioned three to stiffen in place.

She looked to them, her expression colder than any wind from the North. "Return to your quarters and change. I want you prepared for battle and assembled in the meeting room within one hour's time."

"What's happening?" Wave replied, sweating a little from his leader's sudden demand.

"We will delay no further," Esdese continued, unbuttoning her collar in the room's overbearing heat. "The three of you will follow Dr. Stylish and whatever assistants he chooses to bring over to Night Raid's headquarters."

"Then we're-?!" Kurome jumped to her feet, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Yes," Esdese responded, turning her head to look straight at Tatsumi. "You are to find Night Raid and crush them. Kill them all and leave none alive."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now hosting a little Create-A-Move contest! Feel free to PM me with your ideas for a signature attack created by use of the Demon's Extract, and of those submitted, I will choose the top five and add them to a poll. From there, the most acclaimed attack will be given a spot in this story and debut during a fight! You are free to be as specific in detailing the ability as you please, points for creativity. Only one ability per submitter can make it to the final five, so if you have a whole slew of ideas, choose your submission wisely! You can send as many as you like, of course, if you aren't quite sure which one you prefer. Just show my inbox a little mercy!


	6. Kill the Justice

_"This is the death of me, I feel it constantly. Just like an enemy."_

Episode 6: Kill the Justice

* * *

><p>As he stepped into Esdeath's chambers, Tatsumi couldn't help but feel nervous. The current situation notwithstanding, the twilight of the world beyond was streaming through the window, covering the entire room in an eerie orange glow. His eyes found the Incursio leaning against the general's nightstand, its default home ever since he found it there for the first time. Bulat's legacy, lying in wait. He had to use it to the fullest; he wouldn't have any second chances tonight.<p>

He had to protect him, his friends within Night Raid. Even if it meant sacrificing a potential alliance with the Jaegers, it was the right choice. When the time came, he'd know what to do. He had to believe in that, and in himself. Bulat would expect nothing less from him.

Quickly changing back into his usual attire, Tatsumi impulsively brought the collar to his nose and sniffed. He hummed in surprise, relishing the fresh scent that rested upon the fabric. Esdeath had taken good care of his clothing. In fact, she'd done a great deal for him thus far. Sadly, it changed not a single thing about their situation. If he could not convince her, he would crush her. There could be no other way, even if he desperately wanted the alternative.

A sudden knock on the door made him jump, just as he was returning the Incursio to the sheath on his back. Running over to the door in a panic, he threw it open to find Wave standing there.

"Are you ready?'

The other boy's face looked rather grim, and Tatsumi had a good idea as to why. Wave appeared to be sympathetic towards his situation, even if his dedication to the Jaegers trumped his potential friendship with Tatsumi.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Tatsumi replied, doing his best to appear calm. How he felt inside was a completely different story, but appearances mattered, now more than ever.

"Look, if you're unsure," Wave offered, scratching the back of his neck, "you could always try talking to General Esdeath. She's your woman, after all…"

"She's not my woman," Tatsumi sweatdropped.

"...so I'm sure she'll listen to you if you ask to sit this one out," Wave continued, undeterred by Tatsumi's interruption. "She might have selected you to go in order to make severing your ties a bit easier, since your own survival could be at stake. Even so, it doesn't feel right to me, having you tag along like this. If we succeed in defeating them while you're there to watch, all it'll probably do is make you feel worse." Wave turned his head to the side, clearly upset by this turn of events. "That's not fair to you, and she doesn't even seem to acknowledge it."

"You really are a good person!" Tatsumi blurted out, putting on his best and brightest smile. Wave blinked in surprise, not expecting this kind of reaction. "Even so," Tatsumi continued, smile fading as he narrowed his eyes, "I have to see this through. If Esdeath wants to kill my friends, then there's no way I'm just going to sit back and let it happen. I'll step forward to protect everyone, and I _will _bring Night Raid and the Jaegers together."

"You really think you can do that?" Wave blanched, eyes wide. "There's no way that can work, Tatsumi. We're on opposite sides of the chessboard, here!"

"You said it yourself," the green-eyes assassin challenged, smirking in a way that was most unlike him. "We are fighting for the same thing. Even if you're trying to protect the empire and we're trying to uproot it, in the end we're just aiming for the same result: a better world."

Wave remained silent as Tatsumi walked out of the room and right past him, fists clenched.

"Let's go, already," he continued, resolve burning in his heart. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

* * *

><p>They dashed through the forest with incredible speed, all four of them. Esdeath herself had abstained from the assault, choosing instead to test the faith in her comrades as they hurried towards Night Raid's HQ. The moon had long since consumed the sky, shining high above and purging the world of many shadows. Darkness yet lingered, however, and nowhere was it more concentrated than within the hearts of Tatsumi's companions. It wasn't long after they'd left the Capital before Tatsumi's mind started to wonder, drifting away as every step carried him deeper into this morbid situation.<p>

Memories surged up, threatening to overwhelm him as his cocky facade withered away. Every step brought him closer to an impossible choice, the impact of the earth below his feet sending shockwaves throughout his entire body. He thought of Bulat, who had been his one and only idol in life. He thought of Sheele, who had overcome her own meekness and held him beneath the moonlight. Her death had been unjust, even in spite of her position in Night Raid.

"Justice will be done," Seryu muttered, staring ahead as she followed the rest of them. It had been a bit of a shock when they discovered her tailing them, and Tatsumi had to restrain himself every time he glanced her way.

"_I hope Esdeath finds out," _he hissed within his mind, relishing the thought. "_Following us against orders was stupid as hell, especially with someone like her in charge." _

All of them traveled in complete silence, but Tatsumi soon found himself being tortured by his own mind.

"_More."_

Tatsumi immediately ground to a halt, his feet skidding against the dirt as the familiar voice echoed within his mind.

"_More. I need more."_

A shaking hand went up to grip the side of his head, his heartbeat skyrocketing as the torment resumed once again. It was hungry, hungry already. Hungry again.

"Tatsumi!" Wave called out. He was the first to notice the boy's sudden stop, and the first to head towards him with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he lied, shaking his head and stepping forward meekly. "Just a headache. Let's hurry up and get this over with."

After a moment's hesitation, Wave nodded, and together the two of them charged forward to catch up to their comrades. When they finally did, Tatsumi glanced once more at Seryu. Surprisingly enough, she had been looking at him, and immediately averted her eyes when he gazed back. Whether it was out of anger, bitterness or fear, Tatsumi did not know. But as the imposing view of Night Raid's base reached beyond the treetops, all thoughts of Seryu left his mind completely.

All that remained was fear, fear and hesitation. He did not want to fight his friends, he certainly did not want to kill them just to put on a show for the Jaegers accompanying him. No advantage was worth such awful treachery, not even the possibility of making them allies. Tatsumi caught a glimpse of Dr. Stylish's awful grin, and that was enough to convince him.

If it came to grips, he would turn on them without a second thought and kill them all. He wouldn't lose his friends, not ever!

"Well now," Stylish spoke as the group slowed their approach, eventually stopping at the edge of a steep cliff. "I daresay we've arrived at a great time. My assistants are here."

As if on cue, three individuals stepped out of the treeline. Their appearances were quite unique, unlike anything Tatsumi had ever seen. One, a small figure that he could barely tell was female, had overly large ears and a timid expression. A familiar heat flared up inside of him, and he couldn't help but find her a little cute. He grit his teeth and tried to suppress the lust as her companions emerged from behind her, looking far more disturbing. The one closest to her was a little more on the creepy side, wearing a mask with an elongated nose that occasionally twitched as he scanned his surroundings. Behind them both was a burly, blonde-haired man with a mask of his own, one that covered his eyes. Those very eyes were trembling, bouncing back and forth within his skull as they scanned everything in view.

The three of them approached Dr. Stylish and bowed, with the girl crouching low as she tilted her head, one giant ear aimed directly towards the fortress beyond.

"'I did it, Lord Stylish,'" she suddenly spoke, blinking as her left ear trembled. "'I took one down! I am continuing the mission.' So he says, Lord Stylish."

"Please, please," Stylish cooed, hands on either side of his face as he swooned and elicited a bright blush from the girl's face. "A simple 'Doctor' is enough for me. Make sure to relay every detail as I watch the slaughter, Mayuri."

The girl's face practically burst into flames at the use of her first name, but even that heat couldn't compare to the blaze upon her ears. She did all she could to cover her face, hands scattering cutely across her expression as they failed to completely hide her embarrassment.

"D-Doctor Stylish, please don't!" She wailed. "Don't use my name so casually like that!"

"My apologies," he drawled, nearly causing Tatsumi to hurl from the faux tone. "I just find your performance most impressive, that's all."

The girl merely groaned and continued to hide her face, listening in as one of Stylish's apparent minions continued his dark deeds.

"When do we go in?" Wave asked, taking a step towards the Doctor.

"You can attack whenever you please," the man waved his hand dismissively, still smiling. "I'm not your leader, I am merely your guide. Now that I've done my part, the rest of you can dirty your hands with the annihilation of these petty killers. My minions and I will observe the battleground and offer assistance only when necessary. We're not suited for direct combat, you see," the man continued, ignoring Wave's growing scowl. "Team Stylish plays a support role, nothing more."

"I guess that lame response shouldn't really surprise me," Wave spat, walking past the rest of the group and towards the edge of the cliff. "Let's go."

He drew his shortsword and donned the Grand Chariot's armor in a flash, jumping over the edge before anyone could get a word in edgewise. Desperate to avert further suspicion, Tatsumi ran after him as fast as he could without the aid of Incursio.

"_I can control this," _Tatsumi thought to himself, his heart pounding as his only home and sanctuary grew closer and closer. "_I can save them!" _

Wordlessly, Seryu clutched her little Teigu tighter than ever before and watched Tatsumi run after Wave, still unable to come to terms with the boy's confession. He was a member of Night Raid. He had killed her mentor, Captain Ogre. Still, he was General Esdeath's companion, and to seek conflict with him was to invite her disapproval. She didn't know what to do, and without another second of hesitation she dove into the fray, seeking to bury those troublesome thoughts

Dr. Stylish tutted, casting an arm out. "Do not be outshined, my loyal servants! Now, Team Stylish," he cried, eyes wide and filled with glee, "attack with passion and intensity!"

Kurome merely watched, her blank expression unchanging as an army of masked slaves suddenly burst out of the forest and charged towards their target. Their shared cry robbed the night of its silence, a grim reminder of the reprieve that Night Raid was about to lose.

* * *

><p>"Tch," Leone spat, dropping the knife from her teeth. "What an annoying bastard. Who the hell hides in a pond and waits for someone to walk by, anyway?" She growled and activated the Teigu at her waist, her hair lengthening dramatically as her fists were replaced with giant claws and her animal instincts took over.<p>

"They're in danger," she grit her teeth, heading immediately back into the building. "If I don't find them before the intruders do, it could get nasty. My reflexes are top-notch, but even for me, that attack was pretty quick…"

As Leone dashed through the frigid halls of Night Raid HQ, her friend Lubbock was doing the very same, though he was easily the more shaken one by far. "So many enemies," he gasped, his lungs freezing and burning simultaneously as he sprinted forward. "Where the hell did they even come from?!"

Suddenly, a darkened shape descended up ahead, smashing through the ceiling as if the many inches of stone didn't make any difference. He was a burly man, silent as he rose to his feet, and wearing what was quite possibly the ugliest kind of mask Lubbock had ever seen.

"I don't suppose that's a fashion statement?" He quipped, sweating a little. His lighthearted comment fell on deaf ears, however, and the man advanced upon him.

"Enemy," he muttered, shambling forward. "Eliminate, ELIM-!"

This time, the stone wall on the side shattered, and a shining figure crashed through and drove the mysterious man into the opposite wall, killing him instantly. That's when the green-haired boy noticed the armor, and his face lit up like never before.

"Tatsumi!" He cried, comical tears spilling forth as he sped forward and wrapped his unfortunate friend in a surprisingly devastating hug.

"Ack...can't...breathe!" Tatsumi gasped out, eyes wide beneath the metal helm.

"I love you," Lubbock laughed, silly tears still falling. "Your timing couldn't have been better, man! Welcome back!"

"...killing...me…" Tatsumi pleaded, finally bursting free from his ally's embrace and pointing at him accusingly. "Is that how you greet all of your friends?! Wrapping them in a death-grip?"

"Sorry," Lubbock laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "I just wasn't expecting you to show up all of a sudden. I really did miss you, too! Do you have any idea what it's like to be the only guy stuck in this place? Surrounded by such lovely, lovely boobs, with not a soul to share the experience with…"

"That's all you think about!" Tatsumi yelled, hands on his head as he let out an exasperated sigh. Lubbock just laughed again and suddenly moved to Tatsumi's side, wrapping an amicable arm around his friend's shoulders.

"I'd say it's more worrisome that you _don't _think about our comrades' bodies~" he chimed, causing Tatsumi to elbow him in the ribs. The green-haired boy winced, backing away.

"The entire base is in danger, and that's all you can think about?" He cried. "Help me out, here! I'm taking a huge risk in helping you, I hope you know!"

Lubbock blinked and tilted his head. Tatsumi facepalmed.

"I've been under General Esdeath's watchful eyes, remember?" He sighed. "I'm here with three others and a small army, all of whom are focused entirely on killing our friends! Stop thinking about their chests for five minutes and help me protect them!"

Just then, an entire slew of similar enemies burst out of the shadows, crawling like beasts towards their prey. Unable to recognize Tatsumi within Incursio's armored form, they did not hesitate and closed in on the two assassins with terrifying speed.

"Waaah!" Lubbock wailed, hands on his head. "Where the hell did they come from?! We're in deep, man! Let's get outta-"

Incursio burst into smoke, revealing the young man within. Immediately the group of masked enemies froze, staring at their supposed ally. The shortsword had returned to its home on his back, sheathed and dormant as the chain on its pommel jangled softly.

"Tatsumi?" Lubbock blinked, eyes flitting from his friend to their foes, and back again. Tatsumi merely sighed, arms moving to his left side with gradual precision.

"I hate using this," he growled, "but Incursio isn't enough to deal with this many guys. I have to use it."

White light shined in his hands and gave birth to an elegant katana, sheathed in lacquered wood and glistening beneath the moonlight that streamed through the windows at their left.

"The hell is that?" Lubbock blinked. Tatsumi lowered his head in response, his grip on the tsuka almost crushing the material as he tensed up.

"A backup plan."

He burst forward with a level of speed and deadliness that Lubbock had never witnessed before, filling the hall with bloodied chunks of flesh with no more than a couple swings. He cast the blood away from the sword and quickly returned it to the sheathe, wincing as the voice in his head fell silent. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the katana vanished, as if it was never there to begin with.

"Well, that's a neat trick," Lubbock laughed nervously, caught off-guard by his friend's sudden display of brutality. "For a second there, I almost thought you were Akame."

"Hopefully she's awake," Tatsumi replied, tilting his head to stare at Lubbock with a worried look. "We're going to need everyone for this fight, just to be certain that nobody gets hurt or killed."

"What's going on? Why are you here all of a sudden?" His friend shrugged, looking confused. "You suddenly got kidnapped by the Capital's Strongest and we only saw you once afterwards, and even then, you were basically on a leash. Did I miss something?"

"It's your fault, dumbass," Tatsumi chided, pointing an accusing finger at the other boy. "One of the Jaegers followed you and Big Sis all the way back here! It was a stroke of luck that I got chosen to tag along, otherwise you'd probably be dead by now!"

"You really don't have any faith in me!" Lubbock wailed, falling to his knees in an impressive show of melodrama. "I thought we were best friends forever, through thick and thin, always trusting-!"

"What the hell have you been smoking since I've been gone?!" Tatsumi barked, hands on his head again. "You're probably the biggest idiot I know! If you guys had taken a single look behind you while walking home, none of this would have happened!"

"Tatsumi," a familiar voice sounded from behind him, commanding both individuals' attention as the source of the noise stepped out of the darkness. Unfazed by the bloodied corpses at her feet, Akame moved forward as her beautiful nightgown swished quietly with every step.

"Akame!" Tatsumi cried, smiling brightly. "You're okay, thank goodness! Not that I was afraid or anything, I just…"

She flashed him a cute smile.

"I'm just glad to see you're not hurt," he continued, chuckling a bit.

"Thank you," she nodded, scratching her nose. "I, too, am glad to find that you are well."

"If you're done flirting," Lubbock smirked, causing his friend to stiffen up, "we've got work to do. Let's get outside and face the enemy's assault head-on! If they're expecting us to be on the defensive, then an all-out attack is probably our only way of catching 'em off-guard!"

"It's a good idea," Tatsumi conceded, moving to stare out of one of the many windows on the hall's left side, "but we should be careful. I've avoided their suspicion for a little while, but once they see me fighting beside or protecting you, all bets are off. They'll come at me like I'm just another member of Night Raid."

"But you are," Akame responded. Tatsumi remained silent, his mind whirling.

What was this sudden doubt he was feeling, gazing down below as a slew of masked henchmen encroached upon Night Raid's HQ? Was he really feeling attached to his so-called enemies, the handful of Jaegers who commanded this small task force?

No, he couldn't afford that. For Bulat and for Sheele, he had to bury that feeling. And so Tatsumi did, swallowing the lump in his throat and turning back to his two friends. That's when a new face appeared, spectacles shining as he approached.

"A new one," Lubbock growled, tensing up as Akame did the same. Their newest foe was an unassuming one, a young man with a gentle face and no visible weapons.

"My compliments, though we are enemies," he spoke, smiling eerily. "My name is Toby, and if I must say," he continued, glancing over at Tatsumi, "I'm a bit shocked to see a member of the Jaegers suddenly turning on his own allies."

"Sorry to disappoint," Tatsumi bit back, eyes growing dull as that familiar geyser of hatred welled up inside of him. "I'm back where I belong, now, so there's nothing to stop me from slaughtering every single one of you in the name of justice."

Toby blinked, not expecting such a response.

"And when I'm done with all of you," the boy continued, green eyes flashing dangerously as he spread his arms, "I'll go with my friends to face the Jaegers who came here."

"Can you do it?"

Tatsumi blinked, and Toby smiled.

"From what I've gathered, they care about you. Just as much as your assassin friends do," the man chuckled. "Are you so willing to dedicate yourself to Night Raid's cause that you would stab your other friends in the back? For one who claims to fight for the people, you're pretty dishonorable."

Tatsumi grit his teeth and stared at the floor, wrapped up in a maelstrom of dissonance that was all too familiar. However, Lubbock's hand on his shoulder brought a sudden calm to him, and the normally arrogant boy's smile had been transformed into something far more gentle.

"Don't worry about it," he said, tightening his grip. "We trust you, man. Let's just get out of here and fix this mess, huh?"

After a moment, Tatsumi nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

"I'll catch up," Akame interjected, her face utterly blank as he drew the Murasame from its sheath. "Once this man is dead, I will follow you."

"Let's go down there and give them hell," Lubbock said with extra volume, trying to stay motivated. "For Night Raid, and for the people!"

"Yeah!" Tatsumi responded, approaching the hole through which he had made his entrance.

"_I just hope we have some breathing room before they decide to attack me," _he thought. He jumped out, then, and brought his hand back to grip Incursio as the resilient armor once again coated his body. Lubbock wasn't far behind, taking the plunge shortly after he did.

"_This is where it all counts!"_

Reaching the ground first, Tatsumi's sudden landing generated a massive cloud of dirt as his armored feet collided with the earth. It wasn't long before he found himself breezing through the mooks that Stylish had brought with him, carving a path to the Jaegers beyond.

Back in the corridor, Akame traded blows with her new opponent, unaware of the young woman who approached from behind.

* * *

><p>"How interesting," Dr. Stylish pondered, arms crossed with a hand beneath his chin. It was one of his more famous gestures, one that spoke volumes about the glorious machine that was his mind. "It would seem that Bulat's successor has joined the fray. That armor is eerily similar to Wave-kun's own Grand Chariot, don't you think?'<p>

His servants didn't respond, as expected. It wasn't as if their opinions really mattered anyway; his kindness was not to be mistaken for weakness, and they surely knew their place. To voice a dissenting opinions was to invite his wrath.

"Lor-..." Mayuri blinked, her face growing a bit red as she looked away. "I mean, Dr. Stylish...our forces are being decimated by Night Raid. More of their assassins have joined the fray," she continued, "and the situation is looking dire."

"We will proceed," Stylish insisted, running a hand through his hair. "We've come this far, and those two have yet to join the fray." He narrowed his eyes, suspicion clouding his mind. "What could they possibly be waiting for? It would be wise to strike while the enemy is distracted by my fodder, so why hesitate? We don't have all night."

"Dr. Stylish," the blonde-haired man interrupted, "please forgive my rudeness, but I thought you may want to know...the Jaegers Wave and Kurome are advancing."

"It certainly took them long enough," Dr. Stylish clicked his tongue, clearly irritated.

* * *

><p>"Looks like it's finally our turn," Wave spoke, glancing at the silent girl beside him. "Are you sure about this? She <em>is <em>your sister, after all."

"I'm sure," Kurome responded dryly, hand on the Yatsufusa's hilt. "You can fight whoever you want, but my big sister...she's mine." She lowered her head and Wave could no longer see her eyes, but the enhanced senses gifted to him by the Tyrant's flesh informed him that her mind was in chaos.

"Do what you have to do," he replied, causing her to lift her head and gaze at him in surprise. "It's not my position to judge you," he continued, hands tightening into fists as he watched Tatsumi crush Stylish's minions, "and your family issues are none of my business. Looks like I need to go beat some more sense into Tatsumi, so if you need help, call my name."

Kurome blinked, and watched in silence as Wave suddenly charged on ahead.

"_It's nothing impressive," _she thought, smiling ever so slightly, "_but, thank you."_

She watched him run to Tatsumi and throw a haymaker his way, generating a massive airburst as their fists collided.

"_Wave…are you trying to appear strong?"_

* * *

><p>"It's you and me!" Tatsumi cried, trying not to cry out in glee as that destructive fire threatened to burn him from the inside out.<p>

"You're damn right!" Wave cried, throwing another punch. Grand Chariot and Incursio began to trade blows on a level far beyond that of their onlookers, stunning all who dared to watch as they finally came to blows.

"How could you betray us?" Wave yelled out, anger welling up from within. "You've had so many chances! I even looked out for you!"

"Don't act like you understand!" Tatsumi responded, throwing out a roundhouse kick that sent his rival flying away. "I'm fighting for what is right!"

"So am I!" Wave yelled, kicking off of the ground yet again and tackling his opponent, driving Tatsumi into the rocky base of Night Raid's fortress. An avalanche of dirt and stone descended upon him as he gazed upon Tatsumi's cracked armor, sighing.

"The Tyrant respects a strong will," he spoke, staring down at the boy with pity. "If you're so unsure about what you want, then why are you fighting me? You won't stand a chance until you know who you are."

"I know who I am," Tatsumi growled, arms reaching out for Wave's neck. The other boy's eyes widened.

"I'm the one who's going to change the world!"

He burst free from the rocky indentation, spinning on his heels and casting Wave into the air with a powerful throw. Sprinting forward, Tatsumi knocked aside a good handful of Team Stylish mooks before kicking off into the sky, rising above Wave and tilting his body to one side.

"Fall," Tatsumi growled, swinging his leg into Wave's chest and sending the boy crashing into the earth. The sheer power of his impact sent out a shockwave that threw every one of Stylish's experimental soldiers off their feet, and a large cloud of dust obscured the impromptu battlefield. Wave slowly climbed out of the hole his impact had created, and with no small amount of effort.

Landing solidly on his feet and not far from Lubbock, Tatsumi shook out his arms and walked forward.

"Nice," Lubbock sweatdropped, chopping a couple mooks in half as he watched his comrade walk away. "Our homo role model would be proud," he snickered.

"_OI," the ghost of Bulat yelled within Lubbock's mind, causing Imaginary Lubbock to nearly jump out of his skin. "That's in poor taste! Show some respect, damn it! Have you already forgotten how many times I tried to train you and give you advice? Don't spit upon my sexual preferences like that!" _

"_What the hell?!" Imaginary Lubbock screamed, completely at a loss for words as his ghostly mentor faded into nothingness. _

Back on the battlefield, Lubbock was drooling a bit as his daydream continued, with Mine and Leone suddenly crashing into the ground on either side of him. Leone approached the boy and waved a hand in front of his face, sighing as she received no response.

"Moron," Mine sighed, hefting her Pumpkin up and aiming for the nearest enemy. "It's a good thing this is such a pinch," she grinned, "since I'll be able to take care of these guys with no problem!"

"That's if I don't get to them first!" Leone roared, charging forward and clotheslining two mooks at once. "We can't afford to disappoint the Boss by letting these assholes tear our base apart!"

"Right!" Mine cried, incinerating a handful of nameless foes with a single shot from her mystical rifle. Her eyes caught Tatsumi in the middle of his duel with Wave, and she watched with awe as the two descendants of the Tyrant continued to sew devastation across the battlefield. Every blow was just another shockwave headed their way, casting more of Stylish's minions into the air and shattering the ground beneath them.

"What incredible power," she muttered.

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE?!" Tatsumi screamed, flying towards his rival.

"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Wave yelled, bursting forward to meet the boy halfway.

Again their fists collided, plate against plate as each armored punch reached the opponent's face, shattering their helms and sending them careening into their allies. Wave slammed into one of Kurome's puppets as Tatsumi was barely caught with Leone's enhanced arms. The air was filled with an uncomfortable silence as they moved away from their rescuers, approaching each other once again. Seryu's heartbroken face flashed in his mind, and Tatsumi hesitated.

"_What is justice?" _

Tatsumi's eyes went wide and he froze mid-stride, causing Wave to hesitate as well. The other boy looked to his feet and winced, struggling against the cognitive dissonance that threatened to overtake him. He finally looked up and faced his newest friend, emerald and sapphire meeting perfectly in the middle as their masters grappled with the meaning behind their conflict. A slow and winding drop of blood slid down over his right eye and caused Tatsumi to wince, temporarily obscuring his vision.

Tatsumi blinked, right as Akame descended from above and aimed for Wave's throat. Moving by instinct alone, Tatsumi dashed forward and intercepted her deadly slash with an outstretched arm, meeting her shocked expression with one of his own. Seryu, continuing her relentless pursuit of Akame after witnessing Toby's defeat, also stared in surprise as Tatsumi protected someone who should have been his enemy. She landed some distance away and couldn't even bring herself to command Koro, stunned by this sudden turn of events.

"What am I-?" Tatsumi wondered aloud, staring blankly at Akame.

Akame leapt away and regrouped over by Leone and Lubbock, looking confused as Tatsumi recovered from his own shock. "Tatsumi," she began, her eyes narrowing a little, "why did you block my attack?"

"I-"

The young assassin stared at his hands, unable to find the right words to explain. Certainly, the three ahead of him were his best friends, the closest thing to a family he had ever had. And yet…

He tilted his head to look back at Wave, whose arms had fallen to his side and was no longer attacking him. He could no longer deny that the Jaegers were beginning to reach that same level of camaraderie he'd built with Night Raid. Despite the tension between him and Esdeath's Special Police Force, his relationship with Wave was too reminiscent of the one he'd had with Bulat. He felt like he had a brother again, no matter how irritating he could be at times. And it went without saying that certain other members were feeding his sense of hope, namely Bols and Run. Even Kurome was endearing to him, so great were the similarities between her and her older sister.

And, despite what she had done and in spite of everything she may have done beyond his knowledge, even Seryu seemed pitiable. It wasn't enough for him to ignore the hostility between the Jaegers and Night Raid, but it still gave him hope.

"This isn't right," Tatsumi murmured, much to Wave's surprise. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"Tatsumi…" Wave deactivated his Grand Chariot, unable to fight in such a shocked state.

Just then, an incredible screeching sound pierced the air. Everyone reached for their ears and cried out in agony, overwhelmed by the sudden cry of a Danger Beast. An Air Manta, to be precise, distracting everyone from the current situation.

Thanks to her enhanced senses, however, Leone was perfectly capable of escaping her stupor and defending herself from her previous attacker's spiteful blow. The strangely adorned man yelped in surprise as she caught yet another one of his throwing knives in her teeth, glowering at him like a rabid animal.

"_What the hell is WITH this woman?!" _He screamed in his mind, charging forward despite his fear. "_That's the second time she survived one of my surprise attacks!" _

"It'll take a lot more than that to put me down!" Leone roared, intercepting his next blow and grabbing the man by his throat. "And don't think you'll die easily, I'm gonna-!"

His neck snapped under the tremendous force of her lion hands, and the blonde woman moaned with frustration as his lifeless body crumpled at her feet.

"What a bore! I should've been more careful," she whined. Mine sweatdropped.

"That's a little scary, Leone…"

* * *

><p>High above the battleground at the foot of her headquarters, Night Raid's Najenda watched with a cool expression as the opposing forces stopped trying to kill each other for a brief moment.<p>

"Well now," she grumbled, glancing at her two cloaked companions, "this is a surprise. Not only has Tatsumi returned to us, but now he's suddenly defending our enemies?"

"Maybe this 'Tatsumi' has turned?" One of the hooded figures interjected, a melodious female voice that danced on the air. "Doesn't sound like you subordinates are very reliable, eh?"

Najenda scoffed.

"If that is the case," the other figure added, this voice much deeper and far more masculine, "then one of us should join the battle. The odds must be evened if our allies are to prevail."

"You have a point," Najenda conceded, arms crossed and eyes closed as she mulled over the situation. "Susanoo, head down at once and deal with our enemies. Leave none alive, and protect the one named Tatsumi; he'll be the one covered in plated armor."

"Understood," the male figure responded, immediately jumping off of the Air Manta's back and falling to the ground below.

"_I hope you know what you're doing, Tatsumi." _Najenda reached for a cigar, hoping for an opportunity to take the edge off.

* * *

><p>"Just listen to me," Tatsumi pleaded, hands raised as he stood between Wave and the assassins aiming to kill him. "There's another way for us to deal with this!"<p>

A sudden object colliding with the ground sent him and Wave flying backwards, and a massive dirt cloud obscured his friends as the two of them rose to their feet. Wave's armor disappeared as Kurome ran to them with all haste, looking concerned as the blue-haired warrior winced in pain. Tatsumi's blows had done more damage than he'd let on, and it was obvious at this point.

"I'll live!" He laughed, trying to put on a tough face for her to see. Though she did not voice her concerns, her expression was all he needed to see. She was worried and it flattered the hell out of him, feeding his ego as the young man donned Grand Chariot once again.

"Don't waste your energy," he advised, crouching into a fighting stance. "We'll handle this."

"I'm not fighting them!" Tatsumi cried, arms spread out in exasperation. Wave groaned and facepalmed, unable to deal with the boy's back-and-forth mentality.

"Will you just choose a side already?" He whined, shaking his head. "You're just complicating things, otherwise."

"Hey, don't complain!" Tatsumi shouted, sounding offended. "I saved you from Akame's Teigu, remember? The one that poisons you and kills you almost instantly if you've got a beating heart? Yeah, that thing! You're welcome!"

"No big deal," Wave shrugged, only adding to the other boy's irritation. "I'd have dodged it without your help, anyway."

"You are so full of shit!" Tatsumi yelled, stepping forward to literally butt heads with his rival. From her position behind a tree, Kurome could almost see the sparks gathering between them as their armored foreheads clashed, emphasizing their mutual frustration.

"I apologize for interrupting," the blue-haired newcomer spoke, approaching them slowly. He'd walked out of that crater as if falling hundreds of feet was something he did for a living, and that was pretty damn intimidating. Kurome went completely unnoticed as Susanoo stepped forward, his eyes focused only on the armored adolescents up ahead. "I am here to kill one of you and return the other to Night Raid's custody. Which of you is named Tatsumi?"

Since neither one of the armored youths was willing to offer the truth to the newcomer, each pointed their finger at the other.

"He is," they said simultaneously. Susanoo's expression was unchanging, but for the other two, it was as if the greatest insult had been spoken between them.

"You bastard!" Tatsumi cried.

"I don't want to get pounded anymore than you do! Do you even see that guy? Look at his weapon!"

Imposing weapons aside, the two of them immediately grappled one another and rolled around comedically despite the situation, causing nearly every onlooker to sweatdrop in response.

"Oi, oi!" A loud voice broke in, coming from an extremely muscular individual who stood taller than any other person on the battlefield. "What are you two doing, goofing around like that? Hurry up and kill someone!"

"The hell are you?" Wave grumbled, currently pinned beneath Tatsumi and ignoring the boy's taunts.

"The name's Kakusan," the man sneered, reaching for the massive pair of scissors at his back. "I'm your backup."

Mine's eyes went wide and her breath escaped her as the man drew his weapon, a Teigu that was horrifying in her eyes. The appearance alone meant nothing, but the significance tied to it was one she would never, ever forget.

"Extase!" She cried, gripping her Pumpkin so tightly that her knuckles whitened. The giant man laughed and swung the weapon from side to side, admiring the glowing steel as Mine struggled against her overwhelming anger.

"That's right, little lady! I'm going to chop you all to pieces with your dead comrade's Teigu!" He taunted, smiling evilly as Mine took a shaky step forward. "Come after me if you're up to it! Not that you'll be able to do a damn thing, of course!"

Just then, the three Night Raid assassins in front of Tatsumi collapsed, and he finally noticed the green mist that crept onto the scene.

"Poison mist?" He inferred, hands reaching for the platinum helm upon his head. He heaved a sigh of relief, however, upon realizing that the poison had no effect on him whatsoever. Even Kurome jumped backwards, eager to stay out of the strange compound's area of effect.

"One of that doctor's nasty tricks, no doubt," Wave spat, arms crossed as he watched the three Night Raid members struggle against the effect. Lying upon the ground and unable to use their weapons, they were almost like cattle to him. Unable to fight, unable to display their sense of honor. He was robbed of a fair fight, and it disappointed him.

"Oi, you," Tatsumi growled, staring at the giant man holding Sheele's Extase. "Drop the scissors."

"What the hell are you prattling on about?" The mustachioed man laughed, swinging the weapon from side to side. "This is mine, and I'm going to use it to carve them into bloody little-"

"That's an order!"

Both the man and Wave blinked, though Wave's eyes weren't visible beneath his gunmetal helm.

"As a member of the Jaegers and Esdeath's general-in-training," Tatsumi continued, "I order you to leave that Teigu behind."

The man opened his mouth to protest, but ultimately chose to comply; after all, who would ever want to invite Esdeath's wrath? Without another word he lowered the Teigu to the ground, looking bitter as he did so. Susanoo watched in silence as all this transpired, blinking slowly. It soon became apparent that he was completely immune to the mist that surrounded them all.

"That's impossible," Mayuri stammered, sweating nervously as she listened in. "No living being without the antidote could possibly be immune to the poison's paralyzing effect! Only the members of Team Stylish should be immune, discounting Wave-san and Tatsumi-san!"

"Unless," Stylish replied, eyes narrowed, "it's not a living being."

Susanoo cast his staff-like weapon off to the side and revealed a series of razor blades hidden within, forcing them to rotate as he carved his way through a legion of masked foes.

"Don't be so hasty!" Stylish cried, pleased with the information that was relayed to him through his assistants. "Even in death, my experiments serve a purpose!"

Reaching for a remote, the demented man pressed the big red button and detonated his dead subordinates, consuming the mysterious man in a series of explosions. Everyone, Jaegers and assassins together, watched in awe as the blue-haired stranger emerged from the flames completely unfazed by his injuries. A replacement for his right arm immediately sprouted from his body, and any other injuries were immediately healed.

"As I thought," Stylish sighed. "A biological Teigu. This could be problematic."

"Susanoo!" Najenda suddenly called from up above, immediately commanding the Teigu's attention. "Enemies on the southeast ridge! Eliminate them at once!"

"Understood," the newcomer replied, leaping high into the air and grabbing onto the Air Manta's left flipper, quickly climbing onto its back and riding it towards Stylish and his assistants.

Tatsumi quickly glanced at Wave, finally coming to a decision as he approached the paralyzed Seryu and scooped her into his arms. "I don't want my friends to die."

Part of him wanted to believe that sentence was a lie. Part of him simply couldn't, knowing that he was actually beginning to like Esdeath's subordinates. As for Seryu, he gazed down at the poor disturbed girl, taken aback by her shining eyes and the tears that threatened to fall from them.

"_She doesn't like this situation anymore than I do," _he thought. "_Still…" _

"I've got you," he said, pulling her limp form tighter against his own. Seryu blushed despite herself, and desperately fought against the wretched revelation that had poisoned her against him over the past day. He had killed her teacher, he was a member of Night Raid.

"_He's protecting us." _

She couldn't decide. Ultimately, she had no idea just how similar their minds were in this moment, and it was only going to bring them closer together. But until that time…

"Wave, let's go." Tatsumi turned to face his friend, finally certain of his path. His former comrades watched, stunned, as he carried one enemy in his arms and calmly approached another, seemingly unaffected by the knowledge that they had tried to kill his precious friends.

"Tatsumi?"

Incursio's master stopped at Wave's side, staring at the cliff far beyond. He watched emotionlessly as Najenda and her Air Manta descended upon Dr. Stylish, fully prepared to kill the mad scientist and finish the fight.

"Let's go save him."

* * *

><p>"He just won't let us go, will he?!" Stylish cried, soaring through the air as Susanoo finally landed on the ridge. His loyal assistants suffered the same fate, sliding against the frigid ground as the biological Teigu calmly approached them.<p>

Wave and Tatsumi slammed into the ground between him and his prey, then, one raising his fists as the other walked away to set Seryu against a tree.

"Wait here, and watch," Tatsumi said gently. Seryu's breath came in short bursts, her entire perspective warped and twisted upside down as someone who should be her worst enemy showed her unfathomable kindness. He turned away from her and rejoined Wave, raising his own fists to Susanoo.

"One of you is Tatsumi," the Teigu said emotionlessly, standing still. "Whoever you are, stand aside and permit me to eliminate these targets. You may then return with me to Night Raid's headquarters and receive your debriefing from my master."

"I'm Tatsumi," Incursio's wielder spoke, remaining fixed in place. "And sorry, but I have a different idea of how to handle things, here. You can go ahead and tell Boss that I'll come home soon, but I have something I need to do, first."

"What is that?" Susanoo replied.

"Creating change from the inside," Tatsumi continued, clenching his fists even tighter as Wave looked at him in awe. "There are good people within the Capital and if I stay where I am, things can change. I'll be the one to change them!"

Susanoo remained silent for a moment, but when he finally responded, it was hardly what any of them expected to hear.

"You have dirt on your feet!" He cried, suddenly rushing towards Tatsumi and wiping down the top of his feet with a cloth he pulled out of thin air.

"_What incredible speed-!" _Tatsumi and Wave thought together, their eyes wide as the mystical neat freak polished the boy's armored boots to a perfect shine.

"Now then, your words are strong," Susanoo finally responded, back to being his emotionless self, "but I have an order that I must fulfill. I am not to harm you, but my master wishes for you to stay here with your comrades. I cannot allow you to leave."

"And what about the Jaegers?" Tatsumi asked, still tensed up and ready for the inevitable fight. Kurome stepped out of the shadows of the trees and watched with interest.

"I must eliminate the targets," came the cold response. Tatsumi scoffed, raising one hand to the sky. Lightning was born from his fingertips and began to take on a new shape, much to the surprise of those who bore witness to this encounter.

"I can't let that happen," Tatsumi growled, finally managing to summon the auxiliary weapon bound to his suit of armor: the Tyrant's Fang, Neuntote. Spinning the crimson spear in his hands, Tatsumi brought it crashing down to point threateningly at the biological Teigu before him, generating a light airburst as he did so.

"Okay, that was cool," Wave conceded, grinning hugely as he prepared to face off against the imposing enemy before them.

"It just kind of happened," Tatsumi admitted, grinning sheepishly beneath his helm as Susanoo raised his own weapon. "Not sure if it will be enough, though."

"Why are you protecting me?" Stylish stammered, looking rather terrified as he stared at the monstrous being with blue hair. "You could die here. I planned to kill you, myself! I was fully prepared to expose your allegiance to Night Raid and discredit General Esdeath! Why?!"

"That's simply the choice I made," Tatsumi responded, not sparing the man a single look. "We're Jaegers, aren't we?"

Dr. Stylish blinked.

"We look out for each other."

Melodramatic tears began to pour out of his eyes as he began to prostrate himself, practically worshipping the boy who had saved his life.

"Tatsumi-samaaaaaaaa!"

The armored youths before him both sweatdropped, and even Susanoo widened his eyes a bit.

"_What the hell, what the hell?" _Wave and Tatsumi thought simultaneously, caught off-guard by the man's sudden one-eighty. How anyone could go from "mad scientist" to "humbled ally" so quickly was completely baffling.

Suddenly, the Air Manta approached them all and took position above the group, with Najenda staring emotionlessly down at the small group.

"Susanoo, return. We're going home."

"Understood," the Teigu responded without hesitation, lowering his arms and turning his back on the Jaegers he had been willing to destroy only moments ago. Tatsumi gazed up at the silver-haired woman above, their eyes meeting without a single word passing between them.

"_Boss…" _

Susanoo leapt onto the Air Manta and it immediately turned around, flying back towards Night Raid's fortress. Heaving a great sigh, Tatsumi dismissed Incursio as Wave did the same, and the two of them collapsed on their rear ends.

And they laughed together, completely overwhelmed by everything they had experienced over the past hour or so. Kurome walked over to them and, no longer hindered by Stylish's poison, so did Seryu. Stylish and his assistants also approached, looking quite grateful towards the two young men who had stared down certain death and walked away unscathed.

"So," Wave continued to laugh, gazing up at the scientist, "I guess this means we're being promoted?"

"I'll recommend it," the man chuckled, running a hand through his hair. He was still sweating and appeared rather shaken, with his gaze focused entirely on the boy with chestnut hair who was currently resting at his feet.

He possessed the power to completely destroy Tatsumi and ruin Esdeath's career. He could've usurped her and taken full advantage of this situation, leading to a series of new experiments that would've heralded a dark age of innovation and groundbreaking science.

Instead, he had cowered before an enemy far superior to him and found himself indebted to that very same boy he initially planned to kill.

"Tatsumi," Seryu spoke suddenly, falling to her knees and reaching for him. "Why did you do all this? You're evil, it's...against justice…"

She blinked, she breathed, she contemplated. Seryu still seemed incapable of fully understanding, though if he had to be fair, Tatsumi didn't even understand it himself.

"I guess," he finally replied, smiling over at her, "I just did what I believed in."

"Let's return to the Capital," Kurome interjected, looking hungry. Tatsumi could tell, since her eyes were that same dull black that Akame herself adopted when she thought of meat. "I'm really hungry and General Esdeath will want to know that our assault failed."

"Yeah," Wave replied, rising to his feet. "I think the only question that's left is, who's going to tell her?"

"You," Kurome said.

"You," Tatsumi laughed.

"I trust you'll be able to handle this," Stylish winked.

"Good luck, Wave!" Seryu cheered, rising to her feet and pumping one of her iron fists encouragingly.

"Oh, FUCK YOU GUYS!" Wave cried, flailing about dramatically as his friends laughed.

And at long last, Tatsumi could finally believe it himself.

Friends.


	7. Kill the Legacy

"_Words that kill...would you speak them to me?"_

Episode 7: Kill the Legacy

* * *

><p>"Is this true, Tatsumi?"<p>

Esdese's expression wasn't necessarily disapproving, but since she wasn't showing him her cute smile, Tatsumi figured it wasn't unreasonable to feel a bit nervous. With her elbows on the table and her face pressed against her interlocked fingers, the general looked a bit ominous.

"Yeah," he replied after a moment of hesitation, clenching his fists beneath the table. "All of it. I fought against Wave and protected the members of Night Raid, I'm the one who ended the mission. And I returned after I realized something."

"And what might that be?"

Tatsumi smiled in spite of his fear, the Two-In-One bestowing upon him an uncanny level of confidence. "That I'm not going to change a damn thing if I don't put myself close to the enemy. That all of us, Night Raid and the Jaegers together, are fighting for the good of the Empire but in different ways. Because of that, I'm able to stay here with you without sacrificing my values."

"And what are those values?" Esdese was smiling now, but Wave was still looking a bit nervous. Tatsumi figured he'd back his friend up in explaining the night's events, but the two of them were still utterly alone in the room with their commander. It was enough to make any battle-hardened warrior nervous.

"I fight for the right reasons," Tatsumi replied, flashing the same determined smile that made her heart flutter. "In the end, the methods don't really mean much. All that matters is the result, and if we leave Night Raid alone, we will get those results. We're here to protect the Capital and the Empire as a whole, aren't we?"

Tatsumi leaned forward as he continued, eyes narrowing. "If that is the case, then we should think long and hard about the ones who are hurting that Empire, right?"

"Perhaps," Esdese chuckled, resting her chin on one hand and looking rather amused. "Still, I don't think the Prime Minister will be pleased to hear that a direct assault on Night Raid's headquarters was thwarted by one of our own."

"It wasn't thwarted," Tatsumi countered, leaning back in his chair. "We encountered a significant amount of resistance and overestimated Night Raid's combat potential. That's all there is to it."

Esdese chuckled again, almost swelling with pride. He was learning to play the game, and this was good. One day at a time, he was getting closer to her expectations…

"I think that will do for now," she finally said, turning around in her chair to look at the light of dawn that was streaming through one of the windows. "The sun is rising and you two have been up all night, so return to your quarters and rest as needed. Be prepared to return to the field at a moment's notice, however, as our job is never truly finished until the Capital is cleansed of its enemies. Dismissed."

"Ma'am!" Tatsumi and Wave leapt to their feat in perfect synchronization, saluting their commander and walking out of the dining room.

Esdese watched them go, her smile widening even further. "_So that is your decision, Tatsumi? Rather than bringing Night Raid and my Jaegers together, you would remain with us and twist them to suit your own ends? How very shrewd!"_

Esdese rose from her seat and left the room as well, following the green-eyed assassin back to their room. It had been too long since she'd held him close, and it was about time for her to fix that.

* * *

><p>"Hah! Hyah! Huyah!" Tatsumi cried, swinging the Incursio's blade with all the strength he could muster. He'd gotten about five or six hours of sleep after the previous night's affairs, and waking up after such a strenuous encounter had left him with crusty eyes and an aching body. Even so, the hardest part had been prying himself from Esdese's loving embrace, and not simply due to her sheer strength. He was beginning to enjoy the sensation, and he knew that was dangerous.<p>

This was for the good of the Empire, he told himself. Attachment would weaken him and hamper his judgment. He had to remain focused on the ultimate goal, which consisted of the following: unifying Night Raid and the Jaegers, mastering his use of both Incursio and the Two-In-One, and destroying those who had virtually enslaved the Capital. These conditions would be met at any cost, and he couldn't afford to hold back anymore. His reservations had to die.

And so did the Prime Minister. This single thought was enough to make something snap within him, and his next overhead strike proceeded to devastate the training dummy before him. Wood and straw burst into the air as the shortsword came falling mercilessly upon them, all while Esdese watched with sleepy eyes.

"That's all well and good," she spoke, rubbing one eye, "but how will you fare with your new Teigu? I want you to show me its power, again."

Tatsumi turned around to face her, his mouth set in a rigid frown. "I'm not using that weapon unless I absolutely have to," he insisted, staring down at his feet in shame. The memories of carnage and bloodlust were all too vivid in his mind, and it made summoning that weapon even harder than usual. "Incursio feels more comfortable than that sword."

"And yet," Esdese replied, stepping into the courtyard, "that very sword is closer to your soul than the Incursio can ever be. Why do you think it chose you? How could it have possibly awakened in your hands, and yours alone?"

Tatsumi blinked, and in a flash, her hands had found his shoulders.

"I pursued all the information I could find," she spoke with passion, tightening her grip, "and what little I found was more than enough. That weapon has had only two masters before you. The first was Emperor Kogen, and the second, a direct descendant of him. A renowned master of weaponry whose only home was the battlefield, and whose efforts in the Great Civil War resulted in the loss of nearly half of the Imperial Teigu."

"What are you talking about?" Tatsumi began to sweat, his breaths labored and his pupils dilating as she leaned even closer. "I don't understand any of this!"

"Compatibility," Esdese continued, bringing her forehead to rest against his own. She closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying the warmth of his skin. "Just as the master chooses the Teigu, the Teigu chooses its master. And this particular Teigu has only had two masters before you, separated by hundreds of years. The fact that you can unleash it, especially from a sealed form, is evidence of your potential."

Tatsumi closed his eyes as well, overwhelmed by everything he was being told. All he'd wanted to do was swing the Incursio around and believe that it brought him closer to Bulat's spirit, that it would give him that man's strength.

"Incursio is powerful," Esdese conceded, bringing her lips to rest upon his forehead. "It is powerful, but it is nothing compared to that Teigu. The final Teigu may be unknown, but its predecessor carries the weight of this Empire's history. The Masamune casts away all darkness, and the Muramasa held within can sever any opponent from their mortal flesh. The fact that it has chosen you tells me that you are special, more so than I had initially thought."

"You thought I was special?" Tatsumi asked, staring up at her with glowing eyes. Esdese smiled and blushed like always, stroking his cheek with unusual tenderness.

"I always have, ever since I first laid eyes on you," she confessed. "I recently decided to fall in love, and when I finally came to terms with my own standards, you showed up out of nowhere and smashed them all into ruins. You are beyond perfection," she cooed, bending down to capture his lips.

And yet Tatsumi pulled away, wisely exercising caution as this unassuming woman continued to advance upon him. "There's no such thing as perfection," he narrowed his eyes, "and I'm about as far from 'perfect' as one can be. I'm a murderer, and on top of that, I'm just a kid."

Esdese ignored his self-defeating words and wrapped the boy in a hug, still smiling. "I was a skilled fighter as a child, and I hunted beasts far beyond your level of strength. You'll overtake me one day, I just know it. And when you do, I will grow even stronger. I will be the one who chases after your strength instead of the other way around."

"You sure are putting me on a pedestal," Tatsumi laughed nervously, tugging himself out of her embrace and looking up at the beautiful general. "Hopefully I can meet your expectations and avoid getting thrown away or executed."

"Tatsumi…" Esdese reached for her heart, deeply troubled by the boy's pessimism. While his assessment of the Capital's politics wasn't necessarily wrong, he still didn't seem to understand the depths of her feelings for him.

She didn't care about anything as much as she did him, regardless of how foreign that sensation might be. She would freeze the entire planet if necessary, all to ensure that he never left her side. He made her weak, and she accepted it. This alone was enough to frighten her, enough to make her feel desperate. And she loved it precisely because it was something new, because everything else was now boring in comparison.

It felt like destiny, that the two of them should meet.

"I won't push you," Esdese said with finality, lowering her arms and taking his hands in her own. "Trust your instincts and rise to a new plateau of strength, chase after my own power. If you commit yourself to this pursuit and to the Jaegers as a whole, I have no doubts that you will become a true wielder of the 47th. When you do, I look forward to watching you slaughter entire armies with a single swing of that blade."

It was horrible. Her perspective was poison and those gentle eyes concealed an unfathomable cruelty...and yet, her words were encouraging. His mind was wrapped in so much chaos that it was a miracle he could even remember his own name.

"Esdese," he finally replied, unable to look at her anymore. "What am I to you?"

The general could not formulate a response. Even she did not know the answer to his question, and after an acknowledging nod, Tatsumi turned and walked away.

Away from her.

* * *

><p><em>Several hours prior…<em>

"What was that all about, boss?!" Leone cried, taking a single step forward as the bestial Teigu around her waist fed her animal instincts. "You let Tatsumi run away with the Jaegers, just like that? Su-san could've stopped them!"

Ignoring the young woman's outburst, Najenda lit yet another cigar and placed it in her mouth with a sigh. "I did what I believed was right," she replied, biting down on the foul stick of tobacco. "Just as he did. Tatsumi is a naive boy, to be sure, but his spirit is beyond compare. His sense of right and wrong is quite inspirational, and even Bulat acknowledged his potential. If he believes that remaining with the Jaegers will end the Prime Minister's reign of terror, then I too will choose to believe in that path."

"Boss…" Leone's eyes went wide as she realized the impact behind her change in attitude, and she quickly fell to one knee. "Sorry. Please don't be angry, I'm just-"

"I know," Najenda smiled, looking down upon the blonde assassin with an approving gaze. "It's only right that young lovers be drawn to one another, ne?"

This was one of the few times Lubbock had ever seen Leone blush, and he made sure to cherish every second of it before that lovely crimson disappeared. He'd have to be sure and tease her about it later. Even Akame smiled, amused by the sudden accusation.

Though it was a complete misunderstanding on her boss's part, there was more than enough truth in her statement to make Leone go crazy with need. The thought was too enticing, and her imagination began to run wild. Her and Tatsumi, together...her playful claim upon him becoming legitimate when she finally told him how she felt…

Leone was incapable of forming one of her usual, witty retorts, and she remained silent as Najenda continued.

"This was not a defeat on either side," their boss said with confidence, removing the cigar from her mouth. "We've seen what their combat potential is like, and we're already aware of Tatsumi's own power. Even if he should stand against us in any future encounter, we will be more than ready to face the Jaegers next time! Remain vigilant during your assignments, and if the situation permits, grab hold of Tatsumi and find out what he's planning! We must be prepared to help him if we can."

"Yes ma'am!" The assassins cried out. With that, their meeting was adjourned, and each of them returned to their usual hobbies as the night waned.

Seated upon her throne, Najenda squished her cigar against the tray beside her and stared thoughtfully at the main entrance. Surely, Tatsumi would burst through those doors at any moment, and laugh at how he'd fooled them all.

"_Is Chelsea right?" _She thought, eyes closed as she pondered the current situation. "_Are you simply too innocent, too naive? Or…"_

* * *

><p>Tatsumi continued to walk through the silent halls of the Palace, trapped in his own little world as he pondered everything that had recently transpired. He had saved Seryu, despite the fact that she had killed Sheele. He had saved Dr. Stylish, even if the man had planned to kill him. He continued to welcome Esdese's advances, but he knew he couldn't reciprocate.<p>

Could he do it? Could he really sew destruction from within the Capital and bring change to it from the inside? Would the Jaegers support him? Could he support _them? _They were his friends, now. He had chosen to fight for that, to believe in it and make it true.

At this point, only Stylish and Seryu were obstacles to that end. Even Kurome seemed like his friend and smiled at him the way Akame used to. Bols was the nicest person he'd ever met, and even his rival, Wave, joked around with him and was stuck to his side like Lubbock was.

"_We're all the same," _he thought as he walked forward, drawing closer to the dining room where the Jaegers held every meeting. "_I'm the one who can do this. I can inspire _them _to do this!" _

As he stepped into the room to his right, Tatsumi blinked in surprise and stopped right in the doorway. He found only Seryu in the room, sitting in one of the chairs and playing with Koro. She teased him half-heartedly with the usual toy, a little green stick with a fuzzy end that her Teigu found absolutely enthralling. After a moment, she noticed him in the doorway, and her sad expression turned to one of light anger as she narrowed her eyes.

"I've been waiting to see you again," she said. Tatsumi scratched the back of his neck, not at all liking the fire in her eyes.

"Would you be angrier if I asked why?"

"I think you know why," she growled, rising out of her chair. "I want to talk with you, Tatsumi. Somewhere private."

"That's fine," he sighed, resigned to his fate. "I'm not needed anywhere and Esdese was still napping when I crawled out of the room, so I guess I'm all yours for a while. Lead the way?"

"Gladly," she spat, lifting Koro into her arms and walking right past him without another word. Tatsumi turned on his heels and followed Seryu out of the room, down the hallway he'd been walking in moments ago and finally turning into a familiar doorway. Opening a set of double doors, Seryu lead him into the Royal Garden. The sun was shining high above as a gentle wind tickled their skin, causing the flowers to dance. It was an alluring sight, and for a moment, Tatsumi stopped mid-stride in order to watch.

Unfortunately, Seryu did not seem to share in that sentiment, causing him to fall far behind her and subsequently feel awkward as he tried to catch up. Finally finding a suitable place for them to hold their conversation, Seryu Ubiquitous sat down in the grass and released Koro from her arms, watching emotionlessly as the playful Teigu ran off to chase a squirrel.

Tatsumi approached her side and remained standing, shuffling his feet as he stared awkwardly down at the girl. Not once did she look up at him or even in his general direction, and even without Esdese, the temperature around them seemed to take a nosedive as he stood there.

"Hurry up and sit down," Seryu mumbled, suddenly a bit more apprehensive. "I won't be able to do this unless you are."

Not wanting to cause her any more discomfort than they'd already experienced, Tatsumi did as he was bid and plopped down at her side. He crossed his legs in an attempt to get more comfortable and folded his hands in his lap, staring at her expectantly. When at last she turned her head to look at him, he saw that she was once again shedding tears because of him.

"Why?"

He blinked, completely caught off-guard.

"Why, why did you do it?" Seryu moaned, gripping her knees and bending forward, now staring at the grass beneath her. "Why did you kill my teacher? Why did you turn against us one moment and then change your mind? Why did you pick me up," she choked out, "even though you're an enemy of justice? I want to kill you, more than anything else in the whole world! So why," Seryu wailed, looked up at him with reddened eyes, "can you suddenly turn your back on the assassins and carry me? Why can you turn your back on me every time I have the chance to hurt you? I want to hurt you, more than anything!"

Tatsumi took a deep breath, forcing himself to analyze the situation and consider his words carefully. More than strategy, it was his desire to maintain a relationship with them all that caused him to suddenly move to sit in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders as she continued to cry, her face once again showing disbelief as he opened his mouth to reply.

"If it was so easy to lay our thoughts on the table," he began, "then I'm sure the world would never see another war. Everyone would understand each other, conflicts would disappear, and we'd all be part of a golden age that never ended. But that's not the way things are, so I have to ask you to do me a favor." Tatsumi lowered his head, looking ashamed. "I want you to forgive me, not for the things I've done, but for how stupid I'm probably going to sound when I try to explain myself to you."

He took a deep breath, lifted his head again, and stared directly into her eyes with all the confidence that he could muster.

"I had a mission," he continued, "to find and kill Captain Ogre. A request came to Night Raid from one of his many victims, a woman whose husband had been wrongfully punished for a crime he didn't commit. Your teacher, Ogre, abused the system that he was a part of to suit his own interests, and he was even amused when he found out that I'd been sent to kill him on that woman's behalf."

Seryu blinked, unable to fully comprehend what she was hearing. But the boy continued, losing none of his momentum as he confessed everything.

"Under the guise of a boy who wanted to join the Imperial Army, I drew him away from the bar that he loved the most and away from any crowds, and I faced him in a short battle." Tatsumi pulled his hands away from her shoulders and returned them to his lap as he sat down. "I killed him before he could kill me, and that was that. I returned to Night Raid and bragged about what I did, because I knew it was right. It was justice."

"Justice…" Seryu blinked again, slowly catching up as she processed everything he was telling her.

"Real justice," Tatsumi insisted. "Even if I did a terrible thing, I did it for the right reasons. Not because it was personally satisfying or because I agreed with it, but because it brought peace to a woman whose life he had damaged and because it prevented him from hurting anymore people. Killing him meant stopping him from abusing the Capital's system, so I had to do it. Proving myself to Night Raid was part of it," Tatsumi admitted, looking away from her, "but that wasn't the whole picture. I did what I believed in and set aside my respect for him, because he had to die in order for things to change."

"You respected him? Then, why…?" Seryu began to tear up again, unable to understand the boy sitting in front of her.

"I respected him because I wanted to join the Imperial Army a while ago, and because I'd heard about his strength and charisma. I looked forward to working under him or maybe even next to him one day, and when I pretended to be an eager recruit to catch him off guard, I even caught myself enjoying the thought of gaining his approval. Even having his attention," Tatsumi continued with a small grin, "was really humbling to me. Swinging my blade hurt me just as much as it hurt him, in the end, because it felt like I was killing a good man even if what he'd done was evil. And not just evil as I'd seen it, but evil as the world had decided. Hurting others for no good reason other than personal entertainment or money, that's not right. That's not justice, not at all."

Finished with his rant, Tatsumi let out a sigh and fell onto his back, staring up at the clouds as they slowly inched across the blue above.

"Also," he added, cutting Seryu off before she could reply, "I respected him during our fight, too. He was insanely strong, so much that one swing from him felt like an entire building was crashing down on me. I was lucky that my old sword was so durable."

"...he was the strongest," Seryu finally said, wiping the tears from her eyes and wincing from the irritated skin beneath them. "It's over, now, and there's no changing what happened...but I'll just have to be part of his legacy, a reminder of the good things. He wasn't just a good fighter, he was super strong, too."

"So was Sheele," Tatsumi mumbled, though Seryu caught it.

"Sheele?"

"The girl with glasses and purple hair," Tatsumi added, bitterness creeping into his tone of voice. "The one who was ripped in half and eaten by your pet. A friend of mine in Night Raid, the one you didn't kill, came back and told us everything that had happened."

Silence passed between them as the wind continued to spare them from the sun's heat. After another deep breath, Tatsumi pressed on.

"She held me once, you know. I was mourning for two of my friends who'd been murdered by a rich family," he hissed, "tortured and brutally murdered for nothing but sport. As I was visiting their graves, she came up behind me and sat down, wrapping me in her arms. It was almost like I was with my mom, even though I never knew her."

"Your mom?" Seryu whispered, feeling a pang in her heart as she thought of her own mother.

"I never knew my parents," Tatsumi replied. "They died sometime after I was born and an old soldier looked after me, instead. He's the one who taught me how to be a good smithy and how to wield a sword. He was the closest thing to a father I'd ever had, but I haven't seen him in a long time. Actually," Tatsumi strayed, suddenly thinking of the man's arrogant smile, "I hope he's okay. He's the type of reckless guy that'd go charging into a Danger Beast den with only his bare hands and a bottle of rum."

Tatsumi started to laugh, loudly and joyously, so much that the noise carried across the entire Garden and caught the attention of a few servants passing through.

"So, do you hate me?" Tatsumi finally asked, picking himself up to stare at Seryu. No matter how much she wanted to affirm his suspicion, the boy's bright smile made her hesitate.

He may have thought that she hated him, and maybe he was right. But she could see that he didn't hate her, even after she'd paid him back somewhat for what he'd done to her teacher.

"You asked me what justice was," Seryu replied, briefly ignoring his question. "You told me your justice was stronger than Captain Ogre's, stronger than mine. You said yours was the right justice."

"Did I really say all of that?" Tatsumi blinked, not quite remembering all of what he'd told her over the past couple of days.

"Sort of," Seryu waved a hand, dismissing the details. "But you said my justice was wrong, and last night, I understood a little of what your justice really was. It's…"

She looked away, blushing slightly. She hated what he had done with a passion, but still, she felt flattered by his previous actions. His arms had certainly been strong enough to hold her, and being held by him hadn't been entirely unpleasant.

"It's not bad," she finally added. "I want to see more of what you believe to be the 'right' justice, and maybe then I can decide if I hate you or not. Maybe I'll challenge you to a duel someday."

"I'd like that," Tatsumi smiled again, brightening the redness upon her face. "It'd be a good chance for us to throw everything on the table and finally move past it."

"_He's not like anyone else,"_ Seryu thought, managing to turn her head back and face him with her embarrassing expression. "_There's no one I can compare him to, probably because he's insane. Or maybe…"_

"A-anyway," Seryu grumbled, turning her head away to watch as Koro finally returned with a butchered squirrel in his mouth. "We can settle everything some other time. Don't think I'm going to let you off easy just because you have a sense of justice, too! We'll see which one is stronger, and when I win, I'll make you come with me to Captain Ogre's grave to apologize!"

"Deal," Tatsumi suddenly replied, nearly causing her to jump out of her skin in shock. "And if I win, you have to come with me to Sheele's."

Seryu stared at him, and found herself leaning forward…

"Am I interrupting?"

"D-D-Dr. Stylish!" Seryu stammered, leaping to her feet as Tatsumi did. Both of them were frozen in place as the mad scientist approached them, pausing briefly to pluck a flower from its stem and enjoy its scent.

"If I might borrow the two of you for a second," Stylish continued, "I have some information that I feel compelled to share with you. Also, there's a mission available that I believe might be of great importance. I'll be informing General Esdese of this as well, so you needn't worry about performing 'Dereliction of Duty.'"

Dr. Stylish then dropped the dying flower and spun around, promptly walking back the way he had come.

"Let's go, I g-guess," Seryu mumbled, scratching her neck. Tatsumi mirrored her gesture and looked away, suddenly quite nervous.

"You can go first," he offered, "just in case there are deadly traps waiting."

"You're the worst!" Seryu wailed. "Dr. Stylish would never do anything like that!"

She stormed away from him in a huff, and Tatsumi grinned a bit.

"You're still going first."

* * *

><p>"This," Stylish wailed, eyes like dinner plates as the two teenagers stepped forward into the massive chamber, "is my laboratory!"<p>

"Looks like an unfinished basement," Tatsumi quipped, eliciting a pout from Seryu and another maddening cry from the doctor.

"LABORATORY!" He repeated, staring directly at Tatsumi this time. The boy sighed and waved his hand, conceding for the sake of his own sanity.

"Laboratory," he repeated, much to the older man's satisfaction.

"Now then," Stylish continued, moving over to a nearby table and leaning against it, "let me begin by saying that I am indebted to you, little assassin."

"Now hold on," Tatsumi raised his hands, not quite liking where this was going.

"No no," Stylish insisted, waving one of his own hands with eyes closed for a couple seconds, "permit me this one act of gratitude, my new colleague. You preserved my life at great cost to your own, and so it is only right that I open my lab to you and offer you the blessings of my Perfector!"

"Perfector?" Tatsumi blinked, leaping back as the man suddenly withdrew a pair of shiny blue gloves out of the pockets in his labcoat.

"INDEED!" Stylish cried, spreading his arms with excitement. "The perfect Teigu for a man of science, for a scholar of the universe, for-"

"A man of style?" Tatsumi winced, nearly overwhelmed by the man's unbearable enthusiasm. "Just tell me what the deal is. Please?"

"The short version, then," Stylish snickered, snapping his fingers. "These gloves allow me to manipulate the composition of nearly any object, or even create new objects entirely...and here's the part that you may find quite interesting!"

Stylish moved away from the table and approached his fellow Jaegers, eyes shining dangerously. "They are also capable of altering the composition of other Teigu!"

The other two gasped as Stylish pointed a finger to Tatsumi, grinning like a maniac.

"Your Incursio," he cried, "is built around the still-living flesh of the fabled Tyrant! As it was the only one of its kind, at least according to certain information I am privy to, enhancement of your Teigu will be difficult. Not impossible, not by any means...but quite difficult."

He threw his arm further to the left and now pointed to Seryu, causing the young woman to jump a little.

"Your Hekatonkheires is on a different level, entirely! Though it may lack the adaptability and raw potential of Incursio," Stylish said, moving forward to place a hand on her shoulder, "it more than makes up for this difference in strength by being far easier for me to upgrade! A biological Teigu will accept alterations with much less resistance, and will also be more versatile with the upgrades that I can bestow upon it. While some items such as Incursio and Grand Chariot will require components from its main donor," Stylish continued, "biological Teigu need only devour a portion of another Teigu in order to grow in power. Of course, the victim in question must also be a biological-type."

"But Doctor," Seryu lifted an inquisitive finger, "I thought you already upgraded Koro!"

Stylish wagged his finger at her with a wider smile, not unlike a parent who'd caught their child misbehaving. "Not quite, little lady! I made a series of imperfect alterations to allow for the Judgment of the Ten Kings to be stored inside of him. A true upgrade will require materials, materials and time. But we will reach that point, I swear it. And then all of us will LEVEL UP!"

"So," Tatsumi inquired, tilting his head a little, "you're my one-stop upgrade shop?"

"Now, now," Dr. Stylish chided playfully, "there's no need to be greedy! I am offering these services to all of the Jaegers, but for you two, perhaps a discount is in order! If you do me some favors here and there, of course."

"What about the others?" Seryu raised her hand, causing Tatsumi to sweatdrop.

"_Since when was this a classroom?!" _He thought.

"We may be a team," Stylish responding with a twinkle in his eye, "but I still reserve the right to charge the others full-price. This is hard work, after all, and warrants nothing less than a substantial amount of gold or a personal favor that is worth just as much. Now then…"

Dr. Stylish crossed his arms, then, eliciting a small chuckle as three familiar assistants stepped out of the shadows behind him.

"How do you feel about hunting some old experiments of mine?"


	8. Kill the Rampage

"_The valley is wide and the canyons are deep,  
><em>_For a harvest is ready of that which to reap."_

Episode 8: Kill the Rampage

* * *

><p>Walking alongside Dr. Stylish and Seryu was certainly an interesting change of pace. Tatsumi welcomed the idea of <em>not <em>being killed by them, to be sure, but to now call them friends and journey forward with them was even more exciting. Stylish's explanation had been brief, given that he intended to make his full proposition in front of all the Jaegers. As evening approached, so too did their next meeting.

"_Also," _Tatsumi thought with a grin, "_upgrading the Teigu? That's awesome."_ According to the Doctor's insinuation, though, he and Wave would both require materials from the Tyrant...which was probably long-buried by now. They'd be lucky if they could get their hands on a single bone!

The three of them turned and Dr. Stylish threw the elegant doors open, grinning widely as he stared into the room. "We have returned! I come bearing news, and if you don't mind me saying, you all look rather stylish this evening!"

Wave facepalmed, and Tatsumi resisted the urge to laugh. Still, he'd been listening to that tripe all afternoon. Wave could afford to trade with him for a little while. Hell, Seryu didn't even seem to care! Her whole face lit up every time he spoke, and that in itself was pretty comical.

With their arrival, the room was now full. All Jaegers were present, and as the three of them took their usual seats, Esdese entered from another door in the corner of the room.

"I see that everyone is present and on time. I could certainly get used to that."

She took her seat and gestured to Dr. Stylish. "I hear that you have a proposal for me. If you wish to speak of it, now is the time. There are other matters for us to address."

"Of course, General Esdese," Dr. Stylish said respectfully, pushing out his chair and standing to address the others. "My proposal is in fact for everyone here, as it is a personal matter that requires rather immediate attention."

"Speak, then."

"I have met with misfortune, particularly regarding one of my labs," Stylish continued, arms folded. "Somehow, at some point, a thief made his or her way into that lab and released some very unstable experiments of mine. I would request some assistance in dealing with this small matter, and will personally reward those who will aid me. It's not something that will require the full strength of the Jaegers, least of all yours, General." Dr. Stylish ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "However, if left unchecked, I can guarantee that these creatures will make their way towards the closest settlement and devour any humans in their path."

Esdese's ears perked up and she narrowed her eyes, leaning forward across the table. "Would these creatures happen to be humanoid, and pale in appearance? Does their strange appearance suggest that their skin is melting away?"

Dr. Stylish blinked, and that was the second time Tatsumi had seen him caught off-guard like that. "How did you know what they looked like?"

"It just so happens that your proposal and my new task are one and the same," Esdese laughed, leaning back again. Her eyes seemed to shine as she regarded the man, and for just a moment, those very eyes flashed over to capture Tatsumi's.

"I, that is to say _we_, have been ordered by the Emperor to capture these wretched creatures. I confess myself disappointed, Dr. Stylish, considering that your experiments have been on a rampage for some time now. And you only choose to share this information with us today?"

The man began to sweat nervously, fidgeting with his hands as the woman on the other end of the table nearly froze him solid with her stare. Tatsumi marveled at the sight and felt pity for the man, not wanting to be on the receiving end of such a look, either. Part of him wanted to remain silent and let these two resolve the issue themselves, but another part of him was slowly forcing his mouth open. Everything that had happened, everything that continued to happen...all of it was changing him, to the point where he had looked in the mirror recently and didn't even recognize himself.

"Since we're going to be asking questions," Tatsumi blurted out, suddenly overwhelmed by fear and confidence in equal measure as he spoke, "can I pose one to you, Esdese?"

Tatsumi was now the center of attention as everyone looked at him, most of them shocked at his blatant disrespect in addressing her. And that wasn't even factoring in her current mood, which in all honesty, wasn't exactly at its peak.

"Very well," Esdese replied softly, causing Tatsumi to shiver. He knew then that behind her cool expression was an avalanche waiting to bury him, but it didn't terrify him like it would have before.

He had a blazing inferno ready to meet with her in the middle, and he would win. Not simply because of her affections, which was a weakness all on its own, but also because of the monstrous force that always waited for his call.

"Why did you send me to attack my other friends?" Tatsumi finally said, clenching his fists. "You knew how I felt about them, you understood how conflicted I was over all this. You're not stupid."

Wave flinched at that, but Esdese herself remained unperturbed. She allowed the boy to continue, resting patiently with her chin on one hand.

"You're actually one of the smartest people I know," Tatsumi admitted. "You didn't simply forget how I felt, you sent me on that mission intentionally. You knew exactly why you were doing it, and if I'm not mistaken, I think you even looked happy about it. If you're going to ask Dr. Stylish to explain why he was keeping his dirty laundry a secret, then I'll do you one better."

Tatsumi was on his feet now, arms shaking and eyes blazing furiously as he stared at her. He accused her with his gaze, with every ounce of anger in his soul he pointed his finger and placed the ball in her court.

"Why did you send me on that mission without explaining your intentions? You're so content with hiding information when it suits your needs, and yet, you want to get angry when one of us does the same? You're a General of the Imperial Army, you have enough brains to manipulate people and bend any situation to your will."

Tatsumi slammed his fist down on the table, and when he looked up at her, Esdese felt his stare like a punch to the gut. She didn't recognize the person in front of her anymore. This was not the boy who had smiled with such cheer back at the tournament.

"You have the power and the brains," Tatsumi hissed, "but in the end, you just don't have a damn heart. You don't love me, or anyone else."

He could feel it, now more than ever. Incursio was not alone in its cries, not alone in its demand to be wielded. He could feel Bulat's legacy reaching out to him from Esdese's chambers, but his new Teigu was also crying out. His left hand continued to tremble. Tatsumi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing his mind on images of Akame, Leone, and all the others who had changed his life. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't expecting to feel guilty.

But the pain on her face was too real. Wordlessly, Esdese rose from her position at the other end of the table and walked out of the room. Her footsteps were the only noise that fought against the uncomfortable silence, echoing in the air as she left the same way she came. When at last the sound disappeared, Wave scowled at Tatsumi and opened his mouth to say something.

"Well now," Stylish said out of nowhere, beating the young fisherman to the punch, "I suppose this means we can proceed?"

"Yeah," Tatsumi growled, giving in to the impulse and calling forth the Two-In-One. In a flash he cast his arm off to the side and summoned the powerful weapon with a burst of light, happily pouring his anger into the Teigu.

"Hold on, hold on!" Wave cried, leaping to his feet as well. "We can't just go out on our own and take matters into our own hands!"

"Ordinarily you would be correct," Stylish countered, smiling at Tatsumi's counterpart. "However, Lady Esdese told us herself that this was a mission sanctioned by the Emperor himself. Even if she hasn't had the chance to explicitly give us the order, there's reason to believe that she was going to. In any case," Stylish chuckled, turning his back on them all and walking around the table, "we must answer to the Emperor before answering to her, don't you think?"

"You bastard," Wave spat, almost sprinting around to cut the man off. Kurome quickly joined him at his side as everyone else watched. Run and Bols were looking particularly troubled, but ultimately chose to remain silent as Wave prepared his rant.

A gentle hand on his arm stopped him, and Wave looked down at Kurome. She looked like she was pitying him, but when she tightened her grip, a different perspective came into view.

"_Maybe she gets it?" _Wave thought, glancing back at Dr. Stylish. "_I'm not wrong, he is. But maybe this isn't the time…" _

"We need to respect the chain of command," Wave grumbled. "You shouldn't disrespect the General like that. And you!" Wave yelled, pointing at Tatsumi and watching angrily as the boy jumped. "You're ten times worse! Hasn't the General been kind to you all this time?"

"Wave!" Kurome insisted, grabbing onto him with both arms now. But Wave wasn't having any of it, and tugged his arm free. He immediately regretted this when she showed him a new face, one that was eerily similar to Esdese's only moments ago.

She, too, had just been hurt. And now he was no better than Tatsumi. The other boy, for his part, was equally conflicted. It felt satisfying to finally let that anger out, but would it be worthwhile in the long run? He was now just as much a part of this team as anyone else, having willingly turned his back on Night Raid. Now that he had chosen this road, was it really wise for him to tear everyone apart like this?

He sighed, loosening his grip as the Teigu in his hand vanished. He and Wave stared at each other in silence, each regarding the other. After another awkward moment, Wave finally stepped forward and extended his right hand.

"What you did just now wasn't right," he chided, "but I guess I'm no better. Sorry about that, Kurome."

Kurome shook her head, smiling sadly. "That's alright," she replied, lowering her head by just a fraction. "You're not the first one to pull away from me."

Tatsumi took Wave's hand in his own and managed to pull the other boy's gaze back over to him, not wanting to watch this painful scene go on any longer than it had. "I had a lot of pent up anger I needed to let out," he confessed, looking up at his taller rival. "I should have found a better way to do that, but I guess I just lost my head for a minute. I'll apologize to her later."

"You better make that a promise," Wave smirked, finally relaxing as the tension in the air was lifted. "A man won't back down from his word."

"You got it," Tatsumi nodded, trying to push that inevitable confrontation out of his mind. "It's a promise."

"Now," Run interjected, standing up as well and moving towards the group. "If that's settled, we should discuss this mission further and decide how to divide our strength. To move in smaller groups is to reduce our effectiveness as a team, and poor performance on the battlefield will most definitely impact our reputation within the Capital. That runs counter to our intentions, because fear of retaliation from the Jaegers has kept many of the potential rebels at bay."

Tatsumi blinked, too surprised at the man's sudden comment to fully appreciate its rarity. Initially, the graceful blonde had come across to him as a soft-spoken reader, not unlike Sheele. But there was definitely something else in the way he spoke, something waiting beneath all of that intellect.

"_He's strong," _Tatsumi pondered. "_Not just in battle, but with his words, too." _

"Too right," Dr. Stylish agreed, patting Wave on the head. He seemed to grow too comfortable too quickly, however, as the boy was seething at the casual gesture. When he reached up to seize the scientist's hand, however, it had already returned to the man's side.

"_That was completely intentional!" _Wave fumed, taking a step towards him before Kurome patted him on the shoulder with her usual silliness.

"I already have a team in mind, considering that we must capture my old experiments. Simply destroying them all will shed no light on this situation, and we need all the information on the thief that we can acquire. I believe that studying these Danger Beasts is the key, but in order to preserve them in the middle of combat…"

Dr. Stylish turned his head to stare at Tatsumi, sending the boy's instincts into overdrive. He already didn't like where this was going.

"...we will require Lady Esdese's powers."

It was now official: he definitely hated where this was going.

"The attempt at making my proposal did not go as planned," Dr. Stylish continued, mocking Tatsumi with his smile. "It would be a stretch to even call this a success, considering that our General hasn't given the order to act. As such, I believe someone should find our commanding officer and request her aid."

Without batting an eye, Tatsumi reached over with his left arm and grabbed Wave's right one, lifting it up in the air. Everyone sans Tatsumi sweatdropped at this, and Run actually placed his palm over his face.

"In case I wasn't being clear," Dr. Styish coughed, "I was referring to you, my good friend."

Tatsumi cursed internally, so many times and with so much intensity that he feared his head would explode. His attempt to volunteer Wave had utterly failed, and what's worse, his face was now bright red as he turned on his heels and slowly walked back around the table. His journey took him over to the door in the corner of the room, the terrifying door through which Esdese had made her hasty retreat.

"There goes a man on his Walk of Shame," Wave mocked, saluting Tatsumi with faux tears streaming down his face. "A real hero."

Tatsumi grabbed the nearest flower pot and hurled it viciously at the boy's head, quickly performing an about face and continuing through the doorway. He missed Kurome's extraordinary catch, however, as well as Wave's priceless expression.

"How interesting," Dr. Stylish muttered, bending down to get a better look at Wave's face. "I was unaware that the human jaw could descend that far."

* * *

><p>"Seriously," Tatsumi whined, one hand on the side of his face as he continued to panic. "I probably haven't seen half of the palace yet!"<p>

Thankfully, Esdese wouldn't be too hard to find. All he needed to do was keep following the trail of trembling servants and all the ice on the floor. As romantic as the concept might have sounded, Tatsumi wasn't too comfortable with the unspoken message of, "Come and find me."

All that confidence he'd been brimming with only minutes ago had whittled down to nothing, and on top of that, Esdese was probably furious over what had just happened. He'd insulted and disgraced her in front of their comrades…

"Comrades…" Tatsumi mumbled, briefly losing his train of thought. He reclaimed it after a moment and shook his head with a groan, already overwhelmed by the task that he'd essentially given himself. If he'd shown more restraint, if only he'd spoken to her in private…!

His chance finally came when the frigid trail beneath him led all the way back to Esdese's chambers, approaching from the side of the hall opposite to where he normally traveled. It was like a big circle of doom that brought him to death's door, and as he knocked on that door's frozen surface, Tatsumi wondered if it was too late to turn back.

To hell with restraint, though. He simply barged into the room and forced himself not to run away. The sensation when he entered was absolutely _horrifying_, nevermind freezing. He shivered with chattering teeth and eyes flitting about, finally settling upon the woman who was seated upon the bed. Esdese had buried her face in her hands, slouching over and completely motionless as Tatsumi approached her.

"_I did this," _he thought, swallowing the lump in his throat like he always did. "_I have to fix this."_

"Uhm...Esdese? I'm sorry, General Esdese? Can...can I talk to you?"

Suddenly, there he was, stammering like an idiot. Tatsumi cursed in his mind and looked away, ashamed. Not only had he acted childishly in front of the Jaegers, but now when it came to being a man and speaking his mind, suddenly he couldn't do a damn thing?

"It's not a lie."

Her sudden words caused him to almost jump out of his skin, and he took a sudden step back in shock. Esdese, however, remained there like a statue. Unmoving, unfeeling.

"L-lie?" Tatsumi stuttered again, rubbing the back of his neck. "Listen, I-"

"You know it isn't a lie, right? It can't be. I don't want it to be, I really…"

Esdese looked up at him, and what he saw shocked him to the core. Before him sat the most ruthless general in all the Empire. Word of her deeds spread across that Empire like wildfire, and rumors of her strength even spanned continents. Throughout all the known world she was heralded as one of the most powerful human beings still living, a monster among men and a demon like no woman could ever hope to be.

Why, then...was she crying?

It was no significant amount, not a river or even a bubbling brook, yet that one lone trail streaming from her left eye pierced through him like no weapon ever could. Just like that, the full weight of his words came crashing down on Tatsumi, and he stared at his feet. Wretched, guilty.

Alone in his anger. Esdese "the general" may have deserved whatever retribution was waiting beyond the palace walls, but Esdese as she was certainly didn't deserve this kind of retaliation. Esdese, "the woman", had much more potential than her military career would ever suggest. And she certainly didn't deserve the same ruthlessness that she had so frivolously shown to her enemies. Somewhere beneath all of that ice, he knew there was a young woman trapped in the middle of her own blizzard.

Rather than leading her out, all he'd done was throw water on her. And that hurt. Finally managing to blink after staring for so long, Tatsumi found himself wishing that his pain wouldn't end. He deserved it, and he didn't deserve her. Not her kindness or her affection, regardless of whether it was real to him or not.

It was real to her.

"I really," Esdese said quietly, that single tear freezing in place upon her cheek, "do have these feelings. I may not be familiar with them, and I hate how weak I feel because of them. But it feels like something worth pursuing, something that could...change? Ah, I sound like a fool," she laughed, a sad and humorless sound. "There was truth in what you said before, and perhaps this pain I feel is a sign that I am no longer worthy of leadership. No amount of love for my subordinates can redeem this new flaw, and if it is exploited, you could all be hurt, captured...even killed. All by my hand, a product of my weakness."

"There's more than one kind of strength," Tatsumi said, gritting his teeth. He buried the pain and focused his anger, but this time, he aimed it at the system that surrounded them. Esdese blinked at him, surprised.

He thought of that hideous Prime Minister's face, and it made him burn so hotly that he was afraid he'd summon the Muramasa right then and there. He'd massacre everyone and everything on his way to that bastard, and that fiery passion allowed him to speak with vigor.

"Everyone can be strong, even if they're weak," he continued, speaking louder and louder as he walked over to her. "Weakness is not evil, and strength is not good. There is no universal justice and nothing is inherently good or evil. Power is power, and everyone has it. It sleeps in every beggar," Tatsumi yelled, hands clenched into fists as he stopped right in front of her, "and it wanes in every soldier of the Empire!"

Esdese rose from the bed slowly, her eyes wide and her heart pounding.

"You had your reasons, I know you did," Tatsumi spat, looking away from her in his shame. "Even if I turned tail and ran away from Night Raid, I still came here speaking like an assassin instead of a fellow Jaeger. I talked about bridging the gap between everyone, and then I went and almost threw away my once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. I want to stay with you," he admitted, turning his head back to look at her, "but I don't know how I'll-"

Esdese grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, pulling the boy so close he thought their noses would break. Forgetting everything and focusing on not ruining the moment, he kissed her back with equal passion and even managed to force her back onto the bed, one hand on the side of her face and the other on her hip. He pulled away for air and tried to back off, fully aware of the trouble he'd just gotten himself into...right before she wrapped one leg around his back and forced him back down. Their noses were touching again and he could feel her breath against his lips, her pupils fully dilated as the heat of the moment almost melted the entire room.

"Why did you send me?" Tatsumi whispered.

"To help you make your decision," Esdese whispered back.

"Why did you let Seryu follow us?" He spoke again, even quieter this time as they continued to share the same breath.

"Because she confessed her hatred to me," Esdese mumbled, brushing her lips against his own. "I knew you would be able to change her, just as you are changing me."

"You said you wouldn't be the one who changed," Tatsumi chuckled, eyes closed as they pressed together in another kiss. The leg on the small of his back pushed him deeper into her embrace, and his sudden arousal was made quite apparent when he rubbed up against her. Esdese hissed and kissed his cheek, her pain from earlier completely forgotten.

"I didn't lie," she conceded, closing her eyes as well. "You merely proved me wrong."

"I proved the great General Esdese wrong? Perish the thought," Tatsumi laughed, whining with a silly sound as she playfully smacked the back of his head.

"Behave yourself," she chided, but when he opened his eyes, he couldn't even handle that beautiful grin.

"So, is my apology accepted?"

"You never apologized," Esdese snickered. Tatsumi groaned in resignation, trying desperately not to focus on what had just happened as the sexual tension dwindled and the ice in the palace began to melt.

"I'm sorry," Tatsumi grumbled, sighing and generally being melodramatic about the whole thing. His bruised pride didn't seem so bad when she grabbed both sides of his face, staring up at him with the same affection she always did.

"I am sorry, as well. Perhaps one day soon, you might convince me as you have Seryu?"

"Do you know everything that happens in the entire world?" Tatsumi groaned, shaking his head. "Also, what do you mean, 'one day soon?!' I thought you just said that I changed you!"

"I merely acknowledged the possibility," Esdese cooed, stroking his face. "Don't let your guard down simply because the battle appears to be over. You'll never win a war that way."

"Can we stop with the euphemisms and focus on my next question?" Tatsumi pleaded, pulling away from her before she could grab him again. She sighed and rose to her feet as well, patting herself down and straightening her clothes.

"And that would be…?"

"Can you come with us to capture Dr. Stylish's experiments? He said we'd need your ice powers."

"That is certainly one method," Esdese sighed, "but I sense laziness in the air. Surely that man could devise a number of ways to capture these Danger Beasts without leaning on my abilities."

"You'd have to ask him that," Tatsumi shrugged. "I'm just the messenger-slash-apologizer."

"Fair enough," Esdese smirked, stepping past him and flowing like water as she did so. Her fingers were alluring and they teased his neck as she moved onward, pulling them lightly against his skin and making him shiver. He shivered like the cold wasn't even there.

"Let us return to them and proceed with the containment of this problem," Esdese said firmly, reaching for the hat on her desk and placing it upon her head once more. "There will be no need for additional casualties.

Watching her walk calmly out the door, Tatsumi could feel new hope surging within him. Perhaps it wasn't too late for either of them; certainly not for the Empire, not if she truly did change. Only time would tell.

And he would be its master.

* * *

><p>"Let's hurry up and reach the Capital while it's still light!" The man on the left cried, arms wrapped around himself as both the air and his fear chilled his very bones.<p>

The two merchants could feel the gnarled fingers of Death closing in on them as they hurried onward, the carriage containing their goods almost flying off of its wheels as the horse tethered to it ran with all of their might. Every few seconds the man on the right would motivate it with a crack from the ropes in his hands, sweating profusely as the trees grew darker around them and the sun continued to sink.

"I know that, already!" The man on the right yelled, sweating as the giant walls finally came into view. "I'm trying to get us out of here before those _things _show up!"

"They're in this area, right?" The man on the left began to panic, shaking his head crazily. "I don't wanna die getting eaten by those monsters, I don't, I don't, I don't, I DON'T!"

"Calm down, damn it! We'll be alright, we just-!"

At that moment, the horse yelped and ground to a halt, nearly tipping the carriage over as their momentum dissipated. Three white, bandaged beings suddenly leaped out of the trees and soared high into the air, hovering there for a moment before descending upon them.

"T-they're here!" The man on the right screamed.

The first of the monsters, ahead of the other two, roared with hunger and fury as it reached for the man on the right. With its mouth wide open and spewing saliva, the strange Danger Beast prepared for its next meal...

..only to be knocked away by a brutal punch, its body flying away and sliding against the dirt as Bols landed on his feet. Even within the mask he scowled, grateful for the opportunity to spare two civilians from such a gruesome fate.

Those men stared at him in fear, however, as if he were a Danger Beast himself. Undeterred by this and certainly used to it by now, Bols reached for the Rubicante's extension.

"I made it in time!" He cried, thankful as the barrel expanded and began to welcome the flame from the canister on his back. "This should finish you!"

The hellstorm expelled from the flamethrower's muzzle rapidly consumed the two closest Danger Beasts, their fleshy exterior melting away in the flash of an eye and revealing their delicate insides. These, too, were incinerated and cast into the wind even as the third creature charged after Bols, seeking to rip him apart. Bols scoffed and nervously tried to recharge the Teigu, but he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

"Weak."

The Muramasa whispered with displeasure as the final Danger Beast was severed in two, its wielder sliding against the dirt as he completed his lethal strike. Without any blood to sustain its power, Tatsumi could already feel the edge growing dull as he returned it to its home and companion, the Masamune.

"H-hey, you're that kid!"

Tatsumi turned back to them and blinked, briefly tapping his fist against Bols's grateful one as he tried in vain to recognize the two merchants. "Do I know you?"

"You saved us from that Earth Dragon a while back!" The man on the left cried, standing up on the carriage to pump his fist in the air. "And now here you are, flying out of nowhere to save us again! Are you a guardian angel?!"

"Not even close," Tatsumi laughed, patting his masked friend on the arm. "And in any case, I probably wouldn't have killed all three of them within the first swing. You can thank Bols here for taking out the first two; without that, I definitely would've struggled more against them. Especially since they don't bleed."

The two merchants winced as they glanced over to the masked man, but with Tatsumi's comforting presence, they decided to take a chance and gave Bols a thumbs-up. He immediately brought his hands to his chin and expressed an overwhelming amount of joy, throwing everyone off with his unexpected gentleness.

Just then, three more of the creatures emerged from the forest, terrified by the slaughter they just witnessed. Driven by instinct, the Danger Beasts fled, and Tatsumi couldn't help but grin.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire...well, maybe 'fire' isn't the right word."

* * *

><p>"Kurome," Esdese sighed, her hand still on the ground as the disturbed girl approached one of the frozen Danger Beasts. "Don't eat that."<p>

"I'm really hungry," Kurome whined, much to the other woman's amusement. She walked forward and placed an affectionate hand on Kurome's head, rubbing it a little.

"When we return," she offered, "we can have a fancy meal with everyone and you may eat your fill. I'll even inform the chefs to make whatever you request, if that's acceptable."

"I love you!"

Esdese blinked many times as the eccentric girl hugged her precious general, desperately hanging onto her as if her life depended on it. Esdese laughed and hugged her back, welcoming all these new feelings that Tatsumi had been introducing her to.

"I...care for you as well, Kurome."

Released from their mutual embrace, the two Jaegers stared at their three prizes with satisfaction.

"How about this, Prime Minister?" Esdese gloated, placing a hand upon the nearest victim. "Will this be enough for you to lengthen our leash? With all of these developments, you may be out of the picture sooner than I'd expected."

Her thoughts drifted back to Tatsumi as always, and the general's smile widened. Change was surely upon them, and her own ambitions could finally become reality.

"Let us return with our newest prize," Esdese ordered, walking back over to Tatsumi and Bols to enlist their help. "The night is still young, and we have a nice meal waiting."


	9. Kill the Passion

"_Time to leave them all behind.  
>I'm my own master, now."<em>

Episode 9: Kill the Passion

* * *

><p>Tatsumi was beginning to grow accustomed to his new routine. Wake up in Esdese's arms, mainly because of the invasive sun's light; crawl out of the bed, yawn, try to walk away and get pulled back as she grabs his arm; laugh nervously and remain still as she rises herself, rubbing one eye cutely as she stares at him; breathe a sigh of relief once she finally releases his arm, take the first shower courtesy of her kind heart, and get dressed behind the safety of the locked bathroom door.<p>

He had not a single doubt in his mind that she'd barge right in unless he locked it. For someone who seemed to know so little about relationships, she certainly was forthright when it came to showing her affection. He'd rather not be on the receiving end of that affection, at least not while he was stark naked.

In the process of taking his shower, Tatsumi reveled in the steaming-hot water and the luxury of wandering about in his mind. The events of the evening prior had been rather interesting, considering his new affinity for the 47th Teigu and the delicious meal that had followed the end of their mission. With Esdese's insistence, he had joined her in bringing news of their success to the Prime Minister. Though the Emperor himself had long since gone to sleep, the Prime Minister had taken it upon himself to praise and reward the two of them. Again, by Esdese's request, Tatsumi had received his own reward apart from the other Jaegers, though at a reduced amount.

Still, four hundred gold pieces was nothing to scoff at. He'd be able to pull his old village out of the gutter _and _send their economy skyrocketing with that much, while still having enough left over to enjoy himself in the future. Upon asking Esdese where the nearest bank was, she'd simply laughed on their way back to the room and ruffled his hair, reminding him that what was hers was now his.

He'd tried to remain modest after that comment, he really did. Once she had taken him to the wall safe and shown him her rainy day funds, however, Tatsumi couldn't help but drool. He wasn't a greedy person by any means, but no person could have possibly resisted the allure of that much gold. He'd nearly fainted when she had referred to such a vast amount of currency as "pocket change."

Finally throwing his usual shirt on after another moment of introspection, Tatsumi reminded himself yet again to find time and buy some new clothing. Something more practical, especially, considering that future adventures with the Jaegers would become increasingly dangerous. Though Incursio excelled in its defensive capabilities, a simple increase in strength wouldn't help him against the most resistant of enemies.

That was where the Two-In-One came in. Slowly but surely, he was reaching that same level of comfort that he now had attained with Bulat's old Teigu.

"_Weak." _

Had that one word really been his own? Where before he could be certain which words were of the blade and which ones belonged to him, the line now appeared to blur. He'd certainly felt some satisfaction upon splitting that experimental Danger Beast in half, and he even shared in the Teigu's disappointment upon seeing that the creature contained no blood of its own.

Staring in the mirror, Tatsumi shook his head and freed himself of the doubts, bringing a hand up to clench his fist with newfound motivation. He would master both Teigu and learn to use them effectively, and eventually, he would surpass the Empire's Strongest!

"Tatsumi?" Esdese inquired from the other side of the door, rapping her knuckles against its surface. "You needn't rush, but we do have our usual meeting to attend. Will you be out soon?"

Tatsumi cleared his throat, blushing profusely when he realized just how long he'd been idling about in there. "Yeah," he responded, smiling despite himself. "I'm ready to go, sorry."

Quickly hanging his towel up on the rack, he then threw the door open with a forced smile in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "It's all yours."

Esdese nodded once and walked by, still too tired to dote on him just yet. He couldn't help but chuckle once she'd closed the door, thinking about how cute it was that the most feared person in all the Empire could seem so different, whether it was acting lovey-dovey or dragging her feet after waking up.

He approached the bed and was about to sit down when the Incursio caught his eye, leaning silently against the nightstand like always. On an impulse he walked over and picked the blade up, returning to the bed and taking a seat as he waited for Esdese to come out. The water had only just turned back on, proving that he still had a bit of time left before he had to be at the meeting. It wouldn't be polite to leave her here alone, after all.

Not that he'd have cared in the past. Still, things were changing. They changed every day, little by little, and he believed now more than ever that the Jaegers could one day turn their attention to those who poisoned the Capital.

Lifting the Incursio in his right hand, Tatsumi effortlessly cast his left hand outwards and summoned the 47th, completely passive in its sheathed form. Neither of the Teigu were exerting strain upon him, though he could still feel through instinct the tremendous power that waited within each of them. They waited for his call, his command.

But they could not cooperate, could not synchronize. Attempting to use both would surely deplete his stamina to dangerous extremes; however, he had only taken Esdese's word on this.

Could he do it? Could he teach himself to balance the two and use them at the same time? Surely the Incursio's armor would prevent that awful miasma of the 47th from affecting him, and permit him to fight more smartly like usual. Not to mention, two levels of defense and an increase in strength when swinging the Muramasa would make him a devastating fighter. Only fear kept him at bay.

Or was it wisdom?

Staring at the two weapons and overthinking things like usual, Tatsumi quickly lost track of time and jumped a little when Esdese suddenly opened the bathroom door.

"Thinking about something?" She chirped, looking at him with a knowing smile. Tatsumi shook his head and dismissed his newest Teigu, rising to his feet as he returned the Incursio to its usual spot on his back.

"Not about anything important," he responded with a shrug. "We're ready to go, then?"

"It will be a short meeting," Esdese assured him, waving her hand dismissively as she approached the door. "The Capital appears to be quiet, and so do your friends within Night Raid. I assume that your decision to return to us and not them has caught Night Raid off-guard for the time being. I imagine we won't be fighting them for a short while."

Right as her hand gripped the doorknob, Esdese froze in place.

"They will remain unharmed so long as they abstain from entering the Capital. Additionally, any further raids on their compound would be most unwise."

Esdese turned around to look at him, her expression purely neutral as she did so. "Staying out of eyesight would be prudent, as well, at least concerning those who have already been identified as enemies of the Empire. Should the unidentified members enter the Capital, they need only keep their noses out of trouble to avoid meeting with us under unfortunate circumstances."

She turned back to face the door and left without another word, expecting him to follow. And he did, like always, though his mind was now in overdrive. Her message had been clearly received, and for a moment, his heart swelled with gratitude.

She did care, after all. At least on some level.

* * *

><p>The meeting, as Esdese had promised, had been short and rather to-the-point. She informed the other members of the Prime Minister's satisfaction and announced another day of leisure, partly due to their hard work. In truth, it was due to a lack of assignments. More would surely come with time, given the Revolutionary Army's determination, but for now they'd been blessed with another day off.<p>

Tatsumi now sat with Wave and Kurome, eagerly watching as his new friends battled to the death...during a game of chess. He watched with bated breath, surprised at how well Wave seemed to be playing. He didn't see Wave as stupid, not by any means; however, he recognized the look in Kurome's eyes as the same one that Akame always wore. A silent kind of intellect, soft-spoken but frightening when utilized.

Despite this, she was losing. Wave's advantage may have been small, but it was certainly there, and Tatsumi was eager to see who would win.

"Wave, Kurome...Tatsumi," Bols suddenly spoke, walking towards them with a few cups of tea. He held the plate beneath the cups steadily as he walked forward, the precious liquid hardly rippling as he approached. "The tea is ready."

"Thanks," Kurome said with a slight smile.

"Oh, thanks as always!" Wave said cheerfully.

The two of them accepted their cups with gratitude as Bols made his way around the smile table to their spectator, carefully handing Tatsumi the warm cup. "And here is yours!"

"Thank you, Bols," Tatsumi replied, taking a brief sip and wincing as he did so.

"It's hot," all three of the Jaegers informed him. His eye twitched irritably and he raised one of his fists, shaking it with irritation.

"Gee, thanks for telling me after I've already taken a sip!"

"The steam should've made it obvious," Kurome countered with those silly eyes that Akame occasionally displayed. This only deepened his agitation, however, and he reached over to steal her cup. She quickly seized his hand, and he blinked in surprise at the firmness with which she restrained him.

"This is mine now," she said bluntly, moving a bishop piece with her right hand.

"Oi oi," Wave hissed, scanning the room for any sign of their dangerous leader. "I'm all for picking on Tats," he continued, "but shouldn't you be a little more careful? What if the General walked in here and got the wrong idea?"

"Then I would explain," Kurome replied, looking dissatisfied as he replaced one of her pawns with one of his own. "You're not too bad at this game."

"I'm dominating you," Wave replied, looking annoyed and haughty in equal measure in response to her last comment. "I'm going to win this little game, and then you'll have to pay up."

Tatsumi rubbed his arm after Kurome finally released it, looking to the other boy with a raised eyebrow. "You actually made a bet with her?"

Wave nodded and smirked a bit, looking over to Tatsumi. "If she wins, I have to let her beat me up with a fresh fish. And if I win…"

He pointed to Tatsumi, then, and his smile widened. "If I win," he repeated, "she has to ask you out on a date!"

"Are you insane?!" Tatsumi jumped up to his feet, equally surprised at learning the truth behind the game as he was to see that Kurome had not reacted in the slightest. "Are you trying to get her killed? If Esdese finds out-!"

"Tatsumi, please calm yourself," Bols interrupted, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "The General is not unkind, and can be quite understanding provided the proper explanations for our actions are given. The idea that all of this was in good fun would not escape her."

Tatsumi sighed and sat back down, somewhat grateful for the masked man's intervention. He didn't really like to panic about Esdese's unpredictable behavior, and those words alone had gone far in getting him to relax.

"Thanks, Bols," he replied, smiling up at his friend. "I guess I'm on a bit of a hair-trigger, lately. You really are nice, you know that?"

Bols lowered his head, causing the boy's smile to falter. "I'm not a nice person," Bols muttered.

Wave's own expression fell, as if he'd heard those words before. Tatsumi didn't get the chance to inquire further, however, as two new people entered the room. A woman and her child, a young girl hanging in her arms and sporting the biggest smile Tatsumi had ever seen, stared right at Bols upon entering. The girl couldn't have been any older than seven or eight years of age, and her cry of "papa" caught everyone off-guard.

"Honey, we're here," the woman said kindly, her eyes aglow with love as she gazed upon Bols. The masked man took up an excited, ridiculous pose in response, ignoring the baffled expressions of his fellow Jaegers.

"Ah, what's this?!" He cried out, quickly walking over to the two visitors. "What are you doing here?" He asked, reaching out to them. The woman simply held out a square object wrapped in a polka dot cover, giggling together along with her daughter.

"You forgot your lunch back home!" She chided, her smile losing none of its brightness. "You know, the one we made together? Honestly," she chuckled, dumping the lunch into her husband's waiting arms, "you can be so forgetful sometimes!"

Bols immediately slapped the back of his head, shaking it reproachfully. "Ah, how could I?"

The little girl in his wife's arms laughed, pointing a finger at him. "Papa, you're silly!" All three of them laughed together while his companions continued to stare. Even Kurome's usually emotionless face had relaxed, showing her own surprise.

"Since your job is so demanding, you need to keep up your strength. If you can't remember to bring your lunch, don't worry," the woman said with an even wider smile, the love in her gaze almost overwhelming as Tatsumi looked on. "We'll bring it to you every day. Elene loves to see her papa when he's working, don't you Elene?"

The mother nuzzled Elene's neck and caused the girl to erupt in a fit of giggles, her big blue eyes staring right at her father as she was tickled. "Yeah, I'll come here every day, papa! Forever and ever!"

Bols walked over and embraced them both, causing Tatsumi's heart to stop as he fell backwards over his chair. Wave bent over to look at his friend with concern and terror, immediately pressing against the boy's chest in a futile attempt to resuscitate him.

"You're welcome to visit, but don't force yourselves," Bols insisted, pulling them tighter against his body. "I'll try to remember my lunch from now on, so don't worry. You can visit on your own terms when you can, and I'll hug you both every time you do!"

This time it was Wave who had a pseudo-attack, collapsing next to Tatsumi and foaming at the mouth while Kurome replaced him as the panicking friend. "_So this is true love?" _Wave thought, unfeeling as the girl punched his chest with unnecessary force. "_I can't even handle this, right now." _

"Thank you, Wave," Bols said, causing the young fisherman to come back to his senses. He stared up at the masked man in wonder as his daughter insisted on being held, his blue eyes unable to reach his friend's through the cover on his head. "Thank you for cheering me on, even despite what I've told you. My wife and daughter know what I've done," the man continued, looking over at the woman as she smiled, "and they still cheer me on, too. I am not a nice person, but I'm glad you've all been so kind to me."

Comical tears streamed from the eye-holes, and even his wife and child mimicked the expression with gratified tears of their own. "Thank you!" They all said together, this time reviving Tatsumi from his astonished state.

"That's why," Bols concluded, still holding his loved ones as a bright light shone behind him, "I can keep going no matter how hard things are! I'm perfectly fine!"

"_So bright-!" _Wave and Tatsumi thought together, both of them recoiling while Kurome simply ate more of her treats. "_Is this love?!" _

Tatsumi blinked, his shocked expression disappearing as his mind strayed back to Esdese. He suddenly began thinking of her smile, her laughter, every little thing about her that existed in defiance of the reputation that her name had accrued.

_"She loves me,"_ he thought, blushing a little as he watched the happy family before him continue to laugh and embrace one another. "_She loves me, and I can't hate her anymore. If I stay here, will we end up like that one day? Will she...will I…?" _

Tatsumi lowered his head, looking sullen as he was reminded of his new responsibilities. "_Could we be like that? If I spend enough time with her, will I end up like Bols? Can I really be happy with someone like her?" _

He shook his head a little to push those thoughts away, unable to feel any surprise as the woman in question suddenly ruined the moment by walking through the doorway. Her eyes met his and she smiled, speaking volumes about her intentions without her having to utter even a single word.

"_Guess there's no getting away," _he thought with a smile, rising up off of the floor to boldly approach his commanding officer. "_No choice but to see where we go from here, and I guess I shouldn't complain."_

He followed her silently out of the room, much to Wave and Kurome's confusion. But Tatsumi had quickly adapted to the woman's mannerisms, and he now could see when he was wanted.

Privately.

"_She _is _keeping my friends safe, after all." _Tatsumi increased his pace to match her own, actually enjoying her smile when she saw that he was now following by her side and not behind.

"_Safe," _he repeated in his mind. "_All of them, here and there." _

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this, exactly?" Tatsumi sweatdropped, hanging desperately onto Esdese's waist as the two of them continued to soar higher and higher. How she had tamed an Air Dragon was beyond him, but the beast obeyed every tug of the reins as she carried them all deeper into the wilderness. Deep forests and imposing mountains gave way to great mesas that towered high above the ground, their shadows long beneath the light of the moon.<p>

"I thought we could seek out some more Danger Beasts," she responded, blushing lightly. "Build on your hunting skills, increase your proficiency in battle...enjoy a romantic evening."

"You brought me here on a date!" Tatsumi cried, removing one hand from her waist to point at her accusingly. Esdese merely laughed and cracked the reins again, forcing the Air Dragon to fly even faster. Tatsumi grabbed hold of her waist fearfully, wrapping his arms around her tightly as they continued to ride the wind.

Esdese leaned back into him with a sigh. "Yes, just like that."

"Focus on your flying!" Tatsumi yelled, sweating nervously. The Air Dragon suddenly leaned to one side, and for just a brief moment, Tatsumi's grip slackened.

"Eh?" He blinked in shock as he was relieved of his position on the dragon's back, plummeting down to one of the mesas below. Esdese cried out in panic and dove after him, straightening out her body in order to slice through the air and catch up to him. She caught the boy in time and landed on the ground, devastating the rigid earth around them without sustaining so much as a bruise.

Unfortunately he was now being carried in her arms, in the most embarrassing manner imaginable.

"_I am not your princess!" _He screamed internally, eyes shut tight as his face burned. Esdese glowered down at him, suddenly irritated.

"Tatsumi, you should know to be aware of your surroundings by now. Such carelessness will earn you nothing but a quick death, and I expect you to know better."

He opened his eyes, allowing them to flutter in disbelief as Esdese continued to scan him with those piercing eyes. Suddenly bashful, he looked away and swallowed his shame. He _had _been careless, especially considering that he was the one insisting that she be more careful! Her criticism was well-deserved, and the boy conceded with a sigh.

"Sorry," he replied, scratching his head once she let him down. "I was caught off-guard and fell off just because I wasn't paying attention. I felt the Air Dragon start to roll, but didn't think anything of it while we were talking." He lowered his head and was surprised to find himself wrapped in another hug, enjoying the sudden warmth as she pressed against his back with one hand and tousled his hair with the other.

"You understand," she cooed, "and that is the most important thing of all. You must trust in me, Tatsumi; I'll always be there to save you."

Her words were haunting as Akame's smiling face popped up in his mind, and Tatsumi pulled away in his stupor. She blinked in surprise.

"Tatsumi?" Esdese blinked.

"Tatsumi?!" A new voice echoed from behind some rocks, a young woman with blonde hair suddenly walking over to them. Esdese immediately pulled Tatsumi behind her and drew her rapier, the steel blade gleaming in the moonlight.

"Get away from him!" The woman cried, tensing up as Tatsumi's protector laughed.

"A surprise attack?" Esdese mocked, staring at the new arrival with sadistic glee. "I expected to find only Danger Beasts here, but this is interesting in its own right. Perhaps I'll test a new method of torture on you, though I'm afraid I'll have to sever one of your legs as a precaution. You don't mind, do you?"

"I'm not going to say it again," Leone cried, stepping into full-view and stealing Tatsumi's breath away. "Back off!"

"Leone!" Tatsumi yelled, pushing past Esdese to reach the woman who had shown up in the wrong place at the wrong time. "What are you doing here?!"

"I should ask you the same thing," she growled, still staring at the evil general behind him. "First you disappear on us after the tournament, and now you walk away from Night Raid? After everything we've sacrificed...Bulat, and Sheele…!" Leone grit her teeth, looking at him now. The sense of betrayal was evident in her gaze, and Tatsumi tried to get a word in. He had to explain.

"My, my," another voice echoed, carried on the wind as a hooded figure stepped into view. "What a dramatic scene! I'd been tracking this catgirl here for some time, now," he chuckled, arms spread wide. "Imagine my surprise when I bump into the Empire's Strongest and her trusty companion. A fellow Jaeger, I take it?"

"Yeah," Tatsumi replied without hesitation, much to the shock of the women behind him. He took a few steps in the mystery man's direction, one fist raised defiantly. "So what if I am? Are you looking for a fight or something?"

"You punk," the man sneered, reaching for something within his cloak. "You've got a big mouth. As much as beating you into the ground might improve my day, I've got a better idea. I know exactly how to take you guys out of the picture!"

The man pulled a disc out of his cloak and grasped it firmly, only his evil smile and some pale hair showing beneath the hood. "Consider it payback for ruining my fun! Teigu: Shambala! ACTIVATE!"

Flames of deep amethyst circled around the three of them, filling the man's victims with surprise as they vanished from sight in a single, blinding flash of light.

"There," the young man said with satisfaction, unperturbed as a violent gust of wind tossed his cloak back and revealed his toned physique. Syura, son of the Prime Minister, grinned at the spot where the three nuisances once stood.

"You can go ahead and clean up that guy's mess," he chuckled, pocketing the Teigu and turning his back on the smoking ground behind him. "If you can even manage that, then maybe you'll have a better time visiting that island than I did."


	10. Kill the Isolation

"_It brings you to the end, until you love again."_

Episode 10: Kill the Isolation

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" Tatsumi wailed, falling to his knees as he was overwhelmed by the radically different environment before him and the new sensations that assaulted him. The sand beneath him was cold, the sun was somehow peering over the horizon, and a massive body of water waited at the edge of the beach. An early burst of sunlight when only it had been pitch black before, sand where there had been stone, heat where once there was the deathly chill of the night...they'd been thrown far away from their last location!<p>

Behind him, Esdese and Leone were already wrapped up in other matters; namely, grabbing each other's collars and glaring viciously as jealous women often did. Tilting his head back, Tatsumi stared in bewilderment as the two of them completely disregarded the change in scenery and focused on how intensely they wanted to murder each other.

"How do you know Tatsumi? What is your business with him?" Esdese growled, tightening her grip on Leone. "You seem like an excellent candidate for the torture chamber! Perhaps I'll oversee your interrogation, myself!"

"Ha! As if Tatsumi would let that happen!" Leone laughed derisively, causing one of Esdese's eyes to twitch in irritation. "I'm a proud member of Night Raid and his big sister! Well, almost. Kind of. We're good friends," Leone cleared her throat, desperately trying to get back on track and avoid speaking her mind in front of present company. "Anyway, I've got every right to defend him from the likes of you! So prepare yourself, Ms. Capital's Strongest!" Leone tightened her own grip, awakening Lionelle and wrapping her giant paws around Esdese's neck. "Not even _you_ can survive having your neck broken!"

"Leone, stop!" Tatsumi cried, rushing forward to pull the two of them apart. "Let her go, and take a good look around! Did you completely miss the fact that we're stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere? I think we have more important things to worry about!"

"Tatsumi," Leone growled, gritting her teeth as Esdese relinquished her grip and placed her hands ominously on the other woman's chest. "This is our chance to kill her. If we kill her, the enemy's strength will be devastated! We can't waste this chance! You can come back to us!"

"I can't come back!"

Leone dropped her hands in shock, caught completely off-guard as Esdese quickly froze the woman's body up to her neck. Tatsumi shook his head, disapproving of Esdese's actions yet unable to find the right words for either of them. Effectively restrained and now completely harmless, Leone could only stare at him as he stared at the sand.

She didn't speak a word, so he continued. "Sorry, that was...well, it's not entirely true. It's not that I don't want to come back, but I can't. I'm where I need to be, for now. I'm in a position where I can change things from the inside."

Esdese regarded the two of them with curious eyes, arms folded across her chest as she observed the assassins. Her gaze was much like the ice surrounding Leone's body, ice that was growing colder and more painful with every moment. Tatsumi took notice of Leone's pained expression and looked over to Esdese, matching her frigid gaze with one of his own.

"Let her go, Esdese," he spoke firmly, stepping forward and placing a hand over her arm. "She's the best friend I've got, so please, don't take her from me. I thought you were done trying to destroy Night Raid."

"Don't misunderstand, Tatsumi," Esdese replied, still as emotionless as ever. "We have a job to do, you and I. As members of the Jaegers, we must eliminate these assassins whenever the opportunity presents itself."

"If I don't mean anything to you, anything at all, then be my guest." Tatsumi welcomed the rage of the 47th as it coursed through his mind, forcing him into that familiar mindset that drove him away from reason and into conflict. "But keep in mind that I won't just sit by and watch. If you try to hurt her, regardless of whether I'm a Jaeger or not, I will stop you."

Leone's heart pumped fire throughout her whole body, and it almost felt like it would be enough to free her from her icy prison. Sisterly mannerisms gave way to more primal feelings as she gazed at Tatsumi, remembering with fondness the night where she had marked him as her own. The ice continued to encroach upon her, tightening painfully around her as Esdese's anger and jealousy spiked.

"If it weren't for her," Tatsumi insisted, tightening his grip on the general's arm, "you and I would never have met. I would have died shortly after arriving at the Capital, did you know that? The sick nobles who killed my friends," Tatsumi growled, "would have targeted me, next. I survived them because of Night Raid's interference, and I survived our other friend, Akame, because of Leone. Akame didn't know me, then, and saw me as a threat."

Tatsumi turned his head to look at Leone, his expression suddenly far more gentle. "If you think about it, I owe Leone my life at least two times over. Actually, it's probably more than that. I still haven't repaid her."

Esdese blinked, hesitating as she absorbed the boy's words. Leone felt relief wash over her as the ice began to recede.

"Please," Tatsumi pleaded again, removing his hand. "We're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and I myself am stuck here with two people that I care about," Tatsumi sighed, looking from one woman to the other. "We won't get out of this situation if we're trying to kill each other every five seconds, so just put this aside for now. Actually, put this aside forever. No matter who kills who, I'd still be angry. And lately," he concluded with an ominous tone, "my anger has become dangerous."

Esdese sighed as the ice around Leone shattered, and she felt her patience begin to wane as the blonde-haired woman immediately tackled Tatsumi to the ground and nuzzled his face with her own.

"Ora, ora, ora…" Leone purred teasingly, very much enjoying Tatsumi's expression as he stared helplessly at Esdese. "You really do care about your onee-san, don't you~? There you go, again, trying to sound cool. I wonder if your fly is down?"

"Cut that out!" Tatsumi blushed, crawling out from under her and brushing the sand off of his trousers. "We need to think of this as if it were a mission," he insisted, once again looking from one companion to the other. "Esdese is extremely smart; you, Leone, have crazy instincts. Let's use our specialties to get out of here."

"What is your specialty, then?" Esdese inquired, bringing a finger to her chin and looking thoughtful. Leone snickered and immediately fouled the general's expression; she increased the tension between everyone with a casual shrug.

"You don't even know him well enough to tell what his specialty is?" Leone mocked, sneering and pointing a furry finger at the general. "I'm nice, so I'll let you in on a little secret: the answer is 'everything.' Tatsumi can do it all, even if he can't master it all. He's the best learner, so much that he's already closing in on Bulat!"

"The previous wielder of Incursio," Esdese acknowledged, scowling at the haughty assassin. "Liver spoke of him often, and quite fondly if I recall. It was said that his strength was legendary among the Imperial Soldiers of his time."

"You got that right," Leone bit back, crossing her arms and looking away. "Not that it's any of your business. A shameless cougar like yourself wouldn't understand the youth of today, so maybe you should just crawl back to your palace and the Prime Minister's wrinkly, old-"

And just like that they were at it again, much to Tatsumi's dismay. With every second that went by, the sun rose ever higher and he grew increasingly convinced that it was his presence alone that prevented the two from outright killing each other. Thankfully, they didn't go any further than rolling around in the sand and harmlessly choking each other. As harmless as choking another person could be, anyway.

"I'll have you flogged," Esdese cried. "Flogged and crucified for all to see!"

"Like any good cat, I prefer my meat warm," Leone yelled in response, "but this time, I think I'll make an exception!"

"I thought we were making progress," Tatsumi moaned, sitting comfortably on the sand as he watched the sun come up.

* * *

><p>"You are strong," Esdese conceded, panting heavily as she laid back on the sand. "You would be an entertaining opponent, had we met on the battlefield."<p>

"Bite me," Leone responded, just as weary as the woman beside her. "I don't care what you think."

"Looks like you guys have finally calmed down," Tatsumi chirped, walking out of the forest and dumping an armful of various fruits at his feet. "It took me forever to get this stuff, so eat up! We're going to need our strength if we plan on getting back home."

Esdese reached for one of the giant pieces of fruit, examining it for a moment. She scratched the surface with one nail, peeled back the skin, sniffed it, licked it, and finally threw it out into the writhing ocean beyond. "It's poisonous, Tatsumi."

The boy's jaw dropped, and Leone started examining his hard-earned offering, as well. "Yep," she added, tossing one behind her as she stared at the pile. "Another poison one."

"You're kidding," he groaned.

"Poison," Esdese said, frowning as she tossed yet another into the water.

"Deadly," Leone snickered, throwing a handful back into the forest.

"Did I do something wrong?" Esdese giggled, crushing one of the bigger fruits with her bare hands. "I can't believe you'd try to poison me, Tatsumi. I must have disappointed you."

"After all we've been through," Leone teased, juggling three different pieces of fruit at once. "I thought we were friends, Tatsumi."

"Tatsumi," both of them whined simultaneously. The boy in question groaned and gripped his head with both hands, crying out in a mixture of shame and embarrassment.

"Fine, fine, FINE!" He cried, shaking his head and plopping down on the sand in front of them. "I get it, I'm crap when it comes to foraging! Just...just please," he begged, bowing before them and placing his head on the heated sand, "please go get some food that won't kill us! I'm starving!"

As if on cue, all of their stomachs growled together. All three of them winced.

"Very well, then," Esdese sighed, rising to her feet and watching carefully as Leone did the same. "We have resources to accrue and little time to do so before our strength wanes. Since Tatsumi lacks the knowledge or the instincts necessary to acquire the food we need, it is then left to us to fulfill this task." Esdese scowled at Leone. "I suppose I can trust you not to kill yourself or Tatsumi with your negligence? If you don't want to die, then you could at least make yourself useful."

Leone scoffed, arms crossed again as she glared back at the general. "I was about to say the same thing. I'm not sure I like having something in common with you."

The friction was so intense that Tatsumi could almost _see _the lightning darting between their eyes. Without another word, the two women vanished into the trees and left Tatsumi alone to bake underneath the midmorning sun.

"Try not to fall behind," Leone sneered, running far ahead of the general with her inhuman strength and stamina. "It'd be a shame if you got eaten up by the local wildlife!"

"No need to worry about me," Esdese bit back, scanning the area for fruit that wouldn't kill them. "If you intend to focus on our objective, then save the quips for later and search for food. In fact, why don't you go ahead and acquire some meat? I daresay the 'local wildlife' won't be too fearful, considering how much you all have in common."

Her satisfaction was apparent when Leone stopped sprinting to punch a tree, glaring back at the woman she wanted to kill. "After all," Esdese smiled sweetly, "I'm sure you all smell alike."

"Bitch!" Leone cursed, chopping a tree in half and pressing onward. She sped off with everything she had, desperate to put that foul woman out of sight and earshot. Only Tatsumi could keep her focused on her task, only Tatsumi was preventing her from ripping the "Capital's Strongest" to shreds. Only Tatsumi…

Leone stopped running and stared up at the clear blue sky, lost in thought as the thriving life around her continued about its business. Wind kissed the leaves of trees, weaving around the trees themselves to stir the grass at her feet. A wild boar snorted and walked lazily on by, unperturbed by her presence there. The clouds inched ever forward, as did Leone's own train of thought.

"_We're never going to be the same, are we?" _She thought, perfectly calm as she merged with the island around and beneath her. "_Not Night Raid, not Tatsumi, and not me...especially not me."_

Again, her mind strayed back to that fateful night when he had charmed her with that stupid idealism of his, barking about resolve and saving the women in the slums, and so on. She'd put on a cheeky face, then, but she'd truly felt his words. She'd received his message and chose to respond with something so impulsive, something so instinctive, it ran the risk of completely ruining their friendship if he hadn't reacted with surprise. She had feared anger or disgust in response, but when he simply blushed and backed away like any innocent boy would, she just decided to run with it.

And it felt good.

"Geez," Leone chuckled, scratching her head and finally continuing onward. "This isn't a vacation, gotta focus! Okay, where'd that little pig go?"

The boar snorted somewhere up ahead, and Leone charged after it with a joyous grin. Somewhere far behind, Esdese was knocking down healthy pieces of fruit with the aid of her ice powers. After a time, each of them journeyed back to the beach where Tatsumi waited, arms full of fruit and dead animals in kind. Finally bumping shoulders on the way back, the two young women glared daggers at each other, each of them secretly hoping that their offering would please Tatsumi more than the other's. Each knew that the other was a threat, and not simply as opposing forces on the battlefield. It ran much deeper than that, and their unspoken war raged on even as they burst through the forest and into the shining beach that waited beyond.

"Heeeeeeeey!" Tatsumi yelled, laughing and waving. To begin, both of them immediately dropped what was in their arms at the sight of him. Shirtless and sporting an impressive physique for someone his age, the two contenders were equally surprised. Esdese for her part had never even seen him shirtless or pantless, so insistent was he upon remaining clothed when they laid together. Leone, on the other hand, had received her fair share of Tatsumi's appearance. It was very clear, however, that he had significantly built upon his old strength while in the company of the Jaegers.

His appearance had weakened the grip on their spoils, yet it was his astonishing feat accomplished in their absence that wrought true shock and awe upon their beautiful faces. A small pile of fish rested at his feet, but on either side of him, two massive fish put their slimy brethren to shame. With their unnatural eye color, jagged teeth and gleaming scales, it was apparent that Tatsumi's prize catches were Danger Beasts. Of what caliber, she did not know, but this did nothing to stifle the immense pride that welled up within Esdese.

"Look what I caught!" Tatsumi laughed again, falling on his backside in exhaustion. Walking around to inspect one of the boy's conquests, Esdese noticed an unusual metal shaft protruding from a wound in its side.

"Tatsumi," she inquired, cutely peering over the massive fish to stare down at him, "how did you catch these creatures? There's a weapon here…"

"Oh!" Tatsumi leapt to his feet, following Leone around to the other side. Without a moment's hesitation he gripped the weapon and ripped it free, shaking the blood and fish guts off of the spear before embedding it in the sand.

"This," he said with pride, puffing his chest out slightly, "is the Incursio's supplemental weapon, Neuntote! I learned how to summon it a few days ago, and I've been practicing with it whenever I found the time. It's hard to use in really close quarters, but I've gotten pretty good at throwing it! Makes for a great fishing tool, and the armor protected me from those nasty teeth!"

Leone sweatdropped, scratching the back of her head as Bulat's ghost stared ominously down at them all, hidden deep within her imagination. She couldn't hear the voices of the dead, but she certainly felt like the man's annoyance was reaching out to her from beyond the grave.

"_Guess he never thought of using Neuntote that way," _Leone thought as she giggled quietly, hands behind her head as Esdese suddenly doted on Tatsumi and ruffled his hair approvingly. "_You can see us, can't you? Take a look, Bulat - Tatsumi's happy again. It's like the days when you were around, back when he had someone to look up to. A guy, anyway." _

She narrowed her eyes, looking quite troubled as she watched Esdese pick the boy up and run around the giant fish in excitement. "_Things are a little different, though. Now he's with the Jaegers, working for the same people that you used to. Do you approve, since he's following his heart?" _Leone tightened her fists, mouth set in a hard frown. "_He'd have to be, to make such a crazy decision like this. I hope it doesn't come back to bite us."_

Growing tired, Esdese wearily carried Tatsumi back over to where she'd originally picked him up and collapsed into the sand after letting him down. She was panting with a cheerful smile on her face, one that seemed very unbecoming of her. Tatsumi was looking down at her, smiling in kind.

Smiling at their worst enemy. Smiling at another woman, almost as if he...

"Well," Leone coughed, walking over to place a hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. "Looks like you beat us. I worked pretty hard trying to catch those animals, you know...so for your sake, I hope you're really, really hungry! I'm not letting all that work go to waste!"

"Eh...eh?!" Tatsumi took a nervous step backwards.

* * *

><p>"There's so many of them," Leone whispered, staring up at the night sky along with Tatsumi and Esdese. The three of them had quickly eaten their fill and still had plenty of food left over, yet they pushed their meals aside once the moon had risen. It acted as a herald of the stars, summoning countless white lights high up above once the sun had waned and the sky traded blue for black.<p>

The meager fire between them crackled and spat flames into the air, light smoke rising as the heat warmed them. All three of them rested on their backs, lost in the cosmos that reigned above and around their world.

"What if they're all a bunch of worlds?" Tatsumi said quietly, reaching up for those very stars with one hand outstretched. "Imagine all the other stories out there, all the people and all the different experiences they're having."

"Their own battles," Esdese replied. Leone shook her head, her irritation for the woman dulled after numerous hours of company.

"Not just that," Leone added, eyes flickering from one star to the next. "There's a lot more to life than just fighting. There's more you can do, more that anyone can see."

"Everything is a fight though, isn't it?" Tatsumi suddenly sat up, supported by the arms behind him as he looked at the blonde to his left. "There are fights on the battlefield, sure. Everyone fights in a war. But in any kind of struggle you have to fight, don't you? Fight against laziness, or fear, or pain." He fell back against the sand and smiled up at the sky. "Everyone's fighting, but some of them just don't realize it. But I think it's the ones who know they're fighting, the ones who can see their battle...those are the ones who win every time!"

Both women turned their heads to look at Tatsumi, each equally shocked by his statement for vastly different reasons.

"Tatsumi," Esdese reached over to him.

This time, he rose completely and moved over to one of the trees nearby, climbing up the trunk. His companions watched in silence as he began tearing giant chunks of green away from the apex, watching as they sailed to the sand below.

"We're going to sleep on the beach, right?" He laughed. "We should at least try to make it comfortable. I've already got more sand in unfortunate places than I really need."

Wordlessly, the two women looked at each other for a brief moment before scowling and looking away, much to the boy's disappointment. Still, they moved over to the massive bundles of leaves and carried them over to the fire, layering them one on top of the other. And they managed to do it without fighting.

"There we go," Tatsumi smiled, ripping off a couple more for himself before sliding down the trunk. He retrieved his leafy prize and made up his own bed by the fire, lying down and immediately closing his eyes.

Shuffling noises. The sound of sand shifting and sliding against itself disturbing his attempt to sleep; he sighed, exasperated, and the narrow slits of his eyes returned his sight. The boy's mind was suddenly filled with images of hissing snakes. He had to shake his head a bit to ward off the egregious amounts of hissing in his imagination.

Of course, upon opening his eyes, he discovered the source of the invasive noises; both Leone and Esdese had moved their makeshift beds over to his own, flanking him on either side. He groaned and grabbed his head with both hands, looking from one blank face to the next.

"Come on! Can't I at least sleep by myself?"

"If I sleep next to you, then I won't be tempted to choke that woman," Esdese said plainly, not even looking at the individual in question.

"That goes double for you, Popsicle," Leone sneered, reaching over to grab one of Tatsumi's arms and hug it to her body. "Plus, I get nightmares from time to time. This'll help."

"You're such a bad liar," Tatsumi chuckled, yanking his arm free. "Fine, but only if it gets you two to stop fighting. For crying out loud, that's half the reason I stayed with the Jaegers! I stayed to keep you safe from each other."

"And the other half?" Leone whispered. Esdese's ears pricked up at this, and any cold words she may have prepared in advance were halted in her throat.

"_I, too," _she thought, looking from Leone to Tatsumi, "_wish to hear your answer."_

Tatsumi closed his eyes and fell silent. As the silence persisted, his two companions figured the boy was asleep and sought to follow him. In truth he was still very much awake, dwelling on Leone's sudden question and still reeling from the impact. From the answer that escaped him.

"_The other half…"_

* * *

><p>"Slap his face again," Esdese growled, "and you sacrifice that very hand."<p>

"Oh, shove an ice cube in it," Leone snickered, smacking Tatsumi's face again. This time he felt it, waking up with a loud cry that made her stumble backwards in shock. Nearly falling hundreds of feet to the ground below, she quickly lifted the boy by his collar.

"Don't do that! Sheesh, we spend all this time trying to wake you up, and then you go and scream in my face?"

Tatsumi blinked, finally feeling the cold beneath him. His fingertips slid against ice as he rose to his feet, marveling at the frozen spire upon which all three of them were now standing. He blinked a couple times, staring back up at Leone. Then he screamed again.

"Aaaaaah! What are we doing so high up?! Why are we on a giant tower of ice? Why did-"

Leone slapped him nonchalantly, and Tatsumi's eyes were now spitting comical fire as he pointed an accusing finger at her face.

"Why do you keep slapping me?!"

"You're getting noisy," Leone smirked, bending down to lick his cheek when she knew Esdese wasn't looking. The fire in his eyes now radiated from his face as he placed a hand on that cheek, Leone's eyes sparkling with mischief as she watched.

"Hm, hm, hm!" She giggled quietly, still bent forward with her face close to his own. "Don't go losing your train of thought, now~! You've got bigger problems to worry about, _literally_."

With that, she casually pointed behind him. Tatsumi turned and followed where she was pointing, facing the same direction as his companions. Off in the distance, a massive humanoid creature was shambling around the island. It was almost as big as the island itself! An exaggeration, to be sure, but Tatsumi was far too busy being shocked by the monster to appropriately judge its size.

"_That thing is really, really big," _he thought dumbly, putting the issue to rest once and for all.

As if it was reading his mind, the giant creature turned on its heels and began walking in their direction! Tatsumi fell back on his buttocks in surprise, scrambling back towards Leone. "Ahh, AHH," he yelped, even as she pulled him up by the scruff of his neck, eyes narrowed as she calmly watched him freak out.

"Worry not," Esdese sneered, clapping her hands together. "It's been so long since I've faced an adversary worthy of my powers. And something this gruesome," she cackled maniacally, "is worth skewering!"

Quickly pulling her arms back behind her, Esdese summoned a legion of vicious, elongated icicles in the air behind her. Tatsumi and Leone watched, astonished, as the fearsome general cast her arms forward and delivered frigid death to the monster.

"_Weiss Schnabel!" _

The creature attempted to defend itself by raising its arms; however, countless wounds traveled up from its legs and scattered along its arms and chest, with one lucky strike even reaching its left eye. Still, their enemy shambled forward, now charging towards them with great speed.

Leone sweatdropped. "I think you just made it angry."

"Good," Esdese hissed, still smiling as she placed the palm of her hand upon the spire's freezing apex. "_GRAU HORN!" _

By her command, an impossibly-huge spear of ice launched itself from the side of the spire and headed straight for their enemy with terrific speed and deadly precision. Her disappointment was thick in the air, though, as the giant Danger Beast casually dodged the attack and continued to run right for them.

"How tenacious," Esdese said, smiling even as her frustration mounted. "It appears capable of reading single ranged attacks, though my _Weiss Schnabel _was effective to a certain degree."

"It's not something that can be stopped just by hurting the outside," Leone insisted, moving to stand by the general. "That much is pretty obvious by now. Everything has a weak point, though. Maybe you should aim for the heart this time."

"No good," Tatsumi said, pointing at the Beast's chest. "One of Esdese's icicles already hit that spot!"

"Damn," Leone bit her lip, panic slowly setting in as the monster drew closer and closer to them. "It's gonna slam into this thing and knock us over any second now. Any more ideas?"

"Yeah," Tatsumi said with a cocky smile, stepping forward with his hand reaching behind him. "The spot on top of its head."

The eyes of his companions went wide as they turned their attention to that exact spot, finally noticing the strange man embedded on the creature's forehead. With it's metal arm and gruesome mouth, their enemy was certainly intimidating. But this one spot…

"That's definitely a vulnerability," Tatsumi said, drawing the Incursio from its scabbard. "Esdese, can you use that last ability one more time? I have an idea."

"Of course!" the blue-haired woman said with enthusiasm. This earned her an irritated glare from Leone, who very nearly hurled at the woman's blushing face. "What are you planning, Tatsumi? Don't be too reckless."

"That's exactly what I'm going to be," he chuckled, still holding Incursio at the ready. With one hand gripping the blade and the other on the pommel, he looked well and ready to stab something. Leone remained worried, however, as he took no further action. He seemed content with waiting for the imminent attack.

"_Why isn't he transforming?" _Leone wondered, bringing a giant paw up to thoughtfully rub her chin. She gasped and leaned forward as she finally realized. "_No, he's not really going to-?!"_

"Aim for its chest," Tatsumi ordered, tensing his entire body as the Danger Beast came ever closer. "NOW!" He yelled.

Immediately, Esdese narrowed her eyes and silently commanded the ice below them, launching another _Grau Horn _directly at the creature. In a flash its left arm rose up to catch the giant spear of ice, creating the perfect bridge for Tatsumi to start running over.

"Tatsumi!"

"Tatsumi, you idiot!"

Ignoring their cries, the young warrior dashed along the frozen path and leaped across to the enemy's head, driving Incursio through the body of the giant's pilot.

"Magnificent," Esdese murmured, enraptured by his display of strength and ingenuity.

"That's the way!" Leone cheered, pumping one fist in the air. "Not bad, not bad at all!"

A torrent of blood spurted from the wound and coated the front of his own body, but this inconvenience did nothing to impact his mood as the behemoth fell still at last. Then it started to fall backwards, and well…

"HELP MEEEE," he wailed, ruining his one cool moment. Both women watched with sweatdrops and baffled expressions as Tatsumi clung to the dead pilot for dear life, helpless as his victim carried him back to the island below.

"Well," Esdese coughed, looking to the sky and pulling the brim of her cover down, "at least he managed to defeat our enemy."

"This isn't new," Leone sighed, watching with amusement as Tatsumi continued to panic. She had to stifle a laugh as he was flung away from the gargantuan body upon impact, and she watched as the poor boy landed with the upper half of his body buried in the sand. The two women remained silent for a moment as the sun beat down on them both, their mutual disdain stifled by the silence rather than kindled further by the heat.

"That wasn't half bad," Leone admitted, shrugging a little and unable to even look at the general. "You have an impressive fighting style."

"...thank you."

Leone blinked, and it took her a few seconds to properly register what she had just heard. That woman, that evil witch had _thanked her? _The woman in question looked over to her, smiling kindly.

"I would show respect, in kind," Esdese continued, "but I have not yet seen you in battle. Perhaps that opportunity will arise during our stay on this island?"

"Be careful what you wish for," Leone growled, finally managing to glare at the general again. It was harder to do, this time. In truth, it even felt forced. "Don't forget who we are and what we're both aiming for. Once we're out of this place, I'll be the one to break your neck and free the Capital."

"I accept your challenge," Esdese smirked, looking over the edge of the spire and watching with amusement as Tatsumi shook an angry fist at them. "Tatsumi, however, may not."

Leone blinked, giving Esdese the perfect opportunity to elaborate.

"I have accepted that his previous allegiance to your 'Night Raid' and his new allegiance to us will bring an unprecedented level of conflict between us all. In truth, it may have been easier for everyone if he had remained on your side. We could kill each other without hesitation, without regret or remorse. Now…"

Esdese reached for her heart and grasped at her outfit, eyes closed as Leone looked on in silence. "Now," she repeated, "he makes me believe that we might all take a new road, one that is vastly different compared to what fate originally intended."

She looked over to the blonde assassin, and what the young woman saw in that general's eyes frightened her. It was the most uncharacteristic blend of kindness, resignation, and pity, something that did not belong in the eyes of a mass murderer; certainly not the eyes of a sadistic ice-flinging monster, and Esdese was both!

"I will absorb your Night Raid," Esdese declared, arms crossed as she stared straight through Leone. "You will join with Tatsumi and I as part of my Special Police Force, the Jaegers."

"Now that's a good one," Leone growled, clenching her fists and grinding her teeth as that vile woman mocked her with that tiny smile. "Probably the best joke I've heard all week, and Lubba has been telling us quite a few."

"It really is quite simple," Esdese chuckled, unfolding her arms and shrugging a little. "Either you will swear fealty to me and work for the Empire, or you may hold on to your feeble dreams of rebellion and be crushed underfoot."

Leone couldn't even form the first words for her next retort, so great was the anger that weighed her down. All throughout, Esdese continued to flash that mocking smile. "I understand perfectly if you require time to consider this decision," she continued, "but my patience will grow thin as the days pass you by. Should you fail to submit within an acceptable timeframe, I will have my Jaegers attack once more. This time," she growled, "we will attack in full force, and I will _personally _join the fray. I will leave you then to make a different choice: you will either die by Tatsumi's hand, or be spared by your other foes. Those very individuals will have specific orders to deliver all prisoners to me, and I will be the one to administer your torture."

Leone tasted blood as she bit down, she could feel it in her palms as the claws continued to dig deeper and deeper. The very notion of surrendering was absurd, but to bend the knee before this woman? To throw away everything Night Raid had worked for, just to save their own skins?

"Don't fuck with me," Leone hissed, her eyes obscured by golden locks as she stared furiously at the frozen spire beneath her feet. "There's no way...no way in hell...that anyone from Night Raid would take that offer." Leone raised her head in a flash and stared fearlessly into Esdese's eyes, desperately trying to incinerate those ugly sapphires with her own hateful gold. "I'd rather-"

Both of them were suddenly thrown off their feet as the spire shook violently, a light cracking sound on the air as yet another giant Danger Beast appeared. With both arms it grasped the tower of ice, trying with all of its might to shatter their only vantage point and bring its prey crashing to the island below.

"How did we miss that?!" Leone yelled.

"Negligence," Esdese replied shamefully, glaring down at their hideous enemy. "You and I were too preoccupied with our disagreement to pay proper attention to our surroundings."

"Stop lumping me in with you!" Leone roared, eyes blazing up at the general. "And do something about that thing, already! Throw some more icicles or something!"

"Incapable of handling this foe on your own?" Esdese smirked, causing one of Leone's eyes to twitch. "You are a proud example of your adorable, furry brethren. All bark and no bite."

"I'll bite your fucking head off, how about that?!"

Their argument was cut short as the second Danger Beast finally shattered the frozen spire, sending both woman over the edge and straight to the unforgiving ground below.

"EEEYAAAAAAAH!" Leone wailed, flailing wildly through the air. Thinking quickly, Esdese wrapped one arm around Leone's chest and bringing her closer. Unfortunately for Leone, this also meant pressing against the underside of her breasts, causing the blonde to blush profusely at the unwarranted contact.

"W-w-where the hell do you think you're grabbing?!"

"I'm going to use your body to soften the impact when we land."

"You evil bitch!" Leone roared, flailing again in an attempt to hit the woman behind her. Esdese laughed cheerfully, holding Leone even tighter.

"That was a joke, I assumed you were familiar with them. Now, calm yourself."

The two of them landed safely on one of the Danger Beast's arms, watching helplessly as it moved to grab them with its other hand. Before it could reach them, however, Esdese summoned a smaller spire at its feet, halting its ascension as it came within reach.

"Jump down!" Esdese commanded, leading by example as Leone yelped. She followed shortly behind, right as a massive hand crashed mercilessly against the Beast's forearm. One by one, Esdese summoned smaller and smaller pillars, leading the two of them safely to the sand below. As safe as they could be with a giant monster towering above them, anyway. It looked down at them with cold eyes, raising one foot to crush them.

"Now what?" Leone muttered, taking a step back as the Danger Beast prepared to end their lives.

"_Kaltenwand _may not withstand the impact, and I'm already growing tired from such frivolous use of my power," Esdese hissed, staring up at the giant foot. "Perhaps we-"

The Danger Beast suddenly stopped moving, frozen completely in place. The two women blinked in confusion, until Leone caught sight of something gleaming high above.

"Look!" She cried out, laughing and reaching over to tug on Esdese's arm. "Look, up there! At the weak spot!"

Esdese's eyes quickly scanned over the Danger Beast's body, slowly rising up to focus on the area Leone was suddenly so interested in. Upon catching sight of what she was referring to, Esdese matched the blonde's smile with one of her own.

"How could I have forgotten?" She chuckled, shaking her head. "What impressive aim."

"Not even Bulat could have done that," Leone laughed, shaking her own head in disbelief. "Summoning it is one thing, sure...but come on!"

The gargantuan body fell backwards and devastated the ground where it landed. Now fully in view, the creature's downfall gleamed beneath the blazing sun. There, embedded in the pilot's chest, was Neuntote. Much like a flag driven into an enemy fortress, it stood tall and proud, marking the site where its target had perished.

"Phew," Tatsumi's voice came from behind them, his armored form slipping into view as he finally walked around the remains of the first ice pillar. "I can't believe I hit it on the first try."

"You actually threw it," Leone cried, hands on her head as she shook it back and forth. Tatsumi took a step back, shocked at his friend's sudden excitement. "I can't believe it! You can use Neuntote, you can use Neuntote! And you threw it!" Leone was jumping up and down, now, and Tatsumi had to jump with her as she gripped both of his arms. She even went so far as to bounce around in a circle, rather than staying in one spot. "I can't believe you _threw _that thing!"

"Your timing was impeccable," Esdese praised, brushing some sand off of her shoulder. "If another moment had passed, it is likely we would have been crushed underfoot. Such an outcome would have been my fault, regrettably," Esdese confessed, bowing her head slightly.

"Big deal," Leone waved it off with one hand, much to Esdese's surprise. "Nobody's perfect, so stop acting like you are. Besides, if you win every fight, where's the fun? It's better to lose every once in a while."

Tatsumi sweatdropped. "It's different if you're actually about to die."

"Of course not," Leone growled, smacking the boy upside the head. Incursio was not as forgiving as his real head, however, and soon she was sucking on one of her throbbing fingers. Comical tears streamed down her face and she spoke no more, much to the relief of her two companions.

Tatsumi dismissed the armor, and with it, Neuntote vanished as well. Turning his back on the other two, he began walking in the opposite direction. "Let's hurry back. When I fell before, I saw something interesting over by where we first arrived. It looked like a way out!"

The lighthearted atmosphere instantly vanished, and the two women nodded briefly to one another before running over to him. Together, the three survivors retraced their steps, eager to escape the prison disguised as paradise.


	11. Kill the Reunion

"_How we live the fight is who we are.  
><em>_And who you are is all from me."_

Episode 11: Kill the Reunion

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Leone tilted her head cutely to the side, examining the glowing purple ring at her feet. A bit of smoke was constantly rising from the spot, and it radiated with a strange kind of heat.<p>

"That," Esdese answered, stepping forward to examine it for herself, "is most likely the easiest way for us to return to the Capital. Do you remember what happened moments before we were teleported here?"

"We got surrounded by a ring of purple fire," Tatsumi said. "It felt really warm, too, just like this little thing."

"That's because it was fire," Leone snickered. "Fire hot, Tatsumi. Fire bad!"

"Shut up," Tatsumi grumbled.

"I concur," Esdese spat, crouching down to get a closer look. "Bickering will accomplish nothing, so let's rest here for a while. Perhaps the portal will open once again after enough time has passed."

Right as the three of them sat down to patiently await the portal's arrival, a familiar ring of fire exploded back into existence and wrapped them in its flames. Some of that heat actually got stuck on Tatsumi and, well…

"HIYAAAAAAAH!"

The two women watched with amusement as the harmless flames continued to lick at his form, the poor boy continuing to run and roll around in a futile attempt to put the fire out. As his panicked sprinting finally took him in their direction, Esdese grabbed the back of his collar and lifted Tatsumi into the air. She calmly patted him down until the flames were gone and set him back on his feet, topping it all off with a comforting pat on the head.

"Well, our patience here has borne fruit," Esdese sighed, taking two steps toward the center of the glowing sigil beneath them. "It's time to return to the Capital."

"Don't think this changes anything," Leone growled, the group suddenly trading the heat and light of the island for the dark and frigid air of the mountains back home. "We will be the ones to take you down, probably even from the inside."

She nodded to Tatsumi and he quickly looked away, unable to face his friend any longer.

"I can't do that," he replied, his voice reproachful and his eyes downcast. "I'm where I need to be right now, Leone."

His friend took a step forward, frustrated beyond belief. "Don't say that!" She yelled, continuing to approach as Esdese turned her back on the two of them. Silent as the grave, the fearsome general pulled the brim of her cover down and stepped a short distance away.

This battle belonged to Tatsumi, and his performance so far was nothing short of admirable in her eyes.

"Please," Leone pleaded, grasping his shoulders with eyes of golden desperation. "Just come home with me, back to everyone. They're waiting for you, they've _been _waiting for you! Even I…"

Esdese turned around just enough to glare at Leone.

"I am home," Tatsumi growled, pulling her hands away from his shoulders. Leone took a sudden step backwards and gazed at him, surprise and hurt held in equal measure as tears started to bead in her eyes. But there was nothing for it, not anymore.

He had to reach Esdese's level in order to drag her and the Jaegers away from the Capital. He would be the one to win this battle of loyalties, and if that required ruthlessness…

"_If it means wearing the face of a monster," _Tatsumi thought, grinding his teeth in frustration, "_then I'll do that. Leone…"_

"I...I have something I have to tell you!" She shouted, looking off to the side. Tatsumi blinked, carefully noting the light blush on her cheeks. "I can't tell you unless you follow me back," she continued, scratching the back of her neck. "So just tag along with me back to the base, and then you can come back after we've talked things over."

"_Leone!" _Tatsumi clenched his fists, unable to look at her anymore. "_You have to hate me, hate me with everything you have! If you don't, I'll never be able to move forward!"_

"That's not going to happen," Tatsumi spat, breaking his own heart as he broke hers. He turned his back on her and with that single action, successfully trampled over his connections to Night Raid one step at a time. Every step brought him closer to Esdese's side and further from Leone's.

This time, there could be no hiding it. Leone let the tears fall, seemingly alone in her pain as the Empire's Strongest summoned her loyal Air Dragon. The general leapt onto its back and after only a moment's hesitation, Tatsumi did the same. An explosive whirlwind tossed Leone's hair all around as the subjugated Danger Beast left her in the dark, and she fell to her knees as everything that had been carefully hidden inside her burst onto the surface.

"Such a loyal creature," Esdese cooed, affectionately patting the Beast on its neck. "You waited so long for us to return, didn't you?"

Tatsumi looked over the edge and stared down at his closest friend, wiping away tears of his own as she grew smaller and smaller until he could see her no longer.

"_I'm sorry, sis, but I can't come back. You'll have to forget about me for a while." _He permitted himself a little smile as he looked back fondly on her instances of teasing. "_Hopefully you won't knock me out when I return, because I'll have some explaining to do."_

"_Tatsumi," _Leone grit her teeth, jumping carelessly over the edge of the mountain and descending rapidly to its base, "_you're dumber than you look if you think I'll just forget everything! And one day, I'll definitely-!"_

* * *

><p>"Show me what you've got!"<p>

"You asked for it!"

The two Jaegers clashed again and again, the descendants of the Tyrant who were chosen to fight for the Empire. One was a fisherman who had once served in the Imperial Navy, and who had only recently celebrated his 20th birthday. And the other...

"Ha! Not bad!" Wave laughed, skidding against the dirt as his opponent's blade crashed violently against his own. That opponent was only a couple years younger, going on 18, but his green eyes burned with a ferocity that slowly killed what little naivete remained in them. They were hardly the eyes of a teenager anymore.

"How long are we going to play around?" Tatsumi grinned, lowering his sword-arm. "Doesn't Esdese always remind us to come at each other with killing intent?"

"At least use her title," Wave grumbled, wiping some sweat from his brow. "Do you really think it's smart to act so casual with a superior officer? Even if you and her are, y'know…"

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes. "What the hell are you implying?"

Wave rubbed the back of his neck this time, letting out a nervous laugh. "Come on, you know what I mean. Anyway, she might not care, but what about the other officers lurking around the palace?"

"You should worry more about yourself, Wave," a cold voice sounded throughout the training grounds. The blue-haired warrior spun around on his feet and went pale immediately, already frozen in place without his commander having to lift a finger. Esdese approached her two subordinates with a very amused look on her face, eyes flitting from one boy to the other as she walked over to the stands. She dusted the lowest bench off, sat down, and gestured to the two of them.

"Well? You may continue," she chuckled. "I suggest you exercise some caution, Wave."

"Eh?"

Tatsumi suddenly burst forward, swinging wildly as he aimed for random areas on Wave's body. It was all the other boy could do to deflect his friend's blows and avoid a serious wound, sparks firing into the air as their twin blades clashed again and again.

He was aiming to impress, and so far it was working.

"Oi oi oi! What are you doing?" Wave cried out, glaring a bit as Tatsumi swung his blade harder and harder. At this rate, one of them _was _going to die! The two of them continued to dance back and forth as Wave finally went on the offensive, and soon the wounds began to appear.

One nick on the arm, a slash on the shoulder. A cut on the cheek and a few lost hairs, a swing that was certainly too close for comfort. Esdese watched with pride as her Jaegers fought with all of their might, too inspired by her presence to hold back any longer.

"This is how your training must be," she said calmly, adjusting her cover to block out the sun that assailed her eyes. "If you wish to be the strongest, then you must surround yourself with death. You must feel its embrace with every second you spend in combat, or you will never grow. You'll never level up."

"H-hey, should you really act like this is a game?" Tatsumi yelled out, now on the defensive as Wave built upon his current momentum and went on the attack.

"Why are you struggling, Tatsumi?" Esdese teased, staring right through him the moment he turned his head to her. "You still have 'that.'"

"No way!" He roared, jumping away from Wave and grinding his feet to a halt. "That's not what I will use it for. Not now, not ever!"

"What, then," Esdese replied, "will you use it for?"

Tatsumi's hold on the dormant Incursio loosened, and Esdese pressed on. "Why then have you ever wielded that weapon? What would it take for you to release Incursio and swing that sword of legend?"

Incursio actually slid out of his hand by a fraction.

"Are you afraid?"

Wave charged forward and swung low, knocking the blade right out of Tatsumi's hand and raising the Grand Chariot to his throat. The other shortsword spun in the air and embedded itself in the dirt far away, and Esdese let out a sigh as Tatsumi stared at his feet. Wave for his part had no idea what Esdese was referring to, but a sneaking suspicion emerged when he remembered the weapon that Tatsumi had once summoned during a meeting.

"That's enough for now," she said quietly, adjusting her cover one more time and rising from the bleachers. "Wave, you already know your patrol route for the day. Meet with Kurome and complete your task."

Wave lowered his sword with a smile, tapping Tatsumi on the shoulder in apology before running off to find his favorite partner. Esdese did not face Tatsumi as she walked away, and there could be no mistaking the disappointment in her voice.

"Rather than join the others in their usual patrols, you are to follow Seryu to the labs. Dr. Stylish has requested the two of you specifically, by name, to aid him in some errand. Return to me with any important information before carrying out this task, as mine will have precedence over his."

"Yes, General Esdese."

Tatsumi matched her disappointment with added bitterness, walking slowly to his lost weapon and pulling it free. His mind went into overdrive as he tried to form some kind of explanation and he turned back around, preparing himself to face her disapproval.

But when he looked, she was already gone.

* * *

><p>"An island, you say?"<p>

Najenda was deep in thought, slowly combing through the details of her subordinate's story. The situation was indeed troublesome; if Tatsumi had no intention of returning to them, then the possibility of him becoming a true enemy could not be ignored. Not to mention, Leone was among the closest individuals in the boy's life. The leader of Night Raid was well aware of their relationship and just how long the two of them had been together; if it couldn't be Bulat, then Leone would have been the one to bring him back.

"I trusted him to follow his heart," Najenda spoke, placing her cigar in the tray at her side, "but I'm beginning to wonder if he can still be trusted."

Leone's eyes went wide.

"He's still young," Najenda continued, "and like other young kids, he can be dyed any color while still searching for who he is. I took him in while fully aware of this possibility, but I never dreamed that it would be Esdese who threatened to turn him away from us. If it had been any other person, I'm sure we would have nothing to worry about."

"We can't just let it go!" Leone insisted, clenching her fists. "I definitely can't! Who knows what they'll do to him if he stays?!"

"Or what they'll do to him if he leaves."

Leone grit her teeth, unable to respond. She knew Najenda was right, but that didn't make it any easier to swallow. Giving up simply wasn't in her nature. In the end, all she could offer was a half-hearted, "I understand."

She turned to leave.

"I forbid you from pursuing him, Leone."

The blonde woman instantly ground to a halt as her leader's eyes narrowed, and the ex-general reached once again for her cigar. Leone spun around, furious and incapable of even forming a response.

"I understand how you feel," Najenda insisted, "but as it is, trusting him is all that we can do for now. We can go ahead and abandon all hope if he meets us on the battlefield, but so long as he refrains from killing any of us, our only course of action is to continue trusting in him."

"Esdese is a monster," Leone insisted, taking a step forward. "What if she's torturing him right now? What if she's interrogating him, probing him for information?!"

"Based on what you've told me," Najenda responded calmly, "I know that's not the case. Esdese is quite taken by him, isn't she?"

For the first time in her life, Leone actually entertained thoughts of violence towards her commander. A little slap here or there wouldn't be an issue, right? Even so, the animalistic assassin stayed her hand. Najenda had been patient in hearing her out, and so her leader at least deserved the same courtesy.

"If that is true," Najenda continued, "then it would do far greater harm to take him than to leave him there. Based on what you told me, he's growing quite ruthless while remaining in her company. Maybe that'll work to our advantage if he does come back, hm?"

Leone lowered her head, eyes narrowed and filled with barely-concealed pain.

"I understand how you feel," Najenda said again, "but let's wait a bit longer. If I know Esdese, then she'll definitely fall for our bait during the next mission."

"The religious organization," Leone muttered. For the first time since the beginning of their conversation, Najenda smiled.

"Exactly. If they divide their forces as I expect they will, then the chances are fairly low that we will encounter Tatsumi. This gives us the breathing room we need, as well as an opportunity to cripple the Jaegers and make it easier for him to come home. To come back to you."

Leone stuttered and stammered, her face burning up in an instant. Najenda only laughed and waved her off with a giant metal hand, smiling wider than Leone had ever seen.

"I'm just teasing you. Go ahead and look into your next target," the silver-haired woman said, taking a long drag of her cigar. "It'll help you keep your mind off of this problem, at least for a little while."

"Alright," Leone sighed, moving to the door leading out of Najenda's room. "I think I'll have a couple drinks first, if that's okay with you."

"Don't push yourself too hard," Najenda sighed, returning to the paperwork upon her desk. Shining brightly through the window before her, the moon seemed to bring peace to her heart with its frigid glow.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back," Dr. Stylish cried, his three favorite assistants taking up comical poses behind him, "to the greatest laboratory ever conceived by mankind! I hope the two of you are prepared for a task of the utmost importance!"<p>

Tatsumi's expression was certainly a far cry from Seryu's, that was for sure. One was baffled and still caught off-guard by these antics while the other seemed to revel in them, and it was this strange duality between them that only served to fuel the strange man's enthusiasm.

"I need you," Dr. Stylish continued, one hand held dramatically to his heart, "to return to one of my abandoned labs and recover an item of great importance!"

"A delivery boy," Tatsumi sighed, facepalming at the very notion. "You're turning me into a delivery boy!"

"Hey, now," Stylish narrowed his eyes, "do you want your Teigu to be upgraded or not?"

Tatsumi perked up at that, mimicking Seryu's expression of sheer joy. "Hell yeah I do!"

"Then you must help me!" Stylish cried, overwhelming his assistants with his impressive show of melodrama. "Retrieve the map and return to me at once! With this, the two of you may begin hunting for the legendary Codex!"

"What map? Codex?" Tatsumi blinked. "What the hell is that?"

Dr. Stylish threw himself against the table at his side, knocking over several delicate beakers in the process. Unfortunately, the items in question were filled with some dangerous-looking fluids, and the ensuing spillage sent a wave of terror coursing through everyone who _wasn't _the good Doctor. "You do not know of the great Codex?!" The man cried.

"Should I?" Tatsumi scratched the back of his head. Seryu looked equally confused, and so Stylish sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"The Codex," he insisted, "is possibly the single most important piece of documentation regarding the Teigu. Even this description," he continued, hands grasping for something no one could see, "does the item in question no justice. The Codex is a complete compendium, a fabled source of information on _all _of the Emperor's Teigu! And the map you must retrieve is the _only _chance we have of locating it!"

"So what the hell is it doing in some old lab?" Tatsumi crossed his arms, feeling doubtful about the whole thing.

"Unfortunately," Dr. Stylish sighed, "the hideout in question was overrun by some old experiments of mine. It's been a very long time since I've stepped foot in that place, but without any powers of my own, I would have been helpless when faced with the creatures that dwelled within."

"Experiments?" Tatsumi growled, narrowing his eyes a bit. Seryu looked to him, then, surprised by his sudden change in tone. "You mean the people you kidnapped, tortured, and mutated?"

"Tatsumi-san," Stylish began, "the people involved in my scientific explorations have all been willing participants. Many of them were criminals waiting on death row, or expecting a horrible session of torture. Courtesy of our good commander, I might add."

Tatsumi remained silent as the man continued, trying to absorb this new information.

"I have many experiments I would like to carry out," Stylish continued, "and I will confess a certain...grim enthusiasm for the potential disasters that tend to occur. Even so, the people who agree to help me in my scientific pursuits have earned more respect from me than words could ever describe! I have not forgotten even one of them, and their faces are still quite clear in my mind. If I am a source of evil," the man continued, looking genuinely conflicted for a moment, "then I should like to believe that I am a necessary evil. That I alone am the one who can lead this Empire into a new Golden Age."

Seryu placed one of her metal hands on Tatsumi's shoulder, looking at him encouragingly. "He repays evil with opportunity, Tatsumi. Isn't this kinda like your justice?"

Tatsumi suddenly turned his head and stared right at her, causing her face to explode in a sudden blush as she frantically looked away from him. "I-I mean," she stammered, "I don't understand what you were talking about before, and I still want to know more about it. But this is okay with you, right? Being kind to some and killing others?"

"I guess," Tatsumi sighed, unable to look at either of them. "I'll meet you halfway on this one, since they apparently agreed to help you. That doesn't mean I'm okay with it."

"If you would only do me this one kindness," Dr. Stylish insisted, rushing forward to grab both of Tatsumi's hands, "then I would gladly abandon or continue my scientific exploration as you would demand!"

"What the hell?!" Tatsumi wailed, trying desperately to retrieve his hands.

"I swear it! You command the Jaegers as well, do you not?" The man was clearly growing desperate, his one chance at retrieving the Codex now in the hands he was gripping so tightly. "I will carry out or abandon experiments as you dictate! Please, help me!"

"Alright, alright!" Tatsumi sighed, yanking his hands away from the pitiful man. "I don't command anyone, but just say that you'll 'owe me one' or something, jeez. We'll get your map."

"We won't disappoint you!" Seryu cried, saluting the doctor with one hand and showing off her biggest smile. As expected of him, Dr. Stylish's mood did a complete 180 and he was back on his feet with a smile of his own.

"I expected nothing less from my two favorite apprentices!" He cried out, arms spread wide. "Take this other map," he said, shoving a scroll into Tatsumi's hands, "and use it to find my old lab! It's the circled one, so GO FORTH! Do it in the name of SCIENCE!"

"I just want my damn upgrade," Tatsumi grumbled, unable to free his hand from Seryu's as she skipped merrily by his side. The two of them left the lab via the cellar doors and stepped once again into the sunlit world beyond, both of them eager to complete their task. The lab in question was surprisingly located just outside of the palace walls, hidden inside the basement of an abandoned house. The doctor had been quite careful in choosing the location, and it happened to be quite convenient for anyone who visited him. The walk there was a short one, after all.

"I'm so excited!" Seryu cried, little tears beading in the corners of her eyes. "Dr. Stylish is the one who helped me with the Judgment of the Ten Kings, and now I can finally repay him for his kindness!"

"Let's tell Esdese, first," Tatsumi said, turning to look at the cheerful girl. "She wanted to know what was up before I did anything."

A garbage can suddenly fell over behind them, a loud crash that violently shattered the relative silence around them. Pushing Seryu a safe distance away from him, Tatsumi quickly lashed out with the Muramasa and came within inches of Wave's nose.

"H-h-hey!" The frightened young man wailed, shaking like a leaf. "We weren't spying, honest!"

"'We?'" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow, mouth fully agape once Kurome walked around the corner of the building. She gave him a half-hearted wave.

"Don't be so casual about it!" Tatsumi yelled comically, pointing an accusing finger in her direction. "Eavesdropping is a pretty low spot for you guys to stoop to, don't you think?!"

"We were just walking by!" Wave insisted. "We wanted to visit Dr. Stylish, that's all."

"Wave wanted an upgrade, too," Kurome said emotionlessly. This brought dramatic tears to the other boy's eyes and he gripped her shoulders desperately, shaking her a little. "Why would you go and say that?!"

"So you _were_ eavesdropping!" Tatsumi cried, moving his finger of accusation to point at Wave, instead. The other boy sighed and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Alright, alright. I heard all of you talking kinda loud as we were patrolling, and decided to investigate. Kurome just tagged along, so don't blame her."

Kurome blinked, looking up to him in surprise. She had been the one to insist that they approach the noise, after all, so his sudden lie definitely caught her off-guard.

"Anyway," Wave continued, "I heard you mention an upgrade and I figured that was about your Teigu. Since ours are practically the same, I figured I'd sneak in after you were gone and ask Dr. Stylish to help me out, too."

"Well, he can't. Not without a piece of the Tyrant," Tatsumi replied, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. "Pretty low of you to listen in on our conversation, though."

"Just drop it," Wave growled. "We're all on the same team, here. Besides, you'll need some help if you're going to try and take down an army of experimental monsters."

"We can talk about that later," Tatsumi insisted. "Let's go back to General Esdese and tell her everything, first. That's what she wanted me to do after coming here."

"Alright," Wave conceded, finally smiling at his friend after the dangerous air had passed. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"So then," Esdese said quietly, hands folded beneath her chin, "Dr. Stylish knows the location of the Codex?"<p>

"Not exactly," Tatsumi replied with a shrug, "but it sounded like we'd be able to find it without too much trouble. He was pretty casual about it. As casual as that crazy bastard _can _be, anyway."

Esdese seemed locked in her own mind, and so he continued. "What's the big deal with this Codex, anyway? Don't you already have information about the Teigu? You knew about my new Teigu, after all."

Wave looked at Tatsumi in confusion, realization finally dawning upon him. "Oh yeah, that sword you keep pulling out of thin air...so that's a Teigu, huh?"

"The personal Teigu of the second Emperor," Esdese interjected. "It is said to possess the greatest offensive and defensive potential of any melee-type Teigu, though what information there is on this weapon is rather limited."

"Brutal," Wave murmured, glancing over to Tatsumi as the other boy stared emotionlessly at their commanding officer.

"In any case," Esdese continued, "I already mentioned that there was very little information on this weapon, Tatsumi. The Codex, on the other hand, is supposedly the personal logbook of the first Emperor and his son, Kogen. It can safely be assumed that whatever we do not know about the Teigu will be revealed upon this item's retrieval. As much as I would like to deem this a top-priority mission, however…"

Esdese rose from her chair, looking grimly from one Jaeger to the other. "We have just received word that the Path of Peace is planning to revolt. Therefore, our priorities have been turned upside down. I want you two ready to leave at a moment's notice, and you should explain the situation to the rest of our comrades immediately."

"The Path of Peace," Tatsumi blurted out in shock. "They're a peaceful organization like the name suggests, aren't they? They even came to my village, once. The idol was…"

Esdese's eyes widened, and she burned a hole right through Tatsumi with her gaze.

"The idol that the old man gave me," Tatsumi continued, "was a symbol of that organization. Everyone placed so much hope in them, and just the thought of them was enough to get us through some rough times."

"This may be well worth pursuing," Esdese replied, moving around the table to approach Tatsumi and Wave. "If that idol was indeed a symbol of the organization, then perhaps someone in that organization will know of how and why the 47th came to be sealed. This would be an excellent chance to learn more about Kogen and his Teigu."

"What exactly is our mission, commander?" Wave shrugged. "You said they were planning a rebellion, but they're just some religious club, right? What's the big deal? Don't we have soldiers in the area who can handle it?"

"The problem isn't the organization itself, but the opportunity they are offering to the Revolutionary Army. The moment their revolt begins, you can rest assured that the rebels will make their move...including Night Raid."

Tatsumi grit his teeth, clenched his fists, and did everything in his power to stifle the regret.

"_I am a Jaeger," _he thought with closed eyes, "_and I belong here. I am a Jaeger, and this is my fight, too!" _

A hand on his shoulder managed to quell the storm within him, and Tatsumi opened his eyes only to be soothed by Esdese's sapphire ones.

"Tatsumi, can you do it? Can you fight them?"

"Yeah," he said without hesitation. "I'll fight them, and I'll win. I'll do it without killing anyone."

"A bold declaration," Esdese challenged, mocking him with her smile. It was a friendly gesture, though, and this time he could tell. "I will leave you to handle the assassins you encounter, then. I will use nonlethal methods and attempt to capture them on my end, as well."

"Wait, so we're going to the east side, right? That's where their main setup is supposed to be, anyway." Wave scratched his head.

"Very astute of you," Esdese complimented, reaching over to pat his head. Surprisingly, Tatsumi felt a little jealousy upon seeing this, something he was not expecting to feel at all. "We will leave for the organization's main 'setup,' as you put it, and beat Night Raid to the punch. Knowing Najenda, however," Esdese continued with narrowed eyes, "she will probably try to intercept us the moment we leave the safety of the walls. In addition, Akame and Najenda were seen moving in different directions and in different groups. It is safe for us to assume that this is a trap. Whether the south or the east path, one is surely an ambush."

Esdese smiled. "So we are going to play right into Najenda's hands. We will divide our forces just as they expect us to, but when they attempt their little ambush, you will be there to meet them."

The general placed both her hands on Tatsumi's shoulders, staring down at the one she loved with great intensity. "Seeing you with the Jaegers will cause them to hesitate, making capture a more viable means of dealing with them. If that doesn't work, escaping them will be easier with fewer numbers."

"Is that the only advantage?" Tatsumi blinked, allowing himself to be enraptured by this woman.

"_My woman," _he thought, "_right? I should be used to this, by now…"_

"Well," Esdese admitted, "it does allow us to establish some kind of presence before Night Raid arrives, and with you on-scene, I doubt there will be any deaths. Not on our side, at least."

"Hey!" Tatsumi cried. Esdese merely shrugged.

"You are free to deal with Night Raid members as you please, for now. I will attempt to avoid killing them for a time, but the result is inevitable. The Jaegers exist solely for that purpose, and to interfere with it for too long will surely draw the Prime Minister's attention."

Tatsumi could only sigh, defeated by her reasoning and her generosity in equal measure. To have any chance of sparing his friends' lives was more than he initially believed was possible, and it made sense for that to be a limited time offer. Still, he wasn't any happier for it.

"Which path are they taking?" He asked with clenched fists. The instant his resolve appeared, Esdese felt her heart grind to a halt. That expression on his face would never, ever cease to surprise and enamor her.

"I do not know. We are looking at a fifty-fifty chance, and cannot risk sacrificing strength in either of the cells that we must design. And I say 'we,'" Esdese said gently, "because I will also be taking your suggestions into account, Lieutenant."

Tatsumi blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, I ruined it," Esdese sighed, shaking her head. "I meant to save that for when we returned, but I suppose it can't be helped. I managed to secure a rank for you, Tatsumi!"

Wave's jaw dropped as his eyes bounced from one Jaeger to the other, baffled by what he'd just heard.

"I'm a lieutenant? What...what is-?"

"Is that okay?" Esdese shuffled her feet, looking unbearably cute as she dodged his gaze. "I didn't want to pressure you, but I was speaking with the Prime Minister during your visit with Dr. Stylish, and I thought-"

"Awesome!" Tatsumi yelled, making the other two jump in surprise as he pumped his fist and flashed his brightest smile. "I can't believe it! You really did that for me?"

Esdese's face went beet red and she continued to look away, nearly blinded by his sudden cheerfulness. Then he wrapped her in a hug, and her steaming face caused Wave to fall backwards in disbelief.

"Wait...I can officially order the Jaegers, now?"

"W-well," Esdese cleared her throat, finally matching his smile with her own, "you still have to answer to me officially. But if you'd prefer a more _private _setting…"

Wave had to cover his mouth and hold back the nausea as the two of them flashed their puppy eyes at one another, and he quietly shuffled out of the room while they were distracted.

"Th-that won't be necessary," Tatsumi let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Still, a lieutenant...that is pretty cool. Thanks, Esdese."

"This title also confers the ability to command most Imperial Soldiers, but it would be wise for you to inquire about the battalion in question before attempting to assume command. Even so, this is an unprecedented occasion. The Prime Minister would not ordinarily go out of his way to do such a thing, but let us say that I was very...persuasive in acquiring your new promotion."

"You totally threatened him," Tatsumi smirked, his suspicion quickly confirmed by her beautiful laughter.

"Perhaps," she smiled, "but let us focus on more important matters, Lieutenant. As I said, we must divide our team as Night Raid expects. However, we must also take into account the individual strengths of every Jaeger and create these two cells with caution."

"Wave and I make a pretty good team," Tatsumi replied, "and no matter which road you take, we'd be looking at an instant win, right? Send me with Wave, Kurome, and Bols. We'll be able to handle ourselves, and you can protect Run, Seryu, and Dr. Stylish."

"Dr. Stylish will not be taking part in this mission, due to his own lack of combat potential. We also need to maintain a presence in this city, and he has enough assistants to spread across the area. He will hold down the fort while we attempt to calm the Path of Peace. We also have a certain individual to protect once we arrive."

"But you agree with me, right? I figured it was a good combination," Tatsumi shrugged. Esdese patted him on the head once again, clearly pleased.

"I trust your judgment, and so now I ask you to trust me," Esdese cooed, slowly bringing her face closer to his own. "This will be their one chance to surrender, and we will make the most of it. I don't want you to be hurt."

"Give up on that," Tatsumi said, allowing a brief peck on the lips before he pulled away. "This is a war, so everyone is bound to be hurt eventually. When I was in Night Raid, they even told me to be prepared for retribution. We all have to be ready to die, no matter what side we're on. And I…"

Tatsumi reached out for her with one hand, bathing it in furious light as he summoned Kogen's Teigu.

"I," he continued, "will fix this Empire in my own way, with my own strength! Even if I can't save everyone, I'll save as many as I can."

"Fufufu," Esdese chuckled, walking right past him. "Very well. Inform your team members of our mission and ready yourselves to leave. We have a busy day ahead of us."

"It's more than that," Tatsumi replied, lowering his left arm and tilting his head back to look at her. "This is where the real battle begins. For both of us, the Night Raid and the Jaegers."

"But do they share your resolve?" Esdese teased, disappearing from view as she walked out of the dining room. Tatsumi dismissed the weapon and stared at his feet, still coming to terms with the battle he knew he could no longer avoid.

"I hope they do."


	12. Kill the Bonds

"_Locked in the spirit's line, souls entwine, to journey on as one."_

Episode 12: Kill the Bonds

* * *

><p>Tatsumi had only ridden a horse once before, and that had been when he was still very young. Time and again he'd been reminded of his bravery as a child, and yet, there was one memory that never failed to embarrass him. His old teacher and father-figure had placed Tatsumi upon his own horse and slapped its rear, causing the ornery beast to barrel forward and terrify the poor boy. It hadn't been long before Tatsumi fell to the dirt below and scraped his knee, wailing like a banshee for all the village to hear.<p>

Riding now for Kyoroch, Tatsumi reached beneath the hood and scratched his head with a nervous smile. In truth, a scraped knee could've been the least of his worries. He had been lucky not to sustain any serious injuries, and after patching him up, the old bastard had walked back to his abode and hit the alcohol with newfound determination. Tatsumi didn't know it then, but now he was certain the man had felt regret at his little stunt. He really was a father to him, and even as he now traveled a road of bloodshed and destruction, Tatsumi hoped with all his heart that the man was still in one piece.

His fear of riding horses had not vanished, unfortunately. He was riding on the same horse as Kurome, cloaked and hidden from view. The fear was still present, however, and every heavy vibration sent through the horse's body reached out to him and shocked his heart.

He was currently sharing a horse with Kurome and holding on for dear life, and his lack of attention worked against him as the hands on her midriff rose higher and higher...

"Where do you think you're grabbing?" She inquired with a neutral expression. Tatsumi's face instantly lit up and he lowered his arms back down to her waist, sweating nervously. Wave suddenly looked over to them with a strange expression.

"Sorry, sorry!"

"Take it easy there," Wave called from his own horse beside them, eyes narrowed. If Tatsumi didn't know any better, he'd almost think his friend was jealous. "The date thing was just a joke, remember?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," Tatsumi replied, still a bit fearful of the powerful animal carrying him forward. "Still, it's not like I'm trying to...trying to do anything!" he stammered, the horse shaking its riders far more than was necessary. The dusty ground beneath it was rough and bumpy, the canyon walls rising high around them as the sun beat down and the heat threatened to overwhelm them all.

Riders both, Wave and Kurome rode their horses side-by-side with Bols in the lead, acting as their leader; in terms of navigation, at least. Tatsumi remembered with fondness the way that Esdese had suddenly blurted out his promotion in front of Wave, and the surge of pride that had followed hadn't dissipated in the slightest. Looking from Wave to Kurome and finally to Bols, Tatsumi couldn't help but indulge in his sense of superiority. If he had even the slightest inclination, he could order them to stop and immediately do cartwheels before the enemy. That kind of power was intoxicating, and in a brief moment of clarity amidst the fading summer heat, Tatsumi finally came to understand why power was the great corrupter of men.

Surely, anything that felt this good was bound to be misused. He was only a lieutenant, a low-ranking officer by all accounts. Even so, he now had the power and the authority required to command entire battalions of Imperial soldiers. No matter how low he might have been, Tatsumi had been handed a position on the great political ladder. It was something he had always dreamed of back in his old home, but in those days it had only been a fleeting dream.

This was now reality. He could face that, now, even as dusty hooves carried him further into corruption and battle. The corruption was thick in the air no matter where he was, and the battles were just waiting to fall upon his shoulders. No battle was more terrifying to him than the eventual encounter with Night Raid and, truth be told, he didn't even know if he could hold back anymore.

They would surely seek to kill Wave, Kurome, and Bols if the fifty-fifty chance worked against them, and Tatsumi couldn't just sit by and watch. The icy hunger of the Muramasa coursed through Tatsumi's veins and abated the heat around him, filling him with a desire that he could now recognize. The thrill of battle and the allure of challenging opponents had infected him now like never before, and it was only a matter of time before this hunger caused him to attack even his friends.

He would never hurt a member of the Jaegers, that much was certain. However, his friends within Night Raid would never, ever yield to Esdese. Her mercy would be wasted, and if he should encounter them today, there could be no running from the inevitable slaughter. The question that remained was this: which side would suffer the bloodshed?

It was all too much, far too much for him to take in. Tatsumi grit his teeth as he fell deeper and deeper into his introspection, brought to bear against the tragic life that he had designed for himself. No matter how much he managed to change, no matter how much power he attained or how much good he managed to do with it, there could be no avoiding the tragedies on the horizon.

People were going to die, some of them even by his own hand. They would not be faceless nobles, corrupt politicians, or rapists lurking in the shadows. There would be good people dying, noble warriors who fought for the right cause. Even those he had come to care for would fall, some of them even by his own hand.

But this was the price to pay, and he was beginning to realize that. As much as he hated the acceptance that was growing within him, Tatsumi could no longer quell his own ambition. He could not ignore his heart, and it had been speaking to him ever since the day of the tournament. Ever since he had first met Esdese face-to-face. This was an opportunity beyond any other, made perfect only because of her unusual affection towards him. It remained a sense of affection that he could not yet return, and he could not be sure that the day would come where he would return it. Even so, it created an opportunity. It opened a window for him that had not been opened for any other human in the entire world.

The power to change everything about their world was resting in the palm of his hand, and all it took was the perfect mixture of indulgence and restraint. If he could only tap into this power and these resources without losing himself, then Tatsumi would be granted the position to change all the world for the right reasons. All it would take was a firm grip on his own soul.

Wave and Kurome had been exchanging a copious amount of dialogue during his introspection, and only upon leaving his mind could Tatsumi finally take part in it.

"...will definitely win!" Wave cried with enthusiasm. "Bols, your Teigu is awesome when it comes to mid-range combat and crowd control. I'm sure it could create some protective barriers, too!"

Bols acknowledged the claim with a cheerful "hmm!" as he rode forward. "You're right, Wave-kun! I'll do my best to keep you all safe if we should face Night Raid on our journey."

"Just having you nearby is reassuring," Wave continued, smiling towards the masked man with his sparkling sapphire eyes.

"You always act so smooth," Kurome suddenly teased, smiling over to the other boy. "The sad part is that you'll probably just end up holding us back, Wave~!"

Wave let out a strange noise that Tatsumi could only assume was one of offense and disapproval. "What?! Are you saying that you don't trust me, Kurome?"

"Mm," Kurome acknowledged, her smile never leaving for a second. "I bet that when we need you the most, you'll just fail like always!"

"Guys?" Tatsumi chuckled nervously.

"If I equip Grand Chariot-!" Wave began forming his retort.

"Then," Kurome interjected, her smile widening as she gazed into his eyes, "why not show me how strong you really are?" Tatsumi bit his lip, eyes wide with shock at her lascivious tone. That was totally out of character!

"Oh yeah?" Wave taunted, matching her smile as Tatsumi looked on. "Bring it on, then!"

"Stop fighting, you two!" Bols chided, the mask covering his own smile as he led them through the canyon.

"Hey," Wave murmured, "what the hell is that thing?"

Even beneath the hood covering his head, Tatsumi could make out the shape closing in on them from up ahead. It was a very strange-looking scarecrow, firmly planted in the dry earth some distance away. The musculature on it was quite unusual for your everyday scarecrow, and their suspicion only mounted as they noticed its other features.

Hat on the head, a paper with crude drawings for a face, and writing upon its upper chest that read "hot guy." If this wasn't a trap, then it certainly ranked among the "Top Three Strangest Things Ever," list.

"This is the most suspicious thing ever," Bols said, bringing his horse to a grinding halt as they closed in on the bait. "If this is a trap, then we should definitely be careful while approaching it. I'll go first, but stay close to me in case we get ambushed."

"Roger," the other three responded, dismounting their respective horses and following the masked man over to the scarecrow.

Far from their position and zeroing in on them, the assassin Mine peered through her scope and surveyed her targets. Bols and Kurome were easily identified due to their status as priority targets, but the blue-haired boy and his cloaked acquaintance were mysteries to the girl. Potential threats to be sure, but the other two took precedence.

"I don't like that guy," Mine whispered to herself, moving her scope to focus on the cloaked figure. "Unknowns are scary, but even so…"

She returned to focusing on Kurome, her sense of dread diminishing only slightly as she targeted Akame's younger sister. Unknown enemies were threatening, but if Akame herself considered her sister to be a danger, then Mine had to prioritize.

"Better the devil you know…" she mumbled, her finger tightening on the trigger. "You're Akame's little sister, so I'll make this as quick as I can."

Mine gave into impulse and pulled, finding comfort in the merciless roar of her Pumpkin as it unleashed a beam of pure energy upon her target. Even in spite of the beam's speed, Mine followed the trajectory as best she could, praying for an instantaneous kill.

Her heart almost stopped completely as her target casually leapt out of the way, dodging the shot by mere inches as it slammed into the wall of stone behind her.

"_She dodged it!" _Mine screamed internally, sweating a little as she took a step back. "_What's up with that superhuman reaction? That's not possible, I had her! I know I did!" _

Realizing that their cover was blown, the Teigu known as Susanoo immediately burst free from his scarecrow disguise and charged towards Kurome with his halberd-esque weapon. Tatsumi was too caught up in his own surprise to react, but Wave…

"Kurome, watch out!" the Jaeger roared, leaping between Susanoo and his intended target with Grand Chariot at the ready, barely managing to parry the blow before being sent flying away from the battlefield from the sheer force.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!" Wave yelled, disappearing just as quickly as he had moved before, vanishing in a speck of light. It would've been funny if it wasn't so terrifying, and Tatsumi hoped with everything he had that Wave was still in one piece.

"Wave-kun!" Bols cried out, sweating nervously as the ominous Susanoo approached his three remaining opponents.

"Looks like we failed to snipe you," a voice familiar to Tatsumi called out, ringing through the canyon as Night Raid's leader approached. She was not alone, however, and Tatsumi found himself face-to-face with his old friends as the entirety of Night Raid emerged from the smoke ahead.

"In terms of war, though," Najenda continued with an arrogant smirk, "we now hold the advantage. We blew away one of your comrades with a single strike, and now it's a five-on-three brawl. We've got the advantage!"

Kurome and Bols both looked to their leader, their superior officer, their friend. To Tatsumi. With a sense of regret that was palpable on the air and matched only by his own determination, Tatsumi pulled back his hood and stifled the pain as the assassins recognized him.

"No," he replied sadly, reaching for the Incursio on his back. "You don't."

"Tatsumi!" His friends cried as one, each of them as surprised as the next. Najenda, Leone, Akame...even Susanoo appeared to be caught off-guard by the sudden reveal.

"I should have known," Tatsumi laughed bitterly, pulling his Teigu from its sheath and holding it out to them. "My luck was bound to run out, I guess. I didn't want to find you here."

"That goes both ways," Najenda conceded, staring at her former subordinate with the saddest look he'd ever seen. "I was hoping that we would be able to eliminate some of the enemies around you before bringing you home."

"I've already said it," Tatsumi replied, the heat of Incursio flooding his body as its armor manifested all around him. "This is my new home, and I'm doing what I have to do. Since you're all here, that means it's up to me what happens. I'm going to keep you alive and show Esdese that there's no sense in destroying Night Raid."

"You're very, very strong," Najenda smiled, instantly catching the boy off-guard. "You've clearly surpassed Bulat, but do you think you can take on all of Night Raid? You already know our strength, Tatsumi. You can come back with us now, this is the perfect chance to walk away!"

"I can't walk away," Tatsumi declared, bending his knees slightly. "It's been quite a while, so I hoped you would get it by now. There's no changing this, and I _will _protect my friends!"

"Which friends?" Akame said in her typical, emotionless manner. Tatsumi's response was cold in its own way as he summoned Neuntote, the intimidating spear saying more than he ever could alone.

"_This is all of Night Raid?" _Bols pondered, his knuckles whitening against the Rubicante. "_So going east was a complete decoy. This doesn't look good, but…" _

Bols looked to Tatsumi and, seeing the resolve beneath the boy's own mask, mustered up his own strength. "What should we do, Lieutenant?"

Beside them, Kurome slowly reached for her Yatsufusa.

"Lieutenant?" Najenda blinked, Leone and Akame looking just as surprised. "You've certainly moved up fast, Tatsumi!"

"Go ahead and thank Esdese," Tatsumi responded coldly, forcing himself to think more like a warrior than a friend. "This is all for the sake of the Empire, you have to believe me. Just come quietly with us, and I promise you'll be safe. I don't want to fight you."

"And I don't want to fight you, either," Najenda admitted, raising a hand towards Susanoo. "But it's not that simple. The Jaegers are the greatest wall between us and the Prime Minister, and for that reason alone, they must fall."

"I won't let you hurt them," Tatsumi declared, staring viciously at the woman. A twinge of fear spiked in her heart as the image of the Tyrant invaded her mind, filling her and her comrades with dread. Tatsumi looked to his remaining comrades and nodded. "We can do this. Stay safe and try not to kill anyone."

"_Being targeted by assassins can't be helped," _Bols thought, staring regretfully at the ground. "_I always knew, even after all these years, that my retribution was inevitable. Even so…!" _

Bols lifted the Rubicante, aiming it directly at the figures ahead. Blonde, silver-haired, or wearing purest ebony...none of it mattered.

"I cannot die here!" The man declared, holding back his Teigu's flames until the order was given. "I have a home to return to, my beloved wife and child are waiting! I won't leave them!"

"Oh?" Najenda smirked, pulling the cigar from her mouth with a snide look. "So even among the Jaegers there are those with some sense of humanity. You have my respect."

"And you have mine," Bols growled, finger on the trigger. "It seems we're all prepared to commit acts of evil in the name of good."

"Heh," Najenda chuckled, giving the man a cheerful wink. "Sure looks that way. Maybe if we weren't standing on opposite sides in this awful wasteland, we'd be knocking back drinks in the Capital instead."

"I don't drink," came Bols's cool reply. Kurome and Tatsumi both sweatdropped, turning slightly to face their masked friend.

"Bols is a liar," Kurome lamented, bringing one hand to her chest. "I don't know how to feel about this..."

"Yeah, that's definitely a lie," Tatsumi groaned as he shook his head. "Did you already forget the party in the palace? You were moments away from blacking out when I showed up!"

"I've reconsidered my stance on alcohol and will never drink again," Bols replied firmly. Both of his friends immediately fell forward and slammed their faces into the dirt, so great was their sense of utter disbelief.

"I'll bet every coin I have that you won't last another week! There's no way!" Tatsumi laughed.

He wasn't alone, and not just because Kurome had started to chuckle. Off to the side, Tatsumi could see his other friends laughing heartily, clutching their sides and their heads. They covered their mouths and they wiped their tears, and the whole scene would be funnier for it if it weren't so tragic.

"Guess you weren't kidding," Leone giggled. "You really do make friends pretty easily, don't you? We all fell pretty hard for your charms, but the Jaegers, too?"

Tatsumi's smile didn't abandon him, not as he looked from one person to the next. "I'll try my best to put my feelings into words before we fight," he began, "so please hear me out."

The giggling died and the tears were wiped away in silence, everyone in the canyon focusing solely on the one boy who would dare challenge the status quo. Tatsumi raised his left hand in front of his helm and swiped, dismissing the piece of armor with a cloud of smoke.

"If I'm going to say this, then I'll at least have to look at you guys when I do. You deserve way more than that, more than I can ever give you, so...sorry, I guess. Anyway…"

He stuck Neuntote in the dirt beside him, gazing firmly at those he had once fought beside. Quite some distance away and growing increasingly confused, Mine switched from one person to the next with her scope.

"I've spent too much time running away from what I am," Tatsumi admitted, looking quickly from one friend to the next and capturing their eyes with his own. "I guess the truth is that I've always been a killer, though it was just Danger Beasts for the better half of my life. When I finally decided to head over to the Capital, I left my village with two very close friends…"

Akame closed her eyes, already very familiar with this story. Even at this distance she could almost feel his pain, and she also understood it completely. It was part of what made them such good friends, it was this understanding that formed the core of their bond.

"We were attacked by bandits," Tatsumi continued, grateful for the restraint his new comrades were showing. "We got separated, then, but that wasn't the worst of it. Not yet, anyway. I had the chance to kill one of the bandits when he chased me, but I couldn't do it. I fought him off like my life depended on it, but as I was standing over him as he was bleeding in the snow, I just couldn't do it. It was like some part of me was threatened, a small but very valuable thing that I didn't want to lose. I guess you could call it innocence."

He lowered his head and stared at the ground, sweating like a dog underneath his armor and freezing from the inside out. The cold cruelty of this particular memory was crawling through his veins as he reminisced, and his knuckles whitened as he resumed his tale.

"I made it to the Capital on my own, and got swindled out of my money by some evil woman in a bar."

Leone brought a hand to her mouth to stifle the laugh, and Tatsumi simply could not fight off his own growing smile. His voice began to tremble as that amusing moment came to the front of his mind, old anger replaced by new amusement. He pressed on.

"I ended up in the care of some nobles, wolves wearing the skin of sheep as they fattened me up and offered me one of their beds. As fate would have it, you guys showed up," Tatsumi pointed to the members of Night Raid, "and because of you, I survived. That family failed to kill me because you killed them, first. They were sick, depraved monsters who deserved what you gave them. I had the wrong idea about them even as I ran outside, desperate to protect the last member of that family, the daughter."

Tatsumi began to feel more and more self-conscious as the others listened, and he looked skyward for a moment.

"I won't go through every detail since we don't have all day," he shrugged, "but this was how I met Night Raid." He looked over to Bols and Kurome, thankful once again for how intently they were listening to him. By now, he was fully aware of Kurome's desire to slay her own sister, but even that was being contained as she stared right through him.

"Basically," he laughed, "I tried to protect the girl who'd brought me there, Aria, and nearly got killed by Akame because of it. My old idol protected me from her sword, and thanks to Leone covering for me, I managed to live another day. Then they took me into the storehouse where Aria was trying to hide in, and…"

Tatsumi grit his teeth, rage boiling to the surface and reawakening his other Teigu. The anger continued to grow as the whispering did, and only by exhaling slowly could he calm his heart.

"There were bodies everywhere," he mumbled, much to the horror of everyone else. Only Akame and Leone remained unaffected, so familiar were they with this story. It didn't lessen their feelings of disgust, however.

"Among those bodies was one of the friends I left home with, a girl named Sayo. She'd been tortured, mutilated, and brutally murdered. She was left hanging from the ceiling like a piece of meat, and I couldn't even feel any anger. For a moment, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Anything so long as I didn't have to look at her anymore, if I could've just washed that image out of my mind forever. It was like a nightmare I could never wake up from, and that was when I heard the voice of my other friend, Ieyasu."

Tatsumi turned back to stare directly at Leone, and her eyes widened from the sudden attention she was given.

"He told me what that girl, Aria, had done to Sayo. He'd been tortured, too; poisoned by something too horrible, something far too cruel to exist in this world. But he had this awesome willpower!" Tatsumi laughed, wracked with grief as he poured his heart out for all to see. "He managed to stay alive long enough to see me one more time, to tell me what had happened to them. Before Akame or Leone could do what they'd been sent to do, I stepped forward."

Tatsumi reached over to Neuntote and ripped it free, shocking everyone with its angry eruption from the earth. He swung his right arm back down and balanced the weapon carefully in his hand, tightening his grip on the weapon as mounting anxiety tightened around his heart.

"I cut her down," he spat with fury, "and I realized something very important as I stained my shirt with her blood. I realized that I was a killer, and not just of Danger Beasts. Everything came crashing down in my head, and it was only made clear when I watched Ieyasu die in my arms. I realized that it didn't matter who or what I had to face; if they were corrupt, I would kill them; if they were evil, I would rip their heart out; if they perverted the world for their own amusement, then I would annihilate them!"

His left hand swung up in a flash and his head was decorated once more with Incursio's glorious helm, eyes gleaming with gold as the Tyrant's flesh closed in all around him. Everyone tensed up, Night Raid assassins and Jaegers both, watching as the boy put the finishing touches on his speech.

"I am who I am," Tatsumi declared, "and I can't hesitate any more. I won't! Even if it means fighting you guys, even if it means cutting my bonds away and breaking my own heart, I'll do it! I'll do whatever it takes to destroy this world and all the rotten people who are sucking it dry, and if I can't even accept myself, then what good am I? That is my answer, Boss."

Najenda sighed, flicking her cigar away and staring sadly at her former ally. "And it was a good one," she conceded. "Bulat was really good at giving speeches, but maybe you've surpassed him there, too. I'm just glad that he isn't here to see this, or he'd have punched you right out of this canyon by now."

"Probably," Tatsumi smiled. "It doesn't matter now, though. The past is gone and this is my present. I have to fight you, now, and there's no running away from that. Not anymore."

"Tatsumi."

He turned his head to Leone, but even in his current state, somehow she'd been faster. Her hands, not yet transformed into massive paws, had found their home on either side of his helm. She looked right at him, and he looked right back.

Then she leaned down a bit and kissed him there, warm lips stinging from the cold bite of steel. Everyone was now fully surprised without exception, even Najenda, despite having expected this very scene to occur at some point.

"I guess there's no stopping you anymore," Leone sighed, moving to wrap her arms around Tatsumi's neck as his breathing came to a screeching halt. "But if we both make it out of here alive, and we _will_, then you'll have to make it up to me later. Because you know, I really..."

Her words trailed off, eyes shut and teeth ground together as her own sense of inadequacy weighed her down. Confidence had vanished with the kiss and now she was running on borrowed time, so Leone simply backed away and gave his metal forehead a little flick. She sighed, crossed her arms, and shook her head.

"Jeez...looks like I'm no good, after all! I still can't spit it out, huh…"

"Leone?" Tatsumi blinked, his hold on Neuntote loosening by just a fraction.

Lionelle burst free with bolts of golden light and she drove a giant clenched paw into his chest, tossing him an impressive distance away as his body ragdolled against the dirt.

"Tatsumi!" Kurome and Bols cried as one, immediately readying their Teigu as Leone walked right past them and over to the boy she loved.

"If you won't come back, then I'll drag you back!" She declared, the largest of grins plastered on her face as he stood back on his feet. "And if you don't like it, then go ahead and hit back for once! It's just a bit of sibling rivalry, right?"

"Kurome, Bols!" Tatsumi yelled, pointing to them with Neuntote. "Do what you have to do! We need to bring them back alive, but…"

Tatsumi swallowed the lump in his throat, hating the tears that threatened to fall. "But," he repeated, "don't forget that your lives are important, too! We all have a home to return to, and Bols, your wife and daughter are waiting!"

The masked man nodded firmly, raising his Rubicante and aiming directly for the assassins ahead of him. Kurome responded to Akame's scowl with a disturbed smile, the two of them drawing their blades with agonizing slowness. Tatsumi could only watch as black lightning suddenly assailed the ground beneath her, the ground shaking with terrible force as bodies began to rise from it. The arrival of her last puppet threw everyone off their feet with tremendous force, and Kurome smiled fondly up at the massive skeleton as it lifted her into the air.

"I'm different from who I was before, onee-chan," Kurome said sweetly, relishing her sister's horrified expression as the undead Danger Beast stared at its prey through empty sockets. "Now I can summon anything from the ground, even if it's a Mega-Class like Destaghoul."

Bols took aim, finger on the trigger as hellfire coursed through the Rubicante. Akame stared her sister down and Najenda clenched her metal fist, looking to Susanoo and nodding towards Destaghoul. The biological Teigu nodded in kind and swung his polearm with grace and precision, stepping forward to face his mighty foe. Far from their battleground, Leone closed in on Tatsumi one step at a time. She cracked her knuckles and flashed her fangs, stifling her grief just as he did. Tatsumi for his part was resolute once more, spear at the ready as he steeled himself for the most painful battle yet.

Together as one, Night Raid and the three remaining Jaegers prepared themselves for oblivion. Kurome was almost trembling with anticipation, calling out to those below with a voice like poisoned honey.

"I wonder how many will die?"


	13. Aw ak e n

"_But it was an evil sword, a monstrous thing. The second was by far the better of the two, as it did not needlessly cut anything that was innocent."_

Episode 13: Aw͜҉̀ak͡e̕n҉҉͟

* * *

><p>"Controlling eight at once is sure to make her sluggish," Akame said, gritting her teeth and steeling herself. She tightened her grip on Murasame and ran forward, eyes blazing. "I won't waste this chance!"<p>

Kurome watched as her older sister dashed forward, quickly reaching the Destaghoul's body and leaping from its knee to the shoulder where she waited. Kurome smiled weakly and readied the Yatsufusa, fighting back the exhaustion her own Teigu was exerting upon her.

"_Still so fast," _she thought fondly, clashing blades with Akame for the first time in years. "_Ahh, that's right...the first time we fought was back then…"_

"Kurome!" Akame screamed, swinging wildly at her sister and firmly placing the younger girl on the defense. Sparks danced between them as Akame delivered a powerful overhead slash, retreating for a brief moment before kicking off the Destaghoul's shoulder to descend upon Kurome once more.

"_Back when you betrayed us," _Kurome narrowed her eyes, mentally reaching out to her favorite puppet.

"Natala!" Akame mumbled in surprise, effortlessly blown back by the blonde puppet's overwhelming parry. Kurome's protector stared emotionlessly at his prey as he unleashed a series of lightning-fast attacks, swinging his spear at her with no effort whatsoever. Murasame shook violently in her hand as Akame was pushed away, filled with pity at the sight of Kurome's oldest of friends.

Perverted, disturbed. Drawn away from his eternal rest. Akame grit her teeth, anger rising in her gut as her little sister continued to mock her with that same old smile.

"Return him to the ground! Was he not your closest friend?!"

"What do you mean?" Kurome laughed derisively, clashing once more with Akame before speeding right past her.

"That's why I always want him near," Kurome replied. "He can remain by my side, this way. And that's why I want to be the one to kill you, onee-chan!"

Akame's eyes widened with horror.

"I'll add you to my collection as well. This way, we can be together forever!"

"Don't be a fool!" Akame cried, her anger replaced with unbearable grief as Natala leapt between the two sisters and knocked her over the edge.

"Magma Drive!"

Her eyes widened with horror as Bols launched a fireball from his Teigu, a shot that was aimed perfectly for where she would fall!

"_The reports didn't mention anything about a long-range attack! If that hits me, I'll be-!" _

A series of wires suddenly bound themselves to her leg and Akame was quickly pulled out of the line of fire, watching with surprise as the fireball soared harmlessly above her. Akame continued her sudden descent and slammed right into her savior's chest, causing him to skid for quite a while before they came to rest at Najenda's feet.

"Lubba!" Akame cried, immediately leaping off of the poor boy's body and offering a hand. The boy opened a single eye and flashed that usual, cocky smile as he brushed her hand away.

"Don't even mention it," he laughed, dusting himself off and puffing his chest out. Akame suppressed a giggle as his eyes quickly flashed over to their boss, searching for any sign of approval.

"Good work," Najenda nodded, still entirely focused on Bols, his guardian with the riot shield, and the undead Danger Beast behind them. Lubbock pumped his fist when she wasn't looking, his eyes sparkling with glee.

"Wait," Akame said, "weren't you supposed to be going behind the enemy lines and picking them off with Chelsea's help?"

"Well, that was the plan…" Lubbock rubbed his neck cheekily, "but then Tatsumi showed up out of nowhere and Leone ended up running away, so I figured I'd come out of hiding and save the beautiful women who were in so much trouble!"

"Thanks," Najenda grunted. Akame merely nodded in appreciation, and both women were oblivious to their savior's dramatic tears.

"_They're not grateful at all!" _he wailed internally.

"Najenda," Susanoo called, "I will now draw the Destaghoul away. Do not hesitate! I will hear your call, should you need my assistance."

"Go, Susanoo!"

The Teigu nodded one final time and leapt into the air, driving his unique weapon into the skeleton's chest and falling quickly to the ground. He ran between the legs and looked over his shoulder, satisfied with its angry cry as the Danger Beast pursued him.

Carefully placed high above the canyon below, Kurome found a boulder upon which she could rest her weary body. Natala stood at her side, resolute as always, and Doya stepped into view as well. Her hidden puppet waited in the trees behind her, every bit as alert as the man and woman at her side.

"Looks like I'll be safe here," Kurome mumbled, withdrawing her bag of sweets.

Unbeknownst to her, a very skilled marksman was closing in. As Mine crouched low and readied her Pumpkin, she kindled the fire within her soul and poured her anger and frustration into the weapon.

"_This time," _she thought, "_I definitely won't miss!" _

* * *

><p>"How's that?" Leone laughed, sending another vicious roundhouse kick into Tatsumi's crossed arms. Once again the boy was sent flying back, astonished at his friend's newfound strength.<p>

"_Was she always this strong?" _he wondered, grinding to a halt as dirt reached for the sky around him and his armor continued to creak under the tremendous pressure of her blows. "_Incursio's kept me safe for this long, but she doesn't look tired at all. One of us is going to give, sooner or later."_

"Huh?" Leone blinked, cocking her head to one side. "Still not going to throw a punch? That was one hell of a speech you gave, but you're still hesitating?"

"I can't just go and punch a girl who tried to kiss me," he teased, legitimately surprised as Leone blushed and stared at the ground. Little wisps of smoke rose above her head and Tatsumi sweatdropped, hands at his own head in pure disbelief.

"How can you switch gears like that so quickly?!"

"It's your fault!" She yelled, one cute fang hanging beneath her upper lip as she accused him and wagged an angry fist in his direction. "Stop making this so complicated and fight back!"

Tatsumi clenched his fists, the Tyrant's call growing quieter and quieter as something far more sinister reached out. But he wouldn't give in, even if it meant staying on the defensive. He would not hurt Leone, not after what she'd just proven to him.

"_All this time I was suspicious," _he reminisced, "_but I guess it was all real. She wasn't just teasing me, she really does-" _

His train of thought crashed when Leone suddenly dashed forward again, driving another furry fist into him. It was all Tatsumi could do to cross his arms and slide back completely unharmed, her frustration only mounting as Leone continued to watch him hesitate.

"This is hurting everyone," she growled, "and there's no getting around it. Why won't you just let go of this?!"

She slammed one fist against her heart and stared at him with eyes of glorious gold, her animal instincts speaking for her. "It's never easy to fight the ones you love, but as long as we're fighting for what we believe in, then how can either of us be wrong? You're only making this harder by not giving it your all!"

"I said I would take you alive!" Tatsumi yelled back, his own fury barely contained by the armor around him.

"And I'd rather be killed by who I love than to be mocked by him!"

Tatsumi was caught off-guard yet again as she sprinted towards him, driving her fist into his armored chin with a terrible uppercut. For all his protection, Tatsumi was still sent flying into the air; she then ran along the canyon wall to her left, kicking off and tackling him all the way across the gap and over to the precipice beyond. Both of them rolled across the ground and quickly regained their bearings, staring each other down as the others battled far below.

"You are the reason I am who I am," Tatsumi choked out, unable to even keep his eyes open at this point. "You're the reason all of this is happening!"

"Yeah, that's right," Leone growled, her heart beating like never before. "And I don't regret any of it, because I'm experiencing something new as well."

Tatsumi opened his eyes, stunned into silence as his closest friend reached for her heart.

"We accept the consequences," she said quietly, staring at her feet. "We accept the consequences of what we're doing, whether that means betrayal, injury, or death. It's all for the sake of doing what we believe in, so it's all worth it."

She angrily wiped away the first tear to fall and glared viciously at the boy, readying herself once again for combat. "It's not because I don't trust you that I'm fighting, or even because I want to bring you back. It's because I'm following my heart and I know you're doing the same! That's why I can fight without holding back, even if it means dying!"

"Leone…" Tatsumi lowered his head, waiting patiently for her inevitable attack.

She ran forward, fist raised and crying out in anger as the distance between them was closed in another, single instant. She nearly retched when his armored fist met her halfway, driven right into her solar plexus and knocking her out almost instantly.

Tatsumi caught her before she fell and held the beautiful lion in his arms, his thoughts consumed by the memories and feelings they had shared.

"I don't think I'm ready to call it love," he mumbled, watching as her eyes fluttered and her consciousness waned. "Even so, it was something. There was something I was waiting to experience, too, and I wish it wasn't too late."

He laid her gently to the ground and dismissed the armor around him, looking far over to where Kurome was sitting. He gazed just one more time down at Leone, trying desperately to let go of the fire she had shoved into his soul.

"Maybe when all of this is over, you'll be able to give me a real kiss. Hell," he laughed bitterly, "maybe I'll even be able to give you one of my own."

He placed one hand on her forehead, comforted by the continuous rise and fall of her chest as the fierce assassin dreamed of things he could not see. Then he stood, let out one final sigh, and moved quickly over to meet his comrade.

"_Goodbye, Leone."_

* * *

><p>"How tenacious," Najenda growled, driven back by an old friend as Akame and Lubbock were left alone to contest with Bols and a handful of other dead puppets. "Even so, I know all of your moves, Rokugoh!"<p>

Her pale amethyst paled against the man's own purple eyes, eyes that no longer held the life she had once been so fond of. His whiplike weapon ripped through the air and reached out for her flesh, bouncing harmlessly away from Najenda's iron hand. It was all thanks to her own impressive reflexes, and one former general smiled at the other.

"I'll be the one to put you to rest!"

Flames danced around Akame and Lubbock as their masked opponent calmly stared them down, protected by a steadfast riot shield, another masked enemy, and an ape that was surely a First-Class Danger Beast or higher.

"We need to divide them," Akame suggested, her blade clicking as she tightened her grip. "I'll handle Bols and the one guarding him, but you need to pull the monkey and the tribalman away. Can you do that?"

"Why do I have to deal with the hard ones?" Lubbock whined.

"You don't have to defeat them alone," Akame replied. "Just keep them away from me while I handle Bols. Once he's taken care of, we'll deal with the puppets together. All I need is one cut; after that, we can bring down the others."

"Fine, fine," Lubbock grumbled, casting his threads out and calmly moving forward as they glistened and trailed behind him. "If you change your mind, just give me a call."

Akame smiled a little and ran forward, quickly running in a circle around Bols and his guardian. The Jaeger lowered his Rubicante in surprise, unable to track her movements. Even his undead companion remained motionless, and neither of them were able to interfere as Lubbock sent his threads ripping through the air and slicing the ape-man into miniscule pieces. When it didn't get back up, Lubbock couldn't stop an exaggerated bead of sweat from running down the side of his head.

"Th-that's it?" he cried. "Seriously?"

The masked tribal, Henter, made to advance on the green-haired assassin before a half-naked man stepped from the trees at his right, staring directly at him. The mystery man wore a mask of his own, and Henter fell to his knees as grief reached out to his cold and otherwise lifeless body.

"A-ally," Henter moaned sadly. Lubbock watched in surprise as the other tribalman reached out for Henter, wrapping him in a warm embrace before driving a sharp needle directly into his forehead.

"It looks like Akame was right," Chelsea said, pulling away to stare at her target as her disguise vanished in a cloud of smoke. "The corpses summoned by Yatsufusa may not have a will of their own, but strong memories and emotions really do remain."

She hugged the dead man once more, restricting his body as her fatal blow worked its magic and his body convulsed for a moment before falling still. Chelsea then laid the man against the ground, giving him one last look of pity before giving Lubbock a wink and a thumbs-up.

"That's another one down!" She chirped, waving and running away. "Good luck!"

"Oi!" Lubbock cried out. He reached out to her with one hand as she disappeared back into the trees, oblivious as to how she planned to help out while hiding in there the whole time.

"Earth Shaker?!" Najenda yelled, her voice echoing far enough to reach out to her young admirer. "That move won't work on me anymore, Roku!" She leapt into the air and fired her mechanical fist into the wall at her left, building up more than enough momentum to dodge the whip that erupted beneath her.

"We trained together!" Najenda cried, taking aim at him once again. "That's why I know your moves, that's why I'm the one who can defeat you!" She launched the fist and scoffed as the corpse of her friend casually sidestepped, moving forward to attack her once again.

"Reel Assault!"

Familiarity assaulted Rokugoh's mind and his eyes actually widened, helpless to react as Najenda reeled herself in and delivered a swift kick to the side of his head. He was immediately decapitated and fell to the ground, motionless as Najenda looked back on the fondest memory she had of him.

"_Let's go for a drink, Naje!" he said with a smile. "I'm not letting you run away this time!" _

"_Fine, fine," she'd sighed, matching that smile with one of her own. "But you'll be the one paying for it!" _

"_Deal," he laughed, wrapping an arm firmly around her shoulders and leading her away from the palace. His constant flirting had definitely works its charms, and for once, she actually found herself letting go. He was very good-looking, after all…_

Warmth was replaced with cold shock as the decapitated Rokugoh rose again to his feet, completely unaffected by her attack. Blood poured from his open neck and soaked through the man's tunic, his steps eventually bringing him to stand before her once more. Undaunted, emotionless, unfeeling and seemingly unstoppable. Grief quickly turned into fury and Najenda couldn't stop herself from screaming.

"Just...just how grossly does this Teigu desecrate people?! What kind of shameless wretch would use such a weapon?!"

She screamed and roared and cast away her memories, throwing Rokugoh's body into the air with one kick before jumping up to meet him. Her eyes remained hidden beneath silver hair as one more memory bubbled to the surface, slipping past her emotional barriers.

"_You know," Rokugoh whispered, leaning across the table between them, "we really should go out on dates more often!" _

_Najenda had spit out her drink and stained his shirt, just as surprised by his words as she was by how casually he had laughed it off. They'd never dared to go beyond a close friendship, but the temptation had always been there...on both sides. _

"AHHH!" Najenda screamed, unable to look at him as she drove her metal fist into his chest. The sound of his body breaking apart was more than enough to scar her; she didn't need to have the sight of it carved into her mind as well. Her metal hand latched onto the side of the canyon and she slowly lowered herself down, turning her head away as the pieces of Rokugoh's body came tumbling to the ground.

"Hold on, Susanoo," she grumbled, wiping her eyes and staring defiantly at the massive skeleton ahead. "I'm coming!"

* * *

><p>"<em>I hope Wave is okay," <em>Kurome thought to herself, munching idly on another cookie as the blue-haired Jaeger once again came to mind. "_He's pretty stubborn, so there's no way he would die, but…" _

Kurome brought her hands together and gazed skyward, surprised by her own feelings. The images in her mind quickly shifted from him protecting her to the more subtle things she had seen. His smile flashed again and again, the way he acted whenever she teased him, the sound of his laughter and his own frustrated groans as he failed time and again to impress her. He really was a lot like Tatsumi, but there were certain differences between them that allowed them to be charming in their own ways. Tatsumi had certainly been a good friend to her thus far, but Wave…

Kurome closed her eyes. "_Wave is different…"_

"Kurome!"

She blinked and turned her head, instantly smiling as Tatsumi came into view. He dismissed the Incursio's armored form and doubled over, hands on his knees as he turned every drop of water in his body to sweat. She shook her head and couldn't hold in her laughter, motioning for Natala to help him. The blonde puppet obeyed immediately, moving quickly to Tatsumi's side and picking him up bridal-style.

Which, of course, did not sit well with him at all.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Tatsumi wailed, shaking his head over and over again as Natala wordlessly ran over and dumped him at Kurome's side.

"Stop whining," she chided, clonking him over the head with her sheathed sword.

"That huuuuuuurts!" Tatsumi cried, rubbing his head and spilling dramatic tears. Another image of Wave immediately popped into her head.

"_They really _are _similar," _she thought, scratching her nose.

"Uhh," Tatsumi blinked, staring up at her. "What's with the blush?"

Kurome's hands quickly flew up to her face and she looked away. "N-nothing! I'm not blushing, you're just seeing things. Shouldn't you be down there fighting instead of bothering me?"

Tatsumi grinned. "So you _were _blushing!"

"No, I was not!" Kurome hissed.

"Thinking about Wave?"

"Natala, KILL!" she cried, whirling on Tatsumi with her face on fire.

"H-hey!" he cried, comically running in circles as Natala playfully chased him with his spear. "I'm sorry, okay?! I take it back, I take it back!"

"Natala, that's enough," Kurome grumbled, satisfied with Tatsumi's own humiliation as she looked away from him. Natala and Doya looked at one another, perplexed.

"You're demoted!" the boy cried out indignantly, pointing an angry finger at her. Kurome just scoffed and fluffed her hair.

"Big deal."

"Aaargh!" Tatsumi cried, tearing at his own hair as he was faced with his own lack of control over her. His cries immediately tapered off as a loud shot rang through the air, and he caught a blinding beam of energy in his peripheral vision. Kurome turned her head slightly, shock slowly working its way onto her features as the beam grew closer and closer…

"_I can't-!"_

Blinding light filled her eyes and Kurome brought one hand up to cover them, just as surprised at her survival as she was by Tatsumi's own reaction time. He stood quietly between her and her assailant as the latter stepped from the shadows, a girl cloaked in pink and sporting a rifle of unparalleled range and power.

"Mine," Kurome growled, still wincing as the light faded. "Tatsumi, how did you-?"

She blinked, then, as her eyes finally settled on his outstretched arm. In his left hand he held a sheathed katana of his own, his body completely relaxed as the last remnants of Mine's blast faded around him.

"Sorry," he said quietly, entirely focused on the girl ahead as he bent his arm and brought his right hand over to grip the blade's hilt. "But I can't let you kill her, Mine."

"That was pretty cool," the girl conceded, swinging her Pumpkin up to aim at him. She felt only a twinge of regret as she pulled her trigger finger back, slowly moving to look through the gun's scope. "You won't survive my second shot, though. Step aside and let me do my job."

"You're not hearing me," Tatsumi smiled, showing more teeth than usual as he happily surrendered to impulse. Little by little the blade was released from its prison, and both girls were overwhelmed as the air around them grew perfectly still. Even the wind and the trees around them seemed to die, so silent had it grown.

"I said I won't let you kill her."

In a flash he had already moved past her, and the warmth of her Pumpkin disappeared as the Teigu shattered in her very hands.

"Wha-?"

Tatsumi spun on his heel and drove the pommel into the back of her neck, knocking yet another Night Raid assassin unconscious as the battle raged ever on. Kurome blinked away her surprise and refused to show her own admiration, crossing her arms with a huff.

"So it only takes one swing to destroy a Teigu that strong?" Tatsumi scoffed as he turned around. Kurome waved one hand and refused to look at him, hiding her smile.

"Not bad," she conceded, "but I could have handled her. The eighth behind me would've eaten Pinkie over there before she could've let off a second shot."

A massive frog stumbled into view as Tatsumi sweatdropped, and he sheathed the Muramasa once more. "That's a load of crap and you know it! I just went and saved you twice, and you won't even thank me properly?!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>"Magatama Manifestation!" Susanoo declared. He brought all of his fingers together and closed his eyes, focusing on the massive influx of energy that stirred within his core. Not far from where he stood, his new owner was abandoning her own life force for the sake of a tremendous boost in his power. The Destaghoul had proven to be too great of an opponent, even for him; thus, their final resort was the only option that remained. His hair, once blue, turned to a brilliant white as a massive ornate symbol manifested behind his body. Golden light consumed the round core in his chest and his body became coated in a new layer of armor, his robe tearing itself apart and turning black as it rose up all around him.<p>

Destaghoul quietly opened its jaw and once again charged its signature attack, a great orb of blue energy that built up within its mouth before being unleashed as an overwhelming beam of destruction. That very attack had proved to be quite stressful, in addition to the odd protrusion near the left side of its clavicle. Both had proved to be worthy distractions before, but with this new power boost, Susanoo's confidence quickly skyrocketed.

The beam charged-up quicker than ever before and was unleashed upon him, but Susanoo calmly raised his left and spoke, "Mirror of Yata." Another massive circle, larger and yet equally adorned as the one behind him, appeared before Susanoo and devoured the beam in the blink of an eye. The Destaghoul could only watch in silence as its own attack was returned tenfold, a multitude of sapphire beams that slammed into its form in multiple areas and nearly shattered its body completely. The skeletal head sluggishly followed Susanoo as he leapt into the air, the golden orb of life in his left hand suddenly transforming into a glorious gleaming sword of impossible length and power.

"Gathering Clouds of Heaven!"

The mystical weapon ripped cleanly through the weakened Destaghoul and cleaved it in-twain, its boney form crumbling to dust at Susanoo's feet. Najenda shakily moved to his side and he ran over to catch her, concerned by her plummeting strength.

"Najenda," he began, quickly falling silent as she raised her hand. She smiled up at him and, though he may have lacked a heart, Susanoo still felt worried.

"I'll be fine, really. This is my first use of the trump card, so it should pass before too much longer. Let's hurry back to the others and finish Bols. Kurome and Tatsumi can come after."

"Understood," Susanoo complied, gathering his master into his arms and sprinting over to join Akame and Lubbock. The two young assassins jumped frantically within the battlefield ahead, narrowly dodging bursts of flame and cursing as the corpse with the riot shield blocked their every attack.

"Damn it!" Lubbock whined, scratching his head as the puppet once again returned to the Jaeger's side. "That guy is just all over us right now! Got any ideas?" He turned his head to Akame as she continued to scan their foes, searching for vulnerabilities they could exploit.

"Everything depends on the one protecting Bols," she replied, eyes still flicking from one enemy to the other. "If we can keep the one called 'Wall' at bay, then attacking Bols won't be nearly as hard. Think you can do this?"

"Leave it to me!" Lubbock said cheerfully, enjoying her smile as they dashed forward once again.

"I've already told you, it's pointless!" Bols cried, unleashing another burst of flame from his Rubicante. "Surrender peacefully and your lives will be spared!"

Akame and Lubbock jumped into the air together, staring defiantly at the Jaeger below. "You know we cannot do that, and we won't ask it of you, either!" Akame cried. Lubbock wrapped his threads carefully around her leg and swung her through the air, aiming straight for Bols. Her blade cut through the air faster than before, and she severed Wall's legs as Lubbock descended beside her.

"Then I will end your suffering here and now!" Bols yelled out in response. His eyes went wide, however, as Lubbock's threads reached out for him and chopped the Rubicante's extension tool into pieces. Now powerless and without his guardian, Bols set the Rubicante down and waited for the next attack. He could only watch helplessly as the two assassins were joined by their leader and her biological Teigu, now sporting a transformation that had obviously increased its power.

"This is my retribution, then?" Bols murmured, sorrow and frustration rising to the surface as they all regarded him with pitiful eyes.

"It seems that way," Najenda replied coolly, pulling another cigar from her pocket and lighting it. She took a long drag and relished the sensation, puffing out a cloud of smoke as she stared him down. "We have orders to kill you, but Tatsumi was generous enough to insist that you use nonlethal methods if possible. It is only because of Tatsumi that I'm even considering this option."

Bols watched quietly as the woman took a second drag from her cigar, exhaled a second cloud of smoke, and reached out to him with her metal hand. "Surrender peacefully," she offered, "and we can guarantee your survival. You will be taken into immediate custody and delivered into the hands of the Revolutionary Army. You will be interrogated and imprisoned, but if you cooperate, there may be a chance for you to be granted a reduced sentence. Hell," she chuckled, "you may even get a pardon if you're nice enough."

"I thank you for that gracious offer," Bols growled, reaching for the giant tank at his side, "but I'm afraid I cannot accept it."

"Then how will you fight?" Najenda blinked, truly surprised as the man lifted the Rubicante and raised it above his head. "This battle is now four-to-one and your two allies are nowhere to be found. Are you going to throw that at us and make your escape?"

"That's a fairly accurate guess," Bols yelled, looking skyward. Najenda's eyes went wide as she realized too late what he was intending to do, and Susanoo leapt in front of his friends as he prepared for the other man's suicide attack.

"What are you doing?!"

A shadowy figure suddenly crash-landed in front of Bols, sending out a cloud of dust that washed over them all. The masked man dropped the metal tank in surprise, that very mask affording him the sight that had abandoned his enemies. An armored figure had finally chosen to enter the fray.

"I already told you that you have a family waiting for you, so why would you go and use your last resort?"

"Tatsumi!" Bols cried, practically radiating affection and covered in glowing flowers as the boy looked at him and sweatdropped.

"Tatsumi?" Akame coughed, rubbing her eyes as the dust finally settled. "Tatsumi! Then, that means Leone-?"

"She's fine," he replied coldly, looking over to her as the Incursio vanished and returned to its blade form once again. "I knocked her and Mine unconscious, and I was forced to destroy Pumpkin as well."

"Tch," Najenda bit her lip, dropping her cigar and grinding it into the dirt with her foot. "That was probably our most valuable Teigu. I'll be docking that from your pay, Tatsumi!"

He laughed, more out of surprise than anything at her sudden attempt at humor. "To be fair, you guys never paid me. Missed opportunity, huh?"

"No kidding," Lubbock chuckled, wincing as Akame elbowed him in the ribs. "Hey!"

"I imagine Kurome must be recovering, then," Akame said bitterly, pointing to Tatsumi with her blade. He merely shrugged in response, clenching and unclenching his left hand. Susanoo's eyes narrowed at the motion, a sudden pang of familiarity coursing through his mind.

"I didn't notice much of a change in her, though she definitely noticed you guys wrecking her puppets. I'm kind of glad, actually," he admitted. "I don't think it's right for her to be using that Teigu, or anyone for that matter. It's cruel."

"At least you haven't lost your sense of reason," she bit back, still fully prepared to cut him down at a moment's notice. Tatsumi just smiled and shrugged a second time, causing her irritation to spike.

"And I never will. That's the one thing I have going for me, at least. Well, maybe not the only thing." He looked back to Bols and nodded, his smile gone for good this time. "Kurome has already gone ahead. Regroup with her and keep moving for Kyoroch, Wave will catch up to you soon."

He turned back to stare at his other friends, eyes narrowed. "I'll cover your escape."

"Wave?" Bols blinked. "He's nearby?"

"I felt his presence through Incursio," Tatsumi revealed. "He's recovered from Susanoo's attack and has been running back to us ever since. He should reach Kurome in a few minutes, and if you hurry, you can meet him there."

"You can't handle them on your own!" Bols cried, desperately trying to reason with the boy. "If you let me use the trump card, I-!"

Tatsumi cast his left arm out to the side and summoned his second Teigu, glancing over to Susanoo as the biological Teigu's eyes widened in recognition. "That was an order, Bols. I'll be fine, but if you stay here, then I won't be able to fight with everything I have. I'm an officer for a reason, so meet with the others and continue on as I've ordered you to. I promise I will catch up."

Bols sighed and shook his head, glancing one final time at his newest friend before turning away from him. "Survive, Tatsumi. We'll be waiting for you."

"You won't be waiting long," Tatsumi chuckled, feeling relieved as the man finally started to run through the canyon and searched for a way to reach the precipice above.

"I was always proud of your confidence," Najenda smiled sadly, "but even you have to admit that this is a bit much. You took Mine and Leone out of the picture, but you still have to deal with the four of us. If Kurome and her puppets are really gone as you claimed, then you are completely alone."

"Najenda," Susanoo interjected, taking one step forward, "I will be the one to fight Tatsumi. If that Teigu is what I believe it to be, then only I can stand against him."

"What are you talking about?" Najenda blanched, eyes wide as her own Teigu continued to move towards Tatsumi. "This will be much faster if we just-"

"You do not understand!" Susanoo roared. A wave of fear instantly washed over his friends and all of them took a step back, even Najenda. "That weapon is not to be trifled with, and if it bears the name that I remember, then all of you must leave! Now!"

"You know its name?" Tatsumi smiled, reaching for the hilt once more as his eyes flashed and a streak of white coursed through his hair. "Speak it to me, then. Say it loud for all to hear."

"_It has already progressed that far?" _Susanoo thought, glaring furiously at the boy as he tensed up and prepared to summon the Murakumo. "I will not dignify your request with the response you expect from me. I will end your life here before that wretched thing can fully awaken, and put my master's legacy to rest once and for all!"

"Susanoo," Najenda ran forward, placing a hand firmly on his shoulder. "Calm down, and explain to me what you mean by 'master's legacy.'"

"That blade," Susanoo hissed, fists clenching as the earth beneath him quaked and the air around them grew heavy with rage, "once belonged to my former master, General Naoki. The man who came before you, the man who shared your appearance!"

Najenda blinked, and even in a situation like this, Lubbock couldn't contain his laughter. Quickly reaching back to him, she slapped the back of his head and scowled at the whimpering assassin.

"Shut up about that, already!" she yelled, heaving out a sigh and returning her attention to Susanoo. "Anyway, I need you to elaborate further. Why exactly is that blade such a threat?"

Tatsumi slowly pulled the blade from its prison, deeply enjoying Susanoo's expression as the steel flashed and the gentle sound of its freedom echoed throughout the canyon.

"The 47th Teigu," Susanoo declared, quickly summoning the Murakumo in his left hand and swinging at Tatsumi. The blade's blinding light quickly collided with the air around him as Tatsumi raised the empty sheath, and that very light just barely illuminated the translucent orb around his body. The Murakumo bounced away from the barrier and shattered.

"The 47th Teigu," Susanoo repeated with a great bellow, "Muramasa and Masamune!"

"You remember," Tatsumi laughed, his hair whitening little by little as specks of crimson danced within his sea-green eyes. "You remember the name!"

He didn't fully understand them, the words that continued to pour from his mouth. They felt like his own, and yet, he knew that something else was giving birth to them. None of it mattered though, and his smile widened as the thrill of battle consumed his soul and the taste of blood danced on his tongue.

"_It feels good!" _He screamed within his mind, dashing forward to bring his blade swinging down upon Susanoo. The biological Teigu raised both hands and just barely caught the blade in time, wincing as its serrated edge began to escape his grip. He raised one leg and kicked Tatsumi away, hand ready to summon the Murakumo again as the boy regained his bearings.

"The Muramasa and its prison, Masamune," Susanoo continued. "Commonly referred to as the Two-In-One and The Balance, it was only through use of that blade that my former master was able to end the Great Civil War. He slaughtered thousands with that evil weapon," he growled, "and that very evil caused him to lose his sense of self and by proxy, his own control over me. The last thing I remember before going dormant upon the battlefield was my master's hysterical laughter. I could only watch as his hair turned to snow and his eyes were filled with the blood at his own feet, so consumed was he by that cursed weapon!"

"You just couldn't stack up," Tatsumi chuckled, the whispers disappearing entirely as they instead spilled forth from his own mouth. "In the end, you weren't the one Naoki preferred. You had morals, you had restraints and you were overcome by doubt. In the end, you were simply too human."

"MURAKUMO!" Susanoo screamed, summoning the divine blade in both of his hands and leaping into the air.

"Tch!" Tatsumi spat, jumping to the side as Susanoo's glorious blades crashed into the ground and devastated the earth. "So you even remembered Masamune's limits!"

"The barrier is strongest when Muramasa is free," Susanoo replied, staring hatefully at the boy whose changing hair continued to offend him. "Without constantly having to focus on restraining the bloodthirsty sword within, Masamune's full potential is unleashed. But I have watched Naoki over the course of many years, and know full well the limitations of that barrier!"

Tatsumi threw the scabbard away and mocked Susanoo with another smile, lowering the katana to his left side and waiting patiently for the next attack.

"I will silence you once and for all, Muramasa!" Susanoo roared, once again opting to dual-wield his greatest weapon. The two blades descended upon Tatsumi and obscured him as another explosion of dust filled the canyon. The remaining members of Night Raid coughed violently and covered their eyes to the best of their ability, with Najenda reaching out for Susanoo with a weak hand.

"Did you end it?" she cried out, her hand finally resting upon his shoulder. "Is it over?"

"It's over," Tatsumi replied.

Najenda's eyes nearly burst out of her head as the dust finally cleared, and Tatsumi shoved his hand deeper into Susanoo's back.

"Tats-..."

The boy's hand exploded out of the biological Teigu's chest, and he smiled as his fingers tightened around the freed core in his hand.

"This is where we part ways, Susanoo," he whispered into the Teigu's ear. "But don't worry, I'll make sure you can live on...in the stomach of another Teigu!"

Tatsumi quickly pulled his hand back and ripped through Susanoo's body, retrieving the crimson core as the blue-haired servant collapsed at his feet and remained motionless.

"SUSANOO!" the assassins screamed as one, overwhelmed by grief as Tatsumi casually looked them over.

"You'll see him again, I can promise that much," he chuckled. He dangled the core in front of Najenda's face, deeply enjoying the woman's expression as she jumped from one emotion to the other. Disbelief, sadness, regret, and anger...oh, the beautiful, twisted anger.

"You bastard!" she screamed, swinging at him with one armored hand.

And he cut her down with one quick slash, blood dancing in the air as Night Raid's leader also collapsed at his feet.

"Too slow," Tatsumi sighed, turning his back on them all and walking away. "Come back when you've attained some real strength."

"TATSUMI!" Akame yelled, rushing for him with the intent to kill. Tatsumi quickly pocketed Susanoo's core and moved his right hand back, casually blocking her strike without even looking back.

"Say it," he murmured, his blade grinding against her own as grief filled her soul. "Say what you always say. Speak it to me, Akame, that we might part ways once and for all."

And she cried. For the first time since Sheele's death, Akame let the tears fall and grit her teeth.

"Eliminate," she choked out.

"Atta girl," Tatsumi sighed. He spun around as their blades separated, and moved to stab her heart…

"_NO!"_

Tatsumi blinked, instead swinging the blade up against Murasame's pommel and knocking it out of the assassin's grip. The cursed sword spun in the air before embedding itself in the ground some distance away, and Tatsumi blinked again. He blinked once more and raised the Muramasa, raised it high enough to stare at the serrated edge and stared long enough to remember who he was.

"_This isn't me, I…"_

Tatsumi shuddered, eyes narrowing and face twisting into a vicious scowl as hatred coursed through his entire body. It consumed his mind and his soul, it reawakened his heart and filled him with disgust as he realized what he had done.

"_I am not you!" _

Tatsumi dived for the Masamune and quickly sheathed its companion, breathing heavily as the dark miasma around him dissipated and his hair returned to its normal, chestnut color. There was a bitter taste in his mouth and an overwhelming regret weighing him down as he glanced at his old comrades. They looked to him with mixed expressions of fear and anger, helping Najenda to her feet as she gasped for air and reached for her chest.

The wound was shallow, he had felt it. Even so, he had attacked her. He had attacked his compassionate leader and destroyed her Teigu, a being far more human than most humans he'd met.

But she wasn't his leader, not anymore. He was a Jaeger, and they were Night Raid. He was a lieutenant of the Imperial Army, a confidant of General Esdese herself, and they were assassins. This was the path he had chosen, and he would walk it. Tatsumi then looked at the sheathed sword in his hands, watching in disgust as it vanished in the usual flash of light and waited for his next call

"_I know I'm going to call for you again," _he thought, unable to even look at Night Raid's members anymore. "_I'm going to call for you, and next time, I don't think I'll be able to hold back." _

He walked away from them for the last time, hating the wave of comfort that washed over him. His ties had at last been severed, and now, he had no limits.

* * *

><p>"Wave!" Kurome cried, laughing as she ran over to her friend and grabbed one of his hands. "You're okay!"<p>

"Y-yeah," he chuckled, scratching his neck and blushing slightly from the sudden contact. "Grand Chariot did pretty well! I'm still in one piece and I managed to catch up, though it looks like the battle is pretty much over."

Bols stepped forward, gesturing to the boy with one hand. "And Tatsumi? Did you happen to see him on the way here?"

"Yeah," Wave said quietly, looking at his feet. "He's fine."

"He won?" Bols exclaimed. Wave shook his head, then nodded, then sighed and gave them a shrug.

"I'd put money on it," he murmured. "He was using that sword, after all."

"Oh," Kurome blinked. "The one that blocks things?"

Wave reached over and grabbed her shoulders, and this time it was Kurome's turn to blush. "You've seen it?"

"Yeah," she laughed nervously, prying his hands away. "He really bailed me out back there. The sniper girl's...Mine's...rifle nearly had me. I don't think even Natala here would've been fast enough," she admitted.

The puppet in question lowered his head shamefully, desperately trying to ignore Doya's sneering face and her mocking pokes as she circled around him.

"He's fine," Wave insisted, turning away from the other two. "If he's using that, then he's fine."

"It's pretty handy when it comes to defense," Kurome replied, "but Bols even said it was a four-to-one battle. How can you be so confident?"

"That thing is monstrous," Wave grumbled, causing his two friends to look at one another in confusion. "I could feel it in the air whenever he held that thing, and even Esdese seemed eager to see it. You know how the commander is," he continued, staring at his open palm. "She loves things that are powerful, things that inflict pain and suffering. I'm not trying to insult her or anything, but if she was so eager to see it while I was training with him, then I'm sure Tatsumi will be fine."

"Anyway," he sighed, "what do you guys-?"

"Heya!" Tatsumi laughed, stepping from the trees and startling everyone. Even Kurome's two remaining puppets jumped back in shock. At this Kurome could not contain her disbelief, looking from one to the other and back to Tatsumi as he continued to chuckle.

"_How did they not detect him?" _she wondered, remaining silent as the boy flashed her a smile and bumped fists with her friends. "_He might be good, but to completely slip past Natala and Doya…?" _

"So you really did win!" Wave laughed.

"Please forgive my doubtfulness," Bols apologized, bowing his head. "I should have had more faith in your abilities, Lieutenant Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi blinked, sweating a bit and scratching his neck with another laugh. This one was a bit more nervous, though, and Kurome cocked her head to one side. Something seemed off about him, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Please, please," he continued to laugh, "you're too much! Anyway, let's just move forward and-"

"Ah!" Kurome yelped, falling to one knee and clutching her head.

"Kurome!" Wave cried, looking horrified as he ran over to her and knelt at the girl's side. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Sheesh," Kurome sighed, reaching out for him with one hand. He immediately took it into his own and stared at her with concern, so much so that she couldn't even stare back. She swallowed the lump in her throat and fought the rising heat on her cheeks, rising shakily to her feet.

"I'm fine," she insisted, "just a little tired. I pushed Yatsufusa to the limit, and it bit back like always. Sorry," Kurome said quietly, "but I'm probably going to slow you guys down."

"I'll help you," Wave replied. Tatsumi stepped forward with one arm outstretched, however, and wrapped one arm around Kurome's back. He brought her left arm over his own shoulder and supported the girl as they walked forward.

"I'll do it," Tatsumi insisted, flashing his blue-haired doppelganger a wink. "This way we can divide our strength more equally. I can make up for Kurome's weakness and cover the rear, and you two can watch the front. We'll move like this the rest of the way, and we can get some well-earned rest once we finally reach Kyoroch."

"Alright," Wave said hesitantly, turning his back on them both. "But if you need any help, or if something goes wrong, just say something. We're all in this together."

"Right," Tatsumi smiled. Kurome was careful not to show it, but her discomfort only mounted as she stared at his weakened grin. Something was definitely wrong, but as they continued to walk forward, that instinct slowly faded...and her exhaustion grew. She found herself drifting in and out of consciousness as the bag of sweets called out to her. It was suddenly hard to speak, however, and she was far too weak to grab a treat herself.

They'd been walking for an eternity before she finally mustered up enough strength to speak, staring weakly up at Tatsumi as she made her request.

"Please," he whimpered, "my treats, you...have to…"

"Don't worry."

She blinked, pain exploding throughout her body as a needle found its home in the back of her neck. Tatsumi continued to stare at her with those fierce green eyes, though his expression was unlike any she had seen before.

"I'll end your pain here and now," Chelsea whispered, throwing Kurome to the ground and crying out with Tatsumi's voice.

"KUROME!"

Wave and Bols immediately spun around and their eyes went wide, both Jaegers rushing to the impersonator's side as Kurome stared helplessly up at them. Her eyes bounced repeatedly from them over to Tatsumi, again and again and again, overwhelmed by desperation as they failed to receive her silent message.

"_Enemy...enemy," _she thought weakly, her vision blurring as the secret drug within her took its time to activate. "_Enemy!" _

"I think she's dying," Chelsea moaned, grabbing her head dramatically and looking from one Jaeger to another. "We need to get help, and fast!"

"I'll stay with her!" Wave yelled, adrenaline coursing through him as he grieved over Kurome's weakened form. "You two hurry on to Kyoroch and grab a medic! Grab two, grab ten, I don't give a shit! Just go!"

"No!" Chelsea cried, staring at Wave with eyes that were not her own. "This is my fault, I didn't notice the signs in time! At least let me watch over her while you two run ahead, you have more energy anyway! I used up most of mine in that battle!"

"Tch," Wave looked away, grinding his teeth in frustration. "Alright, alright! We'll go, but you better stay put!" He glared at Chelsea with a ferocity she had never seen, and in that brief moment, she came to fully comprehend the depth of his feelings for her victim. "I will never forgive you if you don't!"

"I will, I swear!" Chelsea lied, glancing down at Kurome. "Now hurry, we don't have any time to waste!"

"Bols, let's go!" Wave yelled, dashing forward so quickly, so angrily, that the masked man had no chance of keeping up. "Hurry!"

"I'm coming, Wave!" Bols cried out, already sweating as he tried desperately to keep up with the distressed boy.

"_No," _Kurome thought, her thoughts becoming more clear with every second as the strongest drug within her body finally began to work. "_Come back, she's...she's not-!" _

"This is the end for you," Chelsea whispered, flashing her needle one more time as she prepared to strike another vital spot. "You've lasted pretty long for someone who just sustained a fatal blow, but I guess that means Akame wasn't kidding when she called you a monster. You're probably in a lot of pain right now," Chelsea continued with her pitiful tone, "but I'm not a monster like you. I'll show you mercy."

Kurome's eyes went wide as she looked behind the fake Tatsumi, another figure coming swiftly into view.

"I will show you none."

Chelsea's own eyes went wide and she spun around, her final moment spent focusing entirely on the serrated blade that descended upon her form. Blood burst into the air as the Muramasa cut down its second victim, and it cut far deeper into Chelsea than it had Najenda. The assassin fell to the ground and did not move again. Tatsumi stared coldly at his enemy as she laid in a growing pool of her own blood, quickly sheathing his greatest weapon and dismissing it. The real Tatsumi immediately scooped Kurome into his arms, smiling sadly.

"My timing's pretty good, huh? I'm glad I made it here before she…"

He closed his eyes and looked away, choking back the grief that continued to fester within his soul. His eyes snapped open when a hand found the top of his head, ruffling his hair affectionately. Kurome was smiling up at him, her health returning with every second as the secret compound coursed throughout her body.

"Call them," she said weakly, her hand falling back onto her chest. "They're not far…"

"Wave!" Tatsumi yelled, rushing forward with all the strength he had. "Bols!"

Two indistinct figures up ahead froze in place, shifting slightly before moving towards him. The figures grew larger and larger as they closed in, before finally assuming the shape of his friends. When at last the Jaegers reunited, all of them had to stop for a moment to regain their breath. Bols and Wave looked to each other and back to Tatsumi, confused.

"What's," Wave gasped out, "the matter? What's-?"

"Wasn't me," Tatsumi replied weakly, looking from Wave to Kurome and back again. "Camouflaged Night Raid member, already dead. Kurome's getting better."

"Getting better," Kurome confirmed with a weak smile, reaching out for Wave and widening her smile as he took her hand again in his own.

"I don't believe it," he muttered, eyes shut and his expression one of immeasurable shame. "I left you alone with an assassin, I…"

"You tried to save me," Kurome replied, still smiling as he opened his eyes. "You still haven't shown me how strong you are, though."

Wave laughed and laid her hand back on her chest, staring gratefully at his other friend. His superior, his commanding officer.

"So, how'd it go? You're still in one piece."

"Two members down," Tatsumi said, feeling empty as he stared at the horizon behind the other Jaegers. "I removed the biological Teigu's core, Susanoo's core, and just killed the one who tried to kill Kurome. Najenda is wounded, and two others are unconscious."

"In the end, we couldn't capture any of them," Wave sighed. "Sorry, Tats. I know you wanted to avoid hurting anyone."

"What's done is done," Tatsumi declared, moving past Wave and Bols. "Five members of Night Raid remain, and we can deal with them later. They won't be able to handle all of us the next time we meet."

"Tatsumi, you…" Bols trailed off, watching as the merciless lieutenant continued to move forward.

"I'm done with Night Raid," Tatsumi declared, still refusing to look back. "If you don't want to be left behind too, then I suggest you hurry up. We've already wasted enough time."

"Yes sir!" Wave and Bols said as one, running over to Tatsumi and matching his pace as they walked on either side of him.

"_One story ends, and a new one begins," _the lieutenant thought to himself, staring down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "_I guess there's no getting around it. I'll use you to carve out that new story, Muramasa. Even if it kills me."_

Even as the thought crossed his mind, Tatsumi knew it wasn't the truth. He would not be the one to die. Everyone and everything in his way would die, and that fate would never befall his fellow Jaegers.

"_Seryu and Dr. Stylish will be doing backflips," _he thought with amusement, their faces popping up in his mind. "_I'm bringing them a nice present." _

"What are we going to do, Tats?" Wave crossed his hands behind his head, staring leisurely at the setting sun.

"We're going to destroy everything that threatens the Empire," Tatsumi smiled, "even if it means reaching down to the Capital's roots and tearing them apart."

Wave and Bols both looked to him in surprise, unable to formulate any reply.

"I'll cut them all down," he boldly declared, "even the Prime Minister himself!"


	14. Kill the Acceptance

"_Revolve alone, become defenseless. All I ever said, before that moment..."_

Episode 14: Kill the Acceptance

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Tatsumi groaned.<p>

"For the last time, no," Wave sighed. "We are not there yet."

The fading light of day had been the only thing they could look to, the only way to decipher just how much time had passed. Hours, to be certain; but how many? It had been long enough for Tatsumi to grow tired, his arms getting weaker and weaker as Kurome napped in them. He'd recently accepted Wave's offer to switch with tremendous gratitude, heaving out a sigh of relief as the other boy took the girl into his arms. He and Bols had kept quiet about what they'd seen afterwards, as there was no mistaking that look in Wave's eyes when he accepted the sleeping girl.

He was very, very fond of her. He looked just as comfortable holding her as she looked while sleeping.

And so they carried on, one foot before the other, chasing the dying sunlight as they made their way to Kyoroch. Dusk was sneaking up on them, and if they didn't reach a safe place soon, they would surely be overwhelmed by Danger Beasts. Even with the power of his two Teigu, Tatsumi knew this to be true. His excessive use of the 47th had drained nearly all of his energy, making the use of Incursio impossible. And with his strength so low, Tatsumi did not want to risk drawing the Muramasa from its sheath again.

His eyes narrowed as he began to fall behind, eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. He had not forgotten the sensation from before, the sheer joy of abandoning his willpower and allowing that cursed sword to take control. Incursio never betrayed him, never hurt him or his friends. It protected everyone, it was a barrier for all the things he wanted to keep safe.

His new weapon, on the other hand, was nothing less than a curse. It should have been a last resort. In spite of this, in spite of everything he'd known before journeying out of the Capital with his three friends, he had willingly succumbed to the sword's influence and wounded his former leader. He had destroyed Mine's Pumpkin, he had knocked her and Leone unconscious. He stole Susanoo's core and attacked Najenda. He _attacked _Najenda.

Tatsumi grit his teeth, the roots of regret digging deep into his heart. He had wanted to bring everyone together. His vision of both parties cooperating had been so hopeful, so inspiring. He had ruined any chance of that happening, destroying the relationship with his old friends in the process. It hurt like nothing else, and it took every ounce of willpower in him to feign a smile when Bols looked back at him.

"Lieutenant Tatsumi," the kind man inquired, "are you feeling alright? You look exhausted!"

"Honestly, I am," Tatsumi admitted. "Doesn't mean I'm giving up, though! We'll be there soon."

"Perhaps I can help!" a new voice called out. Bols, Wave, and Tatsumi all looked to the sky as a familiar face descended upon them. With his golden hair flowing and his smile captivating them all with its genuine kindness, the Jaegers below couldn't help but to be filled with new hope.

"Run!" they cried out together. The other Jaeger laughed cheerfully, his Mastema casting out a cloud of feathers in front of them.

"And how are you all?" Run laughed again. "Keeping well? I'm happy to see that there were no casualties resulting from the ambush."

"Not on our side, anyway," Tatsumi smiled weakly. "How did things go on your end?"

"Oh, we ran into a pack of bandits," Run shrugged, still smiling. "Hardly the challenge that you three faced, I'm sure. I am correct in assuming that the entirety of Night Raid attacked you?"

"You got it," Wave replied, lifting Kurome a little as he reaffirmed his hold on her. "Pretty clever move on their part, honestly. They took me out of the picture pretty quick, but we pulled through. Kurome's puppets and Tatsumi's other Teigu really bailed us out."

"Other Teigu?" Run raised his eyebrow, looking over to the young lieutenant. Tatsumi merely shrugged, looking off to the side.

"You guys have seen it already, but I never really explained it. Maybe I'll do that when we get to Kyoroch, but for now, let's just focus on what we're doing next. What's the plan, Run?"

The elegant man widened his smile and extended his hand, friendly as ever. "I was merely sent to confirm your well-being, and now that's taken care of. Regardless of how the battle turned out, General Esdese knew that the surviving Jaegers would be able to rendezvous with us up ahead. As it so happens, you four have made excellent progress! The others are waiting just up ahead, where our two paths intersect. You've all worked hard, and I know the commander will be proud."

Run looked again to Tatsumi, still showing off that little smile of his. "With that said, what information should I relay to the commander upon my return? I know you're all tired and eager to return to the rest of the group, so a concise explanation will do nicely. You'll have more time for rest if you let me do the talking, so just give me a brief summary of what happened and I can hastily make my return."

Tatsumi promptly opened his mouth and told the man everything, from their initial meeting with Night Raid to his destruction of Mine's Teigu and the acquisition of Susanoo's core. Run's eyes widened when Tatsumi then claimed to have taken on the remaining assassins alone, and they narrowed once again when he mentioned the imposter who had almost murdered Kurome.

"I see," Run replied, looking troubled as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "This is definitely good news, on all accounts, but why have you left the imposter's Teigu behind? If it's not destroyed, then it is a valuable asset to us."

"Too tired, didn't care," Tatsumi whined. Run chuckled and shook his head. "And the assassin's body?"

"Bloody, but still in one piece."

"Fair enough. In that case, I will head back and grab the Teigu in question. Keep moving forward and you will reach the rest of us, I promise. Just a little further and you will have earned your rest a hundred times over."

"I want you to leave the body where it is," Tatsumi insisted, moving forward to grab the man's arm. Run stared at him coolly, the smile weakening just a little.

"And is that an order?" Run teased, placing his free hand above Tatsumi's. Without a second of hesitation, the boy nodded, his eyes looking quite fierce in spite of his depleting energy.

"I destroyed two of their Teigu and killed that girl without mercy. At least let them have the body, so that they can bury it properly. I'd hate to think what might happen to it if we bring it back with us."

"It will be done," Run bowed elegantly.

With that, he took to the sky once more and sliced through the air with tremendous speed. Like a flash of lightning he soared back the way they had came, eyes scanning the ground for a dead body and its precious cargo. Tatsumi trudged on ahead and looked back to his two conscious friends, nodding at them. His eyes settled on Kurome only briefly before he looked forward once more, summoning all of his remaining strength as he broke into a weak jog.

"Let's go," he called out. "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can pass out!"

"Sounds good!" Wave called back, laughing tiredly as he tried to ignore the weight of the girl in his arms. "Really wish I could use Grand Chariot, though. This would be so much easier."

"No kidding," Tatsumi laughed. Bols shared in that laughter as well, sounding pretty tired himself.

"You young men are so lucky," their friend cried out. "I've lost my Teigu! Maybe if I had time to be creative, I could've turned it into a jetpack!"

All of them laughed together, unified through their tiredness and renewed hope. The battle had not been in vain, nor had their efforts gone unnoticed. Salvation waited up ahead, and every enthusiastic step forward drew them closer to their cherished reprieve. The three of them eschewed from further conversation, focused entirely on leaving the forest behind and reaching their destination. Tatsumi in particular was feeling rather excited, something he wasn't expecting at all.

Where before the sensation had filled him with dread, now the frigid air only seemed to fill him with hope. She was near, and he could feel it. She was close and he was happy. They were finally safe.

He could hear her voice already. He couldn't even feel his feet anymore as he walked.

His vision faded, eyes closed one moment and half-open the next. Time slowed to a crawl even as it accelerated around him, and he surrendered completely to his lack of control. Bols helped Tatsumi onto the horse as Esdese turned around, pulling him forward to place a chaste kiss upon his forehead. The young lieutenant slumped against her form and Esdese sighed in comfort, taking care to wrap his arms around her waist and interlock his fingers. Wave was just barely strong enough to ride on his own, thanking Bols for his assistance as the older man placed the unconscious girl upon the horse and helped to secure her. The older man then moved over to Run's horse and sat behind him, quietly lamenting the loss of his Rubicante. As before, Stylish and Seryu were already riding together, engaged in some heated discussion and occasionally taunting one another.

Like this, the Jaegers journeyed together into the dry paradise of Kyoroch. The sun finally had its rest and imparted its task to the moon, the land quickly trading dull orange for blinding white. Various Danger Beasts emerged and took part in their nightly hunts, missing out on their only chance to consume human flesh.

Night Raid and the Jaegers had lived to fight another day, but their battle was far from over.

* * *

><p>"Unnghh," Tatsumi groaned, shrinking away from the fingers that coursed through his hair and tickled his neck. "Lemme alone."<p>

"Fufufu," Esdese chuckled, placing her hand upon his warm cheek. "Pushed yourself too hard, hm? Or perhaps you're just lazy?" She briefly adjusted her position on the edge of the bed, trying to get more comfortable as the tired boy struggled to fall back asleep.

"Both," Tatsumi mumbled, burying his face into the pillow. She pulled him away from it and dragged him into a sitting position, forcing her lips upon his own. Naturally, his eyes went wide and his heart stopped.

Tatsumi pulled away, fully awake and caught off-guard by the beautiful woman before him. "Can I help you?"

Esdese laughed cheerfully and wrapped him in a warm hug, banishing all thoughts of rebellion from his mind. Tatsumi accepted her embrace and closed his eyes, torn between the image of a mother and the possibility of a lover.

"We sure got here fast," he whispered into her shoulder. Esdese released her own breath slowly, blissfully, before pulling away from her subordinate and gazing upon him. Even in spite of his own weakness, Tatsumi looked from one asset to the other, taking it all in as Esdese stared at his face. Her hips, her chest, her neck and her face...she was nothing less than exceptional.

Beautiful in every way and the perfect fuel for his own youthful lust. Nothing he'd done had been lacking in that regard; rather, he owed every kiss and every embrace to that lust, shamefully looking back on his own lack of restraint. Values had been thrown away for youthful desire, motivation forgotten in the wake of beauty...and it had felt worthwhile, too alluring to ignore. He couldn't ignore her, now. He didn't want to.

"I don't love you," he blurted out, instantly regretting it when Esdese's face fell. Where once there had been happiness, there now was devastation; her eyes went wide and her lips parted, the shock quite apparent on her face as his words immediately struck home. Tatsumi could deny it no longer, and he finally found the strength to let it all go.

"I don't love you," he repeated, "but I wouldn't mind it. I wouldn't mind loving you, one day."

Esdese lowered her head, silent as she contemplated his words. Tatsumi took the time to examine his surroundings, taking in the exotic decorations of the room as he waited for the coming storm. The walls were decorated with strange, fluid carvings, and the wallpaper was adorned with curls and contours. The sapphire walls all around them were barely visible in the weak candlelight. The room itself was empty with exception to the bed and a nearby wardrobe; the wardrobe itself was empty, laid bare with its doors wide open. The mahogany door leading to the hallway beyond was also quite pleasing to the eye, carved with more intricate designs and sporting a handle of solid bronze.

"_Why hasn't she said anything, yet?"_ Tatsumi wailed internally. "_I could probably examine the entire building, at this rate!"_

Whatever building they were in, it certainly wasn't lacking in elegance. For that matter, the one who owned it couldn't have been lacking significant affluence. Assuming they'd finally reached Kyoroch and were close to the target they were ordered to protect, Tatsumi couldn't help but assume that the man in question was inside that very building. He may very well have been next door, listening to their conversation and laughing at Tatsumi's awkward outburst.

"_Please don't be true," _he groaned within his mind.

"Then," Esdese declared with renewed vigor, "I'll find a way!"

This time it was his eyes that went wide, his heart pounding as the General smiled with hope and rested her hands upon his shoulders. "I've been wanting to experience love for a long time, but I never knew how it worked," she admitted. "I thank you for your honesty, but if you wouldn't mind...could you tell me? Tell me how to love, tell me how it all works. I don't want to lie."

She lowered her head, then, looking ashamed. "For something this important, something so unique, I can't help but fear a great sense of shame if I lie. Even if it is all new to me, it carries a strange weight...almost as if it is something divine, something that must never be corrupted."

"It's not that big of a deal," Tatsumi chuckled, reciprocating by placing his own hands on her shoulders. "To make it simple, you just listen to your heart."

"My heart?" Esdese blinked. Tatsumi nodded, his smile widening.

"Yeah. It sounds weird, I know, but you can feel it. You'll know what it is because it might seem unreasonable. You'll feel that it's right instead than knowing that it is. It's not something that's created by facts or logic, but something that's born of your feelings. You don't just 'decide' to love someone, it simply happens."

Esdese blinked, thoroughly confused. Tatsumi laughed loudly this time, quickly overwhelmed by how cute her innocent face was. For a fearsome warrior and a butcher of thousands, she certainly looked like a child when discussing such things.

"It's not something you plan," he continued, removing his hands from her shoulders and placing them in his lap. "Love really has no logical explanation, since it's based on feelings and not on logic. You shouldn't feel it just because you want to try something new, but because you're really attached to someone and feel like you can't live without them. They complete you, they're half of what you are after you meet them."

"I could live without you," Esdese admitted with a confused face, blinking a couple times as she struggled to comprehend it all. "Does that mean this isn't love?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Love isn't that weak, but lust is. I kissed you before just because I thought you were beautiful," Tatsumi confessed, "not because I was in love with you. It's completely different once you reach that point. That's what I've heard, anyway."

"You learned this all from someone else?"

Tatsumi scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. "W-well, yeah. Kind of. There were other boys in my village who talked about it, but Lubba was definitely the worst. All he ever talked about was women and how much he wanted to have sex with them."

"Lubba?" Esdese blinked. Tatsumi turned away, the weight of his actions crashing down on him once again.

"One of my friends in Night Raid," he mumbled. "He probably hates me, by now."

"That would be his loss," Esdese insisted, her hands moving from the boy's shoulders up to his cheeks. He turned his head back to her and blinked, surprised at her sudden change in tone. She was more passionate, now, more genuine. His eyes widened as an old revelation worked its way back into the forefront of his mind.

There was more than one Esdese, there always had been. The one who had spoken to him many times before was the fearsome general, but this was the woman within. The one he had seen peering out of the darkness, full of fear and hesitation. This was the truth behind the Butcher of the North.

And he would drag her out, no matter how painful it might become. She was worth fighting to change, and speaking of which…

"You were right, by the way," Tatsumi sighed, shaking his head. "I was the one who changed, after all. I chose you over them, I turned my back on Night Raid and everything they stand for."

"We are both changing," Esdese insisted, rubbing little circles into his cheek with one of her thumbs. "By your reasoning, we do not love each other," she continued, "but it is not impossible. It's not beyond our reach. If we spend enough time with each other, if we want it, then would it be possible?"

"Y-yeah," Tatsumi stammered, completely taken aback by her enthusiasm. "I already said I want to...I mean, I wouldn't mind it. I like you," he sputtered, suddenly nervous as she stared right into him. "I've never met anyone like you, but we're not really...I mean, we're just close to each other. We haven't really…" Tatsumi tapered off, scratching his neck again and looking away. Esdese removed her hands and mimicked his own pose, placing them in her lap and staring at her knees.

"_This is real," _she thought. "_This is real and I-!" _

"I want this," she whispered. Tatsumi looked back at her and blinked, surprised when she flashed a confident smile and pumped her fist with enthusiasm.

"It's settled, then!" she boldly declared, causing him to lean back in shock. "I will find a way to make you love me, and I'll find a way to love you in return!"

"You're really dedicated to this," Tatsumi replied, shocked at how infectious her new optimism was.

"Of course," Esdese waved, reaching over to ruffle his hair for a moment. "Don't you feel it, too? As if it is destiny?"

"Maybe a little," Tatsumi shrugged, not quite ready to commit. "But we've got bigger things to worry about, right? Let's save this for when we've got more time to ourselves. Maybe I'll be the one to take you out on a date, this time," he joked.

Once again, the fearsome general caught him off-guard with her incredible blush and cute expression. Tatsumi cleared his throat and looked away from her, desperately trying to regain control.

"S-so," he finally said, "what's up? I just woke up in some room that I don't remember walking into. Is everyone okay? Have we made it to Kyoroch?"

Esdese nodded, rising up from the bed and taking a step back. Now she was all business, and Tatsumi had not been expecting such a quick reversal in her aura. "Here is the short version, considering you were unconscious for most of the journey. You and the others in your cell managed to find the strength to meet up with mine, and together we all crossed into Kyoroch. Much of the distance we covered on our own, so the rest you covered on the way was minimal. Upon our arrival, I met briefly with Bolick, the man we have been assigned to protect. All of the other Jaegers are now resting in preparation for our guard duty, with the exception of you and I. I suspect that will change in a few short moments," she chuckled.

"Let's not overdo it," he smiled weakly, leaning back on his comfy pillow. "If you ever need help, just give me a call."

"So brave," she teased, quickly reaching over to pinch his cheek. Tatsumi winced but didn't lose his smile, trying to grab her hand and cursing quietly when she pulled it away. She winked at him and blew a kiss in his direction.

"We'll take our time," she assured, smiling gently at him. "What once was a whim is now my desire, Tatsumi. You said you wanted this as well, and I can't express how much that means to me. I trust you to show me the way, Lieutenant."

"Too tired," he chuckled, closing his eyes. "Ask me later."

"I will hold you to that," she giggled in return. Tatsumi settled further into the bed and indulged in his own fantasies, going over all the possibilities they could share one day.

"_I really do like her," _he thought to himself. "_Maybe one day, we'll be..." _

"I want to kill the Prime Minister."

Both of them were surprised, then, and for entirely different reasons. It was easier for him to expose himself, all of a sudden, and Tatsumi shrank away from her as Esdese closed her eyes reproachfully. Even so, even in spite of his weakened condition, Tatsumi reached out for the strength of his second Teigu.

"I'm going to kill him," he amended, "because he is killing this Empire. He's killing innocent people, he's the poison coursing throughout the Capital and ruining countless lives. I _have _to be the one to kill him, because Night Raid won't be able to."

Esdese's expression was completely blank as she stared at her lieutenant, wrapped up in her own maelstrom of thought as he continued. "I know it sounds crazy and treacherous," he continued, "and I won't try to argue that. But we're the Jaegers, and we uphold the peace. If the Prime Minister threatens that peace or turns it into a lie, then we're obligated to kill him...right?"

"Tatsumi...are you speaking as a Jaeger, or as an assassin?"

Tatsumi could hardly swallow the lump in his throat, so overwhelmed was he by the dangerous aura that had suddenly enveloped the woman. He closed his eyes and begged for more strength, nervousness finally giving way to confidence as he traded fear for madness. The thrill was there, coursing through him like bolts of lightning. Regardless of what words he chose to speak, he knew that she would not deny him.

They could no longer deny one another, and they would ride into oblivion together.

"I'm speaking as myself," he responded coldly. "It doesn't matter what I am when I talk, right? The end result will be the same: if he dies, the Empire lives. If you're afraid of losing your chance to fight, then I'll take on that responsibility."

He reached out for her, his hand shaking from the effort. "I'll become the strongest, and you can fight me whenever you want. Let's heal the Empire and kill some important people along the way, huh?"

"Tatsumi," Esdese chuckled, "you really meant it, didn't you? You've changed."

"I will kill him," Tatsumi growled, looking over to the Incursio. "I'll be the one to change everything, and I'll do it with your help."

Moonlight streaming through the nearby window caught the edge of the shortsword, and his mind was flooded with memories once again. He had to be the one, he had to kill that evil bastard.

"_For Bulat and Sheele!" _he screamed within his mind. "_For Sayo and Ieyasu, and for everyone back in the village!" _

"No words can express the joy that I feel when you place so much confidence in me," Esdese cooed, "but you should catch up on your rest. We can talk again after your nap, once the reception party starts. Everybody needs one right now, myself included."

"Alright," he moaned, feeling weary once again as he pulled the covers up to his chin. "Are you going to sleep in here?"

"Do...you want me to?" Esdese turned around, clutching her heart as Tatsumi blinked with heavy eyes.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I do."

"I suppose..." she said nervously, quickly making her way to the other side of the bed and crawling in. Tatsumi couldn't help but smile as she snuggled up to him, playing big spoon as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I really like your hair," he whispered suddenly, taking a few locks of precious sapphire into his fingers. "When I first met you, it was your hair that stood out more than anything else. I thought it was beautiful, and I still do."

He waited eagerly for her amusing response, and she didn't disappoint; clearly overwhelmed, she buried her face into his shoulder and mumbled incoherently for a moment. She let out a blissful sigh as he snuggled deeper into her embrace, the bedsheets radiating with the heat they shared.

"How did it feel?" Esdese whispered. "What was it like to fight them, to cut them down and sever your ties?"

"As their friend, it felt like a nightmare," Tatsumi admitted. "But as a Jaeger, as a warrior, I was just...excited. I loved feeling so powerful, even if it wasn't all my strength. It was almost like Muramasa was wielding _me_, and not the other way around."

"Are you afraid?"

Tatsumi turned around, rotating his body to face her completely as she held him.

"You don't have to be afraid," Esdese reassured him, pulling him tighter against her body. "Regardless of what happens, I will always be here. I've never felt like this before," she whispered. "It's not just you who has changed, Tatsumi."

"At this rate, I really will fall in love with you," he chuckled. At long last he decided to hug her back, nearly stopping the woman's heart as he wrapped his own arms around her. "I'm exhausted, but now I just want to stay up all night and look at you."

"That would be unwise," Esdese giggled, kissing the top of his head.

"I respectfully request permission to stay up all night," Tatsumi grinned.

"Denied, Lieutenant." Esdese smiled back, trying her best to hold back the laughter.

"I'm going to file a complaint with the Prime Minister when we get back," Tatsumi replied, reaching up to cover her eyes with one hand. "Then you'll get in trouble!"

"I imagine it would be hard to file that complaint if you've already killed him," came her snarky response, pulling his hand back down and leaning forward to kiss him. He pulled away, much to her disappointment, and continued to mock her with that cheeky grin.

"Not this time," Tatsumi chuckled again. "This time, I'll do it. This time I'll make it mean something."

He kissed her, then, and for all the feelings they shared it may as well have been their very first. It was deeper than before, slower than before, and felt far more genuine to them both. Lust had abandoned his mind, and now there was only passion.

The two of them worked for the Empire, but did not subscribe to its agenda. They were individuals, they were two of the strongest human beings alive. They were warriors, comrades and friends. And, one day…

"_One day," _the two of them thought as one, "_we'll be something more."_

* * *

><p>"Houh? You look well-rested," Bolick sneered, staring down at the Jaegers from his comfy throne. "Ready for a night of wicked debauchery, my esteemed guests? I've prepared only the best for you!"<p>

The man was surrounded by beautiful women with hardly any clothing on, smiling like the lecherous old man that he was. His one free hand alternated between stroking his chestnut-colored beard and grasping the 'assets' of the women around him. They ravished the corrupt man's body with their dainty hands, giggling and whispering and praying silently for his undivided attention.

If Bolick liked you, then he kept you around. If Bolick liked you, then you were protected. They knew this well, and so they caressed his form with vim and vigor as the Jaegers looked on in silence. Tatsumi was clearly disgusted, and Esdese seemed to be feeding off of that energy, hardly able to smile with him so upset. Chastising him with a fierce gaze whenever he clenched his fists or scrunched up his face, she tried desperately to keep him under control as the man ahead continued to mock them with his arrogance.

"To think that the great General Esdese would finally grace us with her presence!" Bolick laughed, resting his chin on one hand as he examined the new arrivals. "Truly, I am flattered that the Capital would send someone of such caliber just to guard me for a short time."

"Well," Esdese smiled, "you are a very valuable asset, as I'm sure you already know. As for how long we will remain here, that is still up for debate. Thanks to a special contact hiding within the Revolutionary Army, we know that you have been marked as Night Raid's next target."

"Is that right?" Bolick raised an eyebrow, not worried in the slightest.

"They seem to believe that your death would help to facilitate a rebellion within Kyoroch. You are to be protected at all times, and we cannot leave the area until the members of Night Raid are either apprehended or killed. Those are the orders that were given to us."

"Apprehended?" Bolick raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression that Honest wanted them eradicated."

"There were unexpected developments," Esdese continued, glancing at Tatsumi. "As I'm sure you've heard, criminals with suitable potential have become my subordinates in the past. These assassins would be no different if they weren't so committed to their goals, something that has made twisting their loyalties far more difficult. Funnily enough," she chuckled, "that's part of what makes them so alluring. That kind of dedication, when used properly, can prove to be an invaluable quality."

"Quite, quite!" Bolick laughed, clapping his hands together in apparent joy. "You're just as entertaining as I've heard, gyahahaha! With charm like yours, maybe Night Raid can still come around...or not! Personally, I'd rather keep some of them for my own pleasure or offer their corpses to some of my associates. There are men and women out there with a taste for, shall we say, 'docile' lovers! Hahahaha!"

Esdese cursed within her mind as she glanced once again at Tatsumi, taking notice of his killing intent. Her lieutenant was clenching his fists and his teeth again, struggling to maintain that neutral expression. Thankfully, the four observers she had sensed could not discern Tatsumi's intentions. With Bolick still so wrapped up in his indulgent laughter, she could move without arousing any suspicion.

In a flash, she reached over and placed a reassuring hand on Tatsumi's shoulder. He quickly snapped out of his angry trance, much to her relief, and blinked up at her with those big green eyes. She winced and clutched at her heart, fighting to still the beating heart in her chest as he blinked in adorable confusion.

Feigning amusement towards Bolick and attempting to put Tatsumi's expression out of her mind, Esdese stepped forward and extended a hand to the man before her.

"If you wouldn't mind," Esdese interrupted, "could I meet the ones who have been spying on my Jaegers since our arrival here? The ones who are listening even now, ready to intervene at a moment's notice? It simply wouldn't be right for us to enjoy the party without them."

"As expected of the Empire's Strongest," Bolick chuckled. "You noticed their presence from the very beginning!" He pushed one of his courtesans away and snapped his fingers, still smiling as four shadows descended from the ceiling and slammed into the floor in front of him.

The first was a young woman with sandy blonde hair tied up in short twintails, smiling ever-so-slightly with one hand on her hip. Though the fabric around her legs appeared to be quite elegant, her lack of a top definitely offset that; all she wore was a bra, and she was far from being the most endowed woman he'd seen. Though her twintails were adorned with two golden rings that would've easily attracted the attention of others, Tatsumi just continued to stare at her chest.

He smirked a little, eyes flitting up to his superior officer. "Not even half as good as yours."

She elbowed him in the ribs for that one. Tatsumi groaned pitifully, casting Wave a vicious glare as the other boy snorted and covered his mouth with both hands.

"I will end you," he whispered. Wave just continued to snort in amusement and Tatsumi shook his head, returning to his examination of the four new arrivals.

The second one in the group, standing immediately to the blonde girl's left, was a rather imposing man sharing in her sense of fashion. As before, his lower half was amply covered and his upper half was mostly exposed. Giant metal bracers, the color of midnight, adorned his forearms and were joined by a similar pauldron resting upon his left shoulder. While his massive, black beard was nothing out of the ordinary, the man's hairstyle was definitely strange. Instead of something simple like a shaved head or a mop upon his skull, this guy had four odd-looking spikes of hair jutting out above his ears! The hair that remained was hanging behind him in a ponytail.

All in all, this one definitely had an intimidating aura about him. Tatsumi scratched his chin and tilted his head to the side, staring directly at the first two as they stared at him. Clearly the interest was mutual, but that didn't bother him too much. The third member, the one with black hair, was the second woman in the group. She, much like the first, appeared to be quite normal with the exception of her clothing.

Tatsumi wiped a bead of sweat from the side of his face. "_Why the hell is she only wearing one 'breast protector?' What are those even _called_? Why is she only wearing one of them?! I don't get it!" _

The fourth member was the second male of the group, a man with purple hair and stitches along his forehead. His eyes were more erratic than those of his comrades, and they continued to flit from one person to the next as he licked his lips repeatedly. This one put Tatsumi on the edge more than the others, and he narrowed his eyes when the man's gaze settled on Esdese for just a little too long.

"_Jealousy?" _Tatsumi pondered, looking up at Esdese as fire coursed through his body. "_No, it's not that. It's anger. This one, he…"_

Tatsumi grit his teeth, staring the man down and forcing him to look away from her. "_He pisses me off!" _

"These are the ones who keep those nuts in the Path of Peace under control," Bolick bragged. "Honest was very kind to lend them to me, these Four Rakshasa Demons! In order from how you are viewing them, they are so named: Mez, Sten, Suzuka, and Ibara! In the short time we've been together, they've already kept many annoying rats out of my business and stopped a handful of weak assassination attempts. In truth, they're like family to me!"

"Ara ara~" Mez chuckled, turning to look at the man. The ringlets in her hair jingled from the sudden motion, filling the great chamber around them with their noise. "Always so strict with us, but now you show some gratitude? You're just keeping up appearances, aren't you?"

"Behave yourself," Sten chuckled, crossing his arms as he examined the Jaegers before him. "Ours is a thankless job that pays better than the useless shit we bothered with in the past. You shouldn't be complaining!"

"Now, now," Bolick laughed, "there's no need to quarrel!"

"I was wondering why they hadn't appeared in the Capital for some time," Esdese thought aloud, scratching the tip of her nose. "This would be the explanation, then. And now that we are here, I assume you will have them abandon their guard duty for other pursuits?"

"Precisely," Bolick sneered. "They've been here at my side this whole time, but now I can finally have them let loose for a little while!"

"You can't do that!" Seryu cried out, suddenly leaping in front of the other Jaegers with a look of concern on her face. Tatsumi's eyes went wide as she stepped forward so boldly, unaffected by the fearsome protectors standing before them.

"Please wait," Seryu continued. "You can't fight Night Raid without using Teigu, it would be impossible! They're not what you-"

"_There."_

Tatsumi's pupils dilated as his eyes moved of their own accord, tracing the movements of the fourth Rakshasa Demon as he maneuvered behind Seryu and gently placed his hand behind her neck.

"As you can see," he bragged, "we can handle ourselves, little lady. You can stay inside while the adults go out and play!"

Not once did that disgusting grin leave the man's face, and a wave of disgust washed over him as Tatsumi watched Ibara lick his lips again. As he joined Esdese in her sudden leap forward, it felt like the memories he had of Sheele didn't matter anymore. His past feelings for Seryu had long since been abandoned, replaced by something more precious.

"_I will protect you," _Tatsumi and Esdese thought as one, moving simultaneously to approach the Demon from both sides. She summoned a vicious icicle from the left and he called forth his stronger Teigu from the right, both of their weapons resting by the Demon's neck in a single instant. Tatsumi's hand was shaking and his heart was pounding, adrenaline coursing through his body and causing the sheathed sword to occasionally bump against the Demon's neck.

"Oh?" Bolick smirked, enjoying the look of surprise on Ibara's face. Seryu's attacker laughed nervously and looked from one Jaeger to the other, from Esdese to Tatsumi, and sighed.

"As expected of General Esdese!" The purple-haired man praised, turning his head back to stare down at Tatsumi. "I'm surprised that this one moved just as fast, though. Is he planning to kill me without an introduction?"

"How rude of me," Esdese snickered, tightening her grip on the ice spike in her right hand. "My apologies, Bolick and Rakshasa Demons. This is Lieutenant Tatsumi, my second-in-command among the Jaegers. In terms of both authority and raw strength, he is second only to me. Truthfully, I'm just as surprised at his performance as you are."

She leaned back to look beyond Ibara's body, tilting her head to look over at her future lover. "He has been holding back his full strength for some time, so moments like these are ones that I take great pride and pleasure in witnessing."

"Most impressive!" Bolick boomed, clapping his hands and looking from one Jaeger to the other. "Lieutenant Tatsumi, would you permit me to ask but one question?"

"Fine by me," Tatsumi smirked. The tremor in his hand was no longer caused by adrenaline or fear alone, but by excitement.

"Why," Bolick asked while leaning forward, "did you not draw your sword?"

Tatsumi blinked, looking from the man to his Teigu, back and forth in confusion. When he didn't respond, Bolick cleared his throat and traded the smile for a frown.

"I will ask again," Bolick said gruffly. He almost sounded insulted. "Why is your sword still sheathed if you intended to protect your comrade?"

"I don't have to use this in order to win," Tatsumi growled, trying more to convince himself than the people around him. "And besides, I can't use it unless I'm in a real fight."

"And why is that?" Bolick sneered.

"Because I can't put the sword away until I've cut someone," Tatsumi responded, lowering his weapon the moment he saw Esdese dismiss her own. "Unless the sword draws blood, it won't return to the sheath. And the longer it goes without blood when drawn," Tatsumi continued, "the louder its voice becomes."

"And why," Bolick leaned back into his throne, "did you not cut Ibara?"

The Demon in question began to sweat nervously, looking from one person to the other as the two calmly discussed his potential death.

"I knew he wasn't going to just kill her out of nowhere," Tatsumi argued, "so there was no need for that. It's not like we're enemies, I just needed him to know his place."

"Better watch your mouth," Ibara hissed. He slapped Tatsumi's sword away with one hand and stepped towards him, but stopped mid-stride when Bolick raised his right hand. The Demon scoffed and displayed his middle finger to the boy before returning to the other three Demons, his mood completely soured.

"Now you have piqued my interest," Bolick smiled cruelly, slicing through to Tatsumi's core with those evil eyes of his. "General Esdese. If you would be so kind, might I see this weapon's power for myself?"

Her eyes went wide as the question slammed into her, concern for the boy immediately welling up in her as he moved to her side. Esdese turned to face him and stared straight into Tatsumi's eyes, examining them for the smallest trace of fear or doubt. Things were different, now.

"_It's all different," _she cried inside her own mind. "_It's not that I think you're weak, but I-!"_

"Give the order," he said without emotion.

She reached out for him, placed her hands on his shoulders and opened her mouth to argue, but Tatsumi merely stepped away from her.

"It's fine," he assured her, glancing to the man out of the corner of his eye. "Let's give him what he wants."

"Very well," she sighed, reaching out to ruffle the boy's hair before he could get away. The embarrassed look on his face did wonders to cheer her up, but she still felt worried as he stepped forward and lifted the weapon in his left hand.

"I can't bear it for long," Tatsumi hissed, glaring at the hedonistic bastard in the throne, "but hopefully I can still put on a good show for you."

"I'm looking forward to it!" Bolick laughed.

Tatsumi pulled the sword free and bore the weight of its curse, struggling against the virulent flames that coursed throughout his body and consumed his mind. His fellow Jaegers stepped back in surprise, even Esdese, as his brown hair was slowly devoured by brilliant white. One streak after another infected the youthful strands upon his head, and his sea-green eyes were corrupted by crimson. Tatsumi flashed a dangerous smile as Bolick and his Rakshasa Demons shared the expressions of his comrades.

"Is this enough for you?" Tatsumi scoffed, holding the Muramasa out in front of him as the air around them all grew increasingly heavy. "It's really complaining right now, so I don't know how much longer I can show off for you guys."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Bolick stammered, clearly intimidated by the boy's menacing new aura. "All you've done is changed your hair color, and maybe your eyes! What's so special about that sword?"

"My Incursio can cut a lot of things," Tatsumi claimed, stepping forward as the blade's influence grew stronger. "It can form a suit of protective armor, it can summon a spear and it can evolve with every battle I experience. But this…"

Tatsumi raised the sword and pointed it at Bolick, carelessly scowling at the man and revealing his true intentions to the Demons at his side. "This Muramasa can cut everything. Why protect yourself when you can just defeat the enemy before they even touch you?"

The largest of the four Demons, Sten, stepped forward and drove an angry fist into his palm as he prepared to attack the young man. "Are you threatening him?"

"No," Tatsumi said calmly, tilting his head to look at Sten and flashing his trademark smile. "I'm just giving him the explanation he wanted. That's all."

In a flash, Tatsumi brought the sword's edge to his palm and sliced into the flesh, crying out in pain as blood spilled onto the Muramasa and was immediately absorbed into the steel. The air around him grew much lighter and Tatsumi heaved out a great sigh, sweating from the effort of his little display as he returned the Muramasa to its home. He dismissed the 47th Teigu with a flick of the wrist and walked back over to Esdese, breathing heavily as he continued to stare directly at the man he'd been ordered to protect.

"_Looks like I'm going to kill you, too," _he thought with a small grin, causing Bolick to shrink back even further against his throne.

"Hope I didn't scare or offend you!" Tatsumi laughed, scratching the back of his head like nothing was wrong. All of the Rakshasa Demons sweatdropped and even fell backwards at the complete change in his attitude, baffled by his casual apology.

"N-not at all," Bolick stammered, clearing his throat and looking once again to General Esdese. The woman did not return his gaze quite yet, staring instead down at her pride and joy as he continued to catch his breath beside her. Her smile was his times ten as she looked back over to Bolick, giving him a slight bow as she chuckled.

"As you can see," Esdese said sweetly, "you will be more than safe with my Jaegers at your side. I trust this one show of strength is more than sufficient for us to earn your vote of confidence?"

"Yes, yes of course," Bolick sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair. "And let me apologize, in kind, for provoking Lieutenant Tatsumi. 'Curiosity kills the cat,' as they say."

"Indeed," Esdese laughed, spreading her arms wide. "Now then, I believe we have a party to enjoy?"

"YES!" Bolick cried, rising to his feet and clearly overjoyed at the chance to put the last five minutes behind them all. "As you can see, the tables are already prepared and the food is ready! Everything is hot and fresh, and there is plenty of entertainment to be had…" Bolick licked his lips and smiled at the women still around him. "Simply give the word and I will have you know pleasures that only the city of Kyoroch can offer!"

"I have no interest in such things," Esdese waved him off, "but I will not forbid my Jaegers from taking you up on that offer. Is anyone interested?" She turned around and faced her subordinates, looking from one to the other, and was promptly filled with satisfaction as each and every one of them shook their heads.

"Then that settles it," Esdese nodded, turning back to look at Bolick. "We won't be needing any sexual gratification for tonight, so I believe that good food and music alone will be sufficient." She then gave Tatsumi an affectionate pat on the head and moved to the table with the alcoholic drinks, an action that worried him greatly.

"Very well!" Bolick cried, gesturing to his Rakshasa Demons. "You four! Take care of the mission I gave you earlier, and remember that a swift success means you can make it back in time for the rest of the celebration. Off you go, then!"

"Understood," the four of them said together, walking past Tatsumi one at a time. He looked to them nervously as they passed by, but each had their own little way of expressing their impressions of him.

Mez tapped his shoulder with one fist and winked, Sten merely shook his head, Suzuka reached over and kissed his cheek when Esdese wasn't looking, and Ibara made him flinch by throwing a fist at his face. It only took a few seconds, but Tatsumi was thoroughly overwhelmed by their little messages and tugged on his hair in frustration.

"Great," Tatsumi groaned, walking over to join Wave and Kurome at one of the many tables in the room. "Looks like I've made some more friends."

"Also," Kurome mumbled through a mouthful of food, "I still owe you one date."

Whispers among the nobility of Kyoroch would later carry a new legend, a tale of two young men who had taken a legendary dual spit-take in the middle of Bolick's greatest party. For one frightening instant, time itself seemed to be frozen, and the two young men stared in horror at a young girl whose words had never been revealed to the onlookers. Whatever she had said, though, must have been of grave importance to warrant such a tremendous reaction on their part.

"A deal is a deal," Kurome mumbled again, completely unperturbed as she continued to devour her meal. "Let's go to the market tomorrow and have some fun. I want to see the shops."

"I'm so dead," Tatsumi whined, slamming his forehead against the table.

"Maybe we'll bump into the Rakshasa Demons while on our date," Kurome said with another blank face, secretly enjoying the tortured expressions of her friends.

"DEAD!" Tatsumi repeated, slamming his head against the table once more.

"Tatsumi," Bols whispered, sneaking up behind the young lieutenant and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I believe the General is...drinking rather heavily. She seems very happy about something, and she keeps talking about you."

"W-what?" Tatsumi stuttered, eyes like dinner plates as he looked past the man to find Esdese drinking merrily on the other side of the room.

"Forgive me for eavesdropping," Bols apologized, looking nervous as he rubbed his hands together. "But I believe she said something about 'showing you how to love a woman.' I only came over here to warn you and wish you the best of luck!"

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Tatsumi cried, hands on either side of his head as he flipped backwards over the table.


End file.
